Pony Tails
by bluecatcinema
Summary: There are so many stories in Equestria. Tales of friendship, love, and fun. From Ponyville to Canterlot and beyond, here are just some of those stories.
1. A Shining Diamond

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter One: A Shining Diamond**

Diamond Tiara awoke to a new day. She went through her usual morning routines: Brushing her teeth and mane, polishing her hooves, and donning her signature tiara. Once that was done, she trotted downstairs, joining her parents for breakfast.

"Good morning, darling." Filthy Rich smiled.

"Morning, dad." Diamond Tiara smiled back.

"Good morning, Diamond." Spoiled Rich said tersely.

"Good morning, mother." Diamond Tiara returned.

Things were still a little tense between Diamond Tiara and her mother, following Diamond Tiara finally standing up to her (in front of so many others, even).

Randolph, the family butler, brought over the plates with their food.

"Thank you, Randolph." Diamond Tiara smiled.

"You're quite welcome, miss." Randolph nodded, pleased by the words of gratitude.

For a few minutes, the family was silent, as they ate their breakfast.

"So Diamond, what is on the agenda for today?" Spoiled asked.

"Well, I was planning on hanging out with my friends." Diamond Tiara revealed.

"Your friends?" Spoiled frowned. "Does that include those former blank flanks?"

"It depends on whether or not I run into them." Diamond Tiara shrugged. "Would that be a problem, mother?"

"As a matter of fact, it would." Spoiled declared. "As a member of a... refined family like ours, you really should be more mindful of who you associate with... especially if it means associating with a trio of rambunctious rabble-rousers..."

"Now, now, Spoiled." Filthy stepped in. "I for one am happy Diamond's been making new friends. That Silver Spoon is a nice filly, but she shouldn't be Diamond's _only_ friend."

"But at least she hails from a respectable background." Spoiled scoffed. "Not unlike those common fillies..."

"To be honest mother, it doesn't matter to me what their 'background' is." Diamond declared.

"It used to." Spoiled scowled.

"But not anymore." Diamond Tiara retorted. "Dad, may I be excused?"

"Of course, dear." Filthy nodded.

"Thanks." Diamond Tiara got out of her seat, and left the dining room.

"Thank you for the support, Rich." Spoiled glared at her husband. "Our daughter is lowering herself to slumming with common ponies, and you don't seem to care."

"Oh, Spoiled." Filthy sighed. "Can't you just be glad that our daughter is happy?"

"Of course." Spoiled nodded. "It's the manner by which she has attained the happiness that worries me."

"Well, what should be more important to Diamond Tiara: good friends, or social status?" Filthy asked.

"I'm surprised you even have to ask." Spoiled huffed. "What good are friends if they're the wrong kind? I know those so-called 'Cutie Mark Crusaders' had something to do with corrupting my formerly perfect little girl."

"They seem like nice fillies to me." Filthy shrugged. "Especially that Apple Bloom. She comes from fine stock."

"Farm stock." Spoiled sneered. "And I refuse to speak of such tawdry ponies any more."

Spoiled got up and left the room.

"Oh, Spoiled..." Filthy rolled his eyes, exasperated.

Diamond made her way over to Silver Spoon's home, a slightly less larger and grander house than her. She knocked three times, and was the door opened, Silver Spoon emerged.

"Hey, Diamond Tiara." Silver Spoon smiled.

"Hi, Silver Spoon." Diamond Tiara grinned.

They went into their trademark routine.

"Bump! Bump! Sugar Lump! Rump!"

This little reaffirming of their friendship felt especially good for Diamond, who had not too long ago feared that she had lost her best friend forever after she yelled at her during the recent student council president election, and Silver Spoon had decided she'd no longer tolerate such treatment.

"So, what should we do today?" Silver Spoon asked.

"How about you decide?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"But you never let me choose." Silver Spoon frowned.

"I do now." Diamond smiled. "You name it."

"...How about the park?" Silver Spoon suggested.

"Sounds great." Diamond Tiara grinned.

The two trotted over to the park, finding it full of fillies and colts who were enjoying the pleasant day. As they walked by, Diamond was elated to see some of them throw smiles and waves her way. Not too long ago, they would have glared at her, or just looked away completely. Now they were actually happy to see her (thanks in small part to her having her father provide money to fix the schoolhouse's playground equipment). Before, Diamond wouldn't have cared about their opinion either way, but after turning over a new leaf, it felt good to be accepted by them.

"I love the smell of daisies in the morning." Silver Spoon smiled.

"It's no top of the line fragrance." Diamond Tiara admitted. "But it _is_ something."

At that moment, the Cutie Mark Crusaders walked by.

"Hey, you three." Diamond Tiara smiled.

"Howdy." Apple Bloom smiled.

"Hi, guys." Sweetie Belle added.

"How's it goin'?" Scootaloo asked.

"Can't complain." Diamond Tiara smiled. "Thanks to you Crusaders, I'm feeling like I'm way more popular than I was before." She waved to Dinky, who waved back.

"Yeah, ponies tend to like you better when you're actually nice." Scootaloo smirked.

"It sure helps, that's for sure." Silver Spoon grinned at her best friend.

"I never saw it like that until lately." Diamond Tiara admitted. "Chalk that up to some bad advice..."

"We oughta be the ones thankin' you, though." Apple Bloom declared.

"In a way, it's thanks to you that we finally got our Cutie Marks." Sweetie Belle smiled.

"Kinda ironic, considerin' how much ya used to tease us fer bein' blank flanks." Apple Bloom admitted.

"Yeah... sorry about that." Diamond Tiara said sheepishly.

"Forget about it." Scootaloo shrugged. "All water under the bridge... or off a duck's back. Whichever one sounds better."

"You girls wanna hang out with us?" Sweetie asked.

"Sure, why not?" Diamond Tiara smiled. "How about you, Silver Spoon?"

"Love to." SIlver Spoon nodded.

"Great." Apple Bloom beamed.

The five fillies walked through the park together, Apple Bloom regaling the others with a story.

"...And then they gave us rock soup fer dinner!" She revealed.

"Rock soup? Seriously?" Diamond Tiara gaped.

"I've heard of rock candy, but-" Silver Spoon frowned.

"Hey, check it out!" Scootaloo pointed to some mud puddles. "Fresh mud! Who's up for a splash around?"

"Darn tootin'!" Apple Bloom grinned.

"Count me in!" Sweetie Belle nodded.

"Ew!" Diamond Tiara grimaced. Reformed as she was, she still held on to some of her old notions. "I am not wallowing in that mud like some gross pig!"

"I'll pass too." Silver Spoon cringed. "It takes forever to wash mud out of my braid..."

"Suit yerselves." Apple Bloom shrugged. "But ya don't know what yer missin'."

"Besides, I seem to recall you and Silver Spoon getting into some mud before." Sweetie Belle smirked, speaking of the incident when Apple Bloom's cousin Babs had caused the two of them into fall into some mud.

"Yeah, and I don't seem to recall having much fun." Diamond Tiara scowled. "Besides, my mom would go ballistic if I came home covered in mud!"

"So don't come home covered in it." Scootaloo shrugged. "Wash it off in the pond, or something."

"In the pond?" Diamond Tiara snorted. "What am I, a dog?"

"It was just an idea." Scootaloo replied. "Besides, nopony's gonna force ya. You two can do your own thing if you want."

"There are some lovely bluebells over there." Silver Spoon pointed. "It'd be a nice place to sit down and relax."

"Yeah, I guess." Diamond Tiara shrugged. "Have fun... playing in the mud, you three." She shuddered.

"Oh, we will." Apple Bloom chuckled.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon sat down by the bluebells, while the CMCs ran around and splashed in the mud. Despite her revulsion towards the matter, Diamond found herself struck by an odd curiosity.

"I don't get it." Diamond Tiara frowned. "What's so fun about playing with mud?"

"No clue." Silver Spoon shrugged. "Guess everypony just likes different things... We don't have to understand it, just accept it."

"Yeah, I guess so." Diamond Tiara nodded. "Even if it doesn't look like all that fun to me. Just a lot of mess."

"Exactly." Silver Spoon nodded.

"Still, the Crusaders were right about me trying to better than I was." Diamond Tiara recalled. "Maybe they're right about this. Maybe I should know what I'm missing..."

"Wait, are you saying...?" Silver Spoon asked.

"Could you onto this, please?" Diamond Tiara passed Silver Spoon her tiara.

"Sure." Silver Spoon nodded.

"Thanks." Diamond Tiara walked over to the edge of the mud puddle.

"Oh, hey." Apple Bloom, smiled through a face half-caked with mud. "You comin' in?"

"Maybe..." Diamond Tiara said awkwardly. She placed her hoof gingerly into a patch of mud, feeling it squishing underneath. "Oh, it's cold, and squishy..." She started rubbing her hoof into it. "Like that luxury chocolate pudding we sometimes have for supper..."

Diamond Tiara put another hoof into the mud, starting to enjoy the feeling.

"This is kinda... neat." She smiled.

"Well, whattaya waitin' for?" Scootaloo smirked. "C'mon in!"

"Here I come..." Diamond Tiara Tiara took the plunge, jumping into the mud and splashing the Crusaders.

"Hey, nice one!" Sweetie Belle giggled.

Diamond Tiara took a look at herself. She was absolutely filthy... and she loved it.

"Yeah!" She started splashing around.

"That's the way!" Apple Bloom chuckled.

"Oh, my mom would lose it if she saw me right now!" Diamond Tiara chuckled, as she continued splashing around. "She hates it when I get dirty!"

"Rarity's the same way." Sweetie Belle grinned. "This one time, I accidentally tracked mud into her Boutique, and she collapsed right onto her fainting couch!"

"If that were me, my mom would need an entire fainting room." Diamond Tiara snickered.

Scootaloo did a belly flop, splattering Diamond Tiara in the face.

"Whoops." She said sheepishly. "Sorry. No hard feelings?"

Scootaloo was answered with another splash of mud.

"None at all." Diamond Tiara snickered.

"Guess I kinda had that comin'." Scootaloo chuckled.

They continued playing in the mud. Diamond Tiara hadn't felt so free and joyful in a long time, once again thanks to three fillies she had once considered enemies.

Shortly after, the fillies washed off the mud in the nearby pond. Silver Spoon stood on the shore, still holding Diamond Tiara's tiara.

"Never thought I'd have fun getting dirty." Diamond Tiara admitted, as she washed off the last of the mud. "Then again, a lot of things have happened to me that I've never thought of lately..."

"But they were good things though, right?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Right." Diamond Tiara admitted, as Silver Spoon passed her her tiara. "And kinda fun, too."

"I never would have imagined you getting into the mud." Silver Spoon admitted. "First standing up to your mom, and now this. You just keep surprising me..."

"Just trying something new." Diamond Tiara shrugged. "I've been doing that a lot lately, in case you hadn't noticed..."

"Boy, all that playing around made me hungry." Scootaloo rubbed her stomach. "What say we go to Sugarcube Corner and get a treat?"

"You read my mind." Sweetie Belle grinned.

"I could sure go for one of their chocolate fudge muffins right now." Silver Spoon declared.

"Me too." Diamond Tiara nodded. "And I'm buying."

"An offer ya might regret." Apple Bloom smirked. "You haven't seen how much Scootaloo can eat when she's hungry..."

"Hey, I'm an athlete." Scootaloo smirked. "We need plenty of fuel..."

"Sure you do." Sweetie Belle chuckled.

The fillies chuckled as they departed for Sugarcube Corner.

After eating their fill (and making a notable dent in Diamond Tiara's savings), they spent some more time walking around Ponyville, talking and joking, until the day's end came, and they had to go back to their respective.

"See you around, girls." Diamond Tiara smiled.

"Soon, Ah hope." Apple Bloom nodded.

"Because today was so much fun!" Sweetie Belle beamed.

"It sure was." Diamond Tiara grinned.

"Maybe Silver Spoon can join us in our mud play next time." Scootaloo suggested.

"I don't know..." Silver Spoon shrugged. "My braid..."

"You could always untie it." Diamond Tiara suggested. "Who knows? You might look even better with your mane down. Do what I did. Take a chance."

"I guess it'll be worth a shot." Silver Spoon admitted.

"That's my best friend." Diamond Tiara hugged her.

As they all split apart, bound for their respective homes, Diamond Tiara returned to hers.

"How was your day, darling?" Filthy asked.

"Great, dad." Diamond Tiara nodded. "Just great."

"What happened to your mane?" Spoiled frowned, noting the aftereffects of washing it in the pond.

"Oh, nothing much." Diamond Tiara shrugged. "Just hanging out with my friends, that's all..."

"Of course." Spoiled sighed, as Diamond Tiara headed up to her room. "What are we going to do with her, Rich?"

"Absolutely nothing, dear." Filthy grinned. "Absolutely nothing..."

Diamond Tiara lay on her bed, exhausted, but happy. It had been a good day for her. One of many since she'd turned over a new leaf, and no doubt there were more to come, with good friends like Silver Spoon and the Cutie Mark Crusaders to spend time with.

 _'It takes great friends to really make this diamond shine...'_ Diamond Tiara thought gleefully.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	2. The Manager And The Client

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Two: The Manager And The Client**

Svengallop was not happy. It had been a month since his falling out with his former client, Countess Coloratura. Outraged that his client had the gall to challenge his managerial style, Svengallop had quit as her agent, and returned to Manehattan, fully prepared to find a new singer to take under his wing (and reap the benefits, of course).

Unfortunately for Svengallop, things hadn't worked out that way. He had been unable to get any new clients. Word of his breaking off from Coloratura had filtered through to Manehattan, leading many to keep their distance from him. And with every passing day, his bank account dwindled. This was reflected in his steadily more unkempt mane and suit. Without Coloratura to act as a meal ticket, Svengallop was denied all the perks and freebies he felt he deserved, as he had to ration what money he had until he could find somepony new to represent.

 _'I need a new client, and fast.'_ Svengallop thought, as he marched through the streets of Manehattan, bound for the talent agency. _'Otherwise, I'll never get any perks again. Worse, I'll have to get some menial job that pays practically nothing, and doesn't come with massages...'_

He shuddered with distaste at the very thought. At that moment, a taxi carriage raced past, striking a puddle and splashing Svengallop.

"Watch where you're going!" Svengallop snarled, before attending to his soaked suit. "This is all I need right now... How can I get a new client when I look like this?"

As he continued walking, he passed a newstand. One of the newspapers, emblazoned with a picture of Coloratura, caught his eye. He grabbed the paper, and read the headline:

 **Fans go gaga for Rara!**

'For a good while now, the biggest name in the music industry was Countess Coloratura. Fans came from all over Equestria to hear her amazing voice, and witness the grand, glowing spectacle of her performances.'

'But when the Countess performed at the Helping Hooves Festival over in Ponyville last month, she did so in a way nopony could have expected. Gone were the glamorous costumes, bright lights, and grandiose lyrics. In their place was a simple outfit, and a simple piano piece, back up by a run-of-the-mill orchestra. Countess Coloratura (or "Rara" as she called herself) treated the crowd to a low-key, yet heartfelt song. It was unlike anything the audience was expecting, but they loved it all the same.'

'Since then, Rara has been continuing with her "simple" approach,and has become more popular than ever:'

"Sure, I miss all the visual effects, but it hasn't changed the fact that the mare can sing." Tempo Bass, reviewer for _Rolling Moss Stone_ , had to say.

"In stripping away all the glitz and glamor, Rara has left us with nothing but her extraordinary singing voice to focus on." Rockin' Robyn, editor of _Equestrian Music Daily_ , remarked. "One wonders why she ever thought she needed anything else..."

Not long after this surprise switch, Rara confirmed the rumors that she had parted ways with her long-time manager, Svengallop.

"We just weren't on the same page anymore." Rara revealed. "Svengallop was making some decisions I didn't agree with, and he stormed off when I confronted him on them. Thankfully, I found a new manager, one who is far more open to my feelings, and the feelings of others."

'Well, whatever issues were involved, Svengallop was clearly a fool to cut ties with Rara when he did. The singer is more popular than ever, and her new single, "The Magic Inside" is practically flying off the shelves. I'll bet Svengallop is kicking himself right now-'

"Grrrr!" Svengallop tore the newspaper apart in a fit of anger.

"Hey!" The vendor pony snarled. "You gonna pay for that, pal?"

"...Of course." Svengallop seethed. He pulled a bit out of his pocket and passed it over.

Svengallop continued his path onwards, only to bump into the last pony he wanted to see: Coloratura herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I... Svengallop?" Coloratura frowned.

"Well, look who it is." Svengallop scowled. "Nice to see you again, 'Rara'. I trust your career is going well?"

"Actually, yes." Coloratura admitted.

"Good to know abandoning me worked out for you." Svengallop spat.

"Okay, for starters, you're the one who walked out." Coloratura frowned.

"Because you cared more about some brats and noponies than the pony who got you where you were, you ingrate!" Svengallop shot back.

"Like caring about others is such a terrible thing!" Coloratura retorted. "You treated everypony but me like dirt, and used my name to intimitade them into giving you all those perks!"

"Because I deserved them!" Svengallop insisted. "Do you think it was easy, making some mousy little mare over into a pop superstar?"

"I never asked you to make me over, Svengallop." Coloratura frowned. "You made me think I needed to look like some glamorous superstar, but I already had everything I needed."

"Oh, please!" Svengallop spat. "I made you into a mare actually worth something. Do you think ponies would have liked all that 'simple stuff' if you didn't have the reputation I gave you as a starting point?"

"I know they would." Coloratura declared.

"You keep thinking that." Svengallop retorted.

"Everything okay here, Rara?" A dark green Earth Pony stallion with lavender eyes and a contract Cutie Mark joined them. He was Coloratura's new manager, Scout Star.

"Everything's fine, Scout." Coloratura smiled. "Just catching up with my old manager."

Scout glanced at Svengallop.

"So this is the jerk who was taking advantage of you?" He sneered. "Buddy, you give managers a bad name."

"Who asked you?" Svengallop snarled.

"I'll thank you not to talk to my new manager like that." Coloratura declared.

"...Didn't take you long to replace me, did it?" Svengallop grimaced.

"At least Scout doesn't take advantage of my fame for his own needs." Coloratura said flatly. "Or thinks spending time with my fans isn't worth it."

"Speaking of, we'd better get moving, Rara." Scout declared. "Don't want to keep those poor kids at the hospital waiting."

"Still wasting your time with those little brats, I see?" Svengallop said derisively.

"Yes." Coloratura nodded. "It's called 'caring'. You should try it sometime."

"I don't need advice from an ungrateful turncoat like you." Svengallop growled.

"Look, you-!" Coloratura started.

"Easy there, Rara." Scout told her. "He's not worth it."

Svengallop glared coldly at Scout, while Coloratura took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Look, for what's worth, you're right about how you gave me my start in this business." She admitted. "I owe you that much, at least."

"You got that right." Svengallop nodded contemptuously.

"Don't push it, pal." Scout growled.

"I heard that you haven't been... busy lately." Coloratura added, taking note of Svengallop's still-wet suit. "If you're looking for work, I always have some openings in my road crew..."

"Spare me your pity, and your charity." Svengallop spat. "I won't reduce myself to that kind of grunt work. I still have my dignity, you know."

"Suit yourself." Coloratura sighed. "But if you ever change your mind..."

"Don't hold your breath." Svengallop snorted. "I'll be just fine, just you wait and see. Old Svengallop's ..."

As Svengallop made to leave, another carriage raced by, splashing him again.

"Grr!" He groaned, before trotting off with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Nice try, kid." Scout told Coloratura. "But some ponies just won't be helped..."

"I know." Coloratura sighed. "Even so, Svengallop may have been greedy and cruel, but he was still a good manager. It's just too bad he wasn't a good pony..."

"It's his loss." Scout shrugged. "Now, let's get to that hospital. Seein' you really oughta raise those poor sick foals' spirits..."

"I'm sure it will." Coloratura smiled.

As they moved onwards to the hospital, Coloratura took one last glance at Svengallop's retreating form. She held some regret that things couldn't have turned out better between them. But in the end, it was Svengallop who had made that choice. All that was in the past now, and Coloratura had to move forward, and continue her career with her new manager.

 _'Sorry, Svengallop.'_ She thought. _'But the Countess Coloratura you created is no more. Like it or not, Rara's here to stay...'_

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	3. Facing The Past

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Three: Facing The Past**

Starlight Glimmer opened her eyes, finding herself in the middle of a dark void. She had no idea how she had gotten there, or even where "there" was.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Good question." A familiar-sounding voice echoed through the darkness.

"Who's there?" Starlight frowned. "Did you bring me here?"

"No." The voice answered. "But I'm glad we finally have some time to chat."

"Wait, your voice." Starlight realised. "You sound like..."

"That's right." The voice replied, as a shape emerged from the darkness.

As the shape came into clear view, Starlight froze in shock. Approaching her was... herself. Another Starlight, albeit with her old manestyle, and (to Starlight's horror) her false equality Cutie Mark.

"You're... me?" Starlight gaped.

"Correction: I'm who you _used_ to be." The other Starlight sneered. "Before you threw away everything you believed in."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Starlight frowned.

"Like you don't know." The other Starlight scoffed. "You had a dream, Starlight. A noble goal: To bring equality to Equestria. And what happened to that dream? You gave it up, just so you could be 'friends' with the most mismatched bunch of ponies Equestria has ever seen!"

"I... I was wrong." Starlight declared. "I know that now. Twilight and the others showed me the light."

"Ha! Is that what you think they did?" The other Starlight cackled.

"Excuse me?" Starlight growled.

"Don't you see it?" The other Starlight smirked. "They did to you what you tried to do to them. They brainwashed you. Infected your mind with their sentimental hogwash."

"...You're wrong." Starlight retorted, getting flustered.

"Am I?" The other Starlight asked. "Think about it. You had Twilight beat. She couldn't win by fighting you, so instead, she used a bunch of flowery words to trick you into stopping."

"That's not true." Starlight said heatedly. "Twilight helped me! Thanks to her, I was finally able to let go of my anger and bitterness."

"I never thought you could be so blind, Starlight." The other Starlight sneered. "Twilight took advantage of you in your moment of weakness. She suckered you into becoming her 'student', which is a nice way of saying 'underling'."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Starlight said angrily.

"Really?" The other Starlight smirked. "Then answer me this: Why would Twilight and her friends ever accept you, after everything you did to them, and to Equestria?"

"I... well..." Starlight stuttered, unable to come up with an answer. "Th-that doesn't matter. They do accept me. They do..." She was trying to convince herself more than the other Starlight.

"It's time to face facts, Starlight." The disdainful doppelganger declared. "Those ponies aren't your friends. They're your jailors. They're only keeping you around so they can keep you in check. Because they don't trust you not to go off on your own and cause more trouble for them."

"No... you're wrong." Starlight shook her head, her resolve faltering.

"Poor Starlight." The other Starlight taunted. "They played you for a fool, and you didn't even know it."

"Shut up!" Starlight growled, her eyes misting over. Her angry outburst only barely masked her growing doubts. The more her double spoke, the more it felt like she was speaking the truth. A particularly painful truth...

"They don't care about you." The other Starlight declared. "And why would they? You're nothing but a threat to them. A threat they had to neutralise."

"Stop it... please..." Starlight begged, her eyes filling with tears.

"What's the matter? Can't take the truth?" The other Starlight mocked her. "Or did you actually believe they were your friends? That they'd just forget about everything you did to them? Ha! You're an even bigger fool than I thought! I'll bet Twilight and the others had a good laugh behind your back about how they brought you down with nothing but some sentimental nonsense!"

Starlight dropped to her knees, the tears flowing thicker than ever.

"No more..." She sniffed. "Please, just... leave me alone."

"You think I'll leave, just like that?" The other Starlight cackled. "I don't think so. I'm just getting started with you..."

Suddenly, a beam of blue light lanced down through the darkness, falling upon the other Starlight.

"What is this?!" The double snarled, suddenly unable to move. "What's going on?"

The light intensified, and the other Starlight dissolved into dust.

"Nooooo!"

"What?" Starlight looked up, perplexed. "How...?"

"Starlight Glimmer."

Another beam of light illuminated the darkness, this one casting Starlight in its glow. Starlight looked up, and saw Princess Luna descending upon her.

"Princess Luna?" Starlight gaped as Luna landed.

"It is good to see you again, Miss Glimmer." Luna smiled.

Starlight was surprised to hear Luna say that. They had only briefly encountered each other during Flurry Heart's Crystalling, with no real interaction between them.

"It's good to see you too." She said weakly. "But... what are you doing here?"

"As the Princess of the Night, it is my duty to safeguard the dreams of my subjects." Luna declared. "Your anguish was like a beacon. I couldn't help but be drawn here."

"This... is a dream?" Starlight frowned. "My dream?"

"A nightmare, to be precise." Luna nodded.

"So the other me was...?" Starlight started.

"A manifestation of your doubts and fears." Luna declared.

"Really?" Starlight mused. "Well, at least you got rid of it."

"I'm afraid I have only temporarily warded it off." Luna corrected her. "It shall return. And the only one with the power to banish it for good is you, Starlight."

"Me?" Starlight froze in fear. "I... I can't..."

"Of course you can." Luna encouraged her. "It was your mind that created it, and your mind can destroy it."

"It's not that easy." Starlight sighed.

"I never said it was." Luna declared. "Talk to me, Starlight. Share your fears."

"Well... it's kind of a long story..." Starlight admitted.

"I have nothing but time." Luna encouraged her.

Starlight quickly explained the situation to Luna.

"...I guess a part of me is afraid that Twilight and the others only accepted me into their group so they could keep an eye on me." She confessed. "That they're just keeping me in check, so I don't almost ruin Equestria again."

"I understand your plight, Starlight Glimmer." Luna admitted. "I know what it is like to be so full of guilt over past misdeeds. To think one does not deserve forgiveness, only punishment. It is not an easy thing to overcome. But it _can_ be overcome. I did it, and I know you can too."

"But what if it's true?" Starlight despaired. "What if Twilight and the others really are just my 'jailors'? What if they don't trust me? What if they did just take me in because it was the only way to keep me under control?"

"...Come with me." Luna instructed.

Using her horn, Luna created a portal through the darkness. Starlight followed her.

"Where are we going?" Starlight asked.

"We are entering your memories." Luna answered. "Your recent memories, in fact."

They passed through the other end of the portal. Before them, frozen in place, as if in an oversized picture, was Starlight, surrounded by Twilight, Spike and the others, who all wore broad smiles.

"This is the day I became Twilight's student." Starlight recalled.

"Take a close look at those faces, Starlight." Luna urged. "Do those look like the faces of distrust, and manipulation?"

"...No." Starlight admitted, looking at the warm smiles directed at her memory self.

"Of course not." Luna smiled. "Those are the faces of acceptance, and forgiveness. They do not see a threat to be contained. They see a lost, lonely soul, in need of guidance and friendship. And that is exactly what they gave you."

"I can never thank them enough for that." Starlight declared. "Especially Twilight. I tried to ruin her life, and she completely turned mine around..."

"Come, Starlight." Luna opened another portal. "There is more to see."

Starlight followed Luna through the portal, finding that they were in a cloudy, star-filled, etheral hallway, lined with more doors.

"Now what?" Starlight asked.

"Choose a door." Luna smiled.

Starlight picked a door at random. She opened it to see herself reading alongside Twilight, a sleeping Spike nearby.

"We read books all night." She admitted. "I can't remember the last time I had so much fun reading..."

"Now, try the other doors." Luna told her.

Starlight complied, and behind each door was another memory revolving around herself and her new friends: Rarity making her a dress, Fluttershy introducing her to her animal friends, her applebucking with Applejack, baking with Pinkie Pie, flying with Rainbow Dash through her obstacle course... She even saw herself reconciling with her former followers. The final door showed Starlight standing with her new friends outside Twilight's castle. Seeing all those memories, one after another, ignited a great joy in Starlight, her heart practically glowing with happiness.

"You're right." She admitted. "They really are my friends. But still..." Her doubts grew once more. "I've done so many awful things... What if I don't deserve any of this?"

"You cannot think like that, Starlight." Luna told her.

"Why not?" Starlight frowned. "With all due respect, you don't know what I've done. What I had planned to do..."

At that moment, another door appeared in front of Starlight. This one was larger, more ornate than the others. It swung open of its own accord, revealing a scene of several ponies with equality Cutie Marks marching in perfect synch. The old Starlight stood before, holding up the "Staff of Sameness" in triumph.

"This is..." Starlight murmured.

"Once your fondest hope." Luna realised. "Now, one of your greatest shames."

"Why is it showing me this?" Starlight asked, her lip quivering.

"This is your mindscape, Starlight." Luna declared. "It is responding to your emotions. You must restrain your feelings..."

More doors appeared, swinging open to show some of Starlight's less proud moments: Stealing the Cutie Marks from Twilight and her friends, trying to attack her former followers, battling Twilight, and even trying to tear the scroll with Star Swirl the Bearded's time travel spell on it in a last-ditch attempt to beat Twilight. Starlight's guilt and despair grew with every passing moment.

"Look at everything I've done." She sniffed, tears welling in her eyes once more. "I don't deserve friendship. I don't even deserve to be happy..."

"ENOUGH!" Luna yelled, snapping Starlight out of her despair.

"Princess, I-" Starlight gaped.

Luna blasted each of the new doors in turn, destroying them.

"Do not give in to pity and self-hatred, Starlight." She declared. "As painful as it is, you must let go of the past, so that you may have a future."

"Easier said than done..." Starlight bowed her head.

"Indeed. As I said before, I know how hard it is to overcome such deep feelings of guilt." Luna declared. "In fact, I even created the Tantabus, a creature of nightmares, to punish myself, night after night, for my actions as Nightmare Moon. But the creature grew stronger from my self-loathing, almost becoming powerful enough to threaten the waking world."

"It did?" Starlight gasped. "How did you stop it?"

"With more than a little help from Twilight and her friends." Luna smiled. "They were able to show me what I could not see myself: That my subjects had truly forgiven me for my former wicked ways, and that I needed to forgive myself. Once I did, the Tantabus lost all its power."

"Wow..." Starlight mused. "They saved Equestria again..."

"And what they taught me, I pass on to you." Luna nodded. "Forgive yourself, Starlight Glimmer. Just as your friends have. If you can accomplish that, your guilt will no longer have any hold on you."

"I guess I can try..." Starlight lowered her head, unsure. "But what if trying's not enough?

"It's up to you, Starlight." Luna told her. "You can stay here until you wake, safe among your happiest memories, and face the other you another time. Or you can face your demons this very night. The choice is yours."

Starlight looked around the etheral corridor, gazing upon the happy memories through their open doors. It would be so easy to stay, and lose herself in the good times...

"No." She shook her head, a determined look on her face. "I have to face her now. Send me back."

"As you wish." Luna smiled, opening a portal. "And if I may offer one piece of advice: Fight the doubts in your mind with the truth in your heart. You will soon see which is stronger. In the end, this is your dream. You hold the power here, not your inner demons."

"I'll try to remember that." Starlight nodded. She took a moment to steel herself, then stepped through the portal.

"Good luck, Starlight." Luna declared.

Starlight passed through the portal, back into the dark void. Immediately after, her other self appeared once more.

"Well, look who's back." She sneered. "All done crying, are we?"

"Yes, actually." Starlight declared.

"Good." The other Starlight grinned. "Does that mean that you've accepted the truth? That I was right about your so-called friends, and you were wrong?"

"Ugh, is this really what I used to sound like?" Starlight cringed. "All smug and superior? How embarassing..."

"Joke all you want, but it won't change anything." The other Starlight growled.

"I know what you are, now." Starlight said, determined to stand firm. "You're all my guilt, regret, and self-loathing, right in front of me."

"That's right." The other Starlight nodded. "Took you long enough to figure it out..."

"But just because you're a part of me doesn't mean I have to listen to you." Starlight declared.

"Oh, really?" The other Starlight sneered. "You think you can push me aside so easily? You'll never be rid of me, Starlight. I'll always be with you, no matter what. Always. And there's nothing you can do about that."

Starlight's resolve faltered, before she remembered what Luna told her.

"You're right." She said quietly.

"Of course I am." The other Starlight smirked.

"I can _never_ be rid of you." Starlight said solemnly. "And I can never undo the awful things I've done. I'll probably always carry the guilt over all the mistakes I've made."

"Good to know you've seen sense at last." The other Starlight grinned triumphantly.

"But that doesn't mean I have to let it rule me." Starlight's face set in determination.

"What?" The other Starlight snarled.

"I'm not going to wallow in self-pity anymore." Starlight said firmly. "I'm going to move on with my life, and there's nothing _you_ can do about it."

"You really think it'll be that easy?" The other Starlight scoffed. "I'm a part of you, Starlight! You can't get rid of me, just like that!"

"I know." Starlight started walking away. "But I _can_ make sure you can't cause any more trouble."

"You think you can just walk away from me?" The other Starlight snarled.

"Not exactly." Starlight smiled, recalling another piece of Luna's advice. "I'm just getting some reinforcements."

Starlight closed her eyes in concentration. There was a flash of light, and dream versions of Twilight and the others surrounded her, the area in which they stood bathed in light.

"Oh, please." The other Starlight sneered. "Can't face me yourself, it that it? You need your so-called friends to help you?"

"You're wrong about them." Starlight declared. "They _do_ care about me. They forgave me for what I've done. And now I'm ready to forgive myself. Which means you will no longer have any power over me."

"What a load of-" The other Starlight approached, only to be repelled by the light. "Ahh! What is this?"

"It's simple, really." Starlight smiled. "You're a disease. They're the cure."

Starlight closed her eyes, remembering all the good times she'd had with her new friends. She now knew without a doubt that they cared for her, and that they truly believed her worthy of forgiveness. The light around them intensified, pushing the other Starlight back as it grew.

"This can't be happening..." The other Starlight groaned, vainly trying to hold her ground. "No! No!"

"Yes." Starlight whispered softly, as more happy memories entered her mind.

Starlight joined hooves with the dream versions of her friends. The light intensified once more, enveloping the entire void, and blasting the other Starlight backwards.

"Noooo!" She screamed, as she was flung into the only remaining spot of darkness, far into the distance.

"That's right." Starlight smiled triumphantly. "Get back into the darkness, where you belong."

The black void was now pure white, a warm glow about it. Starlight looked upon the dream versions of her friends.

"Thanks, guys." She smiled. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Anytime, Starlight." The dream Twilight smiled, as she and the others hugged her. "That's what friends are for."

As Starlight enjoyed the hug, another portal opened, and Luna emerged.

"And thank you, Princess Luna." Starlight beamed.

Luna nodded proudly, before rising up and vanishing in a burst of blue light.

Starlight returned her dream friends' hug. As she closed her eyes, the light of the void enveloped them all. When her eyes opened again, she found herself in her bedroom, the light of the morning sun shining through the window.

"Morning already?" She yawned. "Figures the dream would end right after everything was fixed..."

A short while later, Starlight joined Twilight and Spike for breakfast. Three stacks of pancakes were on the table, one standing before Starlight's chair.

"Good morning, Starlight." Spike smiled.

"More than good." Starlight grinned, as she took her seat. "It's a great morning!"

"Well, aren't you chipper today?" Twilight chuckled. "Any particular reason?"

"I just had a really good dream last night." Starlight shrugged.

"Me too." Spike grinned. "I dreamt I had a mountain's worth of delicious emeralds to eat..."

"You sure dream big, don't you, Spike?" Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Twilight?" Starlight spoke up.

"What is it, Starlight?" Twilight asked.

"I just wanted to say... thank you." Starlight smiled. "Thank you for taking me in, and showing me a better life. But most of all... thank you for being my friend."

"You're welcome, Starlight." Twilight beamed. "Really. Now, let's eat. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, after all."

"Yeah." Starlight nodded, carving and chewing a piece of her stack. _'The first day of the rest of my life.'_ She thought to herself. _'And a good life it'll be, too, as long as I have my friends close by...'_

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	4. A Dizzying Duet

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Four: A Dizzying Duet**

Apple Bloom dashed through Ponyville, in a serious rush.

"Can't believe I overslept..." She muttered to herself, as she struggled to put on a tutu as she ran. "Come on, AB. You can still make it in time..."

Apple Bloom's destination was Hoofer Step's dance school, where she had recently started learning to dance professionally. Though her first day there wasn't exactly exceptional, she was intent on continuing to learn. She had always liked dancing, and getting better was an idea that really appealed to her. Perhaps one day, she could be as good as a certain other pony...

Apple Bloom rushed into the studio, only a few seconds late for class. The rest of her fellow students were already gathered there. One in particular was quite pleased to see her...

"Hey, Apple Bloom." Tender Taps greeted her.

"Hi, TT." Apple Bloom smiled. "How's tricks?"

"Pretty good." Tender Taps smiled. "Then again, everything's been good since I got my Cutie Mark." He glanced at his flank, which was covering by his dancing outfit. "Too bad this old thing covers it up. Sometimes, I feel like staring at that incredible mark all day long. Weird, huh?"

"Not as weird as ya'd think." Apple Bloom chuckled, recalling her fellow Crusader's similar adoration of their own Cutie Marks.

"How are Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle?" Tender Taps asked, as if picking up on her thoughts.

"They're doin' great. Right now, Scootaloo's practicing her scootering, and Sweetie Belle's fishin' with her dad." Apple Bloom declared. "They told me to say 'hi' ta ya, though."

"Well, when you see them, say 'hi' back." Tender Taps grinned.

"Will do." Apple Bloom nodded.

"Okay class, that's enough of the chit-chat." Hoofer Steps declared. "Time to begin today's lesson."

The rest of the students joined Apple Bloom and Tender Taps in gathering around their teacher.

"Today, we will be continuing our duets." Hoofer Steps declared. "Please pair up."

Apple Bloom couldn't help but notice most of her fellow students making a point to edge away from her. After the mess she caused last time, she didn't blame them. Fortunately, she had another pony in mind for a partner...

"Hey Tender Taps, wanna be mah partner?" She asked.

"Sure." Tender Taps nodded, offering his hoof to her.

"Thanks." Apple Bloom took his hoof. "Ah know Ah'm not that great, but Ah figure a pony as good at dancing as you'll be able to teach me some decent moves."

"I guess." Tender Taps said humbly. "But believe it or not, I'm still learning myself."

"Guess we'll be learnin' together." Apple Bloom grinned. "And seein' as how bad things turned out last time, Ah'm gonna need all the help Ah can get..."

"You weren't that bad." Tender Taps told her.

"Seriously?" Apple Bloom snorted at the memory. "Ah wuz a dancin' disaster!"

"Yeah, but it could have been worse." Tender Taps shrugged.

"How?" Apple Bloom asked.

"...I'll have to get back to you on that." Tender Taps admitted.

"Begin." Hoofer Steps instructed.

The pairs of students began slow dancing together.

"Okay, follow my lead." Tender Taps told his partner.

"Right." Apple Bloom nodded.

As Apple Bloom tried to keep in step with Tender Taps, she accidentally trod on his hoof.

"Ow!" Tender Taps yelped.

"Sorry!" Apple Bloom cringed. "Guess Ah shoulda bin watchin' where Ah wuz steppin'..."

"Yeah, try not to do that again." Tender Taps winced.

"And... dip!" Hoofer Steps declared.

Tender Taps placed one hoof around Apple Bloom's waist, dipping her down. But then, he lost his grip, and Apple Bloom dropped onto the floor.

"Oof!" Apple Bloom grunted.

"Whoops!" Tender Taps cringed, helping her back up. Sorry. Guess I'm a little better at being a soloist than I am at dancing with a partner."

"At least now, we can call it even." Apple Bloom chuckled.

"Yeah." Tender Taps smiled. "All the same, I think I'll try to hold on a little tighter next time."

"Please do." Apple Bloom smirked. "Mah back will thank ya."

As practice continued, Hoofer Steps provided another instruction.

"Move in closer, students." She declared. "You and your partner must move as if you are one pony."

Tender Taps pulled Apple Bloom in closer, so that they were cheek to cheek. Apple Bloom felt a pleasant tingling running through her.

 _'He really is good at this.'_ She thought, as she followed his lead. _'Ain't Ah lucky to get a partner like him...'_

"And now, another dip!" Hoofer Steps called.

"You ready?" Tender Taps parted from Apple Bloom, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"So long as ya don't drop me this time." Apple Bloom teased.

"I'll give it my best shot." Tender Taps declared. "Trust me."

Gripping her waist more tightly than before, Tender Taps dipped Apple Bloom down. Apple Bloom braced herself, just in case, but no fall ocurred (to her relief). Tender Taps pulled her back up, and their noses touched as they became level with each other again.

As Apple Bloom looked into Tender Taps' eyes, she felt the pleasant tingling sensation again.

 _'Were his eyes always this... nice?'_ She wondered.

"That was... pretty good." Tender Taps told her, as they parted slightly. "You're definitely getting better."

"Aw, shucks..." Apple Bloom said modestly, her cheeks becoming rosey. "You ain't so bad at this duet stuff yerself."

"Thanks." Tender Taps grinned, a bright red tint coloring his own cheeks.

As they continued dancing, Apple Bloom couldn't stop thinking about Tender Taps.

 _'He's such a sweet guy.'_ She thought. _'Heck, he came ta talk ta me, a complete stranger, after Ah messed up the first time. Not many ponies would do that...'_

"Okay, ready for the spin?" Tender Taps asked.

"As Ah'll ever be." Apple Bloom nodded.

Tender Taps raised his and Apple Bloom's forelegs up, then gently twisted. Apple Bloom stood on one leg, spun around.

 _'Feelin' a little dizzy...'_ Apple Bloom thought, as she wobbled.

Apple Bloom tilted back, and was caught by Tender Taps.

"I gotcha." Tender Taps grinned.

As Apple Bloom looked into Tender Taps' eyes once again, she felt something in her stomach that had nothing to do with her dizziness.

"Ah never had a doubt." She beamed.

"You wanna give it a try?" Tender Taps asked, tilting her back up.

"Okay." Apple Bloom nodded. "Just be ready ta brace yerself. You saw what happened last time."

"I think I can risk it." Tender Taps smiled. "Besides, a duet's all about trust. And I trust you."

"Thanks, Taps." Apple Bloom blushed again. "Ah'll try and live up ta that trust..."

They reversed their positions. Apple Bloom spun Tender Taps around, and, unlike the last time, didn't send her partner spinning out of control.

 _'So far, so good.'_ She thought.

As Tender Taps leaned back against her, Apple Bloom felt her knees weakened. She toppled backwards, both of them landing on the floor.

"Whoops." Apple Bloom cringed. "Mah bad..."

"Hey, at least you didn't knock down the whole class this time." Tender Taps joked. "I'd call that a definite improvement."

"Real funny." Apple Bloom snorted.

"We can always try again." Tender Taps offered his hoof.

"It's yer funeral." Apple Bloom joked, taking his hoof.

"Not with a little more practice, it won't be..." Tender Taps smiled, pulling her up. "Come on, more time."

They repeated the move, but the second time around, Apple Bloom was able to stay vertical (though her knees still felt a little weak).

"I knew you could do it." Tender Taps grinned.

"Couldn't've done it without ya, partner." Apple Bloom beamed. "You really know yer stuff. Ah couldn't ask fer a better partner."

"Thanks." Tender Taps blushed.

 _'He's kinda cute when he does that...'_ Apple Bloom found herself thinking. _'Wait, "cute"? Ah probably meant funny, right?'_

Her only answer was more tingling as Tender Taps pulled her close again.

 _'I can live with cute, though...'_ She thought, gazing into Tender Taps eyes again.

The two of them continued dancing together until the end of class.

"Well done, class." Hoofer Steps smiled. "I could see much improvement today. Until next time."

"Guess that's it fer today." Apple Bloom shrugged, a little tired out from all the dancing.

"Yeah." Tender Taps nodded. "Fun, wasn't it?"

"Sure wuz." Apple Bloom grinned. "Pity it had ta end so soon."

"No kidding." Tender Taps grinned.

As Apple Bloom looked at Tender Taps' smiling face, she felt the pleasant, tingling feeling again.

 _'Is this feelin' what Ah think it is?'_ She thought, coming to an inescapable conclusion. _'Do Ah actually like Tender Taps? He is a real sweet colt, with nice-lookin' eyes... But what do Ah do? Should Ah jest ask him ta get a smoothie with me? That ain't no big deal, romance-wise. He'd probably say yes...'_

"...Hey, Apple Bloom?" Tender Taps asked.

"Yeah?" Apple Bloom smiled.

"I was wondering... maybe you'd like to go grab a hay smoothie with me?" Tender Taps said awkwardly. "My treat."

Apple Bloom was frozen for a moment, surprised that Tender Taps had apparantly beaten her to the punch. Not that she was complaining...

"Ah'd love to." Apple Bloom nodded.

"Great." Tender Taps grinned.

"But ya don't have ta pay." Apple Bloom urged.

"Sure I do." Tender Taps declared. "I owe you for helping me get my Cutie Mark. Besides, you did so well today, I think you deserve a reward."

"If you say so." Apple Bloom chuckled, unable to argue with such faultless logic.

After taking a moment to change out of their dance outfits, they went to Sugarcube Corner, Apple Bloom walking side-by-side with the colt who might have just swept her off her hooves.

 _'Guess Ah might jest have more than a dance partner after today.'_ Apple Bloom thought. _'We do make a great pair, that's fer sure...'_

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	5. Heavy Is The Head

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Five: Heavy Is The Head...**

It was a quiet morning in Ponyville. Twilight had stepped out to get some essentials, and Spike was busy cleaning, leaving Starlight to relax in the castle library... if she could only find it.

"Really, Starlight?" She asked herself as she wandered aimlessly along the castle's corridors. "You've been living here for a weeks now, and you _still_ don't know your way around? Priceless..."

As she continued walking, Starlight saw a door that she thought looked familiar.

"Please, be the door I'm looking for..." She whispered.

To her disappointment, the library wasn't behind the door; Instead, it was Twilight's bedroom. Starlight had never actually seen it before, but judging by the neatness of everything inside, it could only be occupied by one pony.

"Terrific." Starlight sighed. "Wrong turn again..."

Starlight made to leave, but a glint of light caught her eye. She turned to see an object of golden framework, five pink gems topping the points: Twilight's crown.

"Twilight has a crown?" Starlight mused. "Guess it makes sense, her being a Princess and all. But I've never actually seen her wear it before." She shrugged. "Guess she's just too humble to parade around with it all the time. And to think, I once accused her of having an overblown ego..."

At that moment, it truly sunk in that Starlight was the student to an honest-to-goodness Princess. She had always been aware of Twilight's position, of course, but it had somehow seemed inconsequential before, only useful in expanding her plans for equality in Equestria. Even after Twilight befriended her, Starlight rarely thought of her as more than just another pony... until now.

"I never really thought about it before..." She mused. "But Twilight _is_ a Princess, and she chose to make me her student. She chose to take on the responsibility of teaching me, along with all the other obligations she must have..."

Using her magic, Starlight brought the crown nearer.

"I can't imagine what that must be like." She frowned. "Having so many important duties. Spreading the magic of friendship across Equestria. helping ponies like me... It must be a burden sometimes, yet she still manages to find the time to act like a normal pony, to just hang out with her friends. How does she do it? There's still so much about that mare I don't understand. Maybe if I understood her better, I'd be a better student..." She examined the crown closely. "I could ask her about herself, but... what if that makes her think I don't have what it takes? That I can't do anything without leaning on her all the time? Or worse, that I'm somehow getting obsessed with her?" She sighed. "There must be some other way..." She saw herself reflected in one of the crown's gems. "Maybe there is..."

Struck by a sudden thought, Starlight pulled the crown closer, and placed it on her head. It was a crazy thought, but she felt like if she could wear the crown, just for a moment, she might just be able to get a better understanding of what Twilight's life was truly like.

"Huh, it's heavier than I thought." She admitted. "Definitely going to leave a dent in my mane." She chuckled lightly. "Heh. Maybe that's the _real_ reason Twilight doesn't wear it all the time..."

Starlight stood there for a moment, crown atop her head, and felt... nothing. No grand epiphany, no deeper understand of her mentor.

"So much for that idea." She tutted. "Another brilliant plan from yours truly..."

In the midst of her disappointment, she glanced at herself in the bedroom mirror, and felt a surge of guilt.

"What am I doing?" She sighed. "Wearing a Princess' crown? Like that's the only thing that defines Twilight... I should take this thing off. If anypony saw me like this, they'd probably call it treason..."

Just then, Spike walked past the open door, sweeping the floor as he went. He spotted Starlight as he passed by.

"Oh, hey, Starliiiii..." He trailed off as he saw Starlight, the crown still on her head.

"Okay, this isn't what it looks like." Starlight cringed.

"Isn't it?" Spike raised a scaly eyebrow. "Because it looks like you're wearing Twilight's crown."

"Well, yeah..." Starlight admitted. "But it's not what you think! I just... wanted to understand how it must feel for Twilight when she's wearing this. All the duties, and responsibilities... I just wondered how she does it all. And I know it's dumb, but I thought putting on the crown might help me understand her better."

"I see." Spike mused.

"You're not going to tell Twilight about this, are you?" Starlight gulped.

"Relax, Starlight." Spike grinned. "I think I know just what to do..."

A short while later, in the map room, Starlight, still wearing the crown, sat upon Twilight's throne.

"I am Princess Twilight Sparkle, and I believe that friendship is the greatest power in all Equestria!" Starlight said, doing a passable imitation of Twilight's voice. "The only things that come close are being organized and extremely well-read!"

"Heh-heh." Spike chuckled. "I told you, roleplaying is the best way to walk in another pony's horseshoes... and fun, too. You really nailed her!"

"Thanks, my number one assistant." Starlight beamed. "You're always such a big help. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Aw, thanks." Spike chuckled. "And, er... what do you think of that student of yours, 'Twilight'?"

"Starlight Glimmer? Why, she's the best student I could ask for!" Starlight smirked. "She's such a fast learner, and-"

"Ahem."

Starlight and Spike turned in the direction of the sound, and found Twilight standing in the doorway, saddlebags full of groceries strapped to her sides, and a less-than-amused look on her face.

An awkward silence hung in the air.

"...Let's be honest, this isn't the worst thing I've ever done in this room." Starlight half-heartedly joked. "Would it help if I said it was his idea?" She pointed to Spike.

"Thanks a lot." Spike growled.

"Spike, could you take the groceries down to the kitchen?" Twilight asked, a blunt tone to her voice.

"Yes, ma'am!" Spike dashed over, eager to leave the room as quickly as possible.

"Thank you." Twilight smiled, passing him her saddlebags.

Spike departed, leaving Twilight and Starlight alone.

"I know you're still new to friendship, Starlight." Twilight declared, using her magic to pull the crown off Starlight's head and over to her. "But I didn't think I had to tell you that you shouldn't take things without asking."

"I'm sorry, Twilight." Starlight got off the throne. "I didn't mean to insult you or anything. I was lost, again, and I walked into your room by accident. I saw your crown, and it helped me realise just how much of a Princess you really are."

"It did?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah." Starlight nodded. "You have all these responsibilities: Spreading friendship, protecting Equestria, teaching me... I just wondered how you could do all that, and still have time to act like a regular pony."

"Honestly, I haven't really been a Princess that long." Twilight admitted. "I spent most of my life as a Unicorn, just like you. Guess you can chalk it up to plain old practice."

"Oh, right..." Starlight said sheepishly. "I never looked at it that way..."

"If you really wanted to know, you could have just asked me about all this." Twilight pointed out.

"The thought did cross my mind." Starlight admitted. "But I was worried you might think it was... silly. Or even intrusive. I didn't want to overstep any boundaries, since I _am_ your student, and I didn't want you to think I was going too far..."

"I would never think that." Twilight assured her. "I may be your teacher, Starlight, but first and foremost, I'm your friend. You can talk to me about anything, no matter how silly you may think it is."

"You mean that?" Starlight asked.

"Of course." Twilight nodded. "In fact, you can consider that your friendship lesson of the day: Friends always listen to each other."

"Thanks, Twilight." Starlight smiled. "And I'm sorry about the crown. Spike may have talked me into the roleplay, but I put it on myself. I really shouldn't have done that."

"I think I can let it slide." Twilight shrugged. "No harm done."

"Except to my mane." Starlight cringed, running a hoof through it. "That crown's heavier than it looks..."

"Tell me about it." Twilight smirked. "First time I wore it, I was afraid it might squish my brain if I kept it on too long."

The teacher and her student shared a hearty chuckle.

"Well, I think I should get down to the library... at last." Starlight declared. "Thanks for understanding, Twilight."

"No problem." Twilight smiled.

Glad that things had been resolved without strife, Starlight made for the door.

"By the way, nice impression." Twilight grinned. "Beats Rainbow Dash's by a mile."

"Ah-heh-heh." Starlight laughed awkwardly, desperately hoping for the ground to swallow her up. When that didn't happen, she headed out into the corridor.

 _'Memo to self: Crowns just aren't your style, Starlight.'_ She thought, as she sought out her destination. _'Now, where is that library again?'_

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	6. Dragon-Pony Relations

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Six: Dragon-Pony Relations**

At Twilight's castle, the inhabitants were expecting a very special guest: Dragon Lord Ember. Twilight, who had been in correspondence with Ember ever since the Gauntlet of Fire incident, had requested that Ember join her for something of a diplomatic get-together, which could help strengthen dragon-pony relations (but also because Twilight knew Spike would enjoy seeing Ember again).

Twilight and Spike stood outside the castle, keeping an eye on the skies for their guest's arrival.

"Is that her?" Spike asked, pointing upwards.

"That's Rainbow Dash." Twilight pointed out.

"Hey, guys!" Rainbow waved, as she flew over them.

"Oh, right." Spike said sheepishly.

"She'll be here, Spike." Twilight smiled. "Just relax."

"Guess I _am_ a little nervous." Spike sighed. "I just can't wait to see Ember again."

"Me too." Twilight chuckled.

Moments later, Rarity walked by.

"Good morning, Twilight." She smiled. "Spikey."

"Morning, Rarity." Twilight smiled back.

"Hi." Spike smiled more widely.

"Standing outside, eh?" Rarity noted. "Interesting pastime. I wonder why Starlight isn't in on this."

"Oh, Fluttershy invited her on a picnic." Twilight declared. "Right after Pinkie Pie asked her to help bake cupcakes this afternoon."

"My, sounds like a full day for Ms. Glimmer." Rarity noted. "But what about the two of you? I know it's a beautiful day, but still..."

"We're waiting for Ember to arrive." Spike told Rarity. "She's coming to visit."

"Oh, really?" Rarity smiled.

"Yep." Spike nodded. "It's gonna be great!"

"The lady Ember seems to have made quite an impression on you, doesn't she?" Rarity grinned.

"Well, yeah." Spike shrugged. "But considering she's the only nice dragon I've ever met, she'd have to, wouldn't she?"

"Indeed." Rarity nodded. "I'm just glad there are more nice dragons out there, and that they're not all bullying brutes like that awful Garble."

"And I'm happy you made a friend among your own kind, Spike." Twilight smiled.

"Me too." Spike grinned, as he turned back to look at the sky. "...Hey, I think that's her!"

As the ponies followed his gaze, they saw a cobalt blue dot growing closer and closer.

"It's her, alright." Twilight nodded. "Good eye, Spike."

As they watched, the dot became a young dragoness. Ember touched down right in front of them, holding the Bloodstone Sceptre in one hand.

"Greetings, Dragon Lord Ember." Spike bowed in an exaggerated way, throwing his arms out as he dropped to his knees.

"Okay, that's enough of that." Ember chuckled. "My subjects call me 'Dragon Lord', but you can call me Ember. And no bowing, either."

"Just making sure." Spike grinned. "Great to see you again, Ember."

"You too, Spike." Ember smiled. "Hey, did you get taller since last time?"

"You really think so?" Spike asked, standing up straight.

Ember giggled lightly at the goofy smile on Spike's face.

"I'm so glad you accepted my invitation." Twilight smiled at Ember.

"Honestly, I was glad for the excuse to take a day away from the Dragon Lands." Ember shrugged. "Being the Dragon Lord isn't all that glamorous. Most of the time, I'm just settling disputes over territory, or handling one dragon stealing from another's horde, that sort of thing."

"I can relate." Twilight nodded. "Being the Princess of Friendship carries a lot more responsibility than you'd think. Being royalty is a lot of work, but worth it in the end."

"My thoughts exactly." Ember grinned. "Anyway, it's good to see you all again."

"Why thank you, darling." Rarity smiled.

Some passers-by took notice of Ember. One or two were apprehensive, but others were surprised that a dragon who wasn't Spike was speaking to the Princess of Friendship.

"You ponies really don't see a lot of dragons, huh?" Ember asked.

"Not up close." Twilight shrugged. "Unless you count Spike, of course. To everypony here, he's just another member of the community."

"Community." Ember mused. "Not a concept dragons believe in. We do kinda bunch together on migrations, and younger dragons like me hang out together every once in a while, but we're not really what you'd all a community."

"That's too bad." Spike frowned. "No wonder most dragons don't believe in friendship."

"Most, but not all." Ember lightly jabbed Spike on the shoulder.

"Would you like to join us inside, Ember?" Twilight offered.

"Sure." Ember nodded. She gazed upon Twilight's crystal castle. "Wow. That is amazing. Like one big gem..." She turned to Spike. "How do you keep yourself from trying to eat it? If it were me, I'd have eaten this thing down to pebbles within a month."

"If I ate it, I'd have nowhere to live." Spike pointed out.

"Guess that's a good enough incentive." Ember smiled.

"You coming, Rarity?" Twilight asked.

"Alas, no." Rarity sighed. "I have important business to attend to back at the Boutique. It was good to see you though, Ember."

"You too." Ember nodded.

As Rarity departed, Twilight, Spike and Ember entered the castle.

"It's like a big, fancy cave..." Ember looked around in awe. "You guys really know how to live."

"Yeah, it's a great place." Spike chuckled. "How about a little tour?"

"Sure, why not?" Ember shrugged.

The tour was a short one, taking in such as the map room, and even a quick peek into Spike's bedroom.

"This is where you sleep, huh?" Ember took note of the basket and its soft blankets. "Real cushy."

"You better believe it." Spike grinned.

"Makes my dirty cave look like... well, dirt." Ember admitted. She then noticed the Rarity plush doll Spike had made himself. "Hey, what's that?"

"Uh... nothing!" Spike said awkwardly. For some reason, the thought of Ember finding out about his crush on Rarity seemed like a bad thing.

"It kind of looks like Rarity..." Ember noted.

"Oh, that's, uh..." Spike blushed.

"It's a little pony tradition." Twilight stepped in. "Having a stuffed replica of somepony close by helps some of us to sleep."

"...I see." Ember mused. "So, where's your next stop?"

"Right this way." Twilight pointed.

"Thanks for covering for me, Twi." Spike whispered.

"Any time, Spike." Twilight winked.

Their next stop was the library.

"Whoa, you ponies really like your books, huh?" Ember noted.

"Actually, that's just Twilight." Spike told her. "She's read pretty much every book here."

"I'm surprised ponies have written so many books." Ember noted. "We dragons barely ever write anything... except for 'keep out' signs and the like."

"Well, we ponies have a lot of use for written words." Twilight noted.

"I've noticed from the length of your letters." Ember smirked. "That horn of yours must be working overtime..."

"You have no idea..." Spike chuckled. "Sometimes, I'm surprised it doesn't just fall off from overuse!"

The two dragons shared a good chuckle. Twilight was less amused.

"Ha-ha, very funny." She rolled her eyes. "Now, I'm sure Ember must be hungry after all this walking."

"I could eat." Ember shrugged, her stomach growling.

Twilight and Spike led Ember to the dining room, the table already set out with food.

"Here we are." She smiled.

"What is this place for?" Ember asked.

"It's the dining room." Spike told her.

"Seriously?" Ember frowned. "You have a room, just for eating in? Weird. Dragons just... eat from their hordes."

"Well, we ponies do things a little differently." Twilight shrugged. "Please, take a seat."

They all sat down at the table together, Ember propping the Bloodstone Sceptre against her chair.

"What are these?" Ember frowned at the confectioneries sitting before her.

"They're called cupcakes." Spike smiled. "They're good, trust me."

"If you don't want to try one, that's okay." Twilight declared.

"Eh, I guess one wouldn't hurt." Ember shrugged, picking one up and placing it in her mouth. She started to chew, then swallowed.

"Well?" Spike asked.

"Are they supposed to be all... squishy?" Ember asked. "I'm used to eating gems. Never really eaten anything so soft before."

"Did you at least like the taste?" Spike asked.

"I guess." Ember said non-committally. "Kinda reminds me of these gems I had once. Sugar sapphires, I think they were called."

"Well... would you like some tea?" Twilight offered.

"What's that?" Ember asked.

"It's... hot water that has bags full of leaves dipped in it." Spike explained.

"Okay..." Ember said awkwardly.

"It's a lot better than it sounds." Twilight shrugged. "Here, let me get you some."

Twilight quickly whipped up a cup for her.

"Careful, it's a little hot." Twilight told her.

"...I breathe fire, remember?" Ember deadpanned. She took a sip.

"How is it?" Spike asked. "Do you need sugar? Or milk?"

"Milk?" Ember asked, taking another sip.

"To put in the tea." Twilight added. "It enhances the flavor."

Ember spat out the tea in horror.

"Wait, you mean... pony milk?" She gagged.

"What?!" Twilight spluttered. "No! It's cow milk."

"Okay, I guess that's a little better." Ember cringed. "But still... you put another animal's milk in this stuff?"

"If it helps, the cows don't seem to mind." Spike shrugged.

"So... no milk?" Twilight said sheepishly.

"No thanks." Ember said flatly. "I'll take some sugar, though."

"Allow me." Spike added a couple of spoonfuls.

"What service." Ember grinned. "You must be pretty good at this 'assistant' thing, huh?"

"Oh, he is." Twilight nodded. "But Spike's more than just an assistant. He's like my little brother."

"Good thing Garble didn't know about that." Ember shook her head. "That would've really ticked him off... So, how did you end up with Twilight, anyway?"

"Twilight was the one who hatched me." Spike declared.

"Really?" Ember's eyes widened. "You mean, like... she sat on your egg?"

"Actually, I used magic." Twilight declared. "From what I've heard, Princess Celestia found Spike's egg all alone out in the wilderness."

"She did?" Ember looked sadly at Spike. "Your parents must have been driven off by another dragon. Or worse..."

"Oh." Spike said flatly, downcast at the suggestion.

"But things worked out in the end, right?" Twilight smiled. "We found each other, and became like family."

"Yeah, we did." Spike gave her a little smile.

"You ponies really are something else." Ember admitted. "You wouldn't see a dragon raising some lost foal, that's for sure."

"And that's too bad, if you ask me." Spike declared.

"A little while ago, I'd disagree." Ember declared. "Now... I'm not so sure."

"You'd be surprised what can happen when you open up your heart." Twilight smiled. "This whole world would be so much better if we all did the same."

"Well, that was kinda sappy." Ember snorted. "...But true. Now, how about another one of those cupcakes?"

After a few minutes of talk and dining, Ember still felt a gnawing in her stomach.

"If you're still hungry, I could share some of my gems with you." Spike offered.

"Share? Another word dragons don't use often." Ember smirked. "But those cupcakes weren't all that filling, so why not?"

"Be right back!" Spike dashed off.

"Wow, he can really move with those little legs, can't he?" Ember chuckled.

"Especially when food's involved." Twilight joked.

Spike returned moments later, carrying a box packed with large, gleaming gems.

"Nice pile." Ember smiled, practically salivating at the sight.

"Some of the best gems around." Spike said proudly. "I've been saving these for a special occasion. Try the emeralds. They're especially tasty!"

Following Spike's advice, Ember took a bite.

"Mmm, nice." She smiled, crunching the gem. "I've actually eaten less tasty gems back home."

"That's the Equestria-grown flavor for you." Spike chomped into an emerald of his home.

"And to think, you ponies use these for money, or decoration for clothes." Ember looked at Twilight.

"Well, it's not like we can eat them ourselves." Twilight pointed out.

"I'm not complaining." Ember chuckled. "That just means more for us, since you think they're so valuable, and everything."

"I'm sure we don't know what we're missing." Twilight nodded.

"Mm-hmm!" Spike nodded, biting into a ruby.

After Ember and Spike devoured the contents of the gem box, the trio fell into talking more about pony and dragon ways. But before long, it was time for Ember to return home. Twilight and Spike followed her as she stepped outside the castle.

"Hope I didn't go overboard with all this." Twilight apologised. "I just wanted to show you some of our pony ways, so you could understand us better. After all, your letters have already given me a new perspective on dragons; I just wanted to return the favor."

"Well, it wasn't that bad." Ember shrugged. "I still think a lot of your pony ways are weird, but considering Spike turned out so well from growing up amongst your kind, I guess there must be something to it."

"Thanks, Ember." Twilight smiled.

"It's still been... an experience, though." Ember admitted. "You ponies are an odd bunch, that's for sure. But at least you don't just sit around all day, exchanging flower necklaces and hugging, like a lot of dragons think you do."

"Well, I'd be lying if I said there weren't some ponies who'd like that..." Twilight grinned.

"Yikes." Ember smirked. "Remind me never to meet them."

"It was really great seeing you again, Ember." Spike declared. "Really."

"Let me guess: You want a goodbye hug, right?" Ember rolled her eyes.

"If that's okay with you." Spike smiled a deliberately pleading smile.

"Sure, why not?" Ember sighed.

"Thanks." Spike grinned, as they embraced.

"I'm still not sure about this 'hugging' stuff." Ember admitted. "But I think it's starting to grow on me."

"Yeah, they'll do that." Spike chuckled.

"See you guys soon." Ember grinned. "And have some more of those 'cupcakes' ready next time. Extra gems on mine."

"Consider it done." Twilight nodded.

Ember spread her wings, and took off into the sky once more. Spike watched as she became a small cobalt dot, then vanished completely.

"All in all, I think that went as well as can be expected." Twilight declared. "Not perfect, but definitely a good first attempt at dragon-pony relations."

"Yep." Spike nodded. "And a great continuation of dragon-dragon relations."

"Of course." Twilight chuckled. "Mustn't forget that."

"I just hope we _do_ see her again soon." Spike sighed. "It's really good to have another dragon to talk to. Not that it's not good to talk to you and everypony else, Twi."

"I know what you mean, Spike." Twilight smiled. "And you're right. It's way past time you got to be friends with a member of your own kind. And I don't think you could have picked a better dragon."

"Me neither." Spike grinned, as they went back inside the castle.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	7. Four's Company

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Seven: Four's Company**

Just outside of Ponyville, a large crowd was gathered, having witnessed the end of the Great and Powerful Trixie's show. They had just seen Trixie successfully perform the Manticore Moonshot Mouth Dive (with a little help from her "Great and Powerful Assistant" Starlight Glimmer), and were bowled over. They were still applauding as the last of Trixie's magical fireworks burst in the sky.

"Not a bad way to start my repentance tour." Trixie smiled, as the crowd slowly dispersed.

"I have to admit, it was quite a show." Twilight chuckled. "And at least nopony was humiliated this time."

"I couldn't have done it without Starlight." Trixie admitted. "She really is something special."

"That's for sure." Twilight smiled at Starlight.

Starlight blushed lightly, glad of the praise.

"By the way, I'm sorry about talking her into ditching that dinner of yours." Trixie apologised.

"I'm sorry, too." Starlight sighed. "I shouldn't have bailed without telling you. I was just so angry about you not trusting Trixie... or me."

"I guess I deserved that..." Twilight frowned... before pulling a smile. "But the night's still young, and Celestia's still back at the castle. The two of you could still come with me for that dinner."

"Really?" Starlight smiled.

"Really." Twilight nodded. "That dinner was meant for you and your new friend, after all."

"You'd really have me?" Trixie asked. "After... everything?"

"Of course." Twilight nodded. "Tonight, you proved to me that you really are Starlight's friend. And any friend of Starlight's is more than welcome in my home."

"Thank you... Princess." Trixie grinned.

The trio made their way to Twilight's castle.

"I suppose I can't blame you for being suspicious." Trixie told Twilight. "Not when I was messing with you from the start. Like that little silverware sculpture I left you."

"I remember." Twilight said flatly.

"And considering you saved me from the Alicorn Amulet's evil influence, I guess it'd even come off as more than a little ungrateful." Trixie sighed. "It's just... well..."

"Well, what?" Twilight asked.

Trixie was having trouble saying what she wanted to. Starlight, noticing her new friend's plight, gave her an encouraging nod.

"The truth is, I... I've been jealous of you for a long time." Trixie confessed.

"You have?" Twilight frowned.

"Of course." Trixie nodded. "You're so good at magic. You showed me up during that Ursa Minor fiasco... you even ascended to Princesshood by creating _new magic_ , for Equestria's sake."

"Oh, right..." Twilight mused.

"In fact, when I first heard you'd become a Princess, I literally screamed." Trixie admitted.

"You did?" Starlight snorted. "For real?"

"Oh, yes." Trixie cringed. "I also said some very unseemly words, ones that I don't care to repeat. I was outraged, disgusted even, at how you had taken such a major step forward. At least before then, we were both Unicorns, which made me feel a little better about the whole thing, but you becoming an Alicorn? I knew flat out I could never compete with that kind of magical ability. That was a dark day for me..."

"I guess that would be more than a little frustrating..." Twilight said sympathetically.

"I know it's petty, but I just really wanted to beat you at something, anything." Trixie sighed. "After I found out Starlight was your student, I thought I'd finally found a way. But it almost cost me my first real friend..."

"It's okay, Trixie." Starlight told. "I did some pretty crazy things trying to one-up Twilight myself. I guess we really are two of a kind."

"You sure are." Twilight nodded. "But I thought that was a bad thing. I thought you'd be a bad influence, Trixie."

"Well, you were kinda right on that." Trixie frowned.

"But you know what? I'm done holding your past against you." Twilight declared. "From tonight onwards, we can have a clean slate. How does that sound?"

"It sounds just fine to me." Trixie smiled.

"Me too." Starlight beamed. "I'm just glad we're all getting along now."

"Hopefully, Celestia won't be too miffed at having to wait so long..." Twilight frowned.

The trio entered their castle, making their way to the dining room. Celestia was still there, a less-than-pleased look on her face. Cranky Doodle Donkey, Vinyl Scratch and Derpy, the "back-up" friends Twilight had tried to provide for Starlight, were nowhere to be seen.

"Ah, there you are, Twilight." Celestia noted coldly. "Your wayward student must have been hiding deeply in the kitchen, if it took you that long to find her. Your other guests grew bored and went home. And I was sorely tempted to do the same. I trust you have a good explanation for all this?"

"Well..." Twilight said awkwardly. "I-"

"It's not Twilight's fault." Starlight spoke up. "I blew off the dinner without telling her."

"Only because I talked her into it." Trixie added remorsefully.

"But neither of them would have done that if I hadn't been so disapproving of their friendship." Twilight sighed.

"I think I'm going to need more of an explanation." Celestia said, confused. "Please, start from the beginning."

"Okay, it's like this..." Twilight started.

In a matter of minutes, Celestia was told the whole tale, Twilight, Starlight and Trixie sharing the role of narrator.

"My, that is quite the story." Celestia declared, once she'd heard everything.

"I'm sorry about all this, Princess Celestia." Twilight sighed. "I wanted to show you what a good teacher I've become, but it seems I'm not nearly as good as I thought. I was so worried about Starlight being led down the wrong path that I tried to pick and choose her friends for her. That's definitely not what a Princess of Friendship should be doing with her student."

Celestia was silent for a moment. Twilight braced herself for a stern talking-to.

"I understand, Twilight." Celestia said at last. "And while I'm not exactly supportive of your actions, I do feel you are assigning yourself too much blame."

"I am?" Twilight asked. "But... I made such a big mistake, a mistake you never made with me."

"I know what it's like to worry about a student going down the wrong path." Celestia admitted. "After what happened with my previous student, I worried that I might not be able to prevent myself from making the same mistakes with you, Twilight."

"You did?" Twilight frowned.

"Indeed." Celestia nodded. "I feared I would inadvertently stoke a desire for power within you, a desire that could consume you, as it did Sunset Shimmer. I was afraid there would be nothing I could do if you went down the wrong path, that I would be forced to watch, as helpless to prevent it as I was before..."

"Wow..." Twilight mused, surprised.

"But my fears turned out to be groundless." Celestia smiled. "You loved to learn for learning's sake. Power was never your concern, only knowledge. Once I realised that, my doubts and fears melted away. I knew then that I had chosen my new student well, and that you would never stray down the wrong path."

"Thank you." Twilight blushed humbly. "I never knew you felt like that... But still, after I moved to Ponyville, you let me make my own decisions, something I didn't do for Starlight..."

"But I at least had the benefit of already having you as my student for many years." Celestia pointed out. "Starlight has only been your student for a short time. It's only natural that you would be overprotective of her. And besides, just because I gave you the space to make your own decisions didn't mean I wouldn't still worry about you from time to time."

"You did?" Twilight asked. "Well, you never let it show..."

"Only because I didn't want you to think I had somehow lost faith in you." Celestia told her. "But that is something that would never happen. Even tonight, when it looked like I'd been brought here for essentially nothing, I still held hope that there was a reason for the whole debacle. And there was."

"That's a relief." Twilight smiled. "I was worried I might have let you down."

"You never have, and you never will." Celestia assured her. "Now, perhaps you could finally introduce me to our guest?"

"Oh, of course." Twilight nodded. "Starlight, would you do the honors?"

"Princess Celestia, this is my new friend, the Great and Powerful Trixie." Starlight introduced Trixie.

"It's an honor, your highness." Trixie bowed. "Truly."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Celestia smiled.

"Now, without any further ado, what do you say we move on to the eating portion of this dinner?" Twilight smiled.

"I say 'yes, please'." Starlight chuckled. "After the day I've had, I could use some food."

"As would I." Trixie added. "Funny, you'd think almost _being_ food would spoil my appetite..."

"I have been feeling quite famished, waiting here all night." Celestia noted. "And it didn't help that one of your guests ate all the muffins..."

"Well, we have plenty of food waiting." Twilight noted. "Just need to bring it out..."

"Perhaps I can lend a hoof?" Trixie offered. "I'll have you know, I'm as Great and Powerful in the kitchen as I am on stage."

"I couldn't ask you to do that." Twilight shook her head. "You are a guest in my home, after all."

"Well, surely a guest can have a say in what she'll be eating?" Trixie countered. "Unless you don't trust me in your kitchen?"

"Should I?" Twilight asked.

The two mares glared at each other for a moment... before bursting out laughing.

"Okay, I suppose you can pitch in if you want to." Twilight smiled.

"Don't be surprised if I teach you a few things, Princess." Trixie smirked.

"Or me you." Twilight grinned, as they walked into the kitchen.

Starlight rolled her eyes, both annoyed and amused at their behavior.

"You have made a very interesting friend, Starlight." Celestia declared.

"I sure have." Starlight chuckled.

"And I'm sure Twilight is as proud of you as I am of her." Celestia smiled.

"That's what I'm hoping, at least." Starlight smiled nervously. "After tonight's mess, I wouldn't have been surprised if she dropped me down a few notches on the 'proud' meter..."

"You give your teacher too little credit." Celestia declared. "It wasn't so long ago that Twilight was a student herself. She made her share of mistakes, just as you surely will. But through mistakes, we learn. No student or teacher is perfect, you know."

"I'm beginning to see that." Starlight chuckled.

Shortly after, Twilight and Trixie emerged from the kitchen, carrying the food in their magic fields.

"Here we are." Twilight placed a some okra on Celestia's plate. "I made sure sure to get all your favorites."

"You shouldn't have." Celestia smiled. "But I'm glad you did."

"And you got my favorites too, I see." Starlight took note of a set of radishes.

"Only the best for my student." Twilight nodded.

"I'm partial to radishes myself." Trixie sat beside Starlight. "Think you could save me a couple?"

"What are friends for?" Starlight beamed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Twilight asked. "Let's dig in, everypony!"

"Gladly." Celestia chuckled. "Not to put too fine a point on it, but I've been waiting to eat all night..."

As hungry as they all were, the two Unicorns and two Alicorns made quick work of their dinner, sharing small talk all the while. Before long, their plates were empty.

"It's getting late." Celestia noted. "I really should be getting back to Canterlot."

"And I have to get back to my wagon." Trixie added. "I'll be continuing with my tour tomorrow."

"You'll come by Ponyville again soon, right?" Starlight asked.

"Of course I will." Trixie grinned. "After all, I now have a reason to drop by more often."

Trixie got out of her chair.

"Thank you for the dinner, Princess Twilight." She smiled. "And for giving me that second chance."

"It was long overdue." Twilight admitted. "Good luck on the tour."

"Luck?" Trixie smirked. "A performer as great as I does not need luck!" She turned to Starlight. "Though I wouldn't say 'no' to my Great and Powerful Assistant lending a hoof the next time I hold a show in Ponyville."

"Just try and stop me." Starlight smirked.

"Until then." Trixie tipped her magician's hat to the others, before leaving.

"Well, Twilight." Celestia smiled. "All things considered, I'd say this dinner was a rousing success."

"With all due respect, I'm not about to agree with you." Twilight frowned. "You wouldn't have had to wait so long if I hadn't acted the way I did. Guess I'm still getting the hang of being a teacher..."

"Of course you are." Celestia noted. "But a good teacher learns just as much from her student as she does from her."

"Really?" Twilight asked.

"Really." Celestia smiled. "I learned much from you over the years, my old student. And I'm sure Starlight can teach you some things too."

"No pressure or anything..." Starlight joked.

"You'll both learn from each other as time goes on." Celestia declared. "After all, none of us ever truly stop learning."

"I guess you're right." Twilight nodded.

"Goodbye for now." Celestia smiled. "I look forward to hearing more of your progress in future. I know you'll make me proud, Twilight."

As Celestia departed, Twilight turned to her student.

"And I know you'll make me proud, Starlight." She declared. "No matter what."

"Thanks, Twilight beamed. "...Guess it wasn't such a boring dinner after all."

"It was a lot more eventful than I was counting on, that's for sure." Twilight admitted.

"Need some help cleaning up?" Starlight offered.

"Sure." Twilight nodded. "And no magic this time."

"Okay..." Starlight said sheepishly.

"In fact, this puts me in mind of a friendship lesson." Twilight beamed. "Let's say the crumbs and leftovers are the things you learned today. The plates are your head, where the memories go, and the kitchen sink is your heart..."

Starlight smiled and rolled her eyes as the lesson continued. Despite Twilight's sometimes-unorthodox methods, she truly couldn't ask for a better teacher.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	8. Dress To Impress

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Eight: Dress To Impress**

In the city of Canterlot, over at Donut Joe's donut shop, four Unicorn mares were having lunch together.

"Ah, I love this place." Minuette smiled. "Best donuts in all of Equestria."

"No argument here." Twinkleshine nodded.

"Mm-hmm!" Lemon Hearts said through a mouthful of pastry.

"I'd actually forgotten how good these are." Moondancer admitted. "I mostly just stuck to bread and biscuits for a good while. Too busy studying for anything more elaborate."

"Good thing those days are over, huh?" Lemon Hearts smiled.

"Mostly." Moondancer finished her donut. "But I still enjoy a good study session every now and then."

"Like that would've changed." Twinkleshine chuckled. "You and Twilight always used to have your noses in books all the time."

"Not that we ever held it against you." Minuette added. "Nothing wrong with being well-read, after all."

"Of course not." Moondancer nodded, picking up another donut with her magic.

"Yeah, just look where it got Twilight." Lemon Hearts grinned.

"I'm surprised she didn't become the Princess of books!" Twinkleshine joked.

The quartet shared a good chuckle.

"Okay, time for a little surprise." Minuette grinned. "I've been putting aside a little of my pay every week, and I finally have enough."

"Enough for what?" Lemon Hearts asked.

"To get a booking at _The Twinkling Trot_ for Twinkleshine's birthday!" Minuette revealed.

"No!" Twinkleshine gasped with joy. "You didn't!"

"I did!" Minuette beamed.

"What's _The Twinkling Trot_?" Moondancer asked.

"Only the fanciest nightclub in Canterlot." Lemon Hearts told her.

"And the most exclusive." Minuette added. "But nothing's too good for my gal pal."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Twinkleshine squealed, hugging Minuette. "Girls, get out your best dresses. This Saturday, we're gonna party!"

"Dresses?" Moondancer asked.

"Yeah, of course." Lemon Hearts nodded. "An high-class spot like _The Twinkling Trot_ has kind of a dress code going on. We've all gotta dress to impress, and that means wearing our fanciest stuff."

"Oh..." Moondancer frowned.

"What's wrong?" Minuette asked.

"I... don't really have any dresses, fancy or otherwise." Moondancer admitted. "I'm really more of a sweater mare, in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh, we noticed." Twinkleshine nodded.

"Don't mind me, though." Moondancer sighed. "You all have fun..."

"Not without you, Moondancer." Lemon Hearts said firmly.

"Lemon's right." Twinkleshine declared. "A birthday party without you would be so much less special."

"But I told you, I don't have-" Moondancer started.

"So?" Minuette shrugged. "You can just buy a dress."

"Yeah!" Lemon Hearts smiled. "There's this great place that opened a little while ago, _Canterlot Carousel_. It has great clothes at decent prices."

"And it's owned by one of Twilight's friends from Ponyville." Twinkleshine added. "Pretty good endorsement, if you ask me."

"...I guess I could take a look." Moondancer adjusted her glasses nervously. "Like I said, dresses aren't really my style, but it wouldn't hurt to try..."

"That's the spirit." Minuette grinned.

After finishing their donuts, the quartet filed out of Donut Joe's shop.

"Well, I gotta get back to work." Minuette declared. "Catch you later, girls."

"See ya!" Lemon Hearts smiled.

"Lookin' forward to Saturday!" Twinkleshine giggled.

"Yeah, me too..." Moondancer smiled weakly.

As Moondancer headed for her home, she was more than a little worried.

 _'What if I get the wrong kind of dress?'_ She fretted. _'What if I end making the others look bad? It'd ruin Twinkleshine's birthday! But I can't exactly just not show up. That'd hurt her even more...'_ She sighed heavily. _'Times like these almost make me wish I was still a friendless hermit. At least then, I wouldn't have these problems...'_

The next morning, Moondancer, following Lemon Hearts' advice, made her way to the _Canterlot Carousel_. Following a moment's hesitation, she entered. Inside, she was surprised by all the fashions on display.

"Welcome to _Canterlot Carousel_." Sassy Saddles approached her. "May I help you with your quest for _couture_?"

"Yes, please!" Moondancer said, a little more loudly than she planned. Sheepishly adjusting her glasses, she added "I mean, that would be nice."

"Alright then." Sassy smiled. "Right this way, madam."

 _'So many clothes...'_ Moondancer thought. _'But would any of them look good on me?'_

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" Sassy asked. "Sun dress, casual wear, anything like that?"

"Well... not really." Moondancer shrugged. "I just need a nice-looking dress. My friends and I are going to _The Twinkling Trot_ this Saturday."

" _The Twinkling Trot_ , you say?" Sassy gasped. "Buttons and bobbypins, that does sound like a wonderful night!"

"Except the place has a dress code." Moondancer declared. "I can't really go as is." She indicated her sweater. "So I need to-"

"Enhance your wardrobe?" Sassy finished her sentence for her. "Well, you've come to the right place, miss...?"

"Moondancer." Moondancer answered.

"Sassy Saddles." Sassy smiled. "A pleasure, I'm sure. Now, let's get you a _chic_ new dress for the big night."

"That's the plan, at least..." Moondancer nodded. "But I've never really been what you'd call 'fashion forward'." She glanced down at her threadbare sweater. "So I'm a little out of my depth here."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here." Sassy grinned. "Please, step this way."

Sassy directed Moondancer onto a raised platform. Using her magic, she performed a few quick measurements with a tape.

"Alright, I have a few possibilities that might suit you marvelously." Sassy pulled some dresses off their racks. "Feel free to try them on."

Moondancer took the first dress, a crimson number with a short, ruffled skirt, and went behind a screen, swapping her sweater for the new outfit. She stepped out, slightly uncomfortable.

"Mmm, yes." Sassy nodded. "That dress really brings out your mane."

Moondancer looked at herself in a mirror. As she said, she was no fashion conscious pony, but the dress just didn't look right on her. Some doubt she couldn't put her hoof on told her not to go with this particular outfit.

"I don't think this is right." She shook her head.

"You think so?" Sassy frowned. "Well, there are plenty more where that came from..."

Moondancer tried on more outfits; A yellow silk dress with a knee-length skirt, a green frilly number with bows around the side, and even a regal pink dress with a long lavender skirt that trailed behind her. But none of those outfits seemed fitting.

"For a pony who claims not to be fashion forward, you are quite picky." Sassy observed. "Ah, well. I adore a challenge."

"I don't know why this is so hard." Moondancer sighed. "It shouldn't be. I just want a dress that'll make me look good for my friends."

"Sequins and spangles, there's the problem!" Sassy suddenly exclaimed.

"...Excuse me?" Moondancer frowned.

"Moondancer, dear." Sassy chuckled. "Let me explain a little something. When you're choosing a dress, you shouldn't focus on whether or not other ponies think you'll look good."

"I shouldn't?" Moondancer frowned.

"Not as much as you'd think." Sassy declared. "No, what matters most is whether _you_ think you look good. When you wear an outfit, you should enjoy wearing it. If you don't, then what's the point in even owning it, much less wearing it?"

"I guess that makes sense." Moondancer admitted.

"Of course it does." Sassy smiled. "Now, what say you take a look around, and choose an outfit that you think you'll look good in?"

"Okay." Moondancer walked over to the racks of clothes. "Here goes..."

Moondancer looked through all the dresses on display, looking for something that she would like to wear. For a few moments, she had no luck. But finally, a silvery outfit with blue crescent moon patterns caught her eye.

"I think this might look good on me." She declared.

"Then by all means, try it on." Sassy urged.

Moondancer walked behind the screen, emerging with the outfit. She took a look at herself in the mirror.

"This... this feels right." She smiled. "It really does."

"It does suit you, madam." Sassy agreed. "You look radiant."

"Thanks." Moondancer smiled bashfully.

"So, am I to assume this is the dress you wish to purchase?" Sassy asked.

"Yes, it is." Moondancer nodded. "And thanks for all the help, Miss Saddles."

"I didn't help that much." Sassy said modestly. "Ultimately, you chose the dress yourself. I just gave you a little nudge in the right direction. And please, call me Sassy."

"Thanks anyway, Sassy." Moondancer grinned. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"That's what I'm here for." Sassy chuckled.

After paying for the dress, Moondancer departed for home. For the first time since she left the donut shop, she was actually looking forward to Saturday.

 _'Now the night can't come soon enough.'_ She mused over the irony.

As Saturday evening finally arrived, Moondancer donned her new dress, adjusted her mane so it hung loose and to the side, then made her way to _The Twinkling Trot_. The others were already there. Minuette was wearing a lavender dress with pink ribbons, Twinkleshine a gold outfit with a pure white skirt, and Lemon Hearts a light blue ensemble with a matching beret.

"Hey, guys." Moondancer smiled, as she joined her friends.

"Wow, look at you!" Minuette appraised Moondancer. "I barely recognised you for a second there!"

"Yeah. Lookin' good, Moony!" Lemon Hearts grinned.

"Thanks." Moondancer beamed. "I think so too."

"You really went all out, didn't you?" Twinkleshine grinned. "It's quite a sight."

"Well, don't get too used to it." Moondancer declared. "I'm still a sweater mare at heart. But I suppose having a fancy dress in reserve will come in useful every now and then." She smiled widely. "But that's enough about me. We're here to celebrate Twinkleshine's birthday, right?"

"Oh, yeah." Twinkleshine smirked. "Like I'd let you guys forget."

"What are we waiting for?" Minuette grinned. "A decent amount of Bits went into this night, so let's make the best of it."

"Ooh, yeah!" Lemon Hearts whooped. "Party time!"

The mares entered the club, and had the time of their lives, dancing, eating, drinking, and chatting up a storm. It was, hooves down, one of the best nights of Moondancer's life, made all the better because she felt like her new outfit really did make her look good, not just for her friends (whom she knew didn't place so much stock in such matters, but was still pleased that they thought so), but for herself. Once the night was over, Moondancer stored the dress in her wardrobe, and used it many times since. For, as Sassy Saddles had told her, what really made the outfit special was the fact that Moondancer herself believed she looked good in it.

It was a lesson Moondancer had taken to heart, and would never forget. Even though she preferred her warm, familiar sweater, Moondancer would always don her silvery outfit whenever she felt it necessary.

 _'Maybe I'm more fashion forward than I thought.'_ Moondancer thought once she returned home from the party. _'Maybe...'_

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	9. Book Clubbed

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Nine: Book Clubbed**

It was a beautiful, peaceful day in Ponyville. Just outside the town, Starlight Glimmer was joining Fluttershy and her animal friends for a picnic.

"I'm so glad you could join us, Starlight." Fluttershy smiled, as she set down a bowl of vegetables for the animals.

"Me too." Starlight nodded. "It's so nice and peaceful out here, really helps to me relax. Besides, I kinda owed you after dropping out of the last picnic."

"Um, that's okay." Fluttershy told her. "There are always more picnics, after all..."

Starlight suddenly felt something warm and fuzzy rubbing against her leg. She looked down, and saw Angel nuzzling her.

"Hi, Angel." She smiled, scratching him behind the ears. "Did you miss me?"

Angel squeaked happily.

"Wow." Fluttershy beamed. "Angel doesn't usually take to new ponies that quickly, but he really seems to have taken a shine to you."

"And I've taken a shine to him." Starlight rubbed Angel's tummy.

"Would you like to feed him a carrot?" Fluttershy offered.

"Sure." Starlight nodded. Using her magic, she pulled a carrot over to Angel. "There you go, little guy. Enjoy."

Angel leapt upon the carrot, and gleefully began munching on it.

"Whoa, he's a hungry little fella, isn't he?" Starlight chuckled.

"He does love his carrots." Fluttershy smiled.

"I'm pretty hungry myself." Starlight admitted. "Let's dig in!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Fluttershy giggled.

The two ponies and their animal friends enjoyed all the food on offer, Starlight and Fluttershy making small talk as they did. All too soon, the food was gone, and the picnic over.

"This was really fun, Fluttershy." Starlight declared, as they cleaned everything up. "I've been really busy with my studies lately, and I needed a nice, relaxing break like this."

"I'm just glad we could spend some time together." Fluttershy smiled. "And it looks like I'm not the only one..."

Angel was once again nuzzling against Starlight's leg.

"I'll see you soon, you little cutie." Starlight patted the top of Angel's head. "And next time, I'll bring some food, too."

"Oh, that would be so nice." Fluttershy grinned. "Now I'm really looking forward to our next picnic."

"Me too." Starlight beamed.

Starlight trotted back to Ponyville soon after. As she neared the town, a rainbow streak heading in the opposite direction suddenly passed by overhead, bringing with it a powerful gust of wind that blew at Starlight's mane, the tip getting into her mouth.

"Peh, peh!" Starlight spat out the curled tress. "Never had this problem with the old style..."

"Hey, Starlight!" The rainbow streak, better known as Rainbow Dash, landed beside her. "Sorry about that. Didn't see you there."

"No problem." Starlight shrugged. "The only damage was to my pride."

"So, what's happening?" Rainbow asked.

"Just coming back from a picnic with Fluttershy." Starlight declared. "Twilight and Spike had to go to Canterlot on royal business, so I needed something to keep me occupied."

"Yeah, well, no offense to Fluttershy's picnic-throwing skills, but there are more exciting ways to spend your day." Rainbow smirked.

"I'm sure there are." Starlight admitted. "But I'm looking to just kick back and relax right now."

"But you can do that _and_ get some excitement." Rainbow declared.

"Really? How?" Starlight asked.

"Oh, just by reading a little something called _Daring Do_!" Rainbow grinned.

"What's... _Daring Do_?" Starlight asked hesitantly, recalling how Rainbow had reacted the last time she'd admitted ignorance of something the Pegasus was interested in.

"Only the best adventure book series ever!" Rainbow proclaimed.

"Books, huh?" Starlight noted. "No offense, but I didn't think you were the type."

"I didn't use to be." Rainbow shrugged. "Truth is, I used to think reading was just for eggheads. But then Twilight introduced me to the first _Daring Do_ book, and I was hooked! I've read the entire series. And let me tell you, they are the most awesome stories I've ever read!"

"That good, huh?" Starlight mused.

"Hey, maybe I can lend you the first book in the series: _Daring Do and the Sapphire Statue_." Rainbow declared. "It'd be nice to have another _Daring Do_ lover around. Between you, me, and Twilight, we could form our own little club! Whattaya say? You up for it?"

"Sure, why not?" Starlight smiled.

"Sweet." Rainbow grinned. "Wait right here. Back in a flash!"

Rainbow took off like a rocket in the direction of her cloud home. She returned moments later, clasping the book with one hoof.

"Here you go." She passed Starlight the book. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks, Rainbow." Starlight beamed.

"No problem." Rainbow smirked. "Let me know when you're done, so we can talk about how awesome it is!"

"Will do." Starlight nodded. "And I'll take good care of your book, too."

"I know you will." Rainbow nodded. "Gotta fly. Catch ya later!"

Rainbow zipped off into the sky. Starlight returned to the castle, making her way to the study (having finally mastered finding around her around recently). She sat in her favorite chair, and started reading.

As Luna's night fell, Twilight and Spike returned to the castle.

"We're back!" Spike called.

"Hey, guys." Starlight smiled. "How did the royal business go?"

"Pretty well." Twilight declared. "Hey, is that a _Daring Do_ book?"

"Yeah." Starlight nodded. "Rainbow lent it to me."

"You should be honored." Twilight grinned. "She doesn't lend her books out to just anypony."

Spike suddenly yawned.

"Well, Spike and I have had a long day." Twilight declared, looking tired herself. "We'll be heading off to bed soon."

"Okay." Starlight replied. "I think I'll just read a little more."

"Don't stay up too late, though." Twilight chuckled. "Can't have my student getting all exhausted on me."

"Anything you say, teacher." Starlight grinned.

"Goodnight, Starlight." Twilight smiled.

"'Night." Spike yawned again.

"Goodnight." Starlight replied, before returning to her book.

A couple of days later, Rainbow zipped into the castle. Starlight was in the study with Twilight, helping organise her scrolls.

"Hey, Starlight." She smiled. "Have you finished the book yet?"

"Just finished it this morning, actually." Starlight nodded.

"So, what did ya think?" Rainbow asked. "It was awesome, right?"

"It was... okay." Starlight shrugged.

"Okay?" Rainbow's giddy grin faded into a frown. "Just 'okay'?"

"It _was_ a good story." Starlight admitted. "But it didn't really seem like everything you made it out to be."

"You're kidding, right?" Rainbow frowned. "How could you _not_ love it?"

"Rainbow, Starlight is entitled to her opinion." Twilight frowned.

"But the _Daring Do_ books are the greatest literary work ever!" Rainbow protested.

"Well, that was the impression I got when you lent it to me." Starlight declared. "But the book was just... not that great to me."

"'Not that great'?" Rainbow repeated. "'Not that great'? Are you nuts?!"

"Rainbow!" Twilight scolded her.

"Why are you taking this so seriously?" Starlight frowned. "It's just a silly book!"

Rainbow gasped loudly.

"Just a silly book, huh?" She scowled. "What was I thinking, lending out my favorite story to somepony who can't appreciate it?"

"Oh, so just because I don't share your opinion on something, that automatically makes me wrong?" Starlight growled. "Look Rainbow, I appreciate you lending me the book, but I can't help how I feel about it."

"Then I should take it back then!" Rainbow swooped over and snatched up the book from its perch on a nearby table. "After all, it's 'just a silly book, right?"

"Go ahead." Starlight snarled. "If I'd known you were going to be like this, maybe I shouldn't have agreed to read it in the first place!"

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't!" Rainbow yelled, before flying out of the room, book in hoof.

"Can you believe her?" Starlight rounded on Twilight.

"Rainbow can be... very passionate about her interests." Twilight admitted. "But I'm sure she'll cool off soon enough."

"Can I step out for a while?" Starlight asked Twilight. "I need some air."

"Of course." Twilight nodded sympathetically. "Take all the time you need."

"Thanks, Twilight." Starlight smiled.

Starlight walked to the outskirts of Ponyville. As she walked, her anger started to subside, replaced by regret. In her mind's eye, Starlight recalled the hurt look on Rainbow's face when she told her what she'd thought of the book. Despite their argument, Starlight felt guilty over hurting her feelings like that.

 _'Great job, Starlight.'_ She told herself. _'I don't need a friendship lesson to know you shouldn't insult another pony's favorite book. Rainbow probably hates me now. But what can I do about it?'_

Desperate to find a way to make things right, Starlight found a nice spot in the middle of a field, and laid down on it.

 _'I just need a moment to think.'_ She thought. _'Need some peace and quiet...'_

Suddenly, a loud banging sound ripped through the air.

"Ahh!" Starlight sat up in shock. "What the-?"

As she looked around, Starlight spotted Applejack, bucking trees nearby.

"Howdy, Starlight!" Applejack called. "Didn't mean ta scare ya."

"It's okay." Starlight sighed. "Maybe I should have been more picky with where to think..."

"Sumthin' wrong, sugarcube?" Applejack asked. "Ya look a little... outta sorts."

"That's one way of putting it." Starlight frowned.

"So what's up?" Applejack asked.

"Oh... I don't want to interrupt your applebucking." Starlight shook her head.

"It ain't like them apples are goin' anywhere." Applejack grinned. "C'mon. You'll feel better once you let it out."

"Okay..." Starlight declared. "Well, it all started a couple of days ago..."

A few minutes later, Starlight finished telling Applejack the whole story.

"...And now I'm worried I've just ruined my friendship with Rainbow." Starlight sighed.

"That's quite a pickle." Applejack noted.

"Maybe I should've just lied and told her I loved the book." Starlight mused.

"But then you'd just be pretending." Applejack frowned. "More often than not, ya gotta be honest with yer opinions, even if the truth sorta stings."

"I think the truth did more than just sting Rainbow..." Starlight muttered. "She really loves these books, and I just told her one of them wasn't all that great. Even called it silly. I wouldn't be surprised if she never spoke to me again..."

"Now, don't go that far, sugarcube." Applejack chuckled. "Rainbow may be one stubborn pony, but she's alsothe most loyal mare Ah've ever known. She ain't gonna hold this against ya."

"Easy for you to say." Starlight frowned. "You didn't see the look on her face."

"Yeah, Rainbow can be a real hot-head." Applejack admitted. "But she simmers down, jest like every other pony. She's probably already cooled off by now. In fact, why donchya go an' talk ta her? Straighten this whole mess out."

"I don't know..." Starlight said worriedly. "What if she's still mad at me?"

"Maybe she is, maybe she ain't." Applejack shrugged. "But ya don't want her ta _stay_ mad, do ya?"

"No, I don't..." Starlight admitted.

"Then go talk things out." Applejack urged. "Settle this feud right now."

"What if she doesn't want to listen?" Starlight frowned.

"Don't sell RD short." Applejack told her. "She can be pretty reasonable when ya give her the chance. Ya jest might be surprised. Anyway, ya shouldn't let that kinda fear stop ya from makin' up with a friend. Sumtimes, ya gotta face those fears if ya wanna keep a friend."

"I guess it's worth a shot..." Starlight mused.

"Darn tootin'." Applejack grinned.

"Okay, I'll do it. Thanks, AJ." Starlight smiled.

"Mah pleasure, Starlight." Applejack tipped her hat.

Starlight made her way to Rainbow's cloud house. Using her self-levitation spell, she lifted herself upwards, and spotted Rainbow lying on her back on a cloud, eyes closed.

"...Rainbow?" Starlight asked tentatively.

Rainbow opened one eye, glancing at Starlight.

"Starlight." She said flatly.

"Look, I'm... I'm sorry about before." Starlight sighed. "I shouldn't have called your book 'silly'. That was just the anger talking. And I'm sorry I didn't like it the way you thought I would."

For a moment, Rainbow lay still, giving no indication that she had even been listening. Then she sighed heavily.

"It's not your fault." She opened both eyes, looking at Starlight.

"It's not?" Starlight asked.

"Nah." Rainbow sighed again. "It's mine. I was so jazzed about introducing somepony else to _Daring Do_ , the way Twilight did for me. Guess it never crossed my mind that you wouldn't like it."

"I never said I didn't like it." Starlight informed her. "I do. It _is_ well-written, with some good characters. I just... didn't think it was as 'awesome' as you said it was. Maybe I should have mentioned that first part before."

"How could you, with me going off the way I did?" Rainbow shrugged. "I guess I kinda overreacted to the whole thing..."

"As perhaps Equestria's leading authority on overreacting, I can safely say that it wasn't that bad." Starlight joked.

"I just wanted to share one of my favorite things with my newest pal." Rainbow admitted. "And totally lost it when things didn't turn out the way I wanted..."

"Well, 'losing it' is something else I have experience in." Starlight pointed out. "But like I said, I may not have thought the book was great, but I didn't think it was bad, either. Reading it is definitely a good way to spend my downtime. Still, I guess I'm not quite as passionate about this sort of thing as you are."

"Yeah, guess so." Rainbow smiled.

"But maybe I could be." Starlight smiled back. "Maybe if I read the next book in the series, I could start to appreciate it more."

"Really?" Rainbow lit up. "Because, y'know, you don't have to if you don't want to..."

"But I do want to." Starlight smiled. "Just don't ask me for a review next time."

"Message received." Rainbow chuckled. "But you oughta know, the second book's even better than the first."

"I look forward to reading it, then." Starlight grinned.

Rainbow rushed into her room, and brought out the next book in the series, _Daring Do and the Griffon's Goblet_.

"Here ya go." Rainbow smiled. "Enjoy."

"I will." Starlight nodded.

"And... sorry about before." Rainbow pouted. "Won't happen again, I promise."

"I know it won't." Starlight declared. "And who knows? Maybe we could still have that 'book club' after all."

"Here's hopin'." Rainbow grinned.

Starlight returned to the castle study.

"There you are, Starlight." Twilight noted. She spotted the book Starlight was carrying with her magic. "Am I to assume you and Rainbow patched things up?"

"Yep." Starlight nodded. "Of course, I needed a little encouragement from Applejack before that could happen."

"No shame in getting help." Twilight declared. "I would have stepped in to help myself, but I thought you could both use some time to cool off."

"Good call." Starlight replied.

"I'm glad you managed to resolve things with Rainbow, though." Twilight declared. "Even with a little nudge. Your friendship studies are really coming along."

"Thanks, Twilight." Starlight beamed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a little reading to do..."

"Go right ahead." Twilight grinned.

Starlight sat in her favorite chair, and started reading. While she would never be quite the fan of the books Rainbow was, she could still enjoy reading him, an enjoyment that was increased by knowing that she shared it with a friend.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	10. Team Fashion

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Ten: Team Fashion**

Over in Manehattan, the newest addition to Saddle Row, _Rarity For You_ , was abuzz with activity. After their highly successful opening night (and a decent review), the store had rapidly become the go-to place for fashion in Manehattan. Coco Pommel, who had missed out on the opening following a nasty cold, had settled into the groove quickly in her role as store manager.

"Thank you for shopping for us." She told their latest satisfied customer.

"Thank you." The mare smiled. "This dress'll make me look just great at my office's party..."

"Another satisfied customer." Coco smiled.

When Rarity had approached Coco about handling the day-to-day running of her latest boutique, Coco was only too happy to accept. Rarity had helped her so much in the past, and Coco felt the least she could do was take charge of her latest venture, and ensure that it was as successful as possible. Of course, her falling sick on the day of the grand opening was something of a setback. Though things turned out okay, Coco still felt guilty over not being there for the big, spurring her to give her all in the role of manager.

"Coco! Coco!" A voice rang through the store.

"Oh no..." Coco groaned, recognising the tone.

Plaid Stripes, the store's youngest employee, bounded over to Coco, flashing her braces in a wide grin.

"Yes, Plaid?" Coco sighed.

"I just had the greatest idea!" Plaid smirked.

"And what would that be?" Coco asked, bracing herself for the worst.

"Self-heating boots!" Plaid blurted out. "For those cold winter mornings, when your hooves are freezing, and they need to warm up fast. Put a fire crystal in the soles, and whammo! Instant heat! Pretty smart, huh?"

"But... wouldn't they get uncomfortable after a while?" Coco asked. "All that heat can't be good for your hooves..."

"...Well, we could work that out in the beta-testing." Plaid shrugged.

"I know you have lots of ideas, Plaid." Coco declared. "But just having an idea doesn't make it a good one."

"...Are you saying self-heating boots aren't a good idea?" Plaid frowned.

"Yes, I am." Coco nodded. "For starters, where can we find so many fire crystals?"

"Well..." Plaid frowned.

"And fire crystals don't exactly have an 'off' button, you know." Coco pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true." Plaid admitted. "But we could work out all those bugs, easy!"

"Or not." Coco frowned. "Some bugs aren't so easy to work out."

"Yeah, but a good idea's worth working for!" Plaid insisted.

Coco grit her teeth. She was normally a patient, sweet-natured mare, but something about Plaid and her kooky ideas (and her unshakeable belief that they were all brilliant) really chipped away at her patience. She had been at first perturbed that Plaid had been added to the workforce (albeit by coercion), but didn't think it would be a problem at first. How wrong she was...

"Yes, a good idea _is_ worth working for." Coco nodded, exercising her remaining patience. "And while I'm sure you have many ideas, that doesn't automatically make them good."

"...What's that supposed to mean?" Plaid frowned.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, some of your ideas are... less than promising." Coco tried to put it as gently as possible.

"Oh, yeah?" Plaid frowned. "Such as?"

"Well, glow-in-the-dark teeth, for starters." Coco pointed out. "Why would anypony want their mouth to be constantly glowing?"

"Uh, because it'd be cool!" Plaid said petulantly.

"Well, I'm afraid 'cool' isn't the same as 'useful'." Coco declared. "The fashion industry isn't just about making things that look good, but things that are both comfortable and functional. I hate to be blunt, but a lot of your ideas fail to live up to either requirement."

"Says who?" Plaid pouted.

"Says me." Coco replied.

"And who made you the ultimate authority in fashion?" Plaid sneered.

"Look, Plaid." Coco tried to stay cool. "Think of this _boutique_ as like a sports arena. All of us working here are like a team, all working together, combining our strengths and making up for each others' weakness. We're all on the same team, Plaid. So we should all just stick to our strengths, in order to maximise our chances for victory."

"So you're saying my ideas aren't a strength?" Plaid glared.

"No." Coco answered. "Just not your... best strength."

"Excuse me?" Plaid growled.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, a lot of your ideas are all that well-thought-out." Coco said bluntly. "You could even say they haven't been thought out at all."

"Hey! Don't diss my ideas!" Plaid yelled.

"Or what?" Coco frowned. "You'll tell your father? I know all about how you only got this job because he threatened to raise the rent on this place if Rarity didn't!"

"S-so?" Plaid pouted. "It all worked out, didn't it? Besides, that was just an empty threat! I'd never let daddy actually do it!"

"If you say so." Coco mused, not entirely convinced.

"Besides, I've _had_ good ideas!" Plaid insisted. "Remember the spoon clothes?"

"I'll admit, those were useful." Coco declared. "But pogo boots? Neon contact lenses? Collapsible hoop skirts? Those are all ridiculous ideas!"

"Or maybe you're just not open-minded enough to appreciate them!" Plaid huffed. "Don't blame me for your lack of vision!"

"Well, considering I'm the manager, I still get the final say on things around here." Coco said firmly. "And I say you should give those ideas of yours a rest. If not for me, then for the _boutique_. Before we end up as a laughing stock."

"...Have it your way." Plaid pouted, tears in her eyes. "I'll be in the back if anypony needs me... and even if they don't!"

Plaid stormed away.

Blue Bobbin, one of the store's salesponies, joined Coco at the counter.

"Well, that was quite the... spirited debate." She admitted.

"Was I too harsh?" Coco asked, feeling guilty. "Plaid's still just a filly, after all..."

"She definitely needed to hear _some_ of that." Blue Bobbin declared. "Things can't always go the way we want them, despite what her father has led her to believe."

"I know that better than most ponies." Coco sighed. "And the sooner she learns that, the better. I just hope the lesson sinks in..."

But it appeared the lesson wasn't sinking in as fast as Coco hoped. An hour passed, and Plaid was still sulking in the back room. Coco toyed with the idea of talking to her, but felt it was best that she come to terms with things herself (and she doubted her presence would be welcome, anyway).

In the meantime, there were still customers to attend to. As the doorbell rang, Coco looked up to greet the new customer.

"Welcome to _Rarity For You_." Coco declared. "How may I help..."

Coco trailed off, as her blood ran cold at the sight of the latest visitor: Suri Polomare, her former employer.

"Well hello there, Coco." Suri smiled a sickly sweet smile. "It's been a long time."

"Suri." Coco said flatly.

"The last time I saw you, you up and quit on me." Suri's smile remained, but her eyes narrowed menacingly, as she approached the counter. "Looks like you've done pretty well for yourself since. Running the hottest new fashion outlet in Manehatten... I wonder, does everypony know what a backstabbing little deserter you really are? I doubt they'd be willing to even step hoof in a _boutique_ run by an ungrateful turncoat like you."

"Ungrateful?" Coco growled. "For what? Making me do all the work? Having to watch as you fleeced everypony around you? Working for you brought me nothing but shame."

"Ooh, look who's grown a spine." Suri's smile gave way to an amused sneer. "Pretty high and mighty, considering you were pretty much given all this by that second-rate seamstress, Rarity."

"Rarity is ten times the designer you are." Coco snorted. "She's opened three _boutiques_ now, and one in Canterlot. What about you, Suri? How many _boutiques_ have you opened?"

"That... that's none of your business!" Suri snarled. "Besides, Rarity isn't here right now. It's just you and me. Just like old times... Before you quit on me, you sorry little traitor!"

"What's going on?" Plaid entered the store, drawn by Suri's outburst. "Who's this?"

"Just an old friend of Miss Pommel's." Suri sneered. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Plaid Stripes." Plaid introduced herself. "I work here."

"Oh, how terrible for you." Suri grimaced. "It must be awful working under a pony like Coco."

"You can say that again..." Plaid glared at Coco.

"I'm not interested in bringing up old wounds, Suri." Coco declared, trying to ignore Plaid's angry gaze.

"Don't flatter yourself." Suri sneered. "You're less of a wound, and more of a worthless scab. You've only gotten as far as you have because other ponies were stupid enough to feel sorry for you."

"That's not the reason why." Coco tried to stand her ground.

"Isn't it?" Suri grinned. "You're such a sad, pitiful charity case. It's no wonder you bought into Rarity's cheap ideas of compassion and generosity."

"They're not cheap..." Coco faltered. "And I owe Rarity for helping me finally get out from under your hoof."

"Is that why you're working here?" Suri asked. "Of course. Who else could Rarity trust to run her sad little store but a hapless little stray like you? A loyal dog, jumping through hoops for her new master."

Coco couldn't say anything in her defense. Suri's words were cutting through to her core.

"It doesn't matter what position you luck into." Suri snarled. "You'll always be that same pathetic, spineless mare I tried to instruct in the ways of fashion... to my regret."

"Hey, leave her alone!" Plaid suddenly growled.

"Excuse me?" Suri frowned.

"You heard me." Plaid spat. "Where do you get off, insulting Miss Pommel like that?"

"What do you care?" Suri asked. "You were just talking about how much you hated working for her."

"But at least I'm not calling her mean names!" Plaid shot back.

"She deserves far worse, believe me." Suri sneered. "She's nothing but a joke in the world of fashion... with a bad punchline."

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I know Miss Pommel is a really great manager." Plaid growled. "And I'm actually pretty lucky to be working with her."

Coco was shocked. After their argument before, Plaid was the last pony she'd expect to come to her defense.

"Well, of course you'd think that." Suri smirked. "You're too young and naive to know any better. And judging by your ensemble, you clearly know even less about fashion than she does, which is really saying something."

"Hey!" Plaid scowled. "Don't knock the threads!"

"It figures Coco would have a pony with even worse fashion sense working under her." Suri sniggered at Plaid's vest. "Did you buy that monstrosity, or did you actually make it yourself? It's debatable which option is more ridiculous. And are those spoons you're wearing on your ears? What kind of fool accessorises with cutlery?"

Plaid shrank back as Suri relentlessly mocked her fashion choices.

"That's enough, Suri." Coco said firmly. "You can insult me all you like, but I won't stand for you tormenting my co-workers."

"Neither will we." Blue Bobbin declared, as she and the rest of the salesponies joined them.

"So that's how it is?" Suri sneered at Coco. "You can't face me alone? You need help?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Coco frowned.

"It is." Suri snorted. "Because you aren't strong enough to stand on your own four hooves. Never were."

"Oh, I can." Coco nodded. "But there's nothing wrong with a little support."

"You tell her, Miss Pommel." Plaid grinned.

"Well, I don't need any support!" Suri declared... though she took a step back as she did.

"You always told me it's everypony for themselves out here." Coco glared at Suri. "But you were wrong. Here I am, standing with my co-workers, all united under a common goal. With them by my side, I feel strong enough to do anything. Meanwhile, you're all alone. Nopony to help you. Nopony to have your back. Nopony, period."

"Pretty lame, if you ask me." Plaid jeered.

"Why, you..." Suri snarled angrily.

"And in case you haven't noticed, this isn't a library." Blue Bobbin added. "If you aren't going to buy anything, then kindly leave."

Suri stood there for a moment, glaring angrily at Coco and the others.

"...Fine." She spat. "I don't want to spend another second in this dump! And if I ever see any of you again, it'll be too soon!"

Suri marched out of the store, slamming the door as hard as she could.

"Well, that's that, then." Blue Bobbin declared, as she and the others went back to work.

"Thanks, Plaid." Coco declared. "After what I said to you before, I'm surprised you were willing to back me up."

"It's like you said: We're all on the same team." Plaid smiled. "And I wasn't about to let some prissy mare insult one of my teammates, or our hometurf." Her smile became a frown. "Besides, you were right about how I only got this job because daddy stepped in. I've just always wanted to get into the world fashion. Ever since I was a filly..."

"I felt the same way when I was your age." Coco admitted. "It was my dream. And honestly, I had a lot of big ideas myself back then. Even ideas that some ponies would call 'strange'."

"Like what?" Plaid asked.

"Like sequin-studded yokes." Coco cringed at the memory.

"Yikes, that _is_ strange!" Plaid giggled.

"Well, I know that now. But at the time, I thought it was a brilliant idea." Coco grinned.

"I guess maybe self-heating boots aren't that great an idea..." Plaid admitted.

"Maybe we could do something with those collapsible skirts, though." Coco suggested. "They _would_ help save on closet space..."

"Whatever you say, boss." Plaid grinned. "But for now, let's stick to our strengths: Helping ponies find their perfect outfits.

"My thoughts exactly." Coco nodded.

A new customer entered the store.

"Ooh, speaking of which..." Plaid grinned.

"I think I'll let you handle this one, Plaid." Coco declareed.

"Really?" Plaid grinned. "Thanks, Coco!"

As Plaid rushed over to greet the customer, Coco smiled to herself.

 _'This might just work out after all...'_ She said to herself, as Plaid went to work, helping the customer choose an outfit.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	11. Old Friends

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Eleven: Old Friends**

Twilight, Starlight and Spike were finishing up their breakfast.

"Mmm, great stuff." Starlight wiped her lips with a napkin. "My compliments to the chef."

"You're welcome." Spike grinned. "Nice to know my talents are appreciated."

"Careful not to get a swelled head, Spike." Twilight snorted. "Your chef's hat won't fit any more."

"Ha-ha." Spike rolled his eyes. "Hilarious."

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Starlight asked her teacher. "Anything major?"

"Actually, Cadance will be dropping by with Flurry Heart." Twilight revealed. "Since you and Cadance didn't get much of a chance to get to know each other before, I figure this might be a good time to fix that."

"And I guess it wouldn't hurt to get to know little Flurry Heart too." Starlight added. "Especially since Sunburst got her magic under control..."

"I think we're all glad of that." Twilight smiled. "Cadance should be arriving soon. Let's go down to greet her."

"Sure." Starlight nodded.

"I'll be along in a while." Spike declared. "Just gotta clean up here first..."

As they walked down to the entrance hall, Twilight and Starlight were greeted by the sight of Princess Cadance, Flurry Heart, and (to Starlight's surprise) Sunburst.

"Sunburst?" She smiled.

"Hi, Starlight." Sunburst grinned. "It's great to see you again!"

"You too." Starlight beamed. She and Sunburst had exchanged letters on a regular basis since their reunion, but Sunburst's new status meant he had precious little time to visit. Not only was he Flurry Heart's Crystaller, but he had become something of an unofficial advisor to Shining Armor and Cadance, lending them his vast magical knowledge whenever they required it. "But... what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Princess Cadance invited me along." Sunburst revealed.

"Did she now?" Twilight mused.

"Well, as Flurry Heart's official Crystaller, I thought it would help to have him around." Cadance declared. "You know, just in case."

"Of course." Twilight smirked, not believing that excuse for an instant. She could tell by the sly grin on Cadance's face that she had brought along Sunburst purely for Starlight's sake.

"But until any emergencies arise, Sunburst is free to indulge in any activities he would like to... catching up with an old friend, for example." Cadance grinned.

"Only if it's okay with you, Princess." Sunburst chuckled.

"I can't complain." Starlight smiled at Cadance. "But Twilight did want me to get to you know you a little better..."

"Actually, I think this would make for a good friendship lesson." Twilight declared. "New friendships are wonderful, but you should never let them overshadow your old ones."

"That is a good lesson." Cadance smirked.

"Well, I'd hate to not be an dutiful student." Starlight grinned. "I'll go practice that lesson right now."

"And while you two are catching up, I'll be catching up with my favorite niece." Twilight kissed Flurry Heart on the cheek. "Did you miss your aunt Twily?"

"Gle!" Flurry Heart giggled, reaching for Twilight.

"That sounds like a 'yes' to me." Cadance chuckled.

"Come on, Sunburst." Starlight urged. "Let's not intrude on the family reunion."

"I wouldn't think of it." Sunburst grinned, following Starlight down the corridor.

"Come on, Flurry Heart." Twilight cooed. "Let's go say 'hi' to your uncle Spike."

"Ya!" Flurry Heart squeaked.

While Twilight and her relatives headed back to the kitchen, Starlight and Sunburst went in another direction.

"This castle is quite a labyrinth." Sunburst gazed at all the doors and corridors. "It must be easy to get lost in here."

"Tell me about it." Starlight snorted. "Took me forever to finally figure out where everything was. But don't worry, now I know exactly where we're going."

"That makes one of us." Sunburst chuckled.

"So how are you doing?" Starlight asked. "Being a Crystaller isn't too much for you, is it?"

"Not at all." Sunburst declared. "For now, I mostly just read up on possible magic problems Flurry Heart may encounter as she grows."

"Speaking of which, I'm guessing the little one's parents are having a much easier time thanks to that spell you gave them?" Starlight asked.

"For the most part." Sunburst nodded. "But while Flurry Heart's magic has been restrained, she still has a surprisingly well-developed set of wings at her disposal. More than once, I came by the castle to find her flying around like an overexcited hummingbird. Fortunately, she tires herself out pretty quickly."

"Fortunately for her parents, you mean..." Starlight grinned.

Starlight led Sunburst into the study, where they both took a seat on the coach.

"So many books..." Sunburst smiled as he gazed around.

"Yeah, I figured you'd like it here." Starlight grinned. "Growing up, you always had your nose in a book or a scroll..."

"Yeah." Sunburst smiled. "Those were the days, huh?"

"They were." Starlight smiled. "Just you and me, the best of friends..."

"Hey, remember that one Nightmare Night when we made our own costumes?" Sunburst chuckled.

"Boy, do I." Starlight snorted. "I was Princess Celestia, you were one of the Royal Guard... with armor made out of empty cans."

"A decision I came to regret." Sunburst grimaced. "I used too much metal, and the suit really slowed me down. I didn't get much candy that night..."

"But lucky for you, you had a friend who was willing to share her haul with you." Starlight grinned. "Between us, we ate that candy up in no time."

"We were so sick the next morning." Sunburst chuckled. "We really should have seen that coming..."

"Yeah, we were young and foolish back then." Starlight grinned.

"Not any more." Sunburst noted. "You've really grown into an exceptional mare, Starlight."

"Oh, thanks." Starlight blushed lightly.

"When you first came to my door, I barely even recognised you." Sunburst admitted. "Call me silly, but before that day, I always pictured you still wearing your mane in pigtails. Not to say I don't like your new style..."

"It's more new than you think." Starlight admitted. "I used to have another style after the pigtails, but I changed it. It... just wasn't me any more. Besides, I'd say you've changed more than I have. Just look at you. What happened to that little colt I used to know?"

"I had a growth spurt or two." Sunburst shrugged. "And a bit of a wardobe change." He flapped his wizard cape impressively.

"Nice cape." Starlight rolled her eyes. "Not a fan of the beard, though. No offense, but it looks like you've got another tail growing out of your chin."

"Hey, it pulls the whole look together!" Sunburst said defensively.

"I do like the glasses, though." Starlight admitted. "They make you look... distinguished. Wise, too."

"You really think so?" Sunburst blushed.

"Of course I do." Starlight nodded.

The two old friends smiled at each other awkwardly for a moment.

"So... how's being the student of the Princess of Friendship going?" Sunburst asked.

"Pretty well, actually." Starlight grinned. "I even made a new friend lately. Her name's Trixie, and she's really great. And powerful. And a ton of fun..."

"She's really all that, huh?" Sunburst frowned.

"You're not jealous, are you?" Starlight giggled.

"Of course not." Sunburst snorted. "I'm happy for you, really I am."

"Well, you don't have anything to worry about, anyway." Starlight assured him. "Like Twilight said, I won't let my new friendships overshadow the old ones. Trixie's great, but she travels around Equestria a lot. And even if she didn't, you'd still be my best friend."

"That's good to hear." Sunburst smiled. "I'd hate to lose you again, after we just found each other."

"You'd be okay." Starlight declared. "Not like I was..."

"How do you mean?" Sunburst asked.

"I was so lost without you, Sunburst." Starlight sighed. "When you left, I ended up going into a very dark place. I hurt so many ponies, in pursuit of what I thought was right... Who knows how far I would have fallen if Twilight hadn't managed to talk some sense into me?"

"If I'd known how badly you would have taken me leaving, maybe I wouldn't have been so eager to go to magic school..." Sunburst said regretfully.

"No, don't blame yourself." Starlight told him. "Let's face it, I could have taken you leaving a litle better... or a lot better."

"If only I had stayed in touch, maybe we both could have had a better time of it." Sunburst sighed. "I wanted to write you while I was at magic school, but I couldn't. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I was afraid you wouldn't want to be friends with a failure like me."

"That _is_ ridiculous." Starlight admitted. "I missed you so much. I wouldn't have cared a bit about how you were doing at some dumb school."

"But _I_ did. I knew every spell by heart, but I couldn't perform any to save my life." Sunburst frowned. "To my classmates, I was a joke. An outcast. I didn't belong. And eventually, I decided they were right. I started to distance myself from everypony. In fact, that's why I moved to the Crystal empire in the first place; It was isolated, out of the way, and nopony would know me up there. The perfect place to spend the rest of my life, with just my books and my own sense of inadequacy."

"Oh, Sunburst..." Starlight sighed. "All those years, and it never occurred to me that you could have been as lonely as I was."

"I was more disappointed in myself than lonely." Sunburst admitted. "I really thought I was a failure. That I'd wasted my big opportunity. That I couldn't use my magic knowledge in any way. That I'd end up doing nothing with my life..."

"Hey, look on the bright side: At least you never enslaved an entire village." Starlight joked.

"Well, I guess there is that..." Sunburst grinned in spite of himself.

"Or used a time travel spell to try and ruin six ponies' lives out of spite." Starlight added. "That use of magic is definitely _not_ something to be proud of."

"But I'll bet it was an impressive showing." Sunburst noted. "Even if it was used for the wrong reasons..."

"Yeah." Starlight nodded. "I was actually a little surprised that I managed to pull it off, even with the Tree of Harmony's help..."

"I'm not, though." Sunburst declared. "You always were great at magic. Whenever I showed you a new spell, you seemed to master it right away."

"Funny, I always chalked it up to me having a great teacher." Starlight smiled.

"And I thought it was because you were a great student." Sunburst grinned.

"Maybe I could return the favor sometime." Starlight suggested. "I've picked up a few tricks over the years. Some of them were used for bad stuff, but there are a few helpful spells in there I could show you."

"I'd like that." Sunburst smiled. "Especially since it would mean spending more time with my best friend."

"That is a nice fringe benefit, huh?" Starlight chuckled.

"The best." Sunburst nodded. "But for now, what do you say we have some fun, like old times?" He levitated several books over, forming them into a stack. "Remember this?"

"Like I could ever forget." Starlight smiled. It was during one of their book-stacking games that Sunburst gained his Cutie Mark, setting in motion the events that led to the present. "Let's just hope you don't have to save me this time..."

"Oh, you'll need saving, alright." Sunburst grinned. "I always was great at this."

"Since when?" Starlight joked.

"Since always." Sunburst smirked.

"Prove it." Starlight urged.

"With pleasure." Sunburst nodded. Using his magic, he pulled one book out of the stack, and placed on top. "Your turn."

"It's been a while, but..." Starlight moved another book. "Heh. Still got it."

They went back and a forth for a while, until, on Sunburst's turn, the stack came tumbling down.

"Ooh!" Starlight nudged him playfully. "Guess you're not as great as you remember, huh?"

"You're not the only one who's rusty, you know." Sunburst pouted, adjusting his glasses, which had slipped down his muzzle. "Rematch?"

"You're on." Starlight grinned.

They actually indulged in several rematches, but more for fun than for competitiveness. Playing their childhood home brought back such fond memories, neither felt like they could ever stop. But as their fifth game in a row ended, there was a knock on the door, which opened moments later to reveal Cadance carrying Flurry Heart.

"I'm afraid it's time we headed back, Sunburst." She announced.

"I understand, Princess." Sunburst nodded.

"Guess we'll have to call this one a tie." Starlight shrugged. "I'll get you next time, though."

"In your dreams..." Sunburst chuckled.

Starlight, Twilight and Spike walked their visitors to the front door.

"Thanks for the wonderful visit, Twilight." Cadance smiled.

"I should be thanking you." Twilight grinned. "Seeing my sister-in-law and favorite niece makes for a pretty great day. Right, Spike?"

"Yeah, sure..." Spike cringed, as Flurry Heart gummed on his head frills.

"Come on, little lady." Cadance picked up her daughter. "Time to go home and see daddy."

"Dada!" Flurry Heart squealed.

"Come back, soon." Twilight hugged Cadance and nuzzled Flurry Heart. "Aunt Twily will be waiting."

"Twi!" Flurry Heart giggled.

"It was really great to spend time with you again, Starlight." Sunburst smiled.

"You too." Starlight nodded. "Let's just hope Princess Cadance needs you to come down with her again next time."

"You know, just because you're Flurry Heart's Crystaller doesn't mean you can't take a day off once in a while." Cadance told Sunburst.

"Really, Princess?" Sunburst grinned.

"Of course." Cadance nodded.

"And Starlight, I wouldn't object if you took a break from your studies to see Sunburst every so often." Twilight added. "You _are_ studying friendship, after all. What better way to learn than from experience?"

"Thanks, Twilight." Starlight grinned. "I'll keep that in mind."

"So will I." Sunburst nodded. "But I'll still write whenever I can."

"You'd better." Starlight joked.

The two old friends hugged each other goodbye.

"See you soon." Sunburst declared.

"Not soon enough." Starlight beamed.

Cadance, Sunburst and Flurry Heart soon departed.

"Bah!" Flurry Heart waved.

"Bye!" Twilight waved back.

Once their visitors were out of sight, Twilight, Starlight and Spike went back inside.

"Great day, huh?" Spike asked.

"The best." Starlight grinned. "It was so nice to just catch up with Sunburst without some catastrophe interrupting things."

"Welcome to my world." Twilight chuckled. "Now, how about lunch?"

"Sounds good to me." Spike smirked.

"I could eat." Starlight nodded. "Nostalgia makes me surprisingly hungry."

As they made their way to the kitchen for lunch, Starlight continued to reflect on how great it was to have Sunburst back in her life. As wonderful as Twilight and the others were, having her first friend with her again gave her a warm feeling, unmatched by any other. She was already awaiting their next meeting with joyful anticipation. A meeting that could be sooner than she thought...

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	12. Lightning Strikes Again

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Twelve: Lightning Strikes Again**

The Wonderbolts were performing at the Cloudeseum in Cloudsdale. Rainbow Dash, who had recently made it through her month of probation, was proudly flying alongside her new teammates. The crowd cheered as the Wonderbolts performed their routine. Rainbow always loved being cheered on, but since Cloudsdale was her home town, the cheering felt especially good. It was, after all, during her childhood in Cloudsdale where her dream of becoming a Wonderbolt was born. And after finally achieving her dream, she felt like it was her duty to show all her neighbors and fellow Cloudsdaleans that one of their own had made it to the top.

The Wonderbolts finished their routine be spiralling upwards, then breaking apart and descending, coming back into formation to dive past the crowd, who cheered, and beat their their hooves in appreciation.

 _'Livin' the dream, Dash.'_ Rainbow told herself as she drank in the applause. _'Livin' the dream...'_

The Wonderbolts landed on the highest clouds of the arena, bowing and waving to their adoring public, before descending to exit level.

"Nice flying out there, Crash." Soarin' smiled as the Wonderbolts made their way toward the crowd for the obligatory facetime and autograph-signing.

"You too, Clipper." Rainbow smirked.

"Lucky it was a nice, clear sky, huh newbie?" Spitfire grinned. "No clouds for you to fly into this time."

"Ha-ha." Rainbow rolled her eyes, recalling the disastrous course of events that led to her probation in the first place. "Very funny."

"Hey, I told you I wasn't going to let you forget that little fiasco." Spitfire snorted.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna have a hard time forgetting it myself." Rainbow joked. "Still got a bruise or two left over..."

"I'm not surprised." Spitfire chuckled. "That was an epic crash."

"No kidding." Rainbow chuckled.

As the Wonderbolts split up to handle more fans, Rainbow was approached by three familiar stallions: Hoops, Score, and Dumb-Bell,.

"Hey, Rainbow cr- I mean, Dash." Hoops said awkwardly.

"Hey... you guys." Rainbow said, just as awkwardly. While the stallion trio had resolved their differences with her the last time they met, Rainbow was still a little wary about her old bullies.

"We caught the show." Score declared. "It was something else."

"Yeah, nice moves up." Dumb-Bell admitted.

"Ah, thanks." Rainbow smirked.

"You really did it." Hoops nodded. "You really became a Wonderbolt. Congrats."

"Now I _really_ feel bad about calling you 'Rainbow Crash' all the time." Dumb-Bell added.

"Forget about it." Rainbow shrugged. "It's just a name."

After her initial horror over the Wonderbolts adopting the nickname Rainbow had been saddled with during flight school, she had gradually gotten used to it. Like the other nicknames the Wonderbolts used for each other, it had become more like a friendly jab than a hurtful insult.

"So what's it like, hanging with the Wonderbolts?" Score asked.

"Awesome, duh!" Rainbow smirked.

"Knew it." Hoops grinned. "And here we are, working at the boring old cloud factory."

"It's not always boring." Dumb-Bell pointed. "Remember last winter? There was this weird malfunction, and like, a ton of snow just blasted out of there!"

"No kidding?" Rainbow said nervously, eyes darting from side to side. "How did that happen?"

"Who knows?" Score shrugged. "Maybe some doofus made a mistake with the snow intake. It happens."

"Yeah, it does." Rainbow smiled. "Some doofus screws up, and makes a big mess..."

"Tell us about it." Hoops snorted. "Bet you don't see screw ups like that with the Wonderbolts."

"You'd be surprised." Rainbow shrugged. "But I'm still just a rookie. Even training at the Academy couldn't prepare for everything."

"Funny, we got a new co-worker at the factory lately who went to Wonderbolts Academy too." Hoops declared.

"No kidding?" Rainbow mused.

"Yeah." Score nodded. "She flunked out, though."

"That's too bad." Rainbow frowned.

"Not that we mind." Dumb-Bell grinned. "She's a real ton of fun."

"You don't say." Rainbow noted. "Hey, maybe we met during training at the Academy. What's her name?"

"Lightning." Score answered.

"Lightning?" Rainbow frowned. "As in Lightning-"

"Lightning Dust." A very familar green mare approached the group.

"You." Rainbow frowned.

"Speak a' the devil." Hoops smiled. "Hey, Dusty. This is our old classmate from flight school, Rainbow-"

"Hey, Dash." Lightning Dust scowled at Rainbow. "Long time, no see."

"Not long enough, if you ask me..." Rainbow growled.

"Oh, so you _have_ met." Dumb-Bell said awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah." Rainbow nodded. "We actually were in the same class at Wonderbolts Academy."

"You're doing pretty well for yourself, aren't you?" Lightning noted. "Finally flying with the Wonderbolts, like you always said you would."

"Yep." Rainbow nodded. "Saw the show, did you?"

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Lightning Dust said coldly. "You had some pretty lousy form up there, if you ask me. Can't imagine why the Wonderbolts asked you to join them..."

"Maybe because I'm just that good." Rainbow snorted.

"Please." Lightning Dust scowled. "I was always the best flyer out of the two of us... Wingpony."

"In your dreams, washout!" Rainbow growled.

"Uh... are we missing something?" Hoops cringed, totally lost and unnerved by the two mares' animosity.

"Yeah, because it kinda sounds like you two hate each other." Score added.

"That's because I _do_ hate Rainbow." Lightning Dust spat. "It's because of her that I got kicked out of the Wonderbolts Academy! She was jealous that I was better than her, so she went whining to Spitfire."

"Whoa, really?" Dumb-Bell gaped.

"No, not really." Rainbow snarled. "I didn't get her kicked out because I was jealous. I got her kicked out because she whipped up a huge tornado that knocked a balloon with my Ponyville friends in it out of the sky. They almost went splat because of her, and she didn't even care!"

"Seriously?" Hoops gaped. "I've done some rotten stuff before, but never anything _that_ bad!"

"That is just... yikes." Dumb-Bell frowned.

"And we were just having lunch with her yesterday..." Score glared.

Lightning Dust shrank slightly under her co-workers' stunned and disgusted faces.

"I had no choice but to tell Spitfire about her recklessness." Rainbow growled. "I couldn't let her get away with something like that."

"And in doing so, you got me kicked out." Lightning Dust growled. "And for what? It's not like those friends of yours had any business being there in the first place."

"So they deserved to fall out of the sky, just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Rainbow snarled. "I don't think so!"

"Well, thanks to you, I got kicked out of the Academy." Lightning Dust seethed. "With my hopes of being a Wonderbolt crashing and burning, I had no choice but to get a job at the cloud factory. Even though it paid better than I thought, and I made some great new friends..." She glanced at the stallions, who stood there awkwardly. "It still didn't make up for the fact that I'd lost the one chance I had to make my dreams come true!"

"Cry me a river." Rainbow snorted.

"That should have been me up there today." Lightning Dust glanced up at the sky. "Me flying alongside the Wonderbolts, getting all the glory, and all the fame."

"Shoulda, coulda, woulda." Rainbow sneered. "You're just not Wonderbolt material, Lightning Dust. Simple as that."

"Says who?" Lightning Dust spat.

"Says the pony who actually _became_ a Wonderbolt." Rainbow said coldly.

"Well, maybe I would've been the Wonderbolt if you hadn't gotten me kicked out!" Lightning Dust growled.

"Not likely." Rainbow retorted. "If that tornado didn't get you kicked out of the Academy, then some other whacked-out stunt of yours would've done the trick."

"I don't do 'whacked-out stunts'." Lightning Dust glared. "That tornado put our team up on top. It was an epic move."

"Epicly dumb." Rainbow frowned. "A big ol' tornado just to get rid of a few clouds? Talk about overkill..."

"Whatever. You ruined my dream, Dash." Lightning Dust snarled.

"You ruined it yourself!" Rainbow shot back. "You're way too reckless to be a Wonderbolt. And Spitfire agreed with me after I told her what you did."

"I'll bet you blew it all outta proportion, just to make me look bad!" Lightning Dust snarled.

"I just told her the truth." Rainbow retorted. "And for the record, you don't need anypony to make you look bad. You did a great job of that by yourself. Maybe if you thought about somepony other than yourself a little more often, you might have had a chance at being one of us! We could have been a real team, flying together!"

"I don't ever want to be on the same team as you ever again." Lightning Dust scowled. "You were supposed to be my wingpony, but you went behind my back. I don't need teammates like you. Not when I have co-workers who actually appreciate my efforts." She turned toward the stallions. "Right, guys?"

"I don't think so." Hoop snarled.

"What?" Lightning Dust frowned.

"You just keep away from us." Dumb-Bell glared at her.

"But... I thought you guys liked me." Lightning Dust cringed. "We were hanging out after work just yesterday!"

"That was before we found out what a jerk you are!" Score spat. "You almost made a bunch of ponies go splat, and you didn't even care? What kind of nutjob are you?"

"I.. I..." Lightning Dust quivered.

"I'm no saint, but at least I know the stuff I did before was wrong." Hoops growled. "But let's face it, I was just a bully. You've done way worse, and won't even admit it was bad. I don't think I can hang out with a pony like you any more."

"Me neither." Dumb-Bell agreed.

"You got that right." Score nodded.

Lightning Dust glanced at her now ex-friends, her eyes filling with tears.

"Thanks a lot, Dash." She glared at Rainbow. "Just when I thought I was moving on, you ruined my life... again! You've turned my friends against me, just like you did the Wonderbolts. You just won't be happy until I've got nothing left, will you?"

Despite their animosity, Rainbow couldn't help but be perturbed by the obvious pain and anguish on Lightning Dust's face. Her anger faded slightly, with a twinge of empathy growing within her.

"Lightning, I-" She started.

"Forget it." Lightning Dust spat, blinking back the tears. "I'm outta here!"

Lightning Dust flew off, utterly distraught. Rainbow felt a bad surge of guilt rising inside her.

"Good riddance." Hoops spat. "Can't believe we were actually hanging around with a pony as rotten as her, and didn't even know it."

"Yeah, no kidding." Score sneered, while Dumb-Bell shook his head in disbelief.

"Look, guys..." Rainbow shook her head, struggling to say the words floating in her head. "I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but... maybe you should give her another chance."

"Say what?!" Hoops gaped. "After what she's done?"

"Are you nuts?" Score asked.

"Hear me out." Rainbow urged. "Lightning Dust deserved to get thrown out of the Academy after what she did. I had to make that happen. But I didn't have to cost her her friends, or ruin the life she made after getting drummed of the Academy. She didn't do anything to deserve _that_."

"Youre sticking up for her?" Dumb-Bell frowned. "Why?"

"I hate to say it, but Lightning Dust and me are actually a lot alike." Rainbow admitted. "When we first met, we became instant buds. We were a real team, birds of a feather, both striving to be the best. And I get the feeling she hates being alone just as much as I do."

"So you want us to make up with her?" Hoops asked. "After what she did?"

"I've known worse ponies in my time." Rainbow admitted. "And I've learned that some get better after being shown some kindness, and friendship. You guys didn't use to be so nice, remember?"

"Well, yeah..." Hoops said awkwardly.

"But ponies change." Rainbow pointed out. "Sometimes with a little help."

"Well... who says we want to help her?" Score frowned.

"Fair point." Rainbow admitted. "...How about you do it as a favor to me? You do kinda owe for all those years you made fun of me."

"She's got us there." Dumb-Bell admitted.

"Why are you so interested, anyway?" Hoops asked. "You were really tearing into Lightning earlier."

"You're right, I'm not exactly Lightning Dust's biggest fan." Rainbow noted. "But maybe if you guys stay her friends, she might just become a better pony. Besides, it sounded like you guys really liked her."

"Yeah, she was kinda fun..." Score mused.

"Remember the time she pranked Dumb-Bell by filling his locker with hailstones?" Hoops snorted. "That was hilarious!"

"For you, maybe." Dumb-Bell frowned. "But it was a riot when she put a snow cloud in the break room!"

"So she has her good side, after all." Rainbow smiled. "But that side's not gonna get to do much without friends around to help it grow. And you are her friends."

"Still as stubborn as ever, huh Dash?" Hoops rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah." Rainbow nodded. "So whattaya say? Think you can give her one more chance?"

The stallions shared looks.

"...I think we can." Hoops nodded.

"Yep." Dumb-Bell nodded.

"For you, Dash." Score agreed. "So you can consider us even."

"Awesome." Rainbow nodded.

"Hey, newbie!" Spitfire called, she and the rest of the Wonderbolts overhead. "Time to go!"

"Comin', Cap!" Rainbow called. She then turned to the stallions. "Gotta jet, guys. Remember what we talked about."

"You can count on us, Dash." Hoops nodded."Now you get up there, where you belong."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Rainbow grinned.

Rainbow flew up to join her fellow Wonderbolts.

"What kept you?" Soarin' asked.

"Just catchin' up with some old friends." Rainbow declared.

"Okay team, let's do one quick flyby, then head back to HQ!" Spitfire ordered.

The Wonderbolts flew over the stadium in perfect formation, followed by the rest of Cloudsdale. As they flew, Rainbow saw her former bullies with Lightning Dust, just ahead. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could see Hoops place a comforting hoof on her shoulder, with Score and Dumb-Bell moving in closer, followed shortly by Lighting Dust hugging all three with her hooves and wings.

 _'That's the ticket.'_ She thought. _'Maybe having a few good friends will make Lightning Dust a better pony after all. Here's hopin'...'_

On that optimistic note, Rainbow flew out of Cloudsdale alongside her fellow Wonderbolts, ready to call it a day, with hope that tomorrow would be better for a certain old acquaintance of hers.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	13. Order And Chaos

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Order And Chaos**

In the study of Twilight's castle, Starlight was looking through some of Twilight's old friendship reports, jotting down notes on a piece of paper.

"Who knew there was so much to learn about friendship?" Starlight mused, acknowledging the sheer number of reports. "Not me, that's for sure..."

As Starlight continued her work, something strange happened; Her quill broke free of her magical aura.

"What the...?" Starlight frowned.

Starlight tried to envelop the quill in her aura again, but it evaded her every attempt. It started dancing around in the air, as if it was mocking her.

"What's going on here?" Starlight growled.

The quill started writing on its own, scrawling the word "Surprise" on Starlight's paper.

"'Surprise'?" Starlight mused.

The quill flew into the center of the room, then with a bright flash, was replaced by Discord, the Spirit of Chaos.

"Surprise!" Discord whooped. "Oh, the look on your face! Priceless!"

"Discord, I presume." Starlight said flatly.

"The one and only." Discord smirked. "And you must be Twilight's new student, Starlight Glimmer. Fluttershy's told me a little about you. Figured it was time we were introduced."

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Starlight said unenthusiastically.

In truth, Starlight had laid eyes on the Draconequus before, during the time when she was spying on Twilight and her friends. But she saw no need to tell Discord that.

"Well, now that we're acquainted, would you mind giving me some privacy?" Starlight asked. "I was kinda in the middle of something before you showed up."

"I know." Discord grinned. "There you were, taking notes like a good little student. Regular teacher's pet, aren't you?" He flashed a leash and collar on Starlight. "Can you roll over and play dead too?"

"Seriously, could you please leave?" Starlight scowled. "I don't have time for this nonsense."

"Ooh, Twilight _has_ taught you well." Discord sniggered, removing the leash and collar. "You're just as tightly wound as she is!"

"And you're just as annoying as I've heard you are." Starlight shot back.

"So my reputation precedes me." Discord said regally. "And like I said, I've heard all about you, little miss ruin-Equestria-over-a-petty-grudge."

"Wel- I-" Starlight spluttered. "I don't see how that's any of your business!"

"Oh, but it is." Discord smirked. "I'll bet all those timelines without Twilight and her friends keeping the peace were just packed with chaos!"

"Not all of them..." Starlight hung her head, remembering the barren wasteland she had seen.

"Still, props for thinking big." Discord admitted. "When I heard about what you'd pulled off, I was actually impressed... and I am not easily impressed."

"I wish I could say I was proud of it..." Starlight frowned.

"It was a step up from your first scheme, at least." Discord declared. "A whole village of ponies with the same Cutie Mark, and no real individuality?" He conjured up a bunch of identical, gray-colored ponies, all standing in a row. "It all sounds far too..." He cringed distastefully as he snapped his fingers, making the ponies disappear. "...Orderly for my tastes."

"Did you come here just to remind me of all the terrible mistakes I've made?" Starlight growled. "Because you're doing a great job."

"Of course not." Discord shook his head. "In fact, I can sympathize. I don't much like who I used to be: An arrogant buffoon, caring about nopony but himself. But I saw the light, and now, I'm a good little Draconequus!"

A flash of light later, and Discord was decked out in an angel costume, complete with halo.

"So I've heard." Starlight snarked.

"But you know, it actually feels good to have another former-baddie around." Discord pulled Starlight into a one-armed hug. "We could form our own little club! The League of Former Villains!"

In a flash of light, both Starlight and Discord were wearing black t-shirts with the initals "LFV" written in red.

"Doesn't that sound nice?" Discord crooned. "Of course, I'll be club president, since it was my idea. And you can be my assistant, secretary, minutetaker... It'll be so much fun!"

"Yeah, sure." Starlight removed Discord's arm. "A club of only two members. Sounds like tons of fun. And by the way, you're _still_ an arrogant buffoon."

"Ooh, you got some sass in you." Discord grinned. "Good to see reforming hasn't taken away all of your attitude."

"Thanks... I think." Starlight shrugged.

"I was a little worried that Twilight would make you into a total clone of her." Discord smirked. With another finger snap, he gave Starlight a cheap wig version of Twilight's mane, and some cardboard wings.

"Honestly, I think I'd be lucky to turn out like her." Starlight scowled, pulling off the wig and wings. "Every day, I work hard to live up to her expectations, make her proud, and never be like the pony I used to be ever again."

"And you're doing a marvelous job, I might add." Discord clapped. "I see Twilight isn't keeping you on a short leash."

"Well, we have had our disagreements." Starlight admitted, recalling the incident with Trixie. "But I know it's only because she wants me to stay on the straight and narrow, so I don't fall back into my old ways."

"Now that sounds familiar..." Discord mused.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Starlight said sacastically.

"Hey, at least you haven't had a relapse yet." Discord frowned. "I don't know if you're aware of this, but I was tricked by Lord Tirek into... backsliding."

"I heard a little about that." Starlight nodded. "You sided with Tirek, and he double-crossed you."

"Yes... not one of my best decisions." Discord admitted. "I made a big mistake. In fact, I thought I'd crossed a line that could never be uncrossed. But, to my surprise, Twilight and the others forgave me. After I betrayed their trust, they welcomed me back with open hooves." He stretched his arms out to emphasise his point.

"Yeah, that is how they do things." Starlight smiled. "They all forgave me after everything I did, and Twilight even made me her student. Some days, I feel like it's more than I deserve..."

"Now, now, let's not get into the whole 'regretful former villain' thing." Discord used his talons to force Starlight's frown into a smile. "It demeans us both."

"Well, pardon me if I find getting over a lifetime of bad deeds more difficult than you do." Starlight huffed. "At least I have a supportive friend and teacher like Twilight to help me through the dark times."

"Need an apple for teacher?" Discord sneered, conjuring up a big red apple. "If I didn't know better, I'd think Twilight just needed a lackey around... or an apple polisher close at hoof."

"Don't talk about Twilight like that!" Starlight yelled.

"Hey, easy there." Discord held up his mis-matched hands in defense. "I was just joking."

"Well, it wasn't very funny." Starlight growled. "Where do you get off, insulting Twilight after everything she's done for you?"

"Geez, somepony's sensitive." Discord snorted. "The truth is, I have nothing but respect for Twilight."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Starlight frowned.

"Well, it's hardly my fault if she's so darn fun to mess with." Discord shrugged. "Even if I respect her, I still can't resist a joke or two at her uptight little self's expense." He conjured up a squeezy doll version of Twilight. "You'd know all about that, wouldn't you? All the messing around you did with Twilight during that time travel business, you'd be well aware of the face she makes when she's really ticked off..."

Discord squeezed the doll with his lion paw, causing its eyes to pop out with a loud squeak. In spite of herself, Starlight couldn't help laughing.

"Ha-ha-ha!" She chuckled.

"Ah-ha!" Discord grinned triumphantly. "Made ya laugh!"

"Yeah, you got me." Starlight smiled.

"See what I mean?" Discord asked. "You can respect somepony and still poke fun at them."

"All the same, I won't be poking too much fun at Twilight." Starlight admitted. "She is my teacher, after all."

"And aren't you the loyal student?" Discord mused. "Rainbow Dash would be proud."

"Um, thanks..." Starlight said humbly.

"Well, I shouldn't keep you from your studies any further." Discord declared. "Wouldn't want to disappoint Twilight, would we?"

"No, I wouldn't." Starlight nodded.

"Still, try to have a little fun along the way." Discord smirked. "All work and no play make Starlight a dull pony..."

"I'll keep that in mind." Starlight replied. "Now... my quill, please?"

"Of course." Discord bowed. "Consider it my parting gift to you."

Discord vanished in a flash of light, and Starlight's quill returned to her. Starlight caught it before it fell to the floor, and returned to her notes, pleased to see that the "surprise" Discord had written had also vanished.

 _'Weirdest study break ever...'_ She thought.

A short while after Star continued her studies, Twilight entered the room.

"Hi, Starlight." Twilight smiled. "How's the study going?"

"Pretty well." Starlight smiled. "Even if I did get an unexpected interruption... in the form of a certain Draconequus."

"Discord." Twilight surmised. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble?"

"Actually, he wasn't so bad." Starlight admitted. "I actually had... fun. And I think he may have helped me see some things more clearly... even if it was in a weird, off-kilter kind of way."

"That's Discord, alright." Twilight rolled her eyes. "He can be helpful, in an irritating, 'not helping' sort of way."

"No argument here." Starlight smirked.

"But he does keep things interesting." Twilight smiled. "And he's actually come a long way since the old days."

"Now I see how you and the others could all be my friends after that happened." Starlight mused. "If the Spirit of Chaos could turn over a new leaf, so could I."

"Well, I'd be lying if I said Discord hasn't had his slip-ups... or couldn't still cause trouble every once in a while." Twilight declared. "Still, nopony ever said changing would be easy..."

"You're telling me." Starlight chuckled.

"And as much as I hate to admit it, sometimes you need a little chaos to balance out the order." Twilight shrugged. "But don't tell Discord I said that..."

"Too late!" Discord sudddenly flashed back into the room. "I heard that, Twilight!"

"Of course you did." Twilight sighed.

"And I won't ever let you forget it!" Discord smirked. "Never, ever, ever!"

"Now Discord, be civil." Starlight chided him. "Or I might tell Twilight that you actually respect her."

Discord's smirk slid right off his face.

"Oh, really?" Twilight grinned. "I didn't know he thought that highly of me... Thanks, Discord. That means a lot to me." Her grin widened. "It really does."

"Ooh." Discord glared at Starlight. "You know, you may not be a bad guy anymore, but you are still totally evil..." His glare morphed into a grin. "I love it!"

Discord pulled both Starlight and Twilight into a hug.

"Gotta give you credit, Twilight." He admitted. "When it comes to students, you really know how to pick 'em."

"One more thing you 'respect' me for, right?" Twilight smirked.

"...You're never gonna let that go, are you?" Discord rolled his eyes.

"Never, ever, ever." Twilight grinned.

"Eh, whatever." Discord shrugged. "At least I can add another new friend to my little list... right, Starlight?"

"Right." Starlight nodded. "And I can say the same."

"Look at you." Twilight smiled. "You're both coming along so nicely."

"Well, I can't speak for Discord, but I know I owe that to you, Twilight." Starlight declared.

"You are quite the teacher, I'll admit." Discord nodded. "Keep up the good work."

"I intend to." Twilight grinned.

"Well, I really must be off... for real this time." Discord announced, setting Twilight and Starlight down. "Good luck with the lessons!"

Discord vanished in a flash of light.

"Okay." Starlight mused. "I can say without a shdow of a doubt that Discord is the weirdest friend I have."

"Me too." Twilight agreed. "But a friend nonetheless. And every friend is worth keeping. Even the weird ones..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	14. New Digs

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Fourteen: New Digs**

Up in Cloudsdale, Fluttershy came to her family home to help provide support in a moment that had been long in coming: Her little brother, Zephyr Breeze, was finally leaving home... for good this time. After graduating from mane therapy training, he had gotten a job at a local manedressing salon, and over time, had earned enough to afford an apartment of his own.

"So... I guess this is it." Zephyr declared. "Time for this Breeze to blow over new pastures..."

"We're so proud of you, Zephyr." Mr Shy smiled.

"My little colt, all grown up..." Mrs Shy sniffed, as she hugged her son.

"Thanks, guys." Zephyr grinned. "It's a real big step, huh? Going out into the world, alone, and staying there this time."

"You can do it, Zephyr." Fluttershy said supportively. "I believe in you."

"You always have." Zephyr smiled. "And I'm not about to let you down, sis."

"I know you won't." Fluttershy nodded proudly.

"Well, here I go." Zephyr sighed, turning towards the open door. "Out into the big wide world, starting a life from scratch. Just me, and my new, empty apartment..."

"I could come with you, if you like." Fluttershy offered. "I could help you get settled in."

"You'd do that for me, Flutter Butter?" Zephyr asked.

"What are big sisters for?" Fluttershy beamed.

"Well, if you insist." Zephyr shrugged, trying to hide how touched he was by the gesture. "Let's go, then."

"I'm right behind you." Fluttershy nodded.

"Good luck, Zephyr!" Mr Shy called, as loudly as his naturally soft voice would allow.

"Visit us soon!" Mrs Shy added.

"I will!" Zephyr waved.

"Not _too_ soon, I hope?" Fluttershy frowned.

"Of course." Zephyr nodded. "Trust me, sis. My freeloading days are over."

"I know." Fluttershy smiled. "But there's no harm in making sure..."

Zephyr lead Fluttershy to the heart of Cloudsdale, and inside an average-looking apartment building. On the fourth floor, they reached Zephyr's apartment, and entered it.

"Here we are." Zephyr declared. "My new digs."

The place was mostly empty, save for a table, a chair, and an oven, with a small bed in the bedroom.

"It's... very nice." Fluttershy declared. "A little on the sparse side, though."

"I can fix that." Zephyr smiled,walking over to the table and putting his favorite picture of himself on it. "There. Feels more like home already."

"Of course it does." Fluttershy rolled her eyes.

Another picture joins Zephyr's portrait: a photo the whole family, the four of them standing together, Zephyr's hooves around his mother and sister. Zephyr stared at the second picture, a melancholy look on his face.

"...Zephyr?" Fluttershy asked. "Are you okay?"

"...Honestly, I'm a little scared, Flutters." Zephyr admitted. "Don't get me wrong, I'm up for this. But what if I just can't hack living on my own?"

"I'm sure you'll do great here." Fluttershy encouraged him.

"But this isn't like a job." Zephyr frowned. "It's a whole new start. It's not that I don't think I can live on my own. It's that I'm not sure if I can _be_ alone."

"You won't be alone." Fluttershy told him. "You have plenty of neighbours."

"But no family." Zephyr sighed. "I really love you guys. I could always count on you to be there for me."

"And we always will." Fluttershy smiled. "We just... won't be around all the time."

"That's the part I don't like." Zephyr admitted. "I know I've been apart from you guys before, but this just feels... different. Like you're further away from me than you ever were before."

"I know how you feel, Zephyr." Fluttershy declared.

"You do?" Zephyr asked.

"Of course." Fluttershy nodded. "When I left home, I was scared, too. I moved into this little cottage, so far from my family. Even with all my little animal friends, I still felt lonely sometimes. And it wasn't easy for me to make friends with new ponies. Some days, I felt like I had to just go back home, to the loving embrace of my family."

"Boy, tell me about it." Zephyr sighed.

"But things changed." Fluttershy admitted. "Over time, I felt more comfortable in Ponyville. And I made some of the best friends I could ever ask for."

"Like Rainbow Dash, huh?" Zephyr smirked. "That's one magnificent mare."

"What I'm trying to say is, you should stick with it." Fluttershy urged. "Give it some time. I'm sure you'll feel right at home before long. And make some wonderful new friends."

"Easier said than done." Zephyr shrugged. "I know it's hard to believe, given my good looks, charm, and natural charisma, but making friends hasn't always been easy for me."

"I know it can be hard, making new friends." Fluttershy said sympathetically. "And it didn't help, being so shy. But I made a lot of friends over the years. And as confident and outgoing as you are, I'm sure you'll have no problem."

"Thanks, sis." Zephyr beamed. "Think you got time to stick around for lunch?"

"Of course." Fluttershy smiled.

"Terrific." Zephyr grinned.

After getting the mother of all pep talks from Rainbow and Fluttershy a while back, Zephyr had taken upon himself to learn a little more about this and that. One of these matters was cooking; His mother had taught him a few simple recipes. He cooked up one of those recipes: wheatballs and hay fries.

" _Et voila_." He smirked, passing a plate to Fluttershy. "Chef Zeph's speciality of the house. _Bon appetit_."

Fluttershy eagerly dug in. It wasn't exactly the best meal she'd ever had, but it was decent enough.

"Mmm, that was delicious." She announced upon finishing the final morsel. "You're really getting good at this."

"Hey, some of the credit should go to mom." Zephyr said, in a rare moment of modesty. "She's the one who taught me, after all."

"I'm just glad you're becoming so self-sufficient." Fluttershy declared. "I'm so proud of you, Zephyr."

"Me too." Zephyr beamed. "Of course, being self-sufficient has its downsides... washing the dirty plates, for instance."

"It could be worse: You could have two dozen animal bowls to wash." Fluttershy joked.

"Point taken." Zephyr grinned. "Besides, I think I can handle a couple of dirty dishes."

"I know you can." Fluttershy agreed. "...Well, I should probably head back now. You wouldn't believe the mischief some of my critters can get up to."

"I think I can." Zephyr snarked, aware of Angel Bunny's rambunctiousness. He hugged Fluttershy tightly. "See ya, sis. ...You'll drop by again soon, right?"

"Of course." Fluttershy nodded. "And who knows? By the time I do, you might already have a whole bunch of friends."

"Sure I will." Zephyr nodded, showing more confidence than he actually had.

Fluttershy gave Zephyr an encouraging smile as she departed the apartment.

"That's me." Zephyr sighed. "Mr popularity..."

Over the next few hours, Zephyr unpacked his things, took a shower, and even washed the dirty plates (more due to boredom than anything else).

 _'So much for the rockin' bachelor life.'_ Zephyr frowned. _'Totally overrated, if you ask me. ...Maybe I should start talking to Wigford again...'_

Moments later, Zephyr heard a knock at the door. He answered it to find an indigo Pegasus stallion with a blue mane, orange eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a tall cloud structure.

"Hey, there." The stallion smiled. "You're the new guy, aren't you?"

"That's right." Zephyr nodded. "Just moved in."

"About time." The stallion smiled. "I live right across from you." He pointed at the door nearby. "That empty apartment's been driving me nuts. Glad somepony's finally living there."

"Uh, thanks." Zephyr smiled. "The name's Zephyr Breeze."

"Sky High." The stallion grinned. "Welcome to the neighbourhood."

"Didn't know there was a welcome wagon." Zephyr declared. "Still, thanks for saying 'hi'."

"My pleasure." Sky High smiled.

"Hey, Sky!" A middle-aged mare with a light brown coat, black mane, blue eyes and a Cutie Mark of a thundercloud walked by. "Don't tell me you finally got a neighbor?"

"I would, but it'd be a total fib." Sky High joked. "Storm Front, meet Zephyr Breeze."

"Hello there, ma'am." Zephyr nodded.

"A pleasure." Storm Front smiled. "Welcome to Cloud Heights. That's quite a fancy mane you've got there, by the way."

"Why thank you." Zephyr smirked. "I actually do mane therapy for a living."

"You don't say?" Storm Front smiled. "Maybe I can book an appointment some time? This old mane's been needing something lately..."

"Nothing a little Zephyr magic can't cure." Zephyr declared. "Drop by the salon any time. I'll squeeze in."

"That's very kind of you." Storm Front grinned.

"Well, you've been kind to me." Zephyr pointed out. "I know I'm just the new guy here-"

"Nonsense." Storm Front chuckled. "You're a part of our little community."

"That's right." Sky High nodded. "We stick together, look out for each other. Kind of like family, y'know?"

"That's awful good of you to say." Zephyr smiled.

"If you need anything, just let us know." Storm Front smiled. "In fact, I should tell the others, so we can throw a little welcome party for you."

"Aw, thanks." Zephyr grinned. "Never thought a stranger would go to all this trouble for me."

"It's no trouble at all." Storm Front beamed. "You're one of us now."

As Storm Front walked away, Sky High made to return to his own apartment.

"I'd love to stay and chat more, but I've got a cake in the oven." He told Zephyr. "Good to meet you, neighbor."

"You too, Sky." Zephyr grinned. "Feel free to drop by any time."

"You know it!" Sky smiled.

After Sky returned to his apartment, Zephyr closed the door to his.

 _'Well, how about that...'_ He thought.

Over the rest of the day, Zephyr received more visits from his new neighbors, all welcoming him to the building. By the time night fell, Zephyr felt as if he had met over half of the building's inhabitants.

 _'Guess Fluttershy was right... again.'_ He thought as he climbed into bed. _'I've literally got new friends knocking on my door.'_ He allowed himself a smug smirk. _'And why not? I am a very likeable guy.'_ He switched off the bedroom light. _'Guess living here won't be so lonely after all...'_

And with that, Zephyr drifted off into peaceful slumber. His new beginning was turning out better than he ever could have imagined. His sparse, lightly-furnished apartment was really starting to feel like home to him. But he still held thoughts of his old home and his family close to heart. And why not? There were so many good memories to be had there. Memories of the good times with his caring parents, and his supportive big sister, who had urged him to put aside his fears and try his best at whatever he did.

Zephyr was well aware of how proud his big sister had to be of him right now. And he knew Fluttershy wasn't the only one proud of him; Their parents were too. And he would do his best to keep making them proud from then on, by building a life of his own.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	15. In A Flurry

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Fifteen: In A Flurry**

The train from Ponyville pulled into the Crystal Empire's station. Starlight disembarked happily and headed into the city. She had come to visit Sunburst. She really hated to take time off from her studies with Twilight, but she had found herself missing Sunburst more and more since his visit to the castle. The two had written to each other since then, with Sunburst assuring her that today was a good time to visit, as he hadn't been called in to assist Shining Armor and Cadance recently.

 _'This place sure looks better without all the snow...'_ Starlight thought, remembering the near-catastrophe that had happened the last time she was at the Empire.

Starlight made her way to Sunburst's cottage. She felt a lot better approaching it today than she had the first time around.

 _'How times change...'_ She thought. _'To think, I was once terrified of coming here.'_

Starlight knocked on the door. Sunburst answered mere seconds.

"Hi, Starlight." He smiled widely. "What kept you? You're so late, I thought you stood me up."

"So you do jokes now?" Starlight chuckled.

"Well, I have been expanding my studies lately..." Sunburst grinned. "Glad you could make it, by the way."

"Me too." Starlight beamed.

"Come on in." Sunburst smiled. "I'll fix us some tea."

"I sure could use some." Starlight followed him inside. "The snack car was all out of drinks..."

Moments later, Starlight and Sunburst were sat at Sunburst's living room table, enjoying their tea.

"How are your friendship studies coming along?" Sunburst asked. "I hope Princess Twilight isn't pushing you too hard."

"Never." Starlight declared proudly. "If she were, would she have even allowed me the time to come down here?"

"I suppose not." Sunburst smiled.

"How about you, Mr 'unofficial royal advisor'?" Starlight smirked. "Hope you're not getting stumped by any magical problems thrown your way?"

"There have been one or two tricky ones." Sunburst shrugged. "But nothing that couldn't be fixed through studying the right book."

"And knowing you, you always have the right book." Starlight grinned.

"Well, I don't like to brag, but..." Sunburst said modestly, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Maybe you should." Starlight told him. "Think about it. You were the one who figured out to fix the Crystal Heart and save the Empire. That problem had everypony stumped. Even Twilight, and she's one of the most knowledgable ponies around."

"Well, when you put it that way, I suppose it is something to be proud of." Sunburst admitted.

"Exactly." Starlight nodded.

"You still believe in me, don't you?" Sunburst smiled.

"And I always will." Starlight pledged.

"Thanks, Starlight." Sunburst said happily. "That really means a lot to me."

"And you mean a lot to me." Starlight grinned. "That's why I came here, after all. I'm going to spend the whole day with my oldest friend, just hanging out and having fun, like the old days."

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Expecting more visitors, are we?" Starlight asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." Sunburst frowned.

Sunburst went to the door, opening it to reveal two Crystal Guards.

"Oh, hello... is there a problem?" Sunburst asked.

"I'm afraid you're needed at the castle." One of the Guards announced. "The Prince and Princess require your service."

"...I understand." Sunburst nodded. "Starlight, I'm afraid we're going to have to cut your visit short."

Starlight was crestfallen for a moment. But she suddenly set her face in determination.

"Oh no, we're not." She declared.

"Excuse me?" Sunburst frowned.

"I said I was going to spend the day with my oldest friend, and I meant it." Starlight stated. "So I'll just come with you."

"I'm not sure the Prince and Princess would allow that, miss." One of the Guards chimed in.

"Why not?" Starlight asked. "It's not breaking any rules for me to tag along. I might even be able to help with whatever problem there is, and it'll be solved twice as fast. I'm sure the Prince and Princess would appreciate that."

"She makes a valid point." Sunburst smirked.

"Okay, fine." The first Guard sighed. "Let's just go already."

"After you, gents." Sunburst nodded.

Starlight and Sunburst followed the Guards to the castle. Though she was annoyed by the interruption, Starlight couldn't help but be curious as what matter required Sunburst's attention.

Once they arrived at the castle, they were greeted by Cadance, who had a slightly panicked look in her eye.

"There you are, Sunburst." She smiled. "And... Starlight."

"Hello, your highness." Starlight declared.

"What are you doing here?" Cadance asked.

"Well, I came to visit Sunburst." Starlight answered. "And I didn't want to cut the visit short so quickly, so I thought I'd tag along. ...That's not a problem, is it?"

"Not at all." Cadance assured her. "In fact, you might be able to help a little."

"And what exactly is the problem, your highness?" Sunburst asked. "Is it a major problem?"

"Extremely." Cadance nodded. "Sunburst, I need you to... look after Flurry Heart this afternoon."

"Seriously?" Starlight frowned.

"Yes." Cadance declared. "Shining and I have been called to an emergency meeting with the city planners. And we need somepony to watch over our daughter."

"Well... couldn't you ask one of the Guards?" Starlight asked.

"They're Guards, not foalsitters." Cadance pointed out. "And not only is Sunburst's Flurry's Crystaller, she's also taken a real shine to him. He's the perfect candidate."

"It's okay, Starlight." Sunburst told her. "I honestly don't mind. In fact, I welcome the opportunity to spend time with the little one."

"Well, when you put it like that..." Starlight mused.

"And I'm sure you'd be a lot of help." Sunburst added. "You've had some experience with foals, right?"

"A little.." Starlight frowned, recalling the colts and fillies that resided in her village of equality.

"Great." Sunburst smiled. "And like you said, things will go much smoother with two of us."

Shining Armor rushed down the corridor, carrying Flurry Heart in one hoof.

"There you are." He smiled at Sunburst. "Look who it is, sweetheart: Sunburst!"

"Gleh!" Flurry gurgled, as Shining used his magic to float her over to Sunburst.

"Good to see you, little one." Sunburst beamed. "Did you miss me?"

"Yah!" Flurry clasped Sunburst's beard with her hooves and tugged on it.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Sunburst chuckled.

"You be good for your Crystaller, okay, sweetie?" Cadance kissed Flurry Heart on the cheek.

"Eee!" Flurry Heart giggled.

"Okay, now we've really got to get going." Shining declared. He gave Flurry Heart a quick kiss of his own, them turned to Cadance. "Come on, dear."

"Okay, here's a list of things you'll need to do with Flurry Heart." Cadance gave Starlight a piece of paper. "Good luck."

"And the same to you." Sunburst smiled. "Say goodbye to mommy and daddy, Flurry Heart."

"Bah!" Flurry Heart waved.

"Bye, honey!" Shining waved back. "See you soon!"

Shining and Cadance departed, leaving Starlight and Sunburst with Flurry Heart.

"Okay, guess we're foalsitting." Starlight remarked. "Can't be too hard, right? After all, that spell you gave Flurry Heart's parents got her powers under control..."

"That may be, but she's still a rambunctious little ball of energy." Sunburst replied. "We'll need to keep a close watch on her at all times."

"Speaking of which..." Starlight glanced at list. "It's just about feeding time for the little one."

"Then it's off to the kitchen we go." Sunburst smiled.

"...You do know where that is, don't you?" Starlight asked.

"...We can ask a Guard along the way." Sunburst said sheepishly.

After getting some directions, Starlight and Sunburst reached the kitchen. Thankfully, Flurry Heart's food had already been prepared. Sunburst placed her in her high chair and put on a bib, while Starlight attepted to feed her.

"Okay Flurry, ready for some yummy strained crystal carrots?" Starlight asked, holding a spoonful up.

"Nuh!" Flurry turned away in disgust.

"Come on." Starlight urged. "It's really good!" She ate the spoonful of glittering orange mush... only to immediately spit it out. "Ugh, maybe not... but it's still good _for_ you!"

"Nuh-nuh!" Flurry Heart shook her head.

"Can I try?" Sunburst asked.

"Be my guest." Starlight passed him the spoon.

Sunburst dipped the jar into the jar, pulling out another dollop.

"Look, Flurry Heart!" He levitated the spoon with his magic. "Here comes the phoenix, flying into its nest!"

"Ooh!" Flurry Heart gazed in awe, the glow of Sunburst's magic combining with the crystal carrot gleam to produce a miniature light show.

"Open wide!" Sunburst the spoon toward Flurry Heart's mouth.

"Ahhh!" Flurry Heart allowed the spoon in. "Num-num-num!" She mumbled, enjoying the food.

"Ready for more?" Sunburst readied another spoonful.

"Yah!" Flurry Heart nodded.

"Wow, you are really good with her." Starlight admitted, as Sunburst fed Flurry Heart more.

"I suppose I just have a way with foals." Sunburst shrugged. "This foal, at least."

"Lucky you..." Starlight sighed.

Once Flurry Heart had had her fill, the three of them left the kitchen.

"Okay, next item on the list is... 'playtime'?." Starlight read, surprised.

"Sounds like... fun." Sunburst joked.

"That's real clever..." Starlight rolled her eyes.

They made their way to Flurry Heart's bedroom, which was strewn with plush toys and picture books.

"I can't believe 'playtime' is on the list." Starlight admitted.

"Playing is an important part of a foal's development." Sunburst declared. "I read that in a book I picked up, right after I became Flurry Heart's Crystaller. Figured I'd need to be prepared."

"Classic Sunburst, always doing the research..." Starlight chuckled.

Sunburst put Flurry Heart on a playmat.

"Okay, what do you wnat to play?" He asked.

"How about this?" Starlight held up a rattle.

Flurry Heart took the rattle, and shook it.

"You can never go wrong with a classic." Starlight smirked.

Flurry Heart suddenly threw the rattle, which hit Starlight on the nose.

"Ow!" Starlight yelped.

"He-he-he!" Flurry Heart giggled.

"Okay, let's try something a little less... solid." Sunburst frowned. He looked around, his eyes locking on a stuffed crystal ewe. "Aha!" He picked up the toy and held it before Flurry Heart. "How about this little fellow?"

"Eee!" Starlight grabbed the doll, hugging it tightly.

"That's her favorite toy." Sunburst told Starlight. "She plays with it all the time."

"At least it's not as hard as a rattle." Starlight rubbed her nose.

After a plentiful amount of playtime, they moved on to the next item on the list: Flurry Heart's afternoon bottle.

"Here we go." Sunburst tested it by dripping a few drops on his hoof. "Just the right temperature. Drink up, now."

Flurry Heart eagerly gulped down the milk.

"Why don't you burp her, Starlight?" Sunburst offered.

"Okay, sure." Starlight nodded. She held Flurry Heart up over her shoulder, and patted her back gently.

"URRRRP!" Flurry Heart belched loudly.

"That's a good girl." Starlight patted her again. "Let it all out..."

"Hurk!" Flurry Heart suddenly spat up all over Starlight's back.

"Not quite what I had in mind." Starlight cringed.

"I'll... take Flurry Heart while you get cleaned up." Sunburst said awkwardly.

"Yeah, you do that." Starlight said through gritted teeth, as she passed both Flurry Heart and the list to him.

After cleaning off the throw up, Starlight found Sunburst in the castle study, lightly bouncing Flurry Heart on one knee.

"Ooh-hoo-hoo!" Flurry Heart giggled.

Starlight couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her old friend.

 _'Why is this so easy for him, and so hard for me?'_ She thought miserably.

"Oh, hey, Starlight." Sunburst smiled. "Did you find the washroom okay?"

"Yep." Starlight said flatly. "So, what's next?"

"Well, according to this, it's almost time for Flurry's afternoon nap." Sunburst read the list.

 _'Great.'_ Starlight thought.

"Come on, Flurry Heart." Sunburst told the royal foal. "Time for a nice little nap."

After placing Flurry Heart in her crib (her crystal ewe doll by her side), Sunburst and Starlight watched as she slowly drifted off to sleep. They tip-toed their way into a nearby room, ready to leap into action if there were any complications.

"I must say, this foal-sitting thing is harder than it looks." Sunburst admitted.

"Tell me about me." Starlight scowled.

"...Are you okay, Starlight?" Sunburst asked.

"Oh, I'm fine." Starlight lied. "Hey, how about I make us some tea? I'm sure Shining and Cadance wouldn't mind."

"Of course they wouldn't." Sunburst nodded.

After a quick trip to the kitchens, Starlight returned with two cups of tea. Both she and Sunburst enjoyed their drink.

 _'This is just what I needed.'_ Starlight thought. _'Something to calm my nerves...'_

Just as they were finishing their tea, they heard a familiar giggling noise outside.

"Eeeee!"

"Was that...?" Starlight frowned.

"She must have woken up." Sunburst declared.

As they steped into the corridor, they saw Flurry Heart flying around, giggling happily.

"We'd better catch her before she bumps into something." Sunburst frowned.

"Right." Starlight nodded.

Though her magic had been suppressed, Flurry Heart's large (for a foal) wings still made her a decent flyer. She gave Starlight and Sunburst a merry chase, keeping just ahead of them.

"I've got an idea!" Sunburst declare, as they neared an intersection. "I know this floor's layout. Those two corridors intersect with the one in the middle. Let's split up and try to block her on both sides!"

"Sounds like a plan." Starlight nodded.

As they reached the turn, they split off. Starlight proved to faster than Sunburst, though, so she caught up to Flurry Heart. To her horror, she saw the foal, playing on an empty suit of armor, having been entranced by its shininess.

 _'Oh no...'_ She cringed.

The suit of armor collapsed into piece, but Flurry Heart flew upwards, holding, giggling at the mess she'd made.

"Okay, that's it!" Starlight zapped Flurry Heart with her freezing spell, holding her in place.

"Nuh!" The foal groaned as Starlight pulled her into her grasp.

"Gotcha," Starlight smiled.

"Muh!" Flurry Heart reached down for the armor pieces.

"No!" Starlight yelled, her patience at its limit. "That's not for you! Bad Flurry Heart! Very, very bad!"

Flurry Heart's eyes welled up with tears, and her bottom lip quivered.

"Oh no." Starlight cringed. "Please don't-"

"WAHHHH!" Flurry Heart bawled. "WAHHHHHHH!"

"What happened?!" Sunburst finally reached them, panic-stricken. "Did Flurry Heart hurt herself?" He asked, glancing at the armor.

"No, I... yelled at her." Starlight bowed her.

"WAHHHH!" Flurry Heart wailed.

"Here, take her." Starlight pleaded. "Please."

Sunburst took Flurry Heart in his hooves and rocked her gently.

"There, there." He cooed. "It's okay..."

Flurry Heart slowly calmed down, sucking on her hoof for extra comfort.

"I'm sorry." Starlight sighed. "I... I didn't mean to-"

"I know." Sunburst nodded.

"I should never have come." Starlight bemoaned herself. "I'm no good with foals. Not like you. Maybe I should just sit the rest of this out..."

Starlight walked away, ashamed of herself.

"Starlight..." Sunburst frowned.

Starlight returned to the study, wallowing in her misery.

 _'Some help you were.'_ She berated herself. _'Don't go looking for a career as a foalsitter, Starlight...'_

Just then, a Guard entered the room.

"Miss Starlight, Sunburst needs your help." He declared.

"I doubt it." Starlight pouted, standing up anyway.

At the Guard's directions, Starlight made her way to Flurry Heart's room, where the foal was crying once more.

"WAHHHH!" Flurry Heart screamed from within her crib, a discarded pacifier nearby.

"What's wrong?" Starlight asked.

"Flurry Heart lost her favorite doll." Sunburst revealed. "She must have dropped it during her flight. Can you keep an eye on her while I look for it?"

"I... I don't think I should." Starlight frowned.

"I know you can, Starlight." Sunburst declared. "I believe in you."

Bolstered by her friend's confidence in her, Starlight nodded.

"You can do it." He told her, before leaving the room.

"That makes one of us." Starlight edged over to the crib. "Um... hi, Flurry Heart."

Flurry Heart looked up at Starlight. She was all screamed out for the moment, but tears were still streaming down her face.

"I know you can't understand this, but I'm sorry about before." Starlight sighed. "You were right to cry. I was so mean. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Who yells at a foal? A terrible pony, that's who. I'm a really lousy foalsitter. I came here to help Sunburst, but I can't even do that..."

Starlight started to cry too. Flurry Heart's own tears slowed. She couldn't understand Starlight's words, but she could fread her anguish as plain as day.

"Ba..." She held up her pacifier.

"...Thanks." Starlight smiled, humoring her by putting the pacifier in her mouth. "I thought I was supposed to keep _you_ from crying."

"Gleh?" Flurry Heart held up a hoof.

Smiling, Starlight reached down with her own hoof, touching it to Flurry Heart's. Flurry Heart then wrapped another hoof around it.

"You really are a sweet little thing, aren't you?" Starlight cooed. She removed the pacifier, lifted Flurry Heart out of the crib, and held her in her hooves. "There now. Your auntie Starlight will take care of you..."

"Yahhh." Flurry Heart nuzzled against her.

Starlight fet a warm sensation building in her chest as she gently rocked Flurry Heart.

"That's it." She smiled. "Everything's going to be just fine..."

Moments later, Sunburst returned, the doll in hoof.

"Here we go." He smiled. "Found it by one of the guest bedrooms."

"Look, Flurry Heart." Starlight grinned. "Sunburst has got you something."

"Eee!" Flurry Heart squealed, overjoyed at the return of her favorite toy.

"There it is." Sunburst gave it to her.

"Yah-yah." Flurry Heart hugged the doll tightly.

"Okay, now do you think you can take a nap?" Starlight asked, lowering Flurry Heart back into the crib.

"Yuh." Flurry Heart nuzzled against Starlight's hoof.

"Sweet dreams." Starlight kissed her on the forehead.

"Mmm..." Flurry Heart closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

"Looks like you're better with foals than you thought." Sunburst told Starlight.

"Guess so." Starlight nodded. "This foal, at least..."

Shining and Cadance returned a couple of hours later.

"Hello, sweetheart!" Cadance cuddled Flurry Heart. "Do you have a kiss for mommy?"

"Ma!" Flurry Heart gave her mother a sloppy kiss.

"I hope it wasn't too much trouble, looking after Flurry Heart." Shining declared.

"Well, it had its ups and downs." Sunburst admitted. "But nothing we couldn't handle... together."

"This wasn't exactly the day I had planned..." Starlight tickled Flurry Heart's chin. "But it turned out wonderful. Right, Flurry Heart?"

"Geee!" Flurry Heart giggled.

"I bet you'll make a wonderful mother one day." Cadance smiled.

"Yeah, one day." Starlight nodded. "But for now, I'll settle for being an honorary auntie..."

"Yah!" Flurry Heart hugged Starlight's hoof again.

"I love you too, Flurry Heart." Starlight cooed.

As Starlight herself said, it wasn't the trip she had planned on. But it was a day to remember nonetheless.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	16. Winging It

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Winging It**

Pinkie Pie was happily bouncing through Ponyville, throwing out waves and "hellos" to passersby.

"La-la-la-la-la... morning, Cheerilee!" She smiled.

"Morning, Pinkie!" Cheerilee waved.

"Hi, Diamond Tiara!" Pinkie called.

"Hi, Pinkie!" Diamond smiled.

"Hey, Junebug!" Pinkie grinned.

"Hey, Pinkie." Junebug beamed. "Having a good day?"

"Not just good." Pinkie declared. "It's a super-duper awesome day! I don't know how it could get any better!"

As if in answer to Pinkie's question, a familiar rainbow streak flew overhead.

"Ooh, I stand corrected!" Pinkie smiled. "Hey, Dashie! Down here!"

The rainbow streak turned back, landing right by Pinkie.

"Hey, Pinks." Rainbow nodded.

"Why are you in such a hurry, speedy mczoom-zoompants?" Pinkie asked.

"I'm always in a hurry." Rainbow boasted.

"But you're in an even bigger hurry than the big hurry you're usually in." Pinkie pointed out.

"...Sure." Rainbow shrugged, a little confused.

"So what's up?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh, I'm just getting ready to head over to Griffonstone." Rainbow explained. "There's a few days before the Wonderbolts' next show, so I figured I'd drop by and visit Gilda."

"Aw, that's great!" Pinkie smiled. "Hey, can I come too?"

"Sure, why not?" Rainbow shrugged. "It was all thanks to you that me and Gilda patched things up. And she might just be happy to see you, too."

"Yippee!" Pinkie squealed. "What are we waiting for? Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

Rainbow could only roll her eyes at Pinkie's exuberance.

"Yeah, yeah." She chuckled. "But first, we pack a few essentials. Meet me at the train station, 'kay?"

"Okey-dokey-lokey!" Pinkie saluted.

Pinkie dashed back to Sugarcube Corner, filled a travel case, then just as quickly raced to the train station. Rainbow was already there, her own pack filled with needed supplies.

"What kept you?" Rainbow joked.

"Just wanted to make sure I had everything." Pinkie declared, opening her bag to reveal a plethora of confectionaries.

"...Seriously?" Rainbow frowned.

"You said 'a few essentials'." Pinkie reminded her. "And what's more essential than having some yummy cakes handy? We've got quite a trip ahead of us, and we're gonna need the energy. Besides, maybe Gilda would like some."

"Yeah, well, I got a different kind of essentials." Rainbow dug out a money pouch, filled to the brim with gleaming coins. "A ton of Bits, just in case. Lucky for us, being a Wonderbolt pays real well..."

The train to Griffonstone pulled into the station. Pinkie and Rainbow boarded, and took their seats. Moments later, the train moved out.

"Well, off we go!" Pinkie smiled. "Next stop: Griffonstone!"

"Here's hoping Gilda's been doing okay." Rainbow mused. "Spreading friendship by yourself can't be easy. Especially in a place like Griffonstone."

"I'm sure she's doing a great job." Pinkie declared. "I used to think she was a meanie, but deep down, she's really sweet. Speaking of sweet..." Pinkie pulled out a cupcake. "Cupcake?"

"I'm good." Rainbow shrugged.

"Suit yourself!" Pinkie ate the cupcake in one bite.

Some time later, the train pulled in to the station near Griffonstone. Pinkie and Rainbow disembarked, and made their way up the mountain path to Griffonstone.

"Hoo, was it always high up?" PInkie groaned.

"No." Rainbow answered. "But you didn't have a backpack filled with sweets last time."

"Oh, right." Pinkie smiled awkwardly.

They finally reached Griffonstone, and were pleasantly surprised by what they saw. The last time they were there, the city had comprised of some shabby nests and dilapidated buildings. Some of the Griffon's dwellings had been patched up somewhat since then. While not exactly picturesque, the place did look a little more presentable.

"Well, whattaya know." Rainbow smirked. "Guess the Griffons have been doing some renovating."

"I'm thinking Gilda's been teaching them a little bit more than friendship." Pinkie noted. "But where is Gilda, anyway?"

"She's gotta be around here somewhere." Rainbow declared. "We just gotta find her."

"Ooh, it's like hide and seek!" Pinkie giggled. "And not to brag, but I am an awesome seeker!" She looked around, spotting a familar mix of white and tawny feathers nearby. "Found her!"

"Wow, you weren't kidding." Rainbow snorted. "Yo, Gilda!" She called out. "Down here!"

Gilda turned in the direction of Rainbow's voice. Her beak curved into a smile as she beheld the face of her old friend.

"Hey, Dash!" She flew down to greet her. "It's great to see ya again!"

"Hey, I said I'd come visit, didn't I?" Rainbow smiled. "And Rainbow Dash always keeps her word."

"Me too!" Pinkie pulled both Rainbow and Gilda into a hug.

"Yeah... good to see you too..." Gilda wheezed, Pinkie's hug constricting her. "I think..."

"Oh my gosh, it feels like forever since we were here the last time." Pinkie loosened her grip. "Doesn't it feel like forever to you? I know it's only been a little while, but it seems more like a long while to me..."

"Same old Pinkie." Gilda rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it." Rainbow joked. "What's up, G? You been doing okay up here?"

"How's the whole 'spreading friendship' thing been going?" Pinkie asked. "Good, right? Please say 'good'..."

"It's been going okay." Gilda shrugged. "We all know us Griffons aren't the friendliest bunch, but I've been making some progress. Hey, how about I take you to meet the gang?"

"You bet." Rainbow nodded.

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine." Pinkie smiled.

"Sweet." Gilda grinned. "We usually hang out over on the west side. Follow me."

"Ooh, now we're playing follow the leader!" Pinkie smiled. "I'm a great follower, just you watch."

Pinkie and Rainbow Gilda to a half-destroyed house, where a small gathering of other Griffons were hanging. Pinkie and Rainbow recognised one as Greta, the Griffon Gilda had won over the last time they were here. But the others were new

"Hey, guys!" Gilda waved, as they stepped inside.

"Hey, Gil." A male Griffon with gold streaks on his face feathers smiled.

"Where you been?" Another male, this one with pale brown head feathers, asked.

"And what's with the ponies?" A female with blue markings on his face feathers frowned.

"It's cool, guys." Gilda declared. "They're just some pals of mine, visitin' from outta town."

"Friends with ponies?" Greta smirked. "You're just full of weird ideas, huh, Gil?"

"Real funny, Greta." Gilda snorted. "Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, meet..." She indicated the gold-streaked Griffon. "Gary..." She pointed at the brown-headed Griffon. "Grant..." She pointed to the female with blue markings. "Gloria, and of course, Greta."

"So you're Rainbow Dash, huh?" Gloria appraised her. "Gil's told us a lot about you."

"Some days, she can't stop talking..." Gary snorted.

"Well, can you blame her?" Rainbow smirked. "I _am_ pretty awesome, you know."

"So Gil keeps telling us." Grant declared.

"It's sooo nice to meet you all!" Pinkie Pie hopped up and down. "Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't you tell us how you and Gilda all became friends?"

Pinkie leaned forward, a big grin on her face, her eyes nearly popping out of her head.

"I think you should tell us." Rainbow smirked. "Trust me."

"Oh, well... For me, Gil just came up to me one day, and offered me a scone." Gloria recalled. "She didn't even want money for it. It weirded me out at first, but it was a really good scone. We got to talking after that, then we agreed to hang out a little later, and... well, I guess it just happened."

"It was the same for me." Greta nodded.

"Gilda just helped me with my nest." Grant smiled. "There was a big wind storm, and my nest was about to blow away, but Gilda helped me hold it down. No Griffon's ever actually helped me before. I figured I owed her one, so when she asked if we could be friends, I figured 'why not'? Turns out, she's pretty cool."

Gilda smiled proudly.

"Gilda's been doing a lot of helping lately." Gary noted. "These past few weeks, she's been lending other Griffons a talon, and talking about how we could make Grifonstone great again by doing the same for each other. She inspired a whole bunch of us with that speech, even me. I have never heard another Griffon talk like that before, and I was intrigued. I figured it might be worth knowing such a unique Griffon."

"Yeah, this one actually came to me." Gilda smirked. "How 'bout that?"

"Sounds like you're doin' a great job here, G." Rainbow smiled.

"Eh, I'm doing okay." Gilda shrugged. "A lot more Griffons bought into this friendship thing than I thought, but there are more than a few who aren't exactly getting the message."

"Hey, watch where you're walking!" An irate Griffon yelled at another out on the street.

"You watch it!" The other Griffon spat.

The two Griffons walked away from each other, fuming.

"Now those are some grumpy Griffons." Pinkie frowned. "But you know what? I'm sure they'll come around. You did, remember? No offense, but your were really mean yourself not so long ago."

"None taken." Gilda smiled. "I _was_ kinda rotten back then."

"Times change." Rainbow shrugged. "Usually for the better."

"Mind if we knock off the sap for a minute?" Grant asked. "I'm starving."

"Yeah, me too." Gary added.

"I could eat." Gloria nodded.

"Then today is your lucky day!" Pinkie opened up her backpack, revealing the plethora of treats inside. "Help yourselves!"

"Aw, yeah..." Grant's beak watered at the sight.

"And how about a little sunlight to enjoy your food in?" Rainbow flew up, and in the blink of an eye, cleared away the clouds above them.

"Wow." Greta gaped. "These pony friends of yours are something else, Gilda."

"I know." Gilda grinned. "Great, isn't it?"

For the next couple of hours, Pinkie and Rainbow enjoyed the treats and chatted with Gilda and her new friends.

"...So then the Diamond Dog said 'I buried it right here'!" Pinkie finished one of her best jokes, to widespread laughter.

"That's a good one!" Gary guffawed.

"You guys ain''t seen nuthin' yet." Rainbow chuckled. "You should see one of Pinkie's full-on shows. You'll laugh your feathers off!"

"You know, I'm starting to understand what Gilda sees in you ponies." Gloria admitted.

"Yeah, you equines are alright." Grant admitted. "Guess Gilda was right when she said it wouldn't hurt to reach out a little more to your kind."

"She did, did she?" Rainbow grinned.

"I figured it'd help Griffonstone if we had more friends." Gilda shrugged. "And you ponies sure know a thing or two about friendship."

"And we'd be happy to teach you." Pinkie grinned.

"We'll have to see how things work out." Gilda admitted. "Let's face it, if Griffonstone can be great on its own, we can only imagine how great it'd be with a little help from out neighbors."

"Now that I'd like to see." Rainbow smiled. "I really would."

"Me too!" Pinkie beamed.

Not long after, Pinkie and Rainbow had to return to Ponyville.

"It was really nice meeting you guys!" Pinkie beamed.

"Come back soon." Greta smiled.

"And bring more treats." Gary grinned.

"Typical Gary..." Gloria rolled her eyes.

"Like food is the only good thing about Pinkie." Grant agreed. "Though those eclairs were incredible..."

"I'll bring more next time." Pinkie chuckled. "Promise."

"See ya around, Dash." Gilda declared.

"You can count on that." Rainbow nodded. "And keep up the good work."

"You know I will, old friend." Gilda raised a clenched talon, bumping it against Rainbow's hoof.

"Not a doubt in my mind." Rainbow smirked.

"Or mi-ine!" Pinkie sang.

"I'll see you around too, ya big pink goofball." Gilda chuckled.

"Not if I see you first." Pinkie's eyes pushed forward as she made that statement.

"Come on, Pinks." Rainbow urged. "We got a train to catch."

"I hope we don't have to _literally_ catch it." Pinkie declared. "Because that would be a problem. I know you can catch up to a speeding train, but I'd probably just get all tuckered out..."

Smirking, Rainbow rolled her eyes once more.

Pinkie and Rainbow departed from Griffonstone, leaving behind new friends, and holding greater hope for the Griffons' future than ever before. With Gilda around, they knew things couldn't be in better talons...

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	17. A Filly At Heart

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Seventeen: A Filly At Heart**

Starlight made her way through Ponyville marketplace. Spike was in Canterlot on important business, so she had offered to pick up groceries for Twilight.

"...And half a dozen asparagus spears, please." She told one of the stall owners.

"Here you go." The stallholder passed her the spears. "That'll be ten Bits altogether."

Starlight used her magic to give the stallholder his payment.

"Thank you, come again." The stallholder smiled.

"I will if these cherries taste as good as they look." Starlight joked.

Having gotten everything on Twilight's list, Starlight made her way back to the castle, her saddlebags full. As she walked through the streets of Ponyville, she crossed paths with the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Hi, Starlight!" Apple Bloom.

"Hi, girls." Starlight smiled.

Starlight had been introduced to the trio not long after becoming Twilight's student, both individually, and as a group (as Twilight still took the time to tutor them every so often). In Starlight's opinion, they were a rambunctious bunch, but also a very likeable group of fillies.

"What's up?" Scootaloo asked.

"Not too bad." Starlight declared. "Just been doing a little shopping for Twilight."

"Is that part of your friendship lessons?" Sweetie Belle frowned. "Because I'm not really seeing the lesson here..."

"No, I offered to get this stuff." Starlight chuckled. "Twilight may be my teacher, but she's also my friend. And from what I understand, friends help each other."

"What's it like bein' Twilight's friendship student, anyhow?" Apple Bloom asked. "Twilight's been teaching us too, but just stuff like potions and fixin' stuff."

"I'll bet friendship lessons are a little bit trickier." Sweetie Belle added.

"They can be." Starlight admitted. "But lucky for me, I have a great teacher, and good friends to help me."

"Yeah, Twilight is a real good teacher." Scootaloo nodded.

"The best." Apple Bloom agreed.

"She sure is. I just hope you don't resent me for taking up so much of her time." Starlight joked.

"No way." Scootaloo chuckled. "Besides, we have a ton of stuff to do with our time."

"Like crusading to help other ponies understand their Cutie Marks!" Sweetie Belle added.

"And how's that been going?" Starlight asked.

"Well, we don't exactly run into ponies with Cutie Mark problems all the time." Apple Bloom admitted. "But when we do, that's when we leap inta action!"

"Oh, yeah!" Scootaloo nodded.

"Remember last week, when we met that colt with a feather Cutie Mark?" Sweetie Belle recalled. "He thought it was because his special talent was bird calls, but we figured out he was actually pretty good at taking care of birds."

"Good catch." Starlight smiled. "You three really have a knack for this sort of thing. I know a little about what it's like to look at Cutie Marks the wrong way..."

The CMCs were unaware of Starlight's past, which was just fine with her. Her friends had deemed it unnecessary to make her darker days public, and she saw no reason to argue, since making friends would be so much harder otherwise. But she had no problem sharing minor details of her past with others.

"It's kinda ironic." Apple Bloom grinned. "We spent so much time trying to get our Cutie Marks, and now here we are, helping other ponies figure out what theirs really mean."

"Yeah, life's funny that way." Starlight nodded. "I, for one, never saw myself becoming the student of the Princess of Friendship. Not even close..."

"What _did_ you see yourself becoming?" Scootaloo asked.

"It... doesn't matter now." Starlight shrugged awkwardly. "Because what I have now is way better than what I thought I wanted before."

"Us too." Sweetie Belle grinned. "We've always been close, but none of us imagined we'd actually share a special talent."

"But we do." Apple Bloom grinned. "And Ah think Ah speak fer all of us when Ah say we ain't complainin'."

"It's like destiny itself decided we oughta be BFFs!" Scootaloo cheered.

"'Course it did." Apple Bloom nodded.

"Crusaders forever!" Sweetie Belle declared, as the three of them bumped hooves.

"You're a lucky bunch of fillies, that's for sure." Starlight smiled. "Luckier than most."

"That's us." Apple Bloom nodded.

"We _are_ pretty lucky, huh?" Scootaloo grinned.

"Thanks, Starlight." Sweetie Belle beamed. "That's a really nice thing to say."

"From one proud student of Twilight to three others, you're welcome." Starlight beamed. "Keep up the work."

The Crusaders smiled proudly.

"Well, It's been great talking to you girls, but I've got to get going." Starlight declared. "As nice a teacher as Twilight is, she probably doesn't have a high threshold for tardiness."

"We wouldn't know." Apple Bloom shrugged. "We always manage to show up on time."

"But there were some close calls." Scootaloo pointed out. "Remember last winter? The snow drift incident?"

"Don't remind me." Sweetie Belle shuddered. "I nearly turned into an ice cube. Good thing Twilight had the heat turned up..."

"Well, I've no intention of testing her." Starlight admitted. "Bye, girls!"

"Bye!" The Crusaders echoed, as Starlight continued on her path home.

"Nice kids." Starlight smiled to herself.

Starlight finally reached the castle soon after, and made her way into the kitchen to deposit the groceries. Twilight happened to be there herself, enjoying a sandwich.

"Welcome back, Starlight." Twilight smiled. "I'm guessing there were some long lines at the market?"

"Actually, I ran into the Cutie Mark Crusaders on the way back." Starlight declared. "We got to talking, and I guess I sort of... lost track of time."

"I don't blame you." Twilight smiled. "I know from experience that those three can be very... diverting."

"They are a very special group of fillies, though." Starlight admitted. "Like you and your friends, they all got their Cutie Marks at the same time. And those Cutie Marks are so similar to each other. I've never seen anything like it. The old me would have... almost approved of that."

"Cutie Mark magic is a powerful and mysterious thing." Twilight nodded. "But those three were true friends long before they got those Marks. They were determined to find their special talents, and no matter how many times they failed, they just kept on trying... together."

"If only I could have been more like them when I was their age." Starlight sighed. "After Sunburst got his Cutie Mark and went to magic school, I was devastated. I spent more than one lonely night cursing my own blank flank... before I decided Cutie Marks were the real culprit."

"You were just a filly at the time." Twilight consoled her. "And I've seen what can happen to even an adult pony when they're left behind by their closest friend..." Twilight's thoughts turned to her old friend Moondancer. "It can really leave some severe emotional scars."

"I guess in a way, I stayed a filly for a long time after that." Starlight mused. "I never really grew up. Even when I was plotting to create a utopia of equality, I was just a filly at heart. All that time, I focused on my own childish ideas of what the world should be like. I made my own little playground, out in the middle of nowhere, and threw tantrums whenever somepony who wouldn't play things my way showed up... like you and the others."

"Don't keep beating yourself up over that, Starlight." Twilight placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"Trust me, I'm not." Starlight assured her teacher. "All that's in the past. I know that now. I'm just pointing out how different I was back then."

"Well, that's true." Twilight nodded. "And you've changed so much since then."

"Thanks to you, Twilight." Starlight smiled. "You helped me finally grow up. That selfish little filly is gone now, and a new, better mare has taken her place."

"She sure has." Twilight nodded. "But just because you're an adult doesn't mean you can't act like a kid sometimes. Just look at Pinkie Pie. She plays around like a little filly all the time. And that's what makes her so much fun to be with."

"I've noticed." Starlight grinned. "And I've heard Rainbow Dash can be quite the prankster."

"That's putting it mildly." Twilight declared. "And even I have my moments. You should have seen my last birthday party. I really cut loose that night..."

"You? Cut loose?" Starlight smirked. "I'll believe that when I see it..."

"Oh she of little faith." Twilight rolled her eyes. "But believe me or not, the lesson still holds true: A little fun can go a long way. Just because you're my student doesn't mean it should be all work and no play."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Starlight nodded. "But for now, I think I'll put away these groceries."

"Here, let me help." Twilight offered. "It's only fair, since you're the one who bought them, and carried them home."

"This is definitely one time where work is more important than play." Starlight joked, as they put away all the groceries. "Do I get extra marks for arranging them in alphabetical order?"

"No, but I will make sure you get an extra helping at dinner tonight." Twilight smiled.

"Now there's an incentive..." Starlight chuckled.

The next morning, Starlight was taking a walk through Ponyville park. Suddenly, a ball bounced over to her.

"Huh?" She looked down.

"Hey, Starlight!" Apple Bloom called, as the CMCs rushed over.

"Well, hello again, girls." Starlight smiled. "What are you up to today?"

"We were just playing ball." Scootaloo declared. "It kinda got away from us for a second there."

"Sorry." Sweetie Belle added.

"That's okay." Starlight assured them. "No harm done."

"Don't suppose ya'd like tah join us?" Apple Bloom asked. "We could play some two on two."

"Yeah, right." Scootaloo scoffed. "I'm sure Starlight has some important grown-up stuff to do."

Starlight considered Twilight's advice for a moment.

"You know what? I think I _will_ join you." Starlight nodded.

"Really?" Sweetie Belle smiled. "Great! I call Starlight on my team!"

"No fair!" Scootaloo pouted. "Why should you get her?"

"Because I called it." Sweetie Belle smirked.

"Yep, she did." Apple Bloom agreed.

"Eh, whatever." Scootaloo shrugged. "You're goin' down anyway."

"We'll see about that." Sweetie Belle declared. "Right, partner?"

"You said it, partner." Starlight grinned.

"Then let's go!" Apple Bloom kicked the ball.

"Get ready to lose!" Scootaloo teased.

"Not today!" Starlight tapped the ball lightly with her hoof (not wanting to be too rough with the fillies).

"This is when bein' from a family of apple buckers comes in handy!" Apple Bloom declared, kicking the ball hard.

"Nice." Sweetie Belle declared. "But we're just getting started."

"You tell 'em, Sweetie." Starlight chuckled.

Starlight deeply enjoyed herself playing with the CMCs. It had been so long since she had played like that. It reminded her of all the good times, before her life went off in such an awful direction. And she loved every minute of it.

 _'Guess I still am just a filly at heart.'_ She thought, as she headed back home. _'Not that's there's anything wrong with that. Not anymore, at least..'_

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	18. A Family Treat

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Eighteen: A Family Treat**

In an unassuming corner of Canterlot was a little restaurant which had recently gotten a lot of attention. The _Tasty Treat_ , once on the verge of going out of business, was now one of the hottest eateries in all of Canterlot, thanks to two out of town ponies with exceptionally big hearts. Coriander Cumin and Saffron Masala had never in their wildest dreams imagined that their restaurant could ever be so popular. They had so many customers that they needed to hire additional staff, with said customers easily providing them with the money to pay said staff.

"Welcome to the _Tasty Treat_." Coriander greeted some new customers. "Allow me to show you to a table."

The new customers turned out to be Fancypants and Fleur Dis Lee, who had decided to sample the Tasty Treat's cuisine for themselves after word of mouth had spread all over Canterlot.

"So this is the restaurant we've heard so much about?" Fancypants looked around. "Such charming decor."

"And what tantalizing scents." Fleur Dis Lee added. "Which probably explains why it's so packed."

"Right this way, sir and madam." Coriander lead them to a free table. "Now, may I take your order?"

"Let's see now." Fancypants perused the menu. "Hmm, the spicy flat noodle soup sounds good."

"And I'll have the grass sandwich with dijon mustard." Fleur added.

"Excellent choices." Coriander smiled, jotting down their requests. "We'll have them out to you very soon."

"There's no rush." Fancypants said pleasantly. "Personally, I find a little anticipation just serves to heighten the dining experience."

"Speak for yourself, my dear." Fleur joked.

As Coriander made his way to the kitchen, he was joined by one of the new waiters, a blue Unicorn stallion with an orange mane and teal eyes named Silver Platter.

"Sir, do you know who you were just serving?" Silver whispered. "That's Fancypants! He's one of the most influential ponies in Canterlot!"

"Is he now?" Coriander frowned.

"Yes, sir." Silver nodded. "His seal of approval could make our popularity skyrocket! We've really got to go all out to impress him."

"With all due respect, I'm done trying to impress so-called 'influential ponies'." Coriander declared. "And I'm sure Saffron would agree. All customers are equal here. Nopony is more or less important to us, do you understand?"

"...Yes, sir." Silver nodded. "I was just trying to help."

"I know." Coriander said fairly. "But trust me, that kind of help isn't required. We will serve all ponies the same way, and trust that our dishes are good enough to earn acclaim on their own."

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess it makes sense." Silver admitted.

"Of course it does." Coriander grinned. "Now, back to work, if you please. I think table four is ready for their check."

"So they are." Silver nodded. "I'll get right on that..."

Coriander smiled as he made his way into the kitchen, where Saffron was working on several dishes. It had been a while since he'd felt so happy. The Tasty Treat had been floundering for so long. He was ready to throw in the towel, in contrast to Saffron's urging that they keep trying in spite of everything. Their opposite views had bred many fierce arguments between them. But in the end, things had changed for the better. Thanks to Rarity and Pinkie Pie, the ponies of Canterlot had finally embraced the _Tasty Treat_ , but more importantly, Coriander and Saffron had mended the rift between them. In fact, Coriander felt like they were closer than ever.

Coriander entered the kitchen. They had hired a couple of extra chefs to handle all the customers, but Saffron still preferred to do the bulk of the cooking. It was what she loved, after all, and nopony was going to take that from her.

Saffron tasted one of the other chefs' curry sauce.

"Needs just a dash more paprika." She declared.

"If you say so." The chef, a young mare with a sea green coat and blue eyes, nodded, adding a little more of the spice to the concoction.

"We have two more orders." Coriander told his daughter. "One spicy flat noodle soup, and one dijon mustard grass sandwich."

"And here I was, hoping for a challenge." Saffron joked.

Saffron put together both dishes with joy and ease.

"I hope our customers enjoy these." She smiled.

"If they have any taste at all, they surely will." Coriander declared, taking the dishes on a platter.

"Oh, father..." Saffron chuckled.

Coriander returned to the main room, and set down down the dishes by Fancypants and Fleur.

"Thank you for waiting." He said curtly. "Enjoy."

Fancypant dipped his spoon into the soup, bringing the contents to his mouth.

"My word." He smiled. "What a marvelous concoction!"

Fleur took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Positively scrumptious." She announced. "It seems the rumors about your food being so delicious weren't exaggerated."

"Indeed, my dear." Fancypants nodded. "My heartiest compliments to the chef."

"Thank you, sir." Coriander said respectfully. "I'll make sure she gets them."

"Perhaps we should eat here more often." Fleur smiled. "If only to savor the rest of this establishment's wondrous fare."

"We would certainly be glad of your continued patronage." Coriander grinned.

"It would be our pleasure, believe me." Fancypants beamed. "And we would gladly recommend your restaurant to all our friends. I'm sure they'd love it here as much as we do."

"Thank you, Mr Fancypants." Coriander grinned. "We could always use the extra business... and eager customers."

"And I'll see to it you plenty of both." Fancypants nodded, before returning to his soup.

Coriander left them to their meal. Though he had meant what he'd said about the _Tasty Treat_ not needing the stamp of approval from a high-ranking pony, it was still nice to have the restaurant appreciated so.

At the end of the day, Coriander, Saffron and their new staff closed up for the night.

"Another fine day's work." Saffron smiled, as they finished clearing away any leftover messes.

"Yes." Coriander nodded. "Good work today, everypony."

"Thanks, boss." One of the waiters grinned. "See you tomorrow."

"I trust you'll remember the paprika for next time?" Saffron asked the chef from before.

"Of course." The mare nodded. "And thanks for the tip."

"Any time." Saffron smiled.

"Good night, Mr Cumin." Silver Platter declared. "Miss Masala."

"Good night, Silver." Coriander smiled.

"Good night, everypony." Saffron added warmly.

The staff made their way out of the restaurant, leaving only Coriander and Saffron. The two of them retired to their home behind the restaurant.

"Good to rest after a hard day on the job, eh?" Coriander asked, as he sat on their couch.

"It is." Saffron nodded. "But I prefer a busy day to a day with no work at all."

"Hard to believe those days are behind us now." Coriander smiled. "To think, not so long ago, barely anypony knew the _Tasty Treat_ existed. And now, here we are, the toast of the town."

"I never expected us to enjoy such good fortune." Saffron beamed. "But I always knew it was just a matter of time before the ponies of Canterlot came to enjoy our food."

"If your mother was still with us, I know she'd very proud of you, sweetheart." Coriander smiled. He glanced at a picture on a nearby mantlepiece. The picture depicted a younger Coriander and Saffron as a foal, alongside a mare who had a similar mane and eyes to Saffron, but a red coat. "You always look on the bright side, just like she did. You always believed in your dreams, and didn't hesitate to do what you loved, no matter what."

"She'd be proud of you too, father." Saffron beamed, as she hugged him tightly. "I know it wasn't easy for us here for a long time. But you kept on going, even when you thought the _Tasty Treat_ would never work out. Even when you said we should give up, you still tried, in spite of yourself."

"I'd like to say I had hope." Coriander sighed. "But I was just going through the motions. Truth be told, I didn't like to think about what would happen when we actually did close the restaurant. Thankfully, it seems that day is now farther away than I ever imagined."

"Or me." Saffron smiled. "If not for Rarity and Pinkie Pie, we would never have been able to stay open. We would have been forced to close our doors forever."

"But not anymore." Coriander smiled. "Now we're both free to do what we love, and run our wonderful little restaurant together."

"That's all I ever wanted." Saffron hugged her father again.

"And all I ever wanted was for you to be happy, my darling daughter." Coriander beamed, returning the hug. "So it looks like we both got what we wanted."

"It certainly does." Saffron nodded.

"Now, how about we get some food in our bellies?" Coriander offered.

"After spending all day cooking for other ponies, we can finally cook for ourselves." Saffron grinned.

"As long as you don't hide the ingredients you don't like again." Coriander teased.

"Really?" Saffron pouted. "I'm not a little filly any more, you know."

"You'll always be my little filly." Coriander said with paternal love.

"Oh, daddy..." Saffron nuzzled her father happily as they made their way into the kitchen.

Despite endlessly working over a hot stove all day, Saffron went about their meal preparation with gusto. She truly loved cooking, no matter how many times she had to do it in one day. Putting all the ingredients together and bringing a recipe to live was the most wonderful thing she could imagine. As for Coriander, he was just happy he could spend time with his daughter, cooking side by side, just as they had done in days gone by. Neither one of them could imagine a more perfect day to a day.

Though the two of them cooked many a fine delicacy in their restaurant, truly the tastiest treat was the one in both their hearts. A treat marinated in love, and aged over many years. The kind of treat only family could know, that they could never get enough of, and would always savor. It was a treat called "love," and it was a greater delicacy than anything anypony could ever cook up.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	19. Reflected Glory

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Nineteen: Reflected Glory**

Starlight was sitting in the castle study, reading one of Twilight's books on magical theory. Twilight and Spike had gone to visit her old friends in Canterlot for the day. After spending some time with the others, Starlight had returned to the castle to cap off the day with some light reading, patiently waiting for her teacher and her assistant to return home.

 _'That Haycartes really was one heck of a conjurer...'_ She thought, as she finished the last chapter of the book.

The door to the study suddenly opened, and Twilight and Spike entered.

"Hey, guys." Starlight smiled. "How was Canterlot?"

"Awesome." Spike grinned. "Donut Joe still makes the best donuts around. You should come by and try them sometime."

"I think I just might." Starlight nodded.

"Personally, I find it's not the venue, but the company that makes an experience." Twilight stepped in. "It felt so good, spending time with all my old friends."

"I know the feeling." Starlight beamed, thinking of her own revived friendship with Sunburst.

"Hey Starlight, I got you a little something at the Canterlot market." Spike pulled out from his backpack a small mirror with an ornate silver frame and handle, a pink star embedded just under the glass.

"A mirror?" Starlight asked.

"Yeah, so you can see what a great friend you are." Spike beamed.

"Aww, thanks, Spike." Starlight hugged him. "I'm not the only great friend around here, you know..."

"Where did you get that mirror, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, just from this little store I found." Spike revealed. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Twilight shrugged. "I just feel like I've seen one like it somewhere before."

"Couldn't be." Spike countered. "The store's owner told me it was one of a kind."

"Hmm, I must've been mistaken, then." Twilight admitted. "It _is_ a lovely gift, though."

"I'll say." Starlight agreed. "You're so thoughtful, Spike."

"Yep, that's me." Spike smirked proudly. "Mister thoughtful."

"Okay, that's enough, mister thoughtful." "Twilight chuckled. "Now, we've got just enough time for dinner, then some light reading before bed."

"Yippee..." Spike rolled his eyes.

"Sounds good to me." Starlight smiled.

Later that evening, the resident of the castles prepared to go to bed. Twilight and Starlight walked side by side down the corridors, Starlight carrying Spike's gift with her magic. Twilight boasted a smile of joy on her face.

"Well, aren't you happy?" Starlight observed. "Who'd have thought one day trip could be so good for you?"

"Well, the right kind of trip." Twilight admitted. "Don't get me wrong, I love being the Princess of Friendship, but it's always good to get a day to myself, without all those royal duties to worry about. Things were a little less complicated when I was just a regular old Unicorn."

"'Regular'?" Starlight snorted. "Weren't you Princess Celestia's personal student?"

"Okay, point taken." Twilight chuckled. "But still, I never imagined I'd become an Alicorn Princess. But Celestia did. She sent me Star Swirl's journal, knowing I'd complete his final spell, and earn my wings. That was an incredible moment. Like nothing I've ever experienced before or since..."

"I can't even imagine what that must have felt like." Starlight admitted.

"Maybe you could." Twilight admitted jokingly. "Maybe if you do well enough in your studies, you might just earn your own set of wings."

"Yeah, right." Starlight sniggered. "That's just plain crazy talk."

"Stranger things have happened." Twilight shrugged. "Like the actual birth of an Alicorn, remember? And before that, Princess Cadance was a regular old Pegasus."

"Well, I highly doubt Alicornhood is in my future." Starlight smirked.

"You never know what life might throw at you." Twilight declared. "I sure never saw any of the biggest events in my life coming. And I'm betting you didn't, either."

"You'd win that bet." Starlight nodded.

"If things had been different, you might very well have turned out like me." Twilight smiled.

"Aw, come on..." Starlight snorted.

"I mean it." Twilight declared. "You've got the magic, the brains... if you had lived in Canterlot when you were a filly, Celestia might have made you her personal student. Then maybe you would have become a Princess."

"In another lifetime, maybe." Starlight snickered. "And honestly, I think I'm better off as is."

"No argument here." Twilight smiled, as they reached the door to Starlight's bedroom. "Goodnight, Starlight."

"Goodnight, Twilight." Starlight nodded.

Starlight entered her room, and prepared for bed. She placed the mirror on her bedside dresser.

"Me, an Alicorn Princess." She snorted, still amused by the sheer ridiculousness of the notion. "I would just _loooove_ to see that..."

As Starlight climbed under the covers, she failed to notice the star on the mirror glow a faint pink. Instead, she drifted off to sleep...

When her eyes opened once more, Starlight found herself standing in the map room.

"What the...?" She frowned. "...Was I sleepwalking?"

"Good morning, Starlight." Twilight smiled, as she entered the room. "Did you sleep well?"

"...Yeah, I guess I did." Starlight nodded, still confused. "But I think something odd happened."

"Odd how?" Twilight asked, as she walked up to Starlight.

"Odd like..." Starlight trailed off as she realized something. Twilight had always been slightly taller than her. But at the moment, she was shorter than Starlight. "Odd like you being shorter than me all of a sudden."

"'All of a sudden'?" Twilight tilted her head quizzically. "You've always been taller than me."

"No I have-" Starlight trailed off when she noticed something else different about Twilight: Her wings were gone. "What happened to your wings?"

"What do you mean 'what happened to my wings'?" Twilight frowned. "You're the one with wings, remember?"

"What?" Starlight looked at her sides, and saw to her shock that she indeed had wings. "Wh-where did these come from?"

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked. "You've had them for at least as long as I've known you. Way back when we first met, and you and the others freed my village from my equality obsession."

"What?!" Starlight gaped, more confused than ever. "No, you came to my village, and stopped my plans. Then I came back for revenge, you talked me down, and I became your student in the ways of friendship."

"Me? Teach you?" Twilight chuckled. "You're the Princess of Friendship, not me."

"No, I'm not." Starlight spluttered. "That's you."

"Me?" Twilight chuckled. "I beg to differ. It's not my Cutie Mark on that throne over there."

Starlight glanced over at the map table, and saw that the throne that should have been adorned with Twilight's Cutie Mark had her own upon it instead.

 _'What is going on here?'_ Starlight thought. _'This isn't right. None of it is...'_

The doors to the room opened, and the others entered.

"Mornin', gals." Applejack smiled.

"And a funarrific morning it is!" Pinkie admitted.

"I hope we weren't interrupting one of your lessons, darling." Rarity smiled at Twilight.

"No lesson." Twilight shook her head. "But Starlight is acting a little funny today."

"What's up, fearless leader?" Rainbow asked Starlight.

"You guys too?" Starlight groaned.

"What's wrong, Starlight?" Fluttershy frowned.

"What's wrong?" Starlight declared. "Everything's wrong! I wake up this morning, and suddenly, Twilight's my pupil!"

"...Yeah, just like every morning since we took her in." Rainbow snarked.

"You feeling okay, Star?" Spike asked. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"I'm beginning to wish I did." Starlight sighed. "But this doesn't feel like a concussion setting in..."

"That's good." Spike smiled. "Because we've got a pretty full agenda today. First, you have to send a letter to Yakyakistan about the upcoming friendship summit, then you've got a meeting with Mayor Mare..."

Starlight tuned out of Spike's list, as she become more and more frantic.

 _'This can't be real.'_ She thought. _'It can't. I am not a Princess...'_

"Starlight, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"No offense darling, but you look a little out of sorts." Rarity added.

"What's up?" Applejack asked. "Not gettin' enough sleep?"

"Are you working too hard?" Fluttershy fretted.

"Too many cupcakes for breakfast?" Pinkie asked.

"Only you eat cupcakes for breakfast, Pinkie." Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, everypony." Starlight said suddenly. "I... I need some air!"

Starlight rushed out of the map room and toward the castle balcony.

"Time to put these things to good use." She opened her wings and leapt off the balcony.

As Starlight went into freefall, she started flapping her wings, intent on getting some altitude. Unfortunately, it proved harder than she thought. Try as she might, she couldn't get her wings to flap in synch.

"Whoa... okay..." She gulped, as she wobbled comically in mid-air. "I can do this..."

As she finished that sentence, Starlight flew through a cloud.

"Peh! Peh!" She spit out the fluff that had gotten into her mouth. Distracted, she forgot to flap her wings, and she tumbled downwards.

"Yikes!" She yelped. She tried to steady herself, but still had trouble. "Oh, forget this!"

Starlight snapped her wings shut and lit up her horn. Her sudden descent stopped as her body was encased in her own magical aura.

"That's better." Starlight sighed in relief, having more faith in her self-levitation spell than her newfound wings. "Not that it helps me figure out what's going on..." She thought about her situation for a moment. "Is this some kind of dream? It must be. But why would I dream of any of this? Maybe Discord's playing some kind of tasteless prank. But it doesn't seem very funny..."

Starlight lowered herself to the ground.

"Whatever this is, there's got to be a way out." She told herself. "I just have to find it."

"Good morning, Princess Starlight." Mrs Cake approached Starlight, bowing to her.

"Um... morning." Starlight said awkwardly.

"Princess Starlight." Mr Cake bowed to her. "Always good to see you, your highness."

"Thanks..." Starlight cringed.

"All hail Princess Starlight!" Cheerilee declared, as every nearby pony bowed down.

 _'Okay, now this is really getting weird.'_ Starlight thought. _'I don't remember them treating Twilight with anything close to this kind of adulation...'_

"Excuse me." She smiled weakly. "I have to go. Urgent... royal... business."

"We love you, Princess Starlight!" Daisy called.

"Eeyup!" Big MacIntosh agreed.

With no other option, Starlight returned to the castle. As she passed through the entrance, she found the others waiting for her.

"What was that all about?" Spike frowned. "You do realize this is gonna mess up the schedule, right?"

"I don't have a schedule!" Starlight yelled, exasperated. "Because I'm not a Princess!"

"Coulda fooled me." Applejack pointed out her wings.

"This isn't who I am." Starlight countered. "This is... some kind of fantasy, an illusion!"

"It looks pretty real to me." Rainbow noted.

"Well, it's not." Starlight scowled. "I refuse to believe this. And I refuse to play along for another second."

The others' expressions all darkened.

"So you're just going to ignore all your responsibilities?" Twilight frowned. "That's a fine lesson to teach your student... if I even am that anymore."

"You never were." Starlight insisted.

"You think you can just give up being a Princess?" Rarity snarled. "That's not how it works, missy."

"You have a duty to the ponies of Equestria." Applejack glowered. "An obligation."

"You can't just turn your back on that obligation." Fluttershy declared, in a more menacing tone than Starlight had ever heard her use.

"What kind of mean, rotten party pooper does that?" Pinkie spat, her usual smile replaced by a venomous sneer.

"Yeah, ever heard of a little thing called 'loyalty'?" Rainbow added.

"I... I didn't..." Starlight stepped back, unnerved by their malice.

"And what about me?" Spike asked. "Your own assistant. You gonna turn your back on me, too?"

"O-of course not." Starlight found herself saying, as she was backing against a wall by them advancing on her. "No matter what's going on, you guys are all my friends. I'd never leave you."

"But you'll leave who you are?" Twilight asked angrily. "This is your destiny, Starlight."

"You can't escape it." Spike added.

"So why not just embrace it?" Applejack urged.

"I can't." Starlight shook her head. "I won't..."

"You act like you have a choice." Rarity hissed.

"You're staying right here." Rainbow added.

"You're doing what you were meant to do." Fluttershy snarled.

"No givesies-backsies here." Pinkie smiled wickedly. "We'll make you be the Princess if we have to..."

"No... stay back!" In her distress, Starlight utilized her expanding forcefield spell, sending the others flying. It took only a second for her to realize what she'd done. "Oh no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

Starlight's words died in her throat as the others stood up. Their bodies were covered in cracks, and their eyes were like glass.

"You shouldn't have done that, Starlight." Twilight said, her voice devoid of emotion.

"What... what's happened to you?" Starlight quivered.

"That's nothing you need to concern yourself with." Spike said, his voice lacking just as much emotion as Twilight's.

"Now, why don't you fall in line like a good little Princess?" Rainbow declared, as they once again advanced on her.

"No, no, no..." Starlight shook her head.

Suddenly, a white tear appeared in the wall beside Starlight, and the Alicorn Twilight emerged from it.

"Twilight?" Starlight gasped.

"Starlight, I-" Twilight stopped for a moment as she beheld Starlight's new look. "None of this is real. I'm here to get you out of here."

"She's not going anywhere." Applejack droned.

"Oh yes, she is!" Twilight blasted Applejack, causing her to shatter to glass, then proceeded to do the same to the others. The entire castle started cracking apart in response. "Come on, Starlight!"

Without hesitation, Starlight followed Twilight through the tear. A blinding flash filled her eyes, and the next thing she knew, she was back in her bedroom, the dark of night clearly visible through the window. And she saw, to her relief, that she was back to being a Unicorn again.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked her student.

"I think so." Starlight nodded, a little shaken by the experience. "...What just happened?"

"That just happened." Twilight pointed to the mirror, which now had cracks in both the glass and the star.

"The mirror Spike got me?" Starlight asked.

"That's no ordinary mirror." Twilight frowned. "I thought it looked familiar, so I did a little research. It's really the Mirror of Fantasy, a cursed object that traps pony in an illusion of their desires, then drains their magic. I really should suggest to Princess Celestia that she keeps a closer eye on what ponies sell in Canterlot..."

"But why would it make me think I was a Princess?" Starlight asked. "Why- Oh, wait. Before I went to bed, I jokingly said that I'd 'love' to be a Princess. It must have thought I meant it."

"And it trapped you inside itself, thinking it was giving you what you wanted." Twilight declared.

"Then... why would it have my fake friends turn on me?" Starlight frowned.

"If a victim starts to find fault in the fantasy, the mirror does everything it can to keep them in." Twilight stated.

"No kidding." Starlight grimaced.

"Just count yourself lucky you have so much magic." Twilight smiled. "Any other pony would have been completely drained by the time I figured out how to get in there. But with all your power, the mirror barely even got started. Fortunately, the curse was broken when I pulled you out, so all the stolen power went back where it belongs."

"I'm just glad I'm out of there." Starlight sighed. "This whole thing just proves that being a Princess is not for me. Between all the responsibilities and ponies fawning over me, not to mention the physical changes... Did you have trouble flying the first time too?"

"Maybe a little." Twilight admitted. "Guess being a Princess isn't for everypony."

"Especially not me." Starlight grinned. "I think it's best that you stay the only Alicorn in this castle."

"If you say so." Twilight nodded.

Starlight yawned.

"I'd better get back to bed." She sighed. "It's been an exhausting night."

"And I'll just take this." Twilight lifted up the cracked mirror with her magic. "And dispose of it once and for all. Just to be safe."

"I hope Spike doesn't mind." Starlight declared. "Poor little guy isn't going to like hearing what his gift almost did to me."

"It was an honest mistake." Twilight said fairly. "And with every mistake, we learn a little more."

"Well, if there's one thing I've learned from this experience, it's to be more careful what I say when I'm thinking aloud." Starlight remarked. "You never know if an enchanted mirror might be listening..."

"So true." Twilight chuckled. "Goodnight again, Starlight."

"Goodnight again, Twilight." Starlight smiled.

After Twilight left the room, Starlight climbed back under her bedcovers, secure in the knowledge that she would wake up as a Unicorn, just as she always had been, and always would be.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	20. Fan To Fan

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Twenty: Fan To Fan**

Rainbow Dash and her new friend Quibble Pants were on their way back to civilisation, having been dragged into a confrontation between Daring Do and her enemy, Dr. Caballeron. After helping Daring Do to save the day, they set off out of the jungle.

Unfortunately, Rainbow had to endure Quibble's constant chatter about what he'd like to see in future _Daring Do_ books along the way. Her best efforts could only get him to be quiet for a few minutes, after which he would start right back up again.

"...And as a final twist, maybe they could reveal that the pony who's been helping Daring Do is actually Caballeron's brother..." Quibble remarked. "What do you think?"

"I think my brain melted a few miles back." Rainbow snarked.

"Maybe I've been talking a little too much..." Quibble said awkwardly.

"Ya think?" Rainbow snorted.

"Well, excuse me for not taking the revelation that Daring Do is a real pony, and not a fictional character, as well as I could." Quibble pouted. "It's not like I already knew about it, like you did." A thought occurred to him. "How did you find out Daring Do is real, anyway?"

"I've known for a while now." Rainbow boasted. "In fact, this wasn't even the first time I teamed up with her."

"Wait, back up." Quibble gaped. "You've been on an adventure with Daring Do before?"

"Yep." Rainbow nodded.

"Well, how?" Quibble asked. "And how did you find out A.K. Yearling was just a facade?"

"I'd like to say I figured it out through my super-awesome detective skills... but I don't have any." Rainbow admitted. "Long story short, I got really annoyed at how long it was taking for the next book to come out. So me and my pals decided to go see A.K. herself and ask her why it was taking so long."

"Why didn't I ever think of that?" Quibble mused.

"Even if you did, it wouldn't have mattered." Rainbow snorted. "'A.K.' wasn't too thrilled about us dropping by. She wouldn't answer my questions, and pretty much told us to get lost."

"Harsh." Quibble winced.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't about to give up that easy." Rainbow smirked. "I went back to talk to her, but I saw some thugs trying to threaten her. Then... bam! She takes off her disguise, and there was Daring Do, large as life! I thought I was dreaming, but it was totally real!"

"I know the feeling..." Quibble nodded.

"Since I've never been the kind of pony to just sit around and watch the action unfold, I decided to jump in and help." Rainbow declared. "She wasn't too happy about that, either. She told me she was a solo act, and didn't want a sidekick. Then she told me to just go home."

"Something tells me you didn't listen to her." Quibble smirked.

"Oh, yeah." Rainbow nodded. "Like I said, I like to be where the action is, and I wanted to help Daring. Only... I might have tried a little too hard, and accidentally let Ahuitzotl and his flunkies get away with this magic ring that could cause an eternal heatwave."

"Whoa." Quibble gaped.

"Daring let me have it pretty hard for that." Rainbow sighed. "I even ended up thinking she was right. If it weren't for my friends convincing me otherwise, I would've just packed up and went home."

"But you didn't." Quibble pointed out.

"Nope." Rainbow shook her head. "Me and my friends jumped right back in there. Not only did we save the day, but I saved Daring herself. It was actually one of my most awesome moments..." She closed with a smirk.

"If you do say so yourself." Quibble teased.

"And I do." Rainbow chuckled.

"So you and your friends have been keeping Daring's secret ever since?" Quibble asked.

"Seemed like the right thing to do." Rainbow shrugged. "And you'll do the same, right?"

"Of course." Quibble nodded. "I wouldn't dream of revealing the truth about Daring. Besides, it's not like anypony would believe me if I told them..."

"It is the kind of thing you need to see to believe." Rainbow grinned. "Forget the 'Adventucations', there's nothing like adventuring alongside Daring Do for real."

"On that, we can agree." Quibble smiled. "I'm guessing it felt just as amazing for you the first time as it does for me?"

"You better believe it." Rainbow smirked. "I was still buzzing for days afterward. But then came another surprise. Next thing I knew, Daring put me in her new book as a sidekick."

"She did?" Quibble gaped.

"Well, she didn't use my name, but a pony who looked just like me was on the cover." Rainbow shrugged. "And Daring wrote her as being _pretty_ awesome. Doesn't take a genius to put two and two together."

"Lucky you." Quibble mused. "Even if I didn't like the later books, I would have really loved to have a character based on me. That's pretty much every fan's dream. And you got to live it."

"Who knows? Maybe you can, too." Rainbow declared. "The next _Daring Do_ book just might have a character based on you."

"That would be amazing." Quibble smiled. "I might actually be tempted to read it."

"Me too... if she tones down the know-it-all parts, of course." Rainbow joked.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Quibble rolled his eyes. "Need I remind you that it was the 'know-it-all' who found the Seven-sided Chest of Chico Moztok?"

"Like you'd ever let me forget." Rainbow snorted. "But I guess it was some good thinking back there."

"You guess?" Quibble narrowed his eyes.

"Don't push it, mister smarty-hooves." Rainbow smirked.

"Yeah, well... you were pretty great in there yourself." Quibble admitted. "Especially with the whole 'saving my life' part."

"Eh, it wasn't even the first time I saved a pony's life." Rainbow shrugged. "But it was one of my more stylish saves..."

"And spectacular." Quibble admitted. "The dive, the swerves... I've never seen flying like that before."

"You should catch one of the Wonderbolts' shows sometime." Rainbow remarked. "I'm actually one of them, you know."

"I should be surprised, but somehow, I'm not. "Quibble declared. I've never met a mare like you before, Rainbow. You really are one of a kind."

"You're just noticing this now?" Rainbow joked. "Well, you're not so bad yourself, Quibble. That big brain of yours really came in handy today."

"I've been waiting for you to say that." Quibble chuckled. "Guess we're both awesome, right?"

"Right." Rainbow nodded. "But I still think I'm the most awesome."

"Oh, really?" Quibble raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh, maybe the fact that this is the second adventure I've gone on with Daring Do." Rainbow smirked.

"Okay, you've got me there." Quibble pouted.

"But I'm not that much more awesome than you." Rainbow consoled him. "Maybe four or five percent more awesome."

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better..." Quibble joked.

Soon after, they finally reached civilization. They returned to the convention, which was winding down, and collected their belongings in preparation to return to their respective homes.

"Finally, back where we belong." Quibble smiled, as they exited the venue together.

"Yeah, adventuring is great, but sometimes, a pony needs the comforts of home." Rainbow nodded.

"Too bad we missed the rest of the convention, though." Quibble sighed.

"Hey, there's always next year." Rainbow declared. "And hopefully, there'll be no bad guys to kidnap us next time..."

"We can only hope." Quibble nodded. "And I'd really like hanging out with you all day again, too."

"Why wait until then?" Rainbow pointed out. "If you're ever near Ponyville, drop on by. Sure, I live in a cloud house, but there's a balloon service in town, so that'll help."

"Sure." Quibble chuckled. "And if the Wonderbolts ever perform in Whinnyapolis, maybe you can drop by 21st street. I live at number thirty-three, right on the corner. I'd definitely be up for some _Daring Do_ discussion."

"I'll see if I can make room in my busy schedule for it." Rainbow smiled. "But for now, Ponyville awaits."

"Bye, Rainbow." Quibble declared. "It was great to meet you."

"Same here, Quib." Rainbow grinned. "From one _Daring Do_ fan to another, it's been real."

"Maybe a little _too_ real..." Quibble joked. "As fun as our little trip was, I'd prefer to keep the adventures in the books."

"Not me." Rainbow shrugged. "I love a good dose of adventure every once in a while. But hey, we can like different stuff and still be friends, right?"

"Right." Quibble nodded. "Like I'd ever pass up the opportunity to hang out with a pony like you..."

"Flattery'll get ya nowhere, pal." Rainbow smirked.

"Somehow, I doubt that..." Quibble joked.

"See ya around, wise guy." Rainbow smiled, as she headed for the train station.

"Not if I see you first." Quibble grinned.

The two ponies went their separate ways. They were apart for the moment, but would be forever bonded, not just by their shared love of _Daring Do_ , but by the incredible adventure they had just experienced.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	21. Mare Do Well Returns

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Mare Do Well Returns**

It was a quiet afternoon in Ponyville. Twilight, Starlight and all their friends were enjoying a late lunch out at the outdoor diner.

"It was wonderful of you to treat us all to lunch, Twilight." Rarity smiled.

"Well, things have been kinda hectic lately." Twilight declared. "We've all been pretty busy with one thing or another. It seemed to me we could use some quiet time."

"Ain't that the truth." Applejack agreed.

"The Wonderbolts have really been kicking into high gear lately." Rainbow admitted. "A little downtime is just what this pony needed."

"I always welcome a little quiet time." Fluttershy admitted.

"Quiet isn't really my thing... but I'm always up for some friend time!" Pinkie smiled.

"Me too." Starlight nodded. "Not that all the studying hasn't been great, but I don't mind a little break every now and then."

"I'm not complaining, Starlight." Twilight grinned. "One of the best ways to learn about friendship is by just spending time with your friends."

"So technically, I'm still studying?" Starlight joked. "So much for getting some time off..."

"Heh-heh, good one..." Spike said through a mouthful of gems.

"Help!" A voice cut through the air. "Runaway cart!"

The friends glanced down the street, seeing that there was indeed a cart packed with various items, rolling out of control. An eldery mare was in the middle of the street, frozen in horror as the cart hurtled towards her. Ponies in the street gasped.

"I got this!" Rainbow suddenly leapt out of her chair.

Rainbow speeded toward the old mare, pulling her out of the way just in time. The cart rolled past and crashed into a vacant table, falling on its side and coming to a stop.

Rainbow set the old mare down on the other side of the street, to a chorus of cheers.

"You okay, ma'am?" She asked.

"Thanks to you, dear." You old mare smiled.

"Way to go, Rainbow Dash!" One of the crowd whooped.

"Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!" The crowd chanted.

"Hey, just doing what comes naturally." Rainbow waved, before quickly returning to her friends.

"That was amazing, Rainbow!" Starlight smiled.

"I'll say!" Pinkie agreed. "She was like 'whoosh! I'm gonna save you!' then 'whoosh, back I go!' It was super-duper heroic!"

"Yeah, I was pretty awesome, wasn't I?" Rainbow smirked. "Heroes like me don't come by every day."

"Careful there, RD." Applejack jeered. "Don't wanna dislocate sumthin' pattin' yerself on the back."

"Is it so wrong to congratulate myself for a job well done?" Rainbow asked.

"Just as long as you don't go overboard with it, darling." Rarity pointed.

"You wouldn't want a return appearance from Mare Do Well, would you?" Twilight grinned.

"Seriously?" Rainbow frowned. "Come on, guys. There's no need for that."

"Mare Do... what?" Starlight asked, confused. "What are you all talking about?"

"Funny story." Pinkie smiled. "A while back, Rainbow had this whole 'saving ponies' streak going on. Everypony in town was cheering her name. But it made her get a really big head. I mean really, really big!"

"It wasn't that big..." Rainbow pouted.

"It was, darling." Rarity declared.

"The rest of us got together and decided ta make up a hero to deflate RD's ego a little." Applejack continued. "Ya know, show her that a real hero is humble."

"Each one of us wore the costume," Twilight declared. "Between all of us, we were able to out-hero Rainbow."

"Boy, that really ticked me off." Rainbow recalled. "This new hero, stealin' the spotlight... Eventually, I'd had enough. I chased down 'Mare Do Well' and unmasked her... and found Pinkie under the mask. That's when the others showed up, and I found out what was really going on. And yeah, I was a little mad at first, but after everypony explained what was going on, I figured they were right."

"I see." Starlight mused. "Seems like a lot of effort to teach somepony a lesson in humility, but I guess you can't argue with results..."

"It was kinda fun, though." Applejack admitted. "Playin' the big mysterious hero."

"Yeah, it was." Twilight nodded. "Saving lives, preventing disasters."

"And the costume was one of my best works." Rarity smiled. "I still have one in the back room of my _boutique_."

"Bein' a hero is pretty awesome." Rainbow nodded. "No surprise it went to my head..."

"Wait, aren't you already heroes?" Starlight pointed out. "You've saved Equestria so many times... And Spike saved the Crystal Empire twice."

"You know it." Spike smirked.

"It's true." Fluttershy nodded. "We have saved Equestria a lot."

"But those were big saves." Rainbow noted. "We're talkin' regular, everyday heroics, like saving a runaway baby carriage, or stopping a landslide."

"Or using my Pinkie Sense to save somepony from a falling object." Pinkie added... before dashing across the street and pulling a stallion aside, saving him from a falling flower pot. She then returned to her seat. "See?"

"Helping other ponies always feels good." Twilight smiled. "No matter how big or small the deed is."

"It certainly does." Rarity nodded. "I always feel good when I help a pony with their wardrobe."

"And Ah feel good when Ah bring some tasty apples to market fer ponies to enjoy." Applejack nodded.

"And I feel good whenever I help some poor kitty out of a tree." Fluttershy smiled.

"Wow, you guys are always so helpful." Starlight chuckled. "Like regular Samaritans."

"It's what we do." Rainbow smirked. "And some of us do it more awesomely than others."

"If you do say so yourself." Rarity joked.

The ponies and dragon all chuckled joyfully.

The next day, Applejack was walking through Ponyville when she heard a cry for help.

"Help!"

"What in tarnation?" She frowned, rushing off in the direction of the cry.

Along the way, Applejack was joined by Rainbow Dash, then Pinkie.

"You heard that too, right?" Rainbow asked the others.

"Kinda hard not to." Pinkie noted. "Did you heard how loud it was? It was like 'HELLLLLP!' That's how loud it was."

As they rounded a corner, they found the source of the distress; A roofer Earth Pony stallion was dangling off the roof of a condemned house. He had been removing slates from the roof when he had apparently slipped, and was now clinging for dear life.

"Help!" He called.

"Of all the times for the Weather Patrol ta be off pickin' up hailstones..." Applejack mused.

"I got this." Rainbow flared up her wings.

Before Rainbow could take off, a familiar purple blur leapt from a nearby roof.

"No way..." Rainbow gaped.

"Land sakes..." Applejack frowned.

"Is that..." Pinkie's eyes bugged out.

It was a pony wearing the Mare Do Well outfit.

"Oh my, what's happening?" Fluttershy asked, as she, Twilight and Rarity arrived on the scene.

"Take a look." Rainbow pointed.

"My word." Rarity's jaw dropped. "It's Mare Do Well."

"But that's impossible." Twilight declared. " _We_ were Mare Do Well!"

"Well, it looks like somepony didn't get the memo..." Pinkie pointed out.

Before their eyes, Mare Do Well helped the roofer up, put him on her back, leapt over to a nearby balcony, then to the ground.

"Thank you, thank you!" The roofer said gratefully.

Mare Do Well nodded silently, then raced down an alley.

The ponies in the street all cheered.

"Mare Do Well's back!"

"Incredible!"

"That was amazing!"

"Ah saw it, but Ah don't believe it..." Applejack mused.

"No kidding." Rainbow frowned. "If all of you weren't here, I'd think you were pulling that 'humility' stunt again."

Starlight then rushed onto the scene.

"What's going on?" She asked. "I heard some kind of commotion."

"You won't believe it, Starlight." Fluttershy declared. "It was-"

"There!" Rarity pointed. "Mare Do Well!"

It was indeed Mare Do Well, leaping across the gap between two buildings, before vanishing from sight.

"Mare Do Well?!" Starlight gaped. "But didn't you say Mare Do Well was all of you?"

"She was." Twilight declared.

"Not any more, it would seem..." Rarity noted.

Over the next few days, the new Mare Do Well made herself known through more heroic deeds, ranging from saving some foals from an accidental thunder storm to pulling a pony out of the way of a cow stampede. Naturally, her exploits made the local paper.

"'Mare Do Well saves stallion from sky-diving mishap'." Twilight read, as she and the others resided in the map room. "Whoever this new Mare Do Well is, she certainly seems dedicated to helping."

"She may not be as altruistic as we think." Rarity frowned. "I checked the back room of my _boutique_ , and the Mare Do Well costume is gone. Meaning that whoever it is wearing that costume is a thief."

"A heroic thief." Fluttershy pointed out.

"Well, there is that..." Rarity admitted. "But still, to purloin one of my classic works... I'd give her a piece of my mind if I could."

"Yer taking all this pretty well, Rainbow." Applejack noted.

"What, you were expecting me to go all crazy with jealousy again?" Rainbow snorted. "I've learned my lesson. There's plenty of room in Ponyville for a new hero."

"Who is she, though?" Starlight frowned. "If she's not any of you, who could she be?"

"It's a myyyysteryyy!" Pinkie giggled.

"As long as she keeps saving ponies, I can live with the mystery going unsolved." Twilight admitted. "Whoever it is, she clearly values her anonymity. And we should respect that."

"I know I do." Fluttershy smiled. "I hope she keeps up the good work."

"Ah reckon we all do." Applejack smiled.

"True..." Rarity admitted grudgingly.

"Let's just hope she doesn't get in over her head." Twilight declared. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's that one pony can't tackle every problem..."

For a couple of days, things were quiet. There was no trouble in Ponyville that required a hero to solve it, so Mare Do Well was nowhere to be seen.

One morning, as Twilight and her friends were headed over to _Sugarcube Corner_ , Pinkie planning to treat them with her new concoction: triple-layered frosting cupcakes.

"Wait until you try 'em!" Pinkie smiled. "Your taste buds will thank me!"

"I'm sure they will be just divine, darling." Rarity nodded.

"Everything you make is delicious." Fluttershy agreed.

"Too bad Starlight couldn't come with." Rainbow sighed.

"She seemed really set on finishing her reading." Twilight shrugged. "She did ask me to bring a cupcake back for her, though."

"Like teacher, like student, huh, Twilight?" Applejack joked.

"Yeah, I guess..." Twilight chuckled.

Just as they reached _Sugarcube Corner_ , they heard screams and cries of horror.

"Oh no..." Rainbow groaned. "What is it now?"

The ponies rushed off in the direction of the ruckus. They found a group of ponies gathered around a burning building.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked.

"There are ponies trapped in that building." One bystander declared. "Mare Do Well went in to rescue them."

"No surprise there." Applejack smiled.

A family of ponies emerged from within the building.

"Are you all okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"We're fine." The father coughed from the smoke. "But Mare Do Well..."

"One of the support beams fell on her." The mother added. "She's trapped!"

"Somepony's gotta help her!" Their young filly yelled.

"Don't worry." Twilight shared determined looks with the others. "They will."

Twilight and her friends rushed into the building themselves.

"Mare Do Well?!" Twilight called, as she, Fluttershy and Rainbow used their wings to fan away some of the smoke. "Where are you?"

"There she is!" Pinkie pointed to the corner of the front room, where Mare Do Well lay pinned.

"Hang in there, pardner!" Applejack declared. "We're comin' ta help!"

Together, the group rushed over, and, using a combination of muscle and magic, pulled the debris off Mare Do Well.

"Easy there." Fluttershy said, as she and Rarity helped Mare Do Well up. "We've got you."

"Let's get outta here." Rainbow urged.

The ponies fled the burning house as fast as they could. They escaped just in time, as the roof collapsed seconds after the exited.

"She's okay!" A bystander cheered.

"They saved her!" Another added.

"Stand clear, everypony." Rarity urged. "I think our masked friend needs some air."

The bystanders obliged, going to tend to the now-homeless family, offering assistance and a place to stay. Meanwhile, Twilight and her friends helped Mare Do Well into an alley.

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked, as Mare Well Do, her costume in shambles, shakily stood on her own.

"You didn't inhale too much smoke, did you?" Twilight asked. "Maybe you should take off that mask, so you can breathe better."

Mare Do Well backed away suddenly.

"If yer worried about yer secret identity, we can keep a secret." Applejack smiled.

Mare Do Well tried to back away more, but realized her back was against a dead end.

"It's okay." Twilight urged. "We won't..." She trailed off as she noticed a tear in Mare Do Well's outfit, one that revealed a very familiar Cutie Mark, that of a star with two streams above it. "Starlight?"

"Wait, what?!" Rainbow gaped.

"What are you talking about, Twilight?" Rainbow asked.

Twilight silently pointed out the Cutie Mark.

"It _is_ her." Fluttershy gasped.

"Whoa! Major shocker!" Pinkie yelped.

"Okay, you got me..." The mare unmasked, revealing that she was indeed Starlight.

"Wait, this doesn't add up." Rainbow declared. "You were there, when we saw Mare Do Well that day!"

"That was a little something I set up." Starlight smiled. "I put the costume on a mannequin, then tied the mannequin to a zipline. I figured it'd help throw suspicion off me."

"Mighty clever." Applejack admitted.

"But... why?" Twilight asked. "Why become the new Mare Do Well?"

"After you all talked about how good it feels to be a hero, I figured I'd try it for myself." Starlight confessed. "I wore the costume because... well, because I didn't want you to think I was just being a hero to feed my ego, or something like that."

"That's ridiculous, darling." Rarity declared. "There's nothing wrong with helping ponies."

"And there's nothing wrong with letting them know you're the one helping them." Twilight smiled.

"So you're... not mad at me?" Starlight asked.

"Why would we be mad?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes, even if you did take the outfit without asking, I suppose it was for a good cause." Rarity admitted.

"A really good cause." Applejack added.

"You were amazing, Starlight." Fluttershy added. "You saved all those ponies."

"And you didn't even need Pinkie Sense to do it!" Pinkie added.

"How did you know all those problems were happening?" Rainbow asked.

"I cast a long-range hearing spell on an ear trumpet, then put it on one of the study windows." Starlight revealed. "So I could know when trouble was near."

"Smart thinking." Twilight smiled. "But you know, you don't have to hide good deeds behind a mask. You can be yourself, and still be a hero. Just look at us. We stand proud by our deeds. And you can do the same."

"I guess you're right." Starlight sighed, as she took off the costume. "Time for Mare Do Well to retire again. But it was fun while it lasted. More fun than I thought..."

"I know, right?" Pinkie chuckled.

"And thanks for saving me, girls." Starlight grinned.

"Anytime." Rainbow nodded.

"Well, now that this has all been cleared up, what say we head back to _Sugarcube Corner_?" Applejack suggested. "Those cupcakes won't eat themselves."

"Not if I can help it." Rainbow smirked.

"I am pretty hungry." Starlight admitted.

"And Twilight won't need to bring you a cupcake back, because you'll be there yourself." Pinkie declared.

"Let's call it a hero's banquet." Twilight chuckled. "Because we were all heroes today."

"Yeah, we were..." Starlight smiled.

"I'll be right along." Rarity picked up the costume with her magic. "I just need to put this back where it belongs..."

"Sorry I tore it up a little." Starlight apologised.

"No matter." Rarity declared. "Nothing a little needlework won't fix."

"Don't be too long." Fluttershy stated.

"I shan't." Rarity smiled. "I've been looking forward to those delectable cupcakes all morning..."

"I'll definitely save you some." Starlight nodded. "It's the least I can do."

"Well, look who's being a regular, everyday hero." Twilight smiled. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"It really does." Starlight added.

Most of the group headed to _Sugarcube Corner_ , with Rarity taking a quick detour to her _boutique_. Starlight's superhero career was over as quickly as it began, but she was just fine with that. Her friends' words had convinced her that she could be a hero in her own skin, and that she didn't need to hide behind a mask to help ponies. It was a lesson she would take to heart as she enjoyed several of Pinkie's cupcakes.

 _'Maybe it's for the best that I retire.'_ She told herself. _'Being Mare Do Well really works up an appetite...'_

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	22. Change Is Good

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Change Is Good**

It was a quiet day in the Crystal Empire. Most of its citizens were going about their lives, happy and content. The newest resident, Thorax the Changeling, was taking a walk through the streets of his new home, even happier than any of him.

"Good morning!" He waved to a passerby.

"Morning, Thorax!" The Crystal mare smiled. "How are you doing today?"

"Couldn't be better." Thorax grinned.

"Lucky you." The mare smirked. "I've got to get to the market and stock up on amethyst aubergines. My sister's coming to stay, and she just loves them."

"Need any help?" Thorax offered.

"It's nice of you to offer, but I think I can handle it." The mare politely turned him down.

"Well, if you ever need some help, I'd be happy to lend a hoof." Thorax declared.

"If only my neighbors were as kind as you..." The mare sighed. "I'll let you know if something comes up. Have a good day."

"Thanks, you too!" Thorax waved, as the mare departed.

Some time had passed since Thorax had been accepted into the Empire by Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance themselves. Most of the Empire's citizens had followed suit, to his delight. For many of them, Thorax having the endorsement and friendship of their hero, "the great and glorious Spike the brave and magnificent" was good enough for them to give him a chance. Several had even dropped by to welcome him to their neighborhood, and the Guards always gave him a friendly nod whenever they passed by.

But there were still some Crystal Ponies who kept their distance, who regarded Thorax with distrust, scorn, and even fear. Though such actions hurt Thorax, he knew he had to be grateful he had been accepted by any ponies at all. And with so many willing to accept him, he felt he could overlook those who were less than willing. He had desired friendship for so long, and now he had it.

 _'All thanks to Spike.'_ Thorax reminded himself, his thoughts turning to his scaly little friend. _'Without him, none of this would have been possible. He was the first one to see who I am on the inside, and he helped the others see too. I'll never be able to thank him enough for... well, everything.'_

It turned out "everything" was quite a list. Aside from being given friendship and acceptance, Thorax had been registered as an official citizen of the Empire. He had even been provided with a nice little home on the west side. While Thorax was mostly unused to pony customs, he felt a house was a vast improvement over the icy cavern he had resided within until recently.

Sustenance hadn't been a problem; There was so much love in the Crystal Empire, Thorax could practically breath it in. It was all around him, so he didn't have to target any single pony, as his own kind did. rather, he could survive solely on the emotions hanging in the air itself. After starving for so long, it felt good to finally have a full stomach at last. And it felt even better to have a new home, and to have made friends with so many ponies.

 _'Home.'_ Thorax thought. _'This is my home now. And I couldn't ask for a better one.'_

As Thorax's path led him near the castle, he saw Sunburst approaching from the opposite direction. Flurry Heart was with him, her stroller being pulled along by Sunburst's magic.

"Good morning, Thorax." Sunburst smiled.

"Good morning, Sunburst." Thorax returned the smile, then tilted his head downwards. "Hi, Flurry Heart."

"Geee!" Flurry Heart giggled happily.

"She's so sweet." Thorax cooed. He held out his hoof, which Flurry Heart grabbed with her own. "I once thought no pony would ever take a shine to me, let alone a little one like her. But look at us now."

"Flurry Heart does take to strangers rather quickly." Sunburst admitted. "I can personally attest to that. I suppose being the daughter of the Princess of Love gives her quite an... open heart. A wonderful trait for one so young."

"She's something else, alright." Thorax agreed. "There's so much love around her. Just being near her... well, let's just say being so close to love in that quantity is a dream come true for most Changelings."

"Lucky for us, you're not like most Changelings." Sunburst smiled.

"Yeah." Thorax smiled... before frowning. "Which didn't exactly make it easy for me."

"How do you mean?" Sunburst asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Growing up in the hive, I always felt like the odd one out." Thorax admitted. " I was the only Changeling who didn't take such joy in stealing love. Back then, I only went along with it because I thought it was the only way for a Changeling to survive. But I always got the feeling the others could tell I was different. And they shunned me for it. While they were willing to have me along on swarm attacks, they never showed me any sort of consideration or camaraderie."

"I can't imagine how hard that must have been." Sunburst mused.

"Believe it or not, we Changelings can be quite sociable amongst our own kind." Thorax admitted. "But I never saw any of that. I was always apart from the rest. And that hurt. Despite my lack of faith in our cause, I still wanted to be a part of things, to belong. But after Canterlot, I realised I just couldn't be with my own kind any more, so I left the hive behind. For the first time in my life, I was truly alone. And it was far worse than simply being shunned."

"Baah!" Flurry Heart whined. "Bah!"

"What's wrong, Flurry Heart?" Thorax asked, concern breaking through his melancholy recap.

"She's probably just hungry." Sunburst declared. "Luckily, Princess Cadance gave me a bottle, just in case."

Sunburst levitated a bottle of milk over to Flurry Heart. The foal gleefully accepted it, grasping the bottle with all four hooves, and slurping back the milk.

"There we go." Sunburst smiled, holding the bottle steady. "Not too quickly, now."

Flurry Heart finished the bottle in no time. Sunburst then lifted out of her stroller and burped her.

"URRRRP!" Flurry Heart belched.

"There, all good." Sunburst held Flurry Heart in front of him.

"Eee!" Flurry Heart took the opportunity to grab his face.

"Wow, you're so good with her." Thorax declared, as Sunburst put Flurry Heart back in her stroller. "If only Changelings had carers like you. Then maybe more of them would be like me..."

"That would be nice." Sunburst agreed. "Perhaps then, there might be a chance for more of your kind to be friends with mine."

"I still hope that I can show them a better way some day." Thorax declared. "That we don't need to manipulate and prey on ponies. That we can be friends. Maybe then, we can all live in peace. And I won't be the only Changeling that believes in friendship. I won't be just some cast-off anymore..."

"I never considered how hard a decision choosing to leave your hive was." Sunburst declared, as Flurry Heart dozed off in her stroller. "I can relate."

"Really?" Thorax said skeptically. "You can?"

"Of course." Sunburst nodded, a tad perturbed by the luck on Thorax's face.

"No offense, but you have no idea what it's like being an outcast." Thorax frowned. "Being alone, and unwanted, even by your own kind. You just wouldn't understand."

"You'd be surprised." Sunburst declared. "You see, I was once an outcast myself."

"You were?" Thorax gaped.

"I certainly was." Sunburst nodded.

"But you're Flurry Heart's Crystaller." Thorax pointed out. "An advisor to the Prince and Princess themselves!"

"But I wasn't always." Sunburst declared. "During magic school, I was something of an oddity among my peers. Despite having an extensive knowledge of magic, I lacked the raw power necessary to cast many of the spells my fellow students could perform with ease. I ended up being snubbed by the rest of my class. I was the subject of pity at best, and mockery at worst."

"Oh." Thorax bowed his guiltily. "I didn't know..."

"It didn't take long for me to grow ashamed of myself for failing so completely." Sunburst recalled. "In fact, that's the very reason I moved to the Crystal Empire: So I could cloister myself, far from the site of my failure. I surrounded myself with books, and became perfectly content to spend the rest of my life wallowing in regret."

"So... how did you get from there to here?" Thorax asked, puzzled.

"Starlight." Sunburst smiled. "She came to my door one day, hoping to rekindle our friendship. It didn't go well at first... mostly because I couldn't bear for my old friend to know what a failure I had become. But eventually, the truth came out, and Starlight helped me work through all the pain I had suffered, even sharing some past shames of her own. For the first time in years, I felt like something other than a failure."

Thorax could only smile in response to Sunburst's heartwarming tale.

"Then I heard that the Crystal Heart had been shattered." Sunburst continued. "That was when everything fell into place. I used my knowledge to help repair the Heart, and became Flurry Heart's Crystaller at the same time. After years of misery, I finally managed to put my knowledge to good use. Everything that had happened before no longer mattered. My whole life was turned around, just because an old friend happened to show up on my doorstep."

"Wow." Thorax gaped. "That's quite a story."

"Well, I don't normally like to brag..." Sunburst said humbly. "But my point is, we actually have a lot in common, Thorax. We were both outcasts, we both fled to the Crystal Empire, and we both became far more than we'd ever imagined... with a little help from a friend, of course."

"You're right, Sunburst." Thorax agreed. "Sorry for saying you couldn't understand."

"That's okay." Sunburst smiled. "It wasn't too long ago that I (among many others) didn't understand you, so we can call it even."

"I guess so." Thorax chuckled. "It's kinda incredible when you think about: How both of our lives changed after coming here."

"Maybe this place just has that effect on ponies." Sunburst mused. "And Changelings, of course."

"Maybe." Thorax chuckled.

"Mmm..." Flurry Heart mumbled as she turned in her sleep.

"I'd better get this little one home." Sunburst declared. "It'll be time for her lunch soon." He levitated Flurry Heart's stroller over to him. "Good talking with you, Thorax."

"It really was." Thorax agreed. "See you around?"

"Not if I see you first." Sunburst grinned.

As Sunburst made his way back to the castle, Thorax continued on his walk, pleasantly surprised at what he had learned from their talk.

 _'Looks like Changelings and ponies can have a lot in common.'_ He thought. _'Makes me even more hopeful that one day, we can all live together in peace...'_

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	23. Patient And Patience

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Patient And Patience**

Starlight was once more on her way to the Crystal Empire, taking another break from her studies to visit Sunburst. Although she had come to enjoy it, the fact that her last visit had been interrupted by having to foalsit Flurry Heart had been a real crimp in her plans.

 _'Not this time, though.'_ She thought happily. _'This time, it'll be just me and Sunburst. Just like old times. And nothing's going to get in the way of that.'_

Once the train pulled into the station, Starlight made her way to Sunburst's house. Along the way, a number of Crystal Ponies waved to her, recognising her as the student of the Princess of Friendship. Starlight waved back, appreciative of the gesture.

Before long, Starlight reached Sunburst's home. She knocked three times, barely able to contain herself. But to her dismay, Sunburst seemed to be taking his time in opening the door.

 _'What's wrong?'_ She thought worriedly. _'Don't tell me he got called to the castle again...'_

Starlight was about to knock again when the door opened.

"Finally." She smiled. "I was worried something had-"

Starlight stopped in her tracks as she got a good look at Sunburst. The stallion's mane was messier than usual, his cheeks were flushed, and his nose was dripping mucus.

"Hi, Starlight." Sunburst sniffed. "I almost forgot you were coming by..."

"What's wrong, Sunburst?" Starlight asked.

"I caught a bit of a bug this morning." Sunburst sighed.

"Oh, you poor thing." Starlight declared.

"Thanks, Sta-ah-ah-ah..." Sunburst stuttered.

Thinking quickly, Starlight lit up her horn, a sphere of magic surrounding her.

"AH-CHOOOO!" Sunburst sneezed, spraying the contents of his nose over the sphere.

"That was close." Starlight cringed, as she watched the green slime dripping down the sphere.

"Magic health bubble?" Sunburst surmised.

"Yeah." Starlight nodded. "A little something Twilight taught me."

"I'm sorry about this, Starlight." Sunburst apologised. "I hate that you came all this way for nothing."

Starlight's face fell... then set in determination.

"Don't be so sure." She declared. "I didn't come all this way just to hop right back on the train to Ponyville. Besides, you shouldn't be all on your own when you're sick. You need somepony to take care of you, for a while at least. And I'm going to be that somepony."

"You don't have to do that." Sunburst shook his head.

"Of course I do." Starlight smiled. "We're friends, and Twilight always says that friends help each other in times of need. You wouldn't want me to be a poor student, would you?"

"No..." Sunburst smiled.

"So that's that." Starlight grinned. "Now, let's get you inside. Don't want you catching your death of cold, now..."

"Okay." Sunburst nodded.

They both entered Sunburst's home.

"Now, why don't you have a nice lie-down, and I'll fix you something that'll help with your sniffles?" Starlight suggested.

"I can't just lie around." Sunburst sniffed. "I have some research I was planning to do today, and-"

"And nothing." Starlight said firmly. "You'll get better a lot sooner if you don't push yourself."

"But Starlight-" Sunburst started.

"Don't 'but Starlight' me." Starlight frowned. "You get into bed, and I'll fix you up some nice soup. Sound good?"

"...Yes." Sunburst nodded, the look on Starlight's face quenching what little resistance he had left.

"That's what I like to hear." Starlight grinned.

"And to think, I didn't believe you actually used to be an overbearing, tyrannical dictator until now..." Sunburst muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." Starlight snorted. "And if you weren't sick, I'd totally make you pay for it."

"Lucky me..." Sunburst croaked, as he headed to his bedroom.

Starlight made her into the kitchen, and cooked up some leek soup.

 _'That was always Sunburst's favorite...'_ She reminisced fondly.

Once the soup was ready, Starlight brought it up to Sunburst. She was delighted to see that he had followed her instructions and was laying in bed.

"Here we go." She smiled, carrying the soup bowl over. "Doctor Starlight has just the thing to cure what ails you: Leek soup, your favorite!"

"Oh, thanks." Sunburst smiled.

Using her magic, Starlight dipped a spoon in the soup, then moved over by Sunburst's mouth.

"Open wide." She smiled.

Sunburst opened his mouth obligingly, and Starlight placed the tip of the spoon inside. To her surprise, he cringed awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" Starlight asked.

"Nothing." Sunburst answered. "It's just... a little hot. You might want to blow on it next time."

"Oh. Okay.." Starlight obliged by blowing on the soup. She then dipped the spoon back in, offering it to Sunburst. "Try it now."

Sunburst accepted the offering.

"Mmm, that is good." He smiled.

"I thought you'd like it." Starlight grinned, passing the bowl over to him. "Enjoy."

Sunburst drank down the rest of the soup in short order.

"My compliments to the chef." He chuckled.

"Thanks." Starlight grinned, taking back the bowl. "I'll just go and wash up. If you need anything..." She used her magic to turn an empty tissue box into a small bell. "Just ring."

"I will." Sunburst nodded.

Starlight headed back to the kitchen, cleaning the bowl of soup residue. But mere seconds after she started, she heard the bell ringing. Pausing only to put the bowl into the sink and turn off the faucet, she teleported back to Sunburst's room.

"You rang?" She smiled.

"Sorry to bother you so soon." Sunburst apologised. "But I need you to bring me more tissues. Otherwise, I'd have to wipe my nose on my bed covers."

"Gross." Starlight cringed.

"I think there's a spare box in the study." Sunburst declared.

"Be right back." Starlight nodded.

Starlight teleported to the study. After a quick look around, she spotted the box of tissues atop a pile of books. She picked it up, and teleported back to Sunburst.

"Here you go." She pulled out a tissue and passed it to Sunburst.

"Thanks." Sunburst smiled, blowing his nose hard.

"No problem." Starlight cringed, revolted by the act. "I'll just finish up with the bowl, then I think I'll clean up a little around here. No offense, but it's kind of a mess."

"None taken." Sunburst declared.

Starlight returned to the kitchen, finished with the bowl, then started cleaning up. By the looks of things, Sunburst had been on quite the research project before being afflicted by his ailment.

 _'Same old Sunburst.'_ Starlight thought. _'Always reading...'_

As she continued her work, Starlight heard the bell ringing again. Quick as a flash, she returned to the bedroom.

"Need something?" She asked.

"I'm a little chilly." Sunburst declared. "Can you fetch me some more blankets? They're in the linen closet."

"You got it." Starlight nodded.

One quick trip later, and Sunburst was bundled up in the extra blankets.

"That okay?" Starlight asked.

"It's a little tight, actually..." Sunburst declared.

"Oh, sorry." Starlight loosened the blankets. "Better?"

"Much. Thanks, Starlight." Sunburst smiled.

"My pleasure." Starlight grinned.

Starlight returned to the study, and finish cleaning up.

 _'Okay, I think I've earned a little rest.'_ She smiled, sinking into a soft chair.

Starlight barely had a chance to get comfortable before the bell rang again.

 _'What now?'_ She frowned.

Starlight returned to Sunburst's bedroom.

"Need anything?" She asked, slightly annoyed at the interruption to her little break.

"Could you get me a glass of water, please?" Sunburst asked. "I'm feeling a little parched."

"Coming right up." Starlight nodded.

One quick trip to the kitchen, and Starlight gave Sunburst his water.

"Thanks." He smiled. He took a gulp, before pausing. "It's not very cold, though..."

"I didn't know you wanted it cold." Starlight pouted.

"I suppose it doesn't really matter, since it did the job." Sunburst shrugged.

"Yeah, sure." Starlight nodded. _'Hopefully, that'll be the last thing you'll need for a while...'_

Unfortunately, Sunburst had more requests: a cold compress, juice, an extra pillow... and each time, he seemed to find something wrong with what Starlight provided; The compress was too wet, the juice had pulp, the pillow was lumpy... It wasn't long before Starlight was at her wit's end.

 _'Please don't let that bell ring again...'_ She pleaded, as she sat down in the chair for what felt like the dozenth time.

As if to mock her, the ringing cut through the air once more.

"Ohhhh..." Starlight groaned, teleporting to Sunburst's side. "Yes?"

"Can I have some more leek soup, please?" Sunburst asked.

"Coming right up." Starlight said flatly. _'At least I know how to keep him from complaining about this one.'_

Starlight put together another bowl of soup, this time making sure to cool it down a little before giving it to Sunburst. To her dismay, however, Sunburst still grimaced after taking a spoonful.

 _'What is it this time?'_ She thought, before saying "Problem?"

"No, no." Sunburst declared. "It's just... a tad lukewarm."

"Seriously?!" Starlight exploded, the last straw having been broken. "Last time, you said it was too hot!"

"Well, it was." Sunburst shrugged. "But this one isn't hot _enough_."

"You... you... you're impossible!" Starlight roared.

"Excuse me?" Sunburst frowned.

"Every time I did something for you today, you found some kind of problem with it!" Starlight yelled. "You're so picky!"

"Well, I am ill." Sunburst frowned. "I need just the right things to ensure my recovery. Besides, you offered to help."

"Only because I didn't know how much you'd complain!" Starlight growled. "You've been needy, picky, whiny, and all around annoying!"

"Well... maybe if you did a better job, maybe I wouldn't have to complain!" Sunburst shot back, hurt by Starlight's words.

"Excuse me?!" Starlight snarled. "I've been busting my flank for you all day, you ingrate! Maybe I shouldn't have stuck around after all..."

"Maybe not." Sunburst frowned. "Then I wouldn't have to endure your shoddy caregiving."

"Well, that can easily be fixed." Starlight glared. "I'm outta here! Good luck getting better by yourself!"

Starlight stormed out of the house and into the street, still infuriated.

"UGGGGGGHHHH!" She growled. "That whiny, needy, annoying... ugh!"

Starlight planted herself on the street, her front hooves folded over each other.

Moments later, Cadance walked down the street, levitating Flurry Heart's stroller with her magic.

"Oh, hello, Starlight." Cadance declared. "I heard you were in town."

"Hello, Princess Cadance." Starlight stood up respectfully. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just taking Flurry Heart for a walk." Cadance announced. "I heard that Sunburst isn't feeling too well, so it's good to see you're here. Having his best friend nearby will definitely lift Sunburst's spirits." She smiled at her daughter. "Won't it, sweetie?"

"Geh-ha!" Flurry Heart giggled.

"More than his spirits need to be lifted." Starlight pouted. "His attitude could use an adjustment."

"I'm sorry?" Cadance frowned.

"I'm the one who's sorry." Starlight growled. "Sorry I ever came to visit..."

"...What's wrong, Starlight?" Cadance asked.

"Let's just say Sunburst isn't what you'd call a low-maintenance patient." Starlight said flatly. "He's been constantly asking me to do things for him. Soup, tissues, extra blanket, more tissues, juice, more soup... and he kept telling me I was doing it wrong. I just couldn't take it any more! Who knew he was so... needy?"

"That's stallions for you." Cadance rolled her eyes. "They all get the sniffles, and think it's the plague. You should see Shining Armor when he gets sick. Now _that's_ needy."

"But does he relentlessly criticize every little thing you do?" Starlight frowned. "While showing no gratitude at all for your efforts?"

"Not especially." Cadance admitted.

"Exactly." Starlight pouted. "You'd think he'd be grateful for me putting all that time and effort into taking care of him. But no, he just whines like an overgrown foal!"

"Bleh?" Flurry Heart tilted her head.

"Oh, er... no offense, Flurry Heart." Starlight cringed.

"Geh-hah!" Flurry Heart giggled.

"I've never seen that side of him before." Starlight admitted. "Ever."

"That must have been hard for you." Cadance acknowledged.

"It was." Starlight snorted. "All that work, totally unappreciated..."

"And did you offer to help Sunburst so he would appreciate you?" Cadance asked.

"Well, no." Starlight admitted. "I did it because... I wanted to help him. He just made me so mad."

"I can see that." Cadance nodded. "Caring for others can be hard sometimes. And just because Sunburst complained doesn't mean he couldn't appreciate your efforts."

"I doubt that." Starlight scowled. "Lousy ingrate."

"An ingrate who needs his best friend." Cadance pointed out. "Are you really going to abandon him over something as simple as a disagreement?"

"Well, I..." Starlight frowned.

"Considering the two of you just found each other again after being apart for so long, I doubt that's the last thing either of you wants." Cadance said sagely.

"No." Starlight sighed. "It isn't."

"Just because somepony doesn't take your help the way you think they will, doesn't mean you should stop helping." Cadance told Starlight. "And being sick rarely brings out the best in us. It's up to you, though. I'm sure you'll make the right decision."

Cadance walked down the street with Flurry Heart. Starlight pondered her position for a moment, before rushing back inside Sunburst's home.

"Sunburst?" She said meekly, entering Sunburst's bedroom.

"Oh, you're back?" Sunburst glared. "I thought you were leaving."

"I was." Starlight sighed. "But after a little advice, I realised I couldn't just abandon you."

"You couldn't?" Sunburst's glare weakened.

"No." Starlight nodded. "You're my best friend, Sunburst. I could never leave you. And I guess I did kinda overreact to everything." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I was just trying so hard to help you, and I thought you didn't appreciate my efforts."

Sunburst lowered his head with guilt.

"Starlight... I'm sorry, too." He sighed. "You were right. You're my best friend too, and you were just trying to help. But I was being needy, and picky, and all those other things..."

"I know." Starlight snorted.

"It's just... I've been on my own for so long." Sunburst admitted. "I've had to fend for myself all these years, soldier through all these little illnesses... I guess I just liked the idea of somepony taking care of me so much that I... well, went a little overboard."

"I know a little about going overboard myself." Starlight sighed. "I guess I can't blame you. We both know what it's like to have to take care of ourselves... If the situation were reversed, I'd probably do the same thing."

"I really do appreciate you taking care of me." Sunburst smiled. "You're a real pal, Starlight."

"I like to think I've learned a thing or two about friendship from Twilight." Starlight grinned.

"I'm sorry we couldn't just... spend time with each other." Sunburst sighed. "It seems like something's always getting in the way."

"I wouldn't say that." Starlight countered. "We got to spend time with each other today, right? Sure, it didn't turn out exactly how I hoped, but nothing ever seems to for me. Doesn't mean it didn't turn out okay in the end."

"I guess you have a point there." Sunburst nodded.

"Of course I do." Starlight joked. "Now how about I whip you up some more soup?"

"That would be wonderful." Sunburst smiled. "And I won't complain about the temperature this time, I promise."

"You better not." Starlight joked.

For the rest of the day, Sunburst was far less critical of Starlight's offerings, to Starlight's delight. Alas, it wasn't long before Starlight needed to get back to Ponyville.

"Get well soon, Sunburst." She smiled, as she made to depart.

"I'm sure I will." Sunburst grinned. "After all, I had the best caregiver in Equestria today. I already feel so much better."

"So did I..." Starlight chuckled, as she left the bedroom, glad to have helped her oldest friend in his time of need.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	24. Birds Of A Feather

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Birds of A Feather**

Over in Griffonstone, Gilda was stretched out on her nest, enjoying some sun.

"Ahhh..." She sighed, enjoying her moment of relaxation. _'Spreadin' friendship around here sure is hard work. And as good as it feels, sometimes a Griffon needs her downtime, and I'm pretty sure I've earned some. Just me and the sun, with no interruptions...'_

"Hey, Gilda!"

 _'...Except one.'_ Gilda groaned, sitting up.

The intruder on Gilda's moment of relaxation turned out to be the young Griffon Gabriella, or Gabby, as she preferred to be known.

"I'm back!" Gabby smiled her usual wide smile.

"Yeah, I can see that." Gilda rolled her eyes.

There was a time when Gilda, like most Griffons, was utterly repulsed by Gabby's cheerful, overly-helpful attitude. She would have sooner turned her back and flown away than engage her in conversation. But Gilda had recently gone through a major change, thanks to her pony friends. And now, she was perfectly willing to tolerate Gabby being around her (though her extreme enthusiasm could still be unnerving). Hence why she called upon Gabby to deliver her letter to Rainbow Dash.

"It's good to be home again." Gabby smiled. "And it's good to see you too, Gilda."

"Had a feeling you'd say that." Gilda grinned. "I'm also guessing you delivered my letter to Dash."

"Yep!" Gabby nodded. "I delivered it right to her! And she said she'll be sending a letter for you real soon!"

"Great." Gilda smiled. "Nice job, Gabby."

"Happy to help." Gabby beamed.

"You always are." Gilda snorted.

At that moment, a thought occurred to Gilda.

"...Wait, if you delivered it right to her, then why did it take so long for you to get back?" She pondered. "I know how quick you can be. This should have been an easy back-and-forth for you. Whaddaya, run into traffic or something?"

"Oh, about that." Gabby smiled weakly. "I had a bit of a side-trip going on."

"A side-trip?" Gilda asked, a little miffed that Gabby had decided to take a detour of her volition.

"Yeah, funny story." Gabby shrugged. "See, the reason I agreed to deliver the letter to Ponyville was so I could learn about Cutie Marks while I was there, and maybe even get one of my own. So I asked around town, and they told me about these fillies called the Cutie Mark Crusaders who help ponies with their Cutie Marks-"

Gilda suddenly clamped Gabby's beak shut between two talons.

"How about you try that again?" She suggested. "And go a little slower this time, okay?"

"Mmkay." Gabby nodded.

"Good." Gilda smiled, releasing Gabby's beak. "Now, what's this about Crusaders?"

"Well, like I said, I was asking around, and the townsfolk told me how the Cutie Mark Crusaders helped other ponies with their Cutie Marks." Gabby declared.

"And why would that matter to you?" Gilda frowned. "You're a Griffon. Our kind don't have those weird little magic tattoos."

Gilda had of course been aware of Cutie Marks for quite some time, as a consequence of her childhood friendship with Rainbow Dash, but never really put much stock into them. Even in the present, when she possessed a far more open mind, it wasn't exactly a subject that fascinated her.

"I know, I know." Gabby nodded. "But I was really hoping I could somehow get one, so I went to the Crusaders for help. I thought they could just give me a Cutie Mark, right then and there."

"Lemme guess... it didn't work out that way?" Gilda smirked.

"Well, no." Gabby frowned. "Turns out Cutie Marks don't work that way. A pony needs to discover their special talent in order to get their Cutie Mark, so the Crusaders came up with a bunch of stuff for me to try. I turned out to be pretty good at all that stuff, but still... no Cutie Mark."

"Wow, shocker." Gilda rolled her eyes, beginning to regret calling on Gabby for the delivery.

"Oh... in case you were wondering, I delivered your letter _before_ I did all that." Gabby assured her. "No way would I forget why I was there in the first place."

"Good to know." Gilda nodded, slightly mollified. "Hate to think I gave that letter to a mail Griffon who couldn't do her job..."

"...So anyway, I took not getting a Cutie Mark pretty hard by then." Gabby sighed. "But I felt worse for the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"You did?" Gilda frowned. "Why?"

"Because they tried so hard to help me, all for nothing." Gabby answered. "I just felt so bad for them."

"That's... one way of looking at it." Gilda admitted. "Sure not the way I'd have chosen..."

"I even pretended to have gotten a Cutie Mark, just to make them feel better." Gabby admitted.

"Make _them_ feel better?" Gilda snorted. "Only you, kid..."

"But they caught me out just when I was about to leave." Gabby continued. "Boy, did I feel like an idiot..."

"I'm guessing something happened to turn things around." Gilda mused. "Or you wouldn't have been so peppy when you showed up back here."

"Oh yeah, there was a definite turn-around." Gabby grinned. "The Crusaders told me that my special talent was helping others."

"That makes sense." Gilda admitted. "You're always tryin' to hep Griffons around here. Whether they want your help or not..."

"And while they couldn't get me a Cutie Mark, they did the next best thing." Gabby added.

"Yeah?" Gilda asked. "And what's that?"

"Why, these babies, of course!" Gabby turned to the side, then turned again, showing off the ornamental Cutie Marks the Crusaders had given her, proudly attached to her mail bags. "They may not be the real thing, but I'm not complaining!"

"Heh, not bad." Gilda appraised the new additions. "Those Crusaders must have really put some work into those things."

"That's not even the best part!" Gabby grinned. "Do you wanna know the best part? Do ya? Do ya?"

"I got a feeling you're gonna tell me anyway." Gilda smirked.

"They made me an official Cutie Mark Crusader!" Gabby said proudly. "The first Griffon Crusader! I couldn't believe it! They made me, a Griffon, a Cutie Mark Crusader! I just... I was just bowled over! I heard they were a great bunch, but I didn't think they were _that_ great!"

"Yeah, those ponies are really something else." Gilda smiled.

"You're telling me." Gabby grinned. "They even threw me a big party after I got these Cutie Marks. All the ponies I helped showed up. It was a really great experience. They accepted me so much, I almost felt like I was a pony myself."

"You may as well be right now, with those fancy Marks." Gilda snorted. "What, you're gonna grow hooves next? Or maybe a horn?"

"Well, I don't know about that..." Gabby grinned. "It would be kinda cool, though. A Griffon with a magic horn. Even more unique than a Griffon with Cutie Marks."

"Yeah, I think you're unique enough, kid." Gilda smiled.

"You really mean that?" Gabby smiled.

"Sure." Gilda nodded. "You're the only Griffon I know who's always been decent. You've never been mean or rotten, like the rest of us. I'd say that makes you pretty special."

"Aw, thanks." Gabby smiled. "But you gotta admit, if it weren't for my pony friends, I wouldn't know just how special I really am."

"You're not the only Griffon around here who owes those ponies one." Gilda grinned. "They changed my life too."

"Yeah, I remember." Gabby noted. "No offense, but you used to be as gruff and grumpy as every other Griffon. But now, you're really nice and friendly. By Griffon standards, at least."

"I try." Gilda shrugged.

"You do more than 'try', if you ask me." Gabby assured her. "You really do a good job of spreading friendship around here. Thanks to you, some Griffons actually smile when I bring them their mail! That's a really great feat, if you think about it... Hey, maybe you've got a special talent too... spreading friendship!"

"You know, you kinda remind me of a certain pony I know..." Gilda declared, thinking of the similarly hyperactive Pinkie Pie. "I used to think she was kinda annoying too. But not anymore."

"Thanks... I think." Gabby shrugged.

"And maybe you're right." Gilda admitted. "Maybe ponies aren't the only ones with special talents. We Griffons can have them too. We just don't wear them on our sides."

"Except for me, of course." Gabby pointed out her own Cutie Marks.

"Of course." Gilda chuckled. "I'm betting you're a little tired after such a long trip."

"Maybe a little." Gabby admitted.

"Why don't come over to my nest and catch some rays with me?" Gilda offered. "It's the least I can do after you delivered my letter."

"That'd be great!" Gabby smiled. "After the excitement of the last few days, I could really use some relaxation time! I mean, really, all the asking around, searching for my special talent, and the partying really wore me out-"

"Just one condition, though." Gilda interrupted. "Try to lay off the talking, 'kay? I wanna relax my whole body... including my ears."

"Okay." Gabby chuckled. "I guess I can talk a little too much..."

"Yeah, maybe a 'little'." Gilda rolled her eyes.

"Well then, consider me mute." Gabby declared.

They returned to Gilda's nest, laying down on their backs, taking in the warm sunlight.

"Wow, the sun's nice and warm today." Gabby smiled. "I mean, really nice and warm. If I ever meet Celestia in person, I might just thank her for-"

"Gabby." Gilda interrupted.

"Ooh, sorry." Gabby cringed. "Zipping it." She mimed zipping her beak shut.

Rolling her eyes once more, Gilda laid back down and finally got down to relaxing. She glanced to her side, and saw Gabby peeking at her new Cutie Marks.

 _'A Griffon made friends with ponies all by herself.'_ She smiled. _'If only more Griffons were like her. Well, except maybe for all the talking...'_

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	25. Make Peace, Not Chaos

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Make Peace, Not Chaos**

It was a normal day in Ponyville... at least, until the explosion over by Sweet Apple Acres. It was a most unusual explosion, consisting of clouds, flour, apple juice, and fabric dye. The perpetrator was none other than the master of chaos himself, Discord. And the victims were Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rarity.

Discord had been bored, as Fluttershy had gone on one of her nature observation trips. Unwilling to spoil her enjoyment, Discord reluctantly remained behind, but found he needed some way to entertain himself. So he invited the four ponies to join him outside Sweet Apple Acres, telling them he had a "special treat" for them, in the form of what looked like cakes... that is, until the ponies tried to cut them, whereupon they exploded into the cavalcade of unrelated objects.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho!" Discord guffawed. "Oh, you should see the looks on your faces!"

"Seriously?" Applejack growled, her mane soaked with apple juice. "You called us over here for this?"

"Of course not 'seriously'." Discord snorted. "It was a joke. Nothing serious about it."

"Kind of a mean joke if you ask me." Pinkie frowned, flour all over her.

"Quite right, darling." Rarity scowled, covered in various colored dyes.

"Mean?!" Discord scoffed. "Surely you jest! I put some of your favorite things in there. You should be enjoying this!"

"Yeah, not so much." Rainbow snarled, a cloud beard on her chin.

"Now, now, ladies." Discord tutted. "Don't tell me you can't take a joke? Rainbow Dash, surely you of all ponies should enjoy a good prank?"

"I do." Rainbow scoffed. "Let me know when you have one."

"Ouch." Discord cringed. "Really hittin' below the belt there..."

"Come on, y'all." Applejack rung out her mane. "Let's go get cleaned up."

"With pleasure." Rarity cringed. "I look like some terrible abstract painting..."

"I guess Mr and Mrs Cake could use the extra flour." Pinkie declared, intending to shake the white substance out of her mane over a bowl.

"What? But the fun's just getting started!" Discord protested. "That was just the opening act!"

"Well, we're not sticking around for the rest!" Rainbow growled. "We're outta here!"

Rainbow flew away as fast as she could, while the others headed off on hoof, leaving Discord.

"You know, you're taking this a little too hard!" Discord yelled after them. "Those ponies can be so sensitive..."

The next day, the four ponies were in _Sugarcube Corner_.

"Ugh, it took forever for me to get all that dye off!" Rarity groaned.

"Try getting a ton of flour out of your adorably pouffy mane." Pinkie pouted. "On the plus side, I managed to fill three whole bowls with flour..." She chuckled lightly. "Three for free, get it?!"

"Ah hate ta see perfectly good apple juice go to waste." Applejack sighed.

"And I hate looking stupid." Rainbow growled.

At that moment, Discord flashed in.

"Morning, ladies!" He smiled. "Hanging out at the ol' _Corner_ , are we? Mind if I join you?"

"Not a chance." Rainbow snorted.

"I'm afraid I'm not interested in such uncouth company right now." Rarity glowered.

"Oh, don't tell me you're still sore about yesterday's little incident, are you?" Discord rolled his eyes.

"Sore don't begin cover it." Applejack snarled.

"You turned perfectly good cakes into a total mess." Pinkie pouted.

"It was a joke!" Discord retorted, flashing in front of them. "Don't you ponies have a sense of humor?"

"Not for jokes like that." Rainbow sneered. "I'm outta here."

"As am I." Rarity followed.

"Me too." Applejack huffed.

"I actually have to do some baking in the kitchen, but I'm still not talking to you." Pinkie glared at Discord. "I'm gonna put that flour you threw on me to good use..."

"So you're just going to ditch me, is that it?" Discord asked.

"You ponies hear something?" Rainbow asked.

"Not a thing." Rarity stuck up her nose.

"Me neither." Pinkie agreed.

"If Ah did hear something, it wouldn't be worth listenin' to." Applejack declared.

"Really?" Discord scowled. "You're just going to act like I'm not here?"

Pinkie bounced into the kitchen, while the others walked out of the door, none of even glancing at Discord.

"Fine, be that way." Discord growled. "You don't want to hang out with me? It's your loss, sisters! I can have plenty of fun on my own." He created two duplicates of himself. "Just me, myself and I. A real good looking bunch..."

Discord's words failed to reflect his feelings. If there was one thing he hated, it was being ignored. And while he couldn't admit it, even to himself, being snubbed like that hurt him. Those mares may not have been Fluttershy, but he had grown quite close to them. And he needed some way to get them to stop being mad at him. He was tempted to manipulate their minds, but the idea seemed like it could backfire, especially if Fluttershy ever found out.

 _'This calls for some drastic measures.'_ He thought. _'Drastic, and humiliating...'_

Discord reluctantly transported himself to the study in Twilight's castle. Twilight had been on important Canterlot business the day before, sparing her from Discord's prank. At the moment, Starlight was visiting Sunburst in the Crystal Empire, and had brought Spike along to visit Thorax, leaving Twilight on her own. This worked out just fine for Discord, since he wanted as few witnesses as possible.

Twilight was reading at the moment Discord appeared, and was slightly surprised (but not too much, having grown used to Discord's unannounced appearances).

"Good morning, Twilight!" Discord said, his voice overbearingly cheery. "How was your trip?"

"It was... very productive." Twilight declared. "And from what I've heard, it's been pretty eventful over here, too."

The look on Twilight's face was all Discord needed.

"Of course." He groaned. "The others informed you of my little... _faux pas_. You're not going to say you're mad at me too?"

"You're right, I'm not." Twilight nodded.

"...That is not funny." Discord glared at Twilight, his irises glowing.

"I'm serious." Twilight insisted. "I'm not angry with you."

"Oh." Discord mused, pleasantly surprised. "So, you think my little jape wasn't so bad?"

"Actually, from what I've heard, it was ridiculous, excessive and utterly thoughtless." Twilight frowned. "I don't blame the others for reacting the way they did."

"Okay... and you're _still_ saying you're not angry about it?" Discord frowned.

"Yes." Twilight nodded. "It's more like I'm... disappointed. And I'll bet the others are too."

"Disappointed?" Discord frowned, confused. "Why?"

"Because we all know you can be better than this." Twilight declared. "We've seen it with our own eyes. You became a faithful friend to Fluttershy, and you've even helped the rest of us on occasion."

"Have I?" Discord said, aloof. "I don't recall."

"We wouldn't have found most of the keys to the Tree of Harmony's chest without you, remember?" Twilight pointed out. "Those bookmarks you left in the Journal showed us the way. And need I remind you that you gave me _my_ key yourself?"

"Well, I was just paying you back for sticking up for me during that whole Tirek business." Discord shrugged. "If there's one thing I despise, it's being in debt to somepony else."

"Whatever the reason, you helped us." Twilight pointed out. "We couldn't have stopped Tirek without you."

"Yes, I did somewhat save the day in that regard, didn't I?" Discord smirked.

"After betraying Equestria to Tirek in the first place." Twilight pointed out.

"You just had to go there, didn't you?" Discord pouted.

"But you did redeem yourself." Twilight admitted. "You gave me Tirek's medallion as a sign of your true friendship. I don't think I've ever heard you sound so sincere, so heartfelt before. I almost couldn't believe you were the same Discord who loved to get under my skin."

"Well, like I said, I owed you one." Discord said awkwardly.

"Maybe if _that_ Discord were around more often, you wouldn't have gotten yourself into this mess." Twilight mused.

"Mess? What mess?" Discord scoffed. "I'm not in any kind of mess at all. Personally, I couldn't care less if those four are angry at me. If they never talked to me again, it wouldn't even matter. It doesn't bother me in the least."

"Clearly, it does." Twilight said drily. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have come here to talk to me about it."

"Oh, such baseless slander." Discord flashed on a blue gentleman's suit, top hat and monocle. "Has it not crossed your mind that I simply wished to enjoy some light reading?"

"Not even for a second." Twilight snorted. "It _does_ bother you that the others aren't talking with you. You're just too proud to admit it."

"What do I even need them for?" Discord flashed out of the suit. "I've got Fluttershy, remember? She'll be back from her trip in a couple of days, and I can just hang out with her. Problem solved!"

"But Fluttershy isn't the only pony you care about anymore, is she?" Twilight smiled knowingly. "You had real fun with the others during my book-sort-cation, remember? You really did bond with them, and now you don't want to lose their friendship any more than you want to lose Fluttershy's."

"I don't have to answer those outrageous allegations." Discord turned and folded his arms.

Twilight sighed. She was starting to get annoyed.

"Why can't you just admit that the others being angry at you is making you feel bad?" She asked. "I know it, you know it, so why not just say it?"

"Okay, fine!" Discord threw up his mismatched hands, exasperated. "Them being angry at me, and flat-out ignoring me, is making me feel bad! Happy?!"

"And you came here because...?" Twilight waved her hoof, leading him on.

"...Because... because..." Discord almost gagged on his words. "Because I need your help to straighten this out. I'll never forgive you for making me say this, but... you're better at this 'friendship' thing than I am." He stretched out his face, exasperated, which snapped back into place. "So, are you going to help me, or not?"

"Believe me, I'm sorely tempted to leave you to wallow in the mess you've made." Twilight confessed. "But, as the Princess of Friendship, I don't think I can just stand by and let you lose your friendships."

"Of course not." Discord smirked, materializing Twilight's crown in his hands. "They might take back your crown."

"Well, lucky for you, there's a simple solution to this particular friendship problem." Twilight smiled. "All you have to do is apologize."

"What?!" Discord spluttered. "Apologize for being hilarious? Oh, sure! And while I'm at it, why don't I just apologize for being devastatingly handsome too?!"

"It's the simplest, easiest solution, Discord." Twilight declared.

"Well... can't you talk to them?" Discord asked. "You're their leader. You could just tell them to forgive me."

"That's not how it works." Twilight shook her head. "They'll only forgive you if you prove them to them how sorry you are. I can't make them do it."

"Well, maybe you should." Discord snarled. "As the lord of chaos, I really shouldn't have to stoop so low as to beg for forgiveness from a bunch of ponies."

"There's that pride again." Twilight sighed. "Is keeping your ego puffed up and retaining your reputation as the 'lord of chaos' really more important than friendship?"

"Maybe it is." Discord inflated himself like a balloon.

"And let's face it, this whole mess started because you just had to pull a ridiculous prank on your friends." Twilight grimaced.

"I'm the spirit of chaos, it's what I do!" Discord protested. "I don't think you understand how hard it is for me to keep myself from unleashing a maelstrom of chaos upon all of Equestria. Even with Fluttershy and all of you as an incentive, it's difficult sometimes. Not that you'd know anything about putting aside your own nature..."

"You'd be surprised." Twilight retorted. "Before I came to Ponyville, my nature was pretty much all studying, all the time. But after I learned about friendship, that started to change. And yes, I still enjoy a good study session every so often, but there's more to me than that now. The part of me that was my nature is now just _part_ of my nature. If I could do that, why can't you?"

"Maybe because I don't want to." Discord pouted.

"So you'd prefer to lose four of the few friends you have?" Twilight asked. "Is that really what you want?"

"...No." Discord muttered.

"Well, if you want them to stay your friends, you're going to have to swallow your pride, and apologize." Twilight said firmly.

"Ugh, why does this have to be so difficult?!" Discord groaned.

"It's like I told you, a long time ago: Friendship isn't always easy, but there's no doubt it's worth fighting for." Twilight declared.

"Funny, that sounds _slightly_ less sappy than it did the first time." Discord remarked.

"Well, a lot's changed since then." Twilight pointed out.

"And then some." Discord smirked. "Right, 'Princess of Friendship'?"

"Right." Twilight nodded. "And a true friend does everything they can to keep their friendships. Because every one is precious. I know I cherish all of my friendships. Even yours, Discord."

"Really?" Discord smirked widely.

"Yes, really." Twilight admitted. "You can be a real pain in my flank sometimes, but I've come to like having you around."

"And that is the magic of me." Discord chuckled. "But still... I don't know if I have it in me for one apology, let alone four..."

"Tell you what, I'll make it a little easier for you." Twilight offered. "I'll invite all four of the girls over, so you can apologize to them all at once."

"Four for the price of one." Discord nodded. "You really are a smart one, aren't you?" He flashed a graduation gown and hat on Twilight, a diploma appearing in one hoof.

"When it comes to certain subjects." Twilight nodded. "Now, while I get the others, you can work on that apology."

"Yeah, yeah..." Discord rolled his eyes as Twilight left the study.

A short time later, Twilight returned with the others.

"What's all the hubbub, Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, what's so important?" Rainbow asked.

"Is it a surprise party?" Pinkie asked.

"Not exactly Twilight shook her head.

As they entered the study, Discord was standing there, waiting. The four mares understandably stiffened up at the sight of him.

"And what exactly is he doing here?" Rarity frowned.

"Discord has something to say to you all." Twilight walked over to the Draconequus. "Discord?"

Discord stood in place, while the others glared at him. Part of him was still stubbornly refusing to apologize, while another was unsure other whether it would work.

"Any time now." Twilight said through gritted teeth, nudging Discord in the side.

"Okay, fine." Discord sighed. "I'm sorry, okay?! I'm sorry my little prank wasn't to your liking. Honestly, I thought you'd enjoy it. But it looks like I was wrong."

"Darn tootin'." Applejack huffed.

"The point is, I didn't mean to make you all mad." Discord admitted. "I just wanted to have a little fun. And with Fluttershy out of town, I could think of no better ponies to have fun with."

"Aww, really?" Pinkie smiled.

"Really." Discord nodded. "But clearly, my idea of 'fun' didn't quite jibe with yours yesterday. And for that, I... apologize. As much as it pains me to admit it, you ponies are among the few friends I have, and I really don't like the idea of losing you. So... still friends?"

The four mares looked at each other for a long moment.

"...Okay, apology accepted." Rainbow announced.

"Really?" Discord smiled hopefully.

"An apology from you is rare indeed." Rarity pointed out. "Enough that we can overlook yesterday's... unpleasantness."

"Ah reckon we've forgiven worse from you." Applejack admitted.

"Besides, I really did put all that flour to good use." Pinkie declared. "I made some extra batches of cupcakes. I don't know if it was because of magic or my mane, but they tasted really good!"

"Good to know this has all finally been straightened out." Discord smiled. "How about a celebration?"

Discord conjured up a table with four cakes, each one colored like one of the mares' coats. The others glared at him for a moment.

"What? They're not joke cakes this time." Discord declared. He stuck a knife in one. "See? They're perfectly safe... and perfectly delicious!"

"Good enough for me!" Pinkie rushed forward and stuck her face into her cake.

"I could use a snack." Rainbow shrugged.

"Something sweet would be just the thing to forget all the bitterness." Rarity announced.

"Ah could use the energy for apple buckin' later on." Applejack smiled.

As their friends enjoyed their cakes, Twilight walked over to Discord.

"Nice work." Twilight smiled. "Pretty good apology for a novice."

"Still not my strong suit, though." Discord shrugged. "But I'm glad it worked. And, y'know... thanks for the help."

"I'm the Princess of Friendship, it's what I do." Twilight paraphrased Discord's earlier comment.

"Well, I'd say I owe you one." Discord declared. "And, since I hate having debts..." He conjured up a chocolate cake shaped like Twilight's head. "Consider us even."

"You're welcome, Discord." Twilight smiled. She used her magic to lower a knife into the cake.

The second the knife touched the cake, it exploded, showing Twilight with chocolate. The others stopped their eating and glanced in her direction.

"Sorry, couldn't resist!" Discord guffawed. "It was just such a perfect set-up! You should see yourself! ...Hold on..."

Discord conjured up a cloth, and wiped off enough of the chocolate that Twilight's unamused face could be seen.

"Now, now, don't you get all huffy." Discord teased. "This is nowhere near as bad as what I did to the others. And I already apologized, so... no hard feelings?"

A glob of chocolate, propelled by magic, splattered all over Discord's face.

"None at all." Twilight smiled, her horn still glowing.

Discord stood there for a moment, bemused. Then he burst out laughing.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho!" He chuckled. "Good one!"

The others all joined him in a bout of laughter. It felt good for Discord, being able to laugh amongst them all. Though he still had a hard time admitting it (even to himself), he was truly happy to have them as friends. And would he have a fun story to tell Fluttershy when she got back...

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	26. The Wind Beneath My Wings

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: The Wind Beneath My Wings**

Up at the Wonderbolts Academy, the trainees were going through their morning routine.

"Come on, cadets!" Spitfire yelled at the top of her lungs. "Pick up the pace! This isn't a leisurely flight around the park! Get those wings flapping!"

Eager not to incur the wrath of their drill sergeant, the trainees pushed themselves even harder. At the front of the pack were Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail. Vapor was slightly ahead of Sky.

"Try and keep up!" She lightly teased her best friend.

"Oh, is this supposed to be a race?" Sky smirked. "I hadn't noticed. Guess I'd better start _really_ trying..."

Sky put on a burst of speed, allowing him to match pace with Vapor.

"How's that for keeping up?" He smirked.

"There you are." Vapor smiled. "I was feeling a little lonely over here."

"Yeah, me too." Sky grinned. "It's just not the same without your wingpony, is it?"

"Hey, you two!" Spitfire yelled. "Knock off the chatter! This is flying practice, not talking practice!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Sky and Vapor said in unison.

As they continued to fly, Sky couldn't help but notice the sunlight glancing off Vapor's coat, or her mane flowing in the wind. For most of their lives, Vapor had always flown behind Sky (for reasons he only became aware of recently). He had never realized what a majestic figure she cut while in flight. For a moment, he just kept staring, mesmerized. But then he noticed he was about to fly straight into a cloud.

"Whoa!" He narrowly avoided the collision.

"Stay focused, cadet!" Spitfire admonished him.

"Yes, ma'am." Sky shook himself.

"Are you okay, Sky?" Vapor asked, concerned by the near mishap.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sky said quickly. "Just got some sun in my goggles..."

Not long after, the time had come to arrange the cadets into teams of two, comprising of a lead pony and a wingpony.

"Here we go." Sky smiled, as he and Vapor lined up to check the listing.

"I hope we get paired up." Vapor declared. "It'd feel weird, flying with somepony other than you."

"Ditto." Sky agreed.

As they checked the list, they saw, to their mutual delight, their names side by side; But to their surprise, Vapor had been marked as the lead pony, and Sky the wingpony.

"Oh... look at that." Sky said flatly. "You're the lead pony. And I'm... the wingpony."

"What?" Vapor frowned. "There must be some mistake. I'm no lead pony..."

"Hey, do you guys mind moving?" One of their fellow cadets asked, standing impatiently behind them. "I wanna see what I got!"

Sky and Vapor stepped aside.

"So... how about that?" Sky mused. "Guess I really am your wingpony after all, huh?"

"I don't want to be a lead pony." Vapor shook her head. "Maybe we could go to Spitfire, ask her to change it around."

"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't like us disagreeing with her." Sky said warily.

"But still... this isn't what I expected at all..." Vapor sighed. "You're not going to stand there and tell me you're happy with this?"

"I'm not gonna lie, I _am_ a little disappointed." Sky admitted. "But... you've earned this. You got so much better after Princess Twilight and Rainbow Dash gave us those pointers. And let's face it, you were carrying me along all those years, and I didn't even know it. I literally wouldn't have gotten this far without you guiding me."

"You think so?" Vapor blushed humbly.

"I know so." Sky nodded. "And since you've been supporting me all this time, it's only right I do the same for you. I'll gladly be your wingpony. And I know you'll be an awesome lead pony."

"Thanks, Sky." Vapor hugged her best friend tightly. "You're the best."

"I know." Sky grinned, returning the hug. As he did, he felt a warm, tingling sensation. It was unlike any hug he had previously received from Vapor (and there had been a lot over the years).

Vapor noticed something was off.

"Is everything okay?" She asked worriedly, breaking the hug slightly.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Sky nodded. "Better than fine. Great, even!"

"Good to know." Vapor smiled.

Over the past few days, Sky had started to see his childhood friend in a whole new light. For so long, he had been flying ahead of her, and while she was still his best friend, his ego over his "skills" had kept him from focusing on anypony but himself for very long. But after his big head had finally been deflated by the harsh truth, he came to realize just how skilled and capable Vapor was. How powerful and majestic she was in flight... Just the sight of her in action gave Sky some very strange and unexpected feelings. Feelings he was unsure of, and believed were best kept to himself for the moment...

The next morning, the cadets started their first team exercises.

"Okay rookies, cloud-busting time!" Spitfire announced. "The team who manages to bust the most clouds in the fastest amount of time wins!"

"We're gonna ace this." Sky smirked. "Right, lead pony?"

"Right, wingpony." Vapor nodded.

The teams took off into the sky, and started looking for flags. For a few moments, there was a flurry of activity as they zipped back and forth, reducing clouds to white puffs.

The last cloud lay just ahead of them, but the team of Contrail and Divebomb were closing in fast.

"Don't think we're gonna make it." Sky frowned. "Any ideas?"

Vapor thought for a moment, then got an idea.

"Hey, remember those 'boosts' I used to give you?" She asked Sky.

"Yeah, why-oh." Sky realized what she was getting at. "Let's do it!"

Vapor lined herself up behind Sky, and flapped her wings as hard as she could, creating a gust that propelled Sky forward rapidly. He reached the cloud just ahead of the opposing team, and busted it with one good kick.

"Yeah!" He whooped.

Spitfire blew her whistle, signalling the end of the exercise.

"Not bad, rookies!" She called out, as the cadets descended. "Vapor Trail, Sky Stinger, nice use of teamwork up here!"

"Hey, it was my genius lead pony's idea." Sky declared.

"Yeah, but we pulled it off together." Vapor said humbly.

"That's the kind of attitude I like to see." Spitfire smiled. "Okay cadets, hit the showers!"

"You see?" Sky nudged Vapor as they headed for the barracks. "I knew you'd make a great lead pony."

"It's funny." Vapor mused. "Rainbow told me I was lead pony material. I never really believed it at the time..."

"And how about now?" Sky asked.

"Now... I'm thinking a little differently." Vapor admitted. "After all the attention my parents used to give me, I didn't think I'd ever want that kind of position. But you know, it does feel kinda nice to stand out a little." She smiled widely. "And it doesn't hurt to have the best wingpony around by my side."

"Guilty as charged." Sky smirked.

"And I'm glad you're okay with it, too." Vapor added. "When I saw your name under 'wingpony', I was worried you'd take it a lot worse."

"I do love the spotlight..." Sky admitted. "But I've already spent years basking in it. And if it had to switch to anypony else, I'd rather it be you."

"Thanks, Sky." Vapor gave him another hug. "As long as I have you with me, I know I'll do just fine with being a lead pony."

"Just 'fine'?" Sky chuckled. "If today were anything to go by, I say you'll be amazing. And speaking of amazing, rest assured, I'll be the greatest wingpony this Academy's ever seen!"

"I don't think I'd expect anything less." Vapor nudged him playfully.

"What can I say?" Sky said smugly. "Even as the wingpony, I can't help but stand out. Only we'll both be standing out. The best team the Wonderbolts have ever known!"

The next day, the cadets were subjected to the obstacle course. Lead ponies and wingponies flew side by side, evading the numerous pitfalls in their way.

"This is too easy." Sky smirked, as they evaded a blast of cloud vapor.

"Let's not get cocky." Vapor warned him, as they dodged a lightning bolt. "This is trickier than it looks."

As another burst of clouds erupted from below, they swerved to either side. But Vapor's wing had been clipped by one of the clouds.

"Whoa..." She teetered.

"I gotcha!" Sky swerved over and took her hoof, leveling out her flight.

"Thanks." Vapor smiled.

"Hey, what are wingponies for?" Sky grinned.

As they descended on the runway, the pair landed in perfect sync.

"Not bad." Spitfire checked her stopwatch. "You two just keep getting and better."

"You hear that?" Sky smirked, as Spitfire turned her attention to the others. "'Better and better'."

"Yeah, I know." Vapor nodded. "And, um... Sky?"

"Yeah?" Sky asked.

"You can let go of my hoof now." Vapor declared.

Sky looked down, realizing his hoof was still linked to hers.

"Oh... sorry." He said awkwardly, moving the hoof back.

"That's okay." Vapor chuckled. "It's nice to see you're taking being a wingpony so seriously."

"Yeah, wingpony..." Sky said nervously.

As they returned to the barracks, Sky looked at the hoof that had touched Vapor's, the odd feeling running through him again.

That night, Sky's head swam with thoughts of those feelings.

 _'What's up with you, Sky?'_ He mused. _'All these weird feelings, for a certain mare. This is Vapor we're talking about. You've known her for years... well, not really. You never knew just how much she'd been helping you, what she was really capable of... these past few days, it's like I've been getting to know her all over again.'_ He rolled over in his bed. _'And I'm liking what I'm seeing. A lot. But what am I going to do about it?'_

Sky pondered the decision until he drifted off to sleep. The next morning, he approached his best friend, having made his choice.

"Hey Vapor, can we talk?" He asked. "In private?"

"Sure." Vapor nodded.

The two of them found a nice, quiet, secluded spot.

"So... what's up"? Vapor asked.

"Well, you see..." Sky swallowed hard. "We've known each other for a long time, haven't we?"

"Yeah." Vapor beamed.

"And when you know a pony for a really long time, sometimes, you take 'em for granted." Sky pointed out. "I took you for granted. I was so impressed with myself, half the time, I barely noticed you were there."

"That's okay." Vapor told him. "It's not like I made an effort to be noticed back then..."

"But it turned out you were better than either of us could have imagined." Sky smiled. "I'm proud of how great a flyer you've become."

"You've gotten pretty good yourself." Vapor pointed out. "Every bit as good as you used to think you were. Better, even. Now you don't need me to give you a little boost..."

"I'll always need you." Sky replied. "You've been by my side for so long now, I can't imagine being up there without you."

"Oh, thanks." Vapor smiled. "I feel the same way about you."

"That's what I'm hoping." Sky frowned.

"What do you mean?" Vapor asked.

"Well, these past few days, I've realized just how important to me you are." Sky declared. "You're more than just my best friend. You're the pony I care for most in all of Equestria."

"That's really sweet of you to say." Vapor smiled.

"And there's... something else I wanna say." Sky admitted. "But I'm not sure how to say it, so I think I'll just show you instead."

"Show me?" Vapor frowned. "Show me wh-?"

Sky leaned forward, and planted a swift kiss on Vapor's lips. Vapor froze up in shock, her eyes wide as possible.

"S-sorry." Sky cringed, believing Vapor's reaction was a negative one. "I shouldn't have-"

Vapor suddenly pounced, wrapping her hooves around Sky's neck and giving him a kiss of her own. At that point, they tumbled backwards, collapsing on the floor. They both laughed happily as they lay there in a tangle of limbs.

"So..." Sky chuckled as they helped each other up. "You... feel the same way I do?"

"Not at first." Vapor admitted. "I've always felt a really deep connection to you, Sky. I just never realized just how deep it went. But when you kissed me... it all kinda fell into place. Now I know how I really feel about you."

"Lucky for me." Sky smiled. "That would have been awkward otherwise."

"Let's just hope the Academy doesn't have any rules against fraternizing." Vapor joked.

"Even if they did, I'd risk it for you." Sky beamed.

"Aww..." Vapor blushed. "Hey, what do you say we get in a quick flight before the morning drill, just the two of us?"

"Another great idea from the best lead pony ever." Sky grinned.

"Says the best wingpony ever." Vapor nuzzled against him.

The two departed from the barracks and took a quick lap around the Academy. They flew side by side, as closely as possible. They were more than lead pony and wingpony, more than best friends. They were now closer than they'd ever been. A perfect pair, in every sense of the word.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	27. Aftermath

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: Aftermath**

In a small village on the outskirts of Equestria, the Sunset Festival was being celebrated. Though the celebration was on its final day, the village residents had received some surprise guests; Starlight Glimmer, Twilight Sparkle and her friends, the royal family, the Great and Powerful Trixie, and even Discord, the master of chaos. The new guests were eagerly enjoying the festivities after the harrowing events of the past few days, where the former Queen Chrysalis and her Changeling hive had come terrifyingly close to taking control over all of Equestria.

Twilight and her friends were currently gathered around a table, enjoying some slices of cake.

"Ugh, I think I still have some Changeling slime in my mane..." Rarity cringed, running a hoof through her elegant curls.

"At least we're outta those cocoons." Applejack pointed out.

"I still can't believe we wound up stuck in those things." Rainbow growled. "We totally missed out on all the action!"

"And that's a bad thing?" Fluttershy asked.

Just then, Starlight joined them.

"Hey, Starlight." Twilight smiled. "How did judging the baking contest go?"

"A little tougher than I thought." Starlight admitted. "Sugar Belle made some great cupcakes, but Fondant Fancy's eclairs really hit it out of the park."

"Ooh, remind me to ask for the recipe!" Pinkie smiled.

"How ya feelin', Starlight?" Applejack asked. "We all know yah've had a really big day."

"That's one way of putting it." Starlight admitted.

"Since we were kinda... out of it back there, mind tellin' exactly what happened?" Rainbow asked. "Just a quick recap?"

"Well, it all started when I came back to Ponyville after running out of the Festival before..." Starlight declared.

A short while later, Starlight reached the point where Chrysalis had begun to drain the love from Thorax.

"...At that moment, it looked like it was all over." Starlight recounted. "But then I had an idea. It seemed like a long shot, but I figured we had nothing left to lose. So I told Thorax to share the love within him with Chrysalis. And that's what he did. He let out a blast of love so powerful, it sent Chrysalis flying! Then Thorax transformed into a new form, and the other Changelings followed his lead. All that love totally destroyed Chrysalis's throne, and freed you all."

"Wow." Spike gaped. "That sounds incredible. My buddy Thorax, becoming the new King of the Changelings. And the rest of the Changelings... well, changing like that. Who'd've guessed?"

"Darn tootin'." Applejack nodded. "Ah wouldn't have believed it mahself if Ah hadn't seen the end result with mah own eyes."

"And all because Starlight had a super-smart idea!" Pinkie beamed.

"Way to go, Starlight." Fluttershy smiled.

"Your idea saved all of us, and Equestria." Twilight declared.

"You're a true hero, darling." Rarity agreed.

"Yeah." Rainbow smirked. "Welcome to the club."

"Well, it was really a team effort. I couldn't have gotten that far without the others helping me all the way." Starlight said humbly... before her smile became a frown. "I'm just sorry I wasn't able to get Chrysalis to see the light. I've been where she is; Alone and only interested in revenge... And I know how badly that can turn out. I really wanted to help her, the way you helped me, Twilight." She sighed deeply. "Guess it didn't take, though..."

"Maybe not." Twilight admitted. "But you tried, Starlight. You showed compassion to somepony who showed you nothing but hostility. Even after everything Chrysalis did, you were willing to extend to her the hoof of friendship. And for that, I couldn't be prouder."

"Yeah, looks like all those friendship lessons are really starting to pay off, huh?" Spike grinned.

"I guess so." Starlight nodded. "But I'm pretty sure I still have a lot to learn. Sorry Pinkie, but It looks like you won't be throwing me a graduation party any time soon."

"That's okay." Pinkie chuckled. "Besides, there are plenty of other reasons to throw a party!"

At that moment, Trixie joined them, taking a place beside Starlight. Her cape and hat were severely ruffled and dirtied, and her mane was a mess.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Starlight asked.

"Friendly advice: Never get into a flying pig race with Discord." Trixie said flatly. "Especially if you don't know how to make the blasted thing stop."

Discord suddenly joined them in a flash of light, dressed in an old-style driving outfit and carrying an oversized trophy with a golden winged pig on top.

"Now, now." He wagged a talon at Trixie. "I won fair and square. Nopony likes a sore loser."

"'Sore' being the key word here." Trixie winced.

"We were just talking about your big rescue mission." Rainbow declared.

"I must admit, I was surprised to learn that you were both among our saviors." Rarity confessed.

"Y'all managed to save us, and Equestria." Applejack noted appreciatively.

"To be perfectly honest, Equestria wasn't really my concern." Discord admitted, placing his paw tenderly on Fluttershy's back.

"And I couldn't call myself Starlight's best friend if I hadn't been willing to support her." Trixie smiled.

"Whatever the reason, you all stepped up." Twilight acknowledged. "You all played a part in saving Equestria. And you should all be proud."

"Even me?" Trixie smirked.

"Yes, Trixie." Twilight rolled her eyes. "Even you."

"Praise from you is high praise indeed, Princess." Trixie doffed her hat. "I'll admit, saving Equestria is harder than it seems. But I still managed to pull it off, even without magic. I wonder, can you say the same?"

"A-hem." Discord cleared his throat theatrically. "Need I remind you that it was a team effort?"

"Says the Draconequus who got captured first." Trixie retorted.

"Whilst valiantly leading a squad of Changeling guards away from my comrades, I might add." Discord pulled Trixie's hat over her eyes.

As Trixie adjusted her hat, a miniature Discord appeared on her shoulder.

"And FYI: I'm the only one who gets to mess with Twilight." He whispered in her ear. " _Capische_?"

"Whatever, shorty." Trixie scoffed.

"You must have been so brave." Fluttershy smiled, as Discord flashed back to her side. "Going in there, without magic, to help save all of us..."

"I was, wasn't I?" Discord smugly agreed. "It was actually kind of exhilarating, playing the hero for once. I'm starting to see why you ladies all enjoy it so much."

"If somepony had told me a year ago that Discord and Trixie would help to save Equestria, I'd have said they were crazy." Rainbow admitted.

"As crazy as pineapple upside-down cake." Pinkie agreed. "But not nearly as delicious..."

"Looks like ya got yerself a real heroic exploit to brag about now, Trixie." Applejack noted.

"Trixie does not 'brag'." Trixie snorted. "She represents herself in a Great and Powerful way!"

"And you do so quite enthusiastically, I must admit." Rarity rolled her eyes.

"I know none of us were exactly ideal rescuers..." Starlight admitted.

"I could say the same about all of us, back when we went to find the Elements of Harmony in order to defeat Nightmare Moon." Twilight pointed out. "I may have been Celestia's student, but I wasn't exactly an adventurer."

"And the rest of us were jest regular ponies." Applejack added.

"Maybe a little more than regular..." Rainbow smirked.

"We were something of a mismatched group, though." Rarity smiled. "We were all so different from each other, yet we shared a higher call none of us could have imagined."

"I certainly never imagined I'd become one of Equestria's protectors." Fluttershy admitted.

"But you did." Pinkie grinned. "We all did. And that was just the start of all our super-amazing adventures together!"

"Nothing creates a bond between ponies quite like saving Equestria." Twilight noted.

"And you would know, since you've all done it so many times." Spike chuckled.

Twilight indicated Starlight, Trixie and Discord.

"And thanks to the three of you and Thorax, Equestria is safe again." She smiled. "It's a good feeling, isn't it?"

"Definitely." Starlight nodded.

"Of course." Trixie grinned.

"Well, it's certainly a new feeling, I'll give you that." Discord shrugged. "I wouldn't necessarily call it 'good'..."

"Discord..." Fluttershy urged.

"...Okay, maybe it is." Discord admitted.

"It's always good to know Equestria is safe." Rarity declared.

"And fer once, the six of us didn't have to lift a hoof to keep it that way." Applejack grinned.

"Yeah." Pinkie nodded. "Maybe we should get stuck in icky green cocoons more often!"

"Maybe not." Twilight cringed. "But at least we can enjoy things going back to normal, and enjoy some peace and quiet."

"Can we? Don't forget, Chrysalis is still out there." Fluttershy pointed out. "And she did vow revenge against Starlight..."

" _Deja vu_ , anypony?" Rainbow asked.

"Ah say let that overgrown bedbug try sumthin'." Applejack snorted. "We'll be there, ready an' waitin'. Ah gotta feelin' she won't be so tough without her army. Ya don't gotta fret about nuthin', Starlight."

"Oh, I'm not afraid." Starlight smiled. "As long as I have my friends nearby, I know I'll be okay."

"I couldn't have put it better myself." Twilight nodded proudly.

"Like I said before, I've got your flank." Trixie assured Starlight.

"We all do." Spike agreed.

"If I ever see that ex-Queen again, I'll just break out the fly swatter." Discord conjured up a giant swatter. "Nopony messes with my friends. Especially you, Fluttershy..."

Fluttershy smiled, touched.

"Thanks, everypony." Starlight beamed, humbled by their support and devotion. "It's times like these that I realize how lucky I am. It wasn't so long ago that I had no real friends. I didn't even know what real friendship was. But now I do, and I have more friends than I ever could have imagined. I guess what I'm trying to say is... thank you. Thank you all for being my friends."

"Thank you for being ours, Starlight." Twilight hugged her student.

"You're definitely the best friend I've ever had." Trixie admitted. "Technically, you're the first friend I've ever had... but my point still stands."

"As sappy as that little speech was, I'll admit it fit the moment well." Discord said flatly. "And I _have_ heard more gag-worthy lines in my time..."

"Easy with the compliments, Discord." Starlight smirked. "I don't want to get a big head."

"And what's wrong with having a big head?" Discord inflated his head like a balloon. "Doesn't seem so bad to me!"

The others all chuckled (even Trixie), even moreso when Discord let all the air out his head, reducing it to normal size.

"Emotional moments such as these always leave me feeling so deflated!" Discord joked.

Not long after, night fell. Luna took great joy in raising her moon, considering that not too long ago, it seemed like she would never get the chance again.

"One more thing to thank Starlight Glimmer for." She smiled to herself.

"Gather around, everypony!" Double Diamond called to all and sundry. "The fireworks display is about to begin!"

"Perhaps I can offer a hoof... or a horn." Trixie suggested to him. "Fireworks are among my many specialties."

"I suppose I could jazz things up too." Discord shrugged. "Otherwise, I'll be bored out of my skull..."

"Just don't try to steal my spotlight." Trixie glared at Discord.

" _Moi_?" Discord gasped, faux-offended. "The thought never occurred to me."

"We'd be glad of any help." Double Diamond admitted. "Especially from friends of Starlight."

The partygoers all gathered on the edge of town, as the fireworks were set off. The first wave exploded in many brilliant colors and patterns. The guests gazed in wonder. Flurry Heart in particular enjoyed the show, giggling and cheering in Cadance's hooves. The only pony who enjoyed it more was, of course, Pinkie.

"Whoo, look at that one!" She squealed. "And that one! Yeah!"

If you liked those, wait until you get a load of these." Trixie used her horn to conjure up some dazzling fireworks. They were multiple colors, and took the shapes of a dragon, a Griffon, and even a Timberwolf. "Impressive, no?"

"No." Discord stepped forward. "Check these out."

With a snap of his claws, Discord created a new cluster of fireworks. These became animated after forming; One became a bird, which swooped down on another, which had taken the form of a mouse. A third was in the shape of Discord's face, which winked at the crowd below.

"Not bad, eh?" Discord smirked, as the crowd applauded.

"Yeah, sure." Trixie sneered. "But how about this?"

Trixie created more fireworks, which spelled her name in the night sky.

"I'll admit, that's mildly impressive." Discord smirked. "Still not a patch on mine, though."

"Oh, yeah?" Trixie sneered. "Well at least I show some restraint."

"Is that what you call it?" Discord rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it is." Trixie nodded. "You never start a show with the big stuff. You build up to it. Draw in the audience. You may have your chaos magic, but I'm definitely the better showpony here."

"That's debatable." Discord snorted.

"Not to me... blowhard." Trixie shot back smugly.

"Showoff." Discord smirked.

"Egomaniac." Trixie smiled back, actually enjoying their little back-and-forth.

"Illusionist." Discord responded in kind.

The two then turned their heads back to sky and started conjuring up fireworks in tandem, making for an even greater show.

"Isn't it nice how Discord's made another new friend?" Fluttershy beamed, as she and the others stood nearby.

"Oh, yeah." Applejack smirked. "And they have _sooo_ much in common..."

"Looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship to me." Twilight smiled.

Starlight sighed happily as she stood amongst her friends, enjoying the grand finale of the Sunset Festival. The mistakes of her past had been pushed aside. She had conquered her fears to save her friends, and had played a part in making Equestria a better place, just as Twilight had pledged the day she took Starlight on as her student.

 _'Who knew that day would come so soon?'_ She thought to herself. _'Not me, that's for sure...'_

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	28. The Right To Rule

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Right To Rule**

A new day had dawned upon the Changeling kingdom. Their tyrannical former Queen, Chrysalis, had been overthrown, and forced to flee, following the rest of the Changelings being transformed into new forms. These new forms were bereft of the endless hunger for love within their former bodies. They were free of the eternal gnawing of their stomachs, all due to giving love rather than stealing it.

The reborn Changelings were currently in the business of rebuilding, as the top of their hive had been blown apart when they had all transformed.

Thorax, the new Changeling King, was overseeing the work, while still coming to terms with all the changes that had occurred in such a short amount of time. And it wasn't just the changes to the hive and his entire species that concerned him. After all, he was the first to transform, with the sheer amount of love within him (garnered during his time in the Crystal Empire) bringing about a far more drastic transformation.

As the rebuilding went apace, Thorax observed his subjects' work. At one point, he saw a glimpse of himself in a reflective piece of rock.

 _'It's still hard to believe that this is me now...'_ He mused, studying his reflection.

Of course, Thorax had had little trouble physically adjusting to his new form. By their very nature, Changelings were conditioned to easily adjust to new bodies. And it didn't hurt that Thorax's new body was so tall and statuesque... a far cry from the little Changeling he once was.

 _'I'm not complaining, though.'_ He chuckled to himself. _'But if I were, that'd be the least of my worries...'_

It was more his new position that Thorax was having trouble getting to grips with. Before he'd left the hive, he was but a lowly drone. After leaving, his name was hated and reviled by all his fellow Changelings. But now, they respected and revered him. Though Thorax was grateful for their change in attitude, it unnerved him in a strange way. To have so many look upon him to take charge and lead the way was something he was unprepared for.

Not too long ago, the very idea of returning to the hive struck fear into Thorax's heart. Despite his deeply held hope of one day teaching his kind to feel friendship and subsist on their own love, a part of him had always been afraid of coming back. But he _had_ returned, sooner than he had thought, and through circumstances he could never have imagined, he had become the Changelings' King. He now had to lead and watch over the new Changeling race, a task he had never expected.

 _'Maybe this is what it feels like when a pony finds their destiny... and it's more than they imagined.'_ He thought.

Thorax made his way deeper into the hive, continuing his observations. Having been away for so long, he had forgotten how efficient his kind could be when they put their minds to things.

"King Thorax." A dark green, hornless Changeling bowed as Thorax neared. "The west wing expansion is nearing completion."

"Good to hear, Mandible." Thorax said awkwardly. "Oh, and... you don't have to bow every time I come near, you know."

"Of course, your highness." Mandible stood up.

Thorax cringed slightly at the term.

"So... how are you?" He asked awkwardly. "I figure since I'm King now, I should get to know my subjects a little better."

"Truth be told, I'm still getting used to this new body of mine." Mandible admitted.

"Aren't we all?" Thorax grinned.

"Though it's the changes on the inside that are most surprising." Mandible added. "It's... odd, no longer feeling the endless, ravenous hunger for love within me any more. I've felt that hunger for as long as I can remember, and now, it's gone. Like a weight off my mind and body. For the first time in my life, I feel... whole."

"It feels good, doesn't?" Thorax smiled.

"It certainly does." Mandible nodded. "And I have you to thank for that, my King. Rest assured, I will do everything in my power to serve you as best I can." He bowed once more.

"Well, uh... keep up the good work." Thorax said weakly. "The expansion is really looking good."

"Thank you, my King." Mandible smiled.

"King Thorax!" A dark yellow Changeling with a jagged horn called.

"Yes, Scuttle?" Thorax turned.

"We, ah... have a surprise for you, you highness." Scuttle smiled. "If you'd deem to follow me..."

"Oh, okay..." Thorax followed Scuttle.

Scuttle led Thorax into one of the larger side chambers. There, Thorax was surprised to see that a new throne had been made, sculpted from a large piece of stone found near the hive. It wasn't as large or imposing as Chrysalis's former throne, but it had its own regal style. Several other Changelings surrounded it, smiling expectantly at Thorax.

"Is that...?" Thorax gaped.

"Your new throne." Scuttle smiled. "A true ruler deserves no less. Do you like it, my King?"

"I, er..." Throax mumbled. "...I do. Great job, all of you."

"Your praise humbles us, my King." Scuttle smiled.

The other Changelings all bowed.

"Well, I'd say you've earned a break." Thorax declared. "You all go and rest up. There's still a lot of work to be done, and I'd hate for you to exhaust yourselves."

"As you wish, sire." Scuttle bowed.

Thorax cringed again as Scuttle and the others left the chamber, bowing again as they did.

"I am never gonna get used to that..." He mumbled to himself.

As Thorax looked upon the throne, he noted that it was vaguely similar to Princess Cadance's throne. That notion led to thoughts of the Crystal Empire, and he felt a pang of regret. Now that he was the Changelings' King, he had been left with no choice but to stay in the hive, and leave behind the life he had built in the Empire. He glumly reflected on the friends he had made there, and the fact that he didn't even get to say goodbye to any of them.

 _'I wonder what everypony's up to back in the Empire...'_ He thought. _'I'm sure Shining Armor and Princess Cadance will let them know what's happened. I just hope they don't hold it against me... They took me in, accepted me, then I just up and left for a new life as some royal wannabe.'_

The throne Thorax's subjects had made proved to drive his new position even further home.

 _'I don't even know if I have what it takes to be a King.'_ He frowned. _'I never really wanted this. I can't be a leader, can I?'_

Thorax thought back to the time, mere days ago, when he had been part of the mission to rescue Equestria's most beloved ponies from his kind's clutches. He, Trixie and even Discord had looked to Starlight Glimmer for leadership. Though Starlight was as terrified of braving the hive as they were, she had stepped up to the task, coming up with strategy after strategy to help them to close in on the throne room. And it was Starlight's idea for Thorax to willingly share the love within him, bringing on his transformation. They wouldn't have succeeded without her.

 _'But Starlight was a good leader.'_ Thorax told himself. _'Spike even told me that she used to run an entire village. Me, I don't have any kind of experience in taking charge.'_

Thorax glanced worriedly at the throne.

 _'What if I can't handle it?'_ He thought. _'Or worse, what if I end up being as tyrannical as Chrysalis? Being ruler of the Changelings really went to her head. What if the power does the same to me?'_

Thorax shuddered in distaste. The idea of becoming anything like Chrysalis was repugnant to him. More than ever, he wished he was still back in the Crystal Empire, without the burden of leadership upon him.

 _'But it's not like I can just turn around and abandon the hive.'_ He reflected. _'With Chrysalis gone, they need a leader to guide them. And like it or not, that leader is me. They followed my lead, they turned on Chrysalis, all because of me. Because they followed my example. For better or for worse, I'm in charge now. I just hope it doesn't turn out to be for worse...'_

Taking a deep breath, Thorax left the new throne room, and checked on the rest of his subjects.

"Ah, my King." Wallcrawler, one of a number of Changelings who shared Thorax's new color scheme (but not his stature) nodded respectfully. "Some of us were thinking of moving some of the eggs from the upper nursery to the lower one. We fear our, er... ascension may have damaged the structure integrity of the levels above, which may result in a collapse. The eggs may need to be moved for their own safety. What do you think?"

"Well, I... suppose it's best to err on the side of caution." Thorax declared. "Don't want those poor eggs being harmed."

"A wise decision, sire." Wallcrawler smiled.

"Well, it wasn't exactly my idea..." Thorax muttered, as Wallcrawler moved to fulfill his wishes.

As Thorax continued through the hive, he found himself beset with more requests for his input and royal suggestions. He couldn't exactly blame them; Chrysalis's rule had little tolerance for free thinking. But having his new subjects look to him to solve all these problems weren't exactly easing his fears about the burdens of leadership.

"Who knew being a ruler was so hard?" He sighed, as he took a quick rest in a side chamber. "Chrysalis made it look so easy. Then again, she _was_ an overly-controlling tyrant..."

Moments later, a trio of Changelings entered the chamber.

"There you are, your highness." Hardshell, a light green Changeling with a jagged horn, declared.

"We need your opinion on something, sire." Buzzwing, a dark yellow Changeling, stated.

"Of course you do." Thorax sighed.

"With Chrysalis gone, we thought perhaps that some of her private chambers could be given over to make more nests for our soon-to-be born hatchlings." Clack, a blue Changeling, suggested. "Unless of course, you have need of those chambers?" He asked awkwardly.

"Believe me, I would prefer those chambers be put to good use." Thorax declared. "You can build those nests with my blessings."

"Thank you, your highness." Buzzwing smiled. "Truly, you are a wise and noble King."

"I'm glad you think so..." Thorax sighed.

"Your highness?" Clack frowned. "Pardon my impertinence, but is everything alright?"

"Sure, why would anything be wrong?" Thorax said sarcastically. "A few days ago, I was just a drone who had abandoned this hive. And now, I'm your King. It's not like that's a gigantic leap forward. And the fact that I was never prepared for this at all sure doesn't matter. Not in the least!" He shook his head. "Actually, it does. I barely know what I'm doing half the time! What kind of King can say that? Not the kind of King who should be in charge of anything, that's for sure..."

Thorax took a few breaths, feeling a little better after his outburst. But only for a moment. He awkwardly realized he had just blurted out his uncertainties in front of three of his subjects.

"We, er... didn't know you felt that way, sire." Clack admitted. "You've been doing so well. Guiding us, encouraging us..."

"Well, I guess I'm just good at hiding it." Thorax shrugged. "The truth is, I don't know the first thing about ruling the hive, or about being a leader. I have no business being King..."

The Changelings glanced worriedly at each other.

"...With respect, your highness, that is utter nonsense." Hardshell said boldly.

"Excuse me?" Thorax frowned, surprised by both the statement and Hardshell's audacity.

"Hardshell is right, sire." Clack added. "You have every business being our King."

"I do?" Thorax asked, even more surprised.

"Of course. You were the only one of us who thought there might be another way of life for our kind." Hardshell declared. "The only one of us who even considered that a Changeling could be more than what Chrysalis made us out to be."

"And while you did desert the hive, you also came back." Buzzwing smiled. "And you brought with you our salvation. A new way to do things. A way to free ourselves from our never-ending hunger. A way for us to evolve beyond the sneaking, deceitful parasites we once were."

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess it does sound pretty good..." Thorax mumbled, still unsure. "But that doesn't necessarily mean I can be a good leader for all of you."

"For the longest time, we believed Chrysalis was the greatest leader we could hope for." Hardshell scowled. "But now we know she never really cared about us, just herself. We were just tools to further her own agenda, to bring her stolen love so she could tyrannize all of Equestria. But you're not like her. You dared to reach out to the ponies the rest of us fed upon. To earn their love instead of taking it. And then you did something the rest of us would never have thought of: You willingly gave out that love. And in doing so, you showed us all what a Changeling can truly be. You led us all into a new age."

"I guess I did, didn't I?" Thorax smiled humbly.

"As far as we're concerned, you have earned the right to rule over us." Clack smiled. "We will gladly follow your lead. Whatever decisions you may make, we know they will be made with our best interests in mind... which is more than could be said about Chrysalis."

"...You really believe in me that much?" Thorax asked, touched.

"We do." Buzzwing nodded. "And not just us. All the Changelings in this hive believe in you, Thorax. All you have to do now is believe in yourself."

Spurred on by their heartfelt words, Thorax felt the doubts within him shrinking, the burden on his shoulders lessening.

"Thank you all." He smiled. "I needed to hear that. Now, can you do your King a favor? Have every Changeling gather in the throne room. I have an announcement to make."

"As you wish... my King." Hardshell smiled.

Thorax returned to the throne room, standing beside his throne. Before long, every mature Changeling in the hive had gathered before him.

"Thank you all for coming." Thorax declared. "I think we're all well aware of the changes that have gone on in these few past few days. It's been quite hectic, to say the least. And I am humbled by the support and loyalty you have given to me. I'll admit, taking on the role of your new leader hasn't been easy, and I was... unsure of myself. But I know now that it is the role I am meant to play in this world."

The Changelings bowed deeply.

"But you should know, I don't need you to constantly bow to me, or take my every word as law." Thorax instructed them. "You shouldn't be afraid to speak up if you think I'm doing something wrong, because I'm not going to take offense, or force you to think otherwise. That was what Chrysalis did. To paraphrase a very wise pony, a true leader listens to his subjects when one of them finds a better way. And rest assured, I'm ready to listen. I may be your King, but we're all heading into this new life together, meaning you should have as much say as I do about where we're going."

"Now those sound like the words of a true King." Hardshell said quietly.

"I promise you all, I will do everything in my power to make my rule a benevolent one." Thorax said solemnly. "And I will do everything in my power to ensure the prosperty and survival of this hive. You have my word as your King."

"Long live King Thorax!" Mandible cheered.

"Long live the King!" The gathered Changelings chanted.

Thorax smiled humbly, the support of his new subjects quashing most of his lingering doubts. Though there would always be a part of himself that would question his ability to rule, there was now a larger part that assured him he could do it.

Bolstered by his subject's belief in him, Thorax tentatively took his place on the throne.

 _'Okay, this isn't so bad.'_ He mused. He looked upon his subjects, who were looking at him with a mix of reverence and encouragement. _'Maybe being King won't be so tough after all...'_

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	29. A Helping Claw

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: A Helping Claw**

As the sun rose over Fluttershy's cottage, the soft-spoken Pegasus mare climbed out of bed, roused by the birds singing outside.

"Another beautiful morning." She smiled, birdsong being her favorite alarm call.

Fluttershy trotted downstairs, and set about feeding her animal friends her breakfast. Birds, rodents and other kinds of animals rushed over to her, eager to feed, but also happy to see their friend and caretaker.

"Okay, easy there." Fluttershy chuckled, as they pattered excitedly around her hooves and head, squawking, squeaking and chirping. "Good morning to you all. I'm sure you must be hungry."

Angel tapped his foot impatiently.

"I know you're hungry too, Angel." Fluttershy smiled, throwing her bunny a carrot. "Here."

Angel gleefully started munching on the vegetable.

"There's a good bunny," Fluttershy cooed.

As Fluttershy continued her work, she saw a group of birds landing on her windowsill. Their chirps were muffled, and Fluttershy could quickly see why; Their beaks had tiny corks embedded in them.

"Oh, my!" Fluttershy gasped. She quickly removed the corks. "You poor things. Who would do something like this to you?"

The birds twittered loudly.

"You just woke up like this?" Fluttershy frowned. "That's strange..."

A loud growling emanated from outside.

"That sounds like Harry." Fluttershy realized. "And he doesn't sound happy..."

Fluttershy flew outside her cottage. Harry the bear was there, growling plaintively.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Fluttershy asked.

Harry held up his arms, showing that his paws were covered by oversized oven mitts.

"How in Equestria did those get there?" Fluttershy, slipping off the mitts.

Harry hugged Fluttershy, glad to have his paws free.

"You're quite welcome, Harry." Fluttershy smiled. "Now, how about we get you some nice, sweet honey?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Wait here." Fluttershy told him. "I'll go get some."

Stopping to pick up a jar and spoon, Fluttershy flew over to a nearby bee hive.

"Hello, bees." She smiled sweetly. "I don't suppose you'd mind if I borrowed a little honey for my friend Harry, would you?"

The bees buzzed in agreement.

"Thank you." Fluttershy grinned.

As Fluttershy gathered up some honey, she saw that the bees all had sword-like sheathes over their stingers.

"What is going on around here?" She wondered to herself.

After giving Harry the honey, Fluttershy set about doing some gardening. While not the florist her mother was, she still had a way with plants. In fact, she was planning on bringing some nice bouquets over to her friends in Ponyville.

 _'Nothing like fresh-cut flowers to brighten up your day...'_ She thought.

As she reached to pluck a rose, Fluttershy noticed another oddity; The roses were all lacking thorns. In fact, their stems were completely smooth, as if the thorns had never even been there in the first place.

"What the...?" Fluttershy frowned. "Again? This doesn't make any sense!" He eyes suddenly lit up in comprehension. "Wait, doesn't make any sense..."

At that moment, everything fell into place. Fluttershy was now absolutely sure of what was going on.

"You can come out now." She declared. "I know you're here, Discord!"

As she'd expected, Discord appeared beside Fluttershy in a flash of light.

"Ah, Fluttershy." He smiled. "What a coincidence! I was just thinking about you!"

"Discord, what's going on?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not much." Discord shrugged nonchalantly, pulling a newpaper from out of nowhere and reading it. "What's going on with you?"

 _'So he wants to play it like that?'_ Fluttershy thought. _'Fine. Let's play.'_

"Well, I was doing my morning rounds, when I saw something quite peculiar." She declared. "I noticed that all manner of sharp objects had been covered up. Bird beaks, Harry's claws, bee stingers. Even rose thorns."

"My, that is peculiar." Discord played dumb.

"Not peculiar." Fluttershy corrected him. "More like... chaotic."

"Are you insinuating that I had something to do with this?" Discord gasped theatrically. "Why, I never! I'm insulted you would think so little of me! I thought we were friends!"

"Come on, Discord." Fluttershy urged softly. "You can tell me the truth. This was all you, wasn't it?"

"Okay, fine!" Discord groaned. "It was me! I made a few... improvements to some things around here! Happy now?"

"Why did you do all this?" Fluttershy asked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to... protect me?"

Discord's eyes darted back and forth.

"That's what you've been doing?" Fluttershy asked. "Why?"

"Well, the day after that whole Changeling incident was all over and done with, I was sitting in the ol' thinking tree." Discord declared. "I was thinking about what happened to you and the others. You were snatched up by the Changelings, trapped in those vile cocoons... And worst of all, barely anypony knew you'd been replaced, even me! If I hadn't dropped in on Starlight and her motley crew when I did, I would have been none the wiser. I might not even have recognized the imposter for what it truly was, and you would have been trapped forever..."

"But that didn't happen." Fluttershy smiled. "Because you helped Starlight, Trixie and Thorax to save us all."

"That I did." Discord smirked proudly. "But still..." He face fell. "That whole experience really drove something home for me. You're not an invulnerable force of nature like me. You're a pony. You're extremely... vulnerable. You could very easily get hurt by even the littlest of things. And I won't let that happen. I _can't_ let that happen. Not if I can help it... which I very much can, as a matter of fact."

"So you've been covering up everything that could possibly hurt me?" Fluttershy frowned. "Discord, I know I'm not the most bold and daring pony in Equestria, but I'm not completely helpless."

"I know, I know." Discord nodded. "But still, better safe than sorry!"

A flash of light later, and Fluttershy found herself wearing knee pads, a chest protector, a helmet, and bubble wrap around her wings.

"Discord, I know you're trying to help." She sighed. "But really, this isn't necessary. I've been living out here for years now. I've been fine, and I'll keep being fine. I don't need protecting from nature."

"Are you sure about that?" Discord asked. "There are some pretty nasty creatures out there. And you know that means something, coming from me..."

"I know this might sound funny coming from me, but as much as I may want to sometimes, I can't just stay inside my cottage and cower all the time." Fluttershy told me. "I love nature, even if it can be dangerous sometimes. You wouldn't want me to miss out on all its wonders, would you?"

"I suppose not." Discord said reluctantly, removing the protection. "But still, I don't want you getting hurt. if anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."

"Nothing's going to happen to me." Fluttershy assured him. "And even if it did, it wouldn't be so bad for you. You'd still have Twilight, the girls, Spike, and all the other friends you've managed to make to keep you company. You wouldn't be alone. Not in the least."

"It's true, I do have a surplus of friends at the moment." Discord admitted. "But they're not you, Fluttershy. You're the pony who showed me the magic of friendship. No matter how many friends I may happen to make in the future, none of them will ever be able to compare to my very first, and very dearest friend."

"That's very sweet of you to say, Discord." Fluttershy blushed.

"If you were gone from my life, I'd probably just... shut down completely." Discord frowned. "I'd just curl up into a ball, and wallow in my own misery for a few millenia, maybe even longer. That's how important you are to me."

"I know I mean a lot to you." Fluttershy smiled. "But no one friend can be more important than all the others. You've made so many friends since I first befriended you. They all care about you, and you definitely care about them."

"Well, if you're going to get all sappy about it..." Discord rolled his eyes.

"And if anything _did_ happen to me, I have no doubt they'd be willing to be there for you. In fact, they'd probably miss me as much as you." Fluttershy smiled.

"Doubtful..." Discord snorted.

"The point is, you'd still have friends to support you." Fluttershy told him. "And you'd have to _let_ them be there for you. The last thing I'd want would be for you to lose them too, all because you lost me. If something did happen to me, I'd want you to be happy, and not put aside all the other friendships you've made just because you lost the first. Can you promise me that? Can you promise that you can be happy without me?"

"Well, er..." Discord muttered.

"Please?" Fluttershy pleaded.

"...Okay, I promise." Discord shrugged.

"Good." Fluttershy smiled. "But you know, I'm pretty sure nothing that bad's going to happen to me any time soon."

"How can you be so sure?" Discord asked. "Especially after you were just kidnapped by a bunch of bug-ponies?"

"Because I have great friends watching out for me." Fluttershy hugged him. "Especially you."

"Really?" Discord smiled hopefully.

"Really." Fluttershy nodded. "You may have gone a little overboard, but it's nice to know that you care so much about my safety. You really are a good friend, Discord."

"So true." Discord smirked returning the hug. "Now, might I trouble you for some nice, hot tea?"

"Of course." Fluttershy nodded. "I'm a little thirsty myself. Some nice lemon tea sounds like just the ticket. ...Just one thing first?"

"What?" Discord asked... just as one of the sheathed bees flew past his nose. "Oh, right."

With a snap of his claw, Discord undid all the "improvements" he had made.

"Thank you." Fluttershy nodded. "And I'm sure my animal friends will thank you too. Now, let's get that tea..."

"If it's too hot, I could whip up some nice, padded mitts for you." Discord offered.

"Discord..." Fluttershy frowned.

"Kidding!" Discord chuckled. "Totally kidding! But the offer's still up in the air, if you care to take it. Wouldn't want to burn those delicate little hoofsies of yours, would you?"

"I'll keep that in mind." Fluttershy rolled her eyes. "And thanks again for caring."

"Anytime Fluttershy, old buddy, old pal." Discord smiled, as they walked over to her cottage. "And I do mean anytime..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	30. Meanwhile

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Thirty: Meanwhile...**

A week had passed since the defeat of Queen Chrysalis, and the reformation of the Changelings, and things had quickly slipped back to normal in Ponyville, almost like it had never even happened. Twilight and her friends had gone back to their regular routines without a problem. All except for Starlight Glimmer.

Starlight found herself still thinking back to the experience: The journey, the fear, the trepidation, the near-defeat, the last-minute turnaround that led to victory... Then there was the time spent at the Sunset Festival, reconnecting with the ponies of her former village and relaxing with her new friends. It was such an amazing adventure, it was hard to believe things were back to normal again.

 _'I don't know how Twilight and the others do it.'_ She thought as she lay awake in bed one night. _'They've saved Equestria time and again, but they can always slip back into their normal lives without a problem. Guess you could chalk that up to experience...'_

The following morning, after Twilight and Spike had departed for Canterlot on royal business, Starlight busied herself in the library, hoping some light reading would help her get her mind back on the norm.

Just as Starlight was getting into a good book on transfiguration, there was a knock at the castle's front doors.

 _'Who could that be?'_ Starlight wondered, as she placed the book and headed to the front doors. _'Maybe Rainbow's back from Wonderbolt practice early, or Pinkie's brought over some cupcakes...'_

Starlight opened the door, and saw Sunburst.

"Sunburst!" She smiled.

"Hello, Starlight." Sunburst beamed.

"Hi." Starlight hugged her oldest friend. "So, what's with the surprise visit?"

"Well, Princess Cadance is taking Flurry Heart to see her grandparents over in Canterlot today." Sunburst revealed. "So Shining Armor let me have the day off, and I decided to drop by. May I come in?"

"Just one thing first." The smile slid off Starlight's face, as her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "When we all worked together to repair the Crystal Heart, what spell did you give me to use?"

"Somnambula's Weather Abduration, of course." Sunburst declared.

"Exactly right." Starlight's smile returned. "Come on in."

Starlight made their way to the castle study.

"Sorry about that." Starlight apologized. "Just had to make sure you weren't one of the Changelings still loyal to Chrysalis. The ones posing as Twilight and others managed to get away, but you never know..."

"I don't blame you." Sunburst shrugged. "You can't be too careful."

"That reminds me." Starlight mused. "Thorax told me you sent him to get help."

"That's right." Sunburst nodded.

"So you figured out that Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Flurry Heart had been replaced by Changelings?" Starlight asked. "How?"

"Well, it's not like I realized straight away." Sunburst chuckled. "What happened was..."

 _Days ago..._

Sunburst was walking down the corridors of the Crystal Castle, having just arrived for the morning, when he encountered Shining Armor, Cadance and Flurry Heart.

"Good morning." He smiled at them.

"Good morning, Sunburst." Shining Armor nodded.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" Cadance put on a cheery face.

"It certainly is." Sunburst declared. He knelt down to look at Flurry Heart. "And how's my favorite little one?"

"Bah-bah?" Flurry Heart gurgled.

Flurry Heart's apparent lack of enthusiasm struck a chord with Sunburst. Normally, she was overjoyed to have Sunburst near her. But at the moment, she seemed less than joyful to see him.

"...That's odd." Sunburst frowned.

"What is?" Shining Armor asked.

"Usually, Flurry Heart is thrilled to see her Crystaller." Sunburst mused. "I at least hear a giggle out of her. Is she okay?"

"She, ah... had a hard time sleeping last night." Cadance remarked. "I'm sure she'll be herself again soon." She threw a quick glare Flurry Heart's way. "If she knows what's good for her." She added under her breath.

Flurry Heart cringed. As she did, her eyes briefly gleamed a light blue.

 _'What the...?'_ Sunburst frowned. _'That's odd...'_

Sunburst didn't know what he had seen, but he was sure he had seen it. But with nothing to go on, he had to let it slip... for the moment.

"I suppose that makes sense." He shrugged.

"We're going out for a quick stroll around the Empire." Shining Armor declared. "We'll be back soon. Let us know if anything comes up."

"I will, your highness." Sunburst nodded.

As the royal family departed, Sunburst adjusted his glasses. He had been in the company of the royal family for some time, and though they seemed to be as friendly as always, there was something odd about their mannerisms that he couldn't quite put his hoof on.

"Something's not quite right here..." He mused. "But what?"

Sunburst spent some time ruminating on the matter. He stepped out onto the courtyard, hoping the fresh air would help him think. It was then that Thorax approached him.

"Hello, Thorax." He smiled. "How's your day been?"

"Strange." Thorax mused. "I ran into the royal family a while ago, and they seemed kind of..."

"Off?" Sunburst finished. "I've noticed that myself."

"Shining Armor seemed as nice as ever, but Princess Cadance..." Thorax frowned. "She was a little... blunt. Almost like she couldn't stand to be near me all of a sudden. I've never heard her use that kind of tone before. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were-"

"Changelings?" Sunburst posited.

"Well, yes." Thorax nodded. "But that wouldn't be possible. I think I'd know if more of my kind were nearby."

"Really?" Sunburst mused. "Just for argument's sake, are there any 'tells'? Anything that might give a Changeling away?"

"Well, if a disguised Changeling is feeling scared or nervous, sometimes their true eye color shows... but only for a second." Thorax declared.

"Oh no..." Sunburst frowned. "I saw something like that with Flurry Heart. Her eyes gleamed an icy blue for a second."

"They did?!" Thorax gaped. "Oh dear... oh no... They're here... They're here!"

"Now, let's not jump to any conclusions." Sunburst tried to stay calm. "We need to be certain here. For all we know, only Flurry Heart has been replaced. We have to be sure..."

Sunburst saw the royal family coming back to the castle.

"Follow my lead." He whispered to Thorax, pulling him around a corner.

Once the royal family entered the castle, Sunburst and Thorax followed, making sure to stay out of sight. The three possible Changelings headed up to the throne room.

"We have some... important business to attend to." "Shining Armor" told the Captain of the guard. "We are not to be disturbed."

"Of course, your highness." The Captain nodded.

Sunburst and Thorax hid themselves as the Guards walked past. They then tiptoed over to the throne room's door, Sunburst easing one open just enough for him and Thorax to peek inside.

Within the throne room, "Shining Armor" and "Cadance" transformed into Changelings, one being older looking and wizened, while the other looked tough and battle-hardened. "Flurry Heart" changed into a smaller Changeling, flying free of the carrier.

"Oh, finally." The smaller one cringed. "I was getting a cramp in there."

"Quiet, you fool." The battle-hardened one hissed.

"That's enough of that." The older one declared. "In fact, I'd say this is cause for joy. Our disguises seem to have fooled everypony here."

"Including the traitor." The scarred Changeling smirked.

"Obviously, he's spent too much time around ponies." The smaller one added. "Can't even recognize his own kind any more."

"Which is all the better for us." The older one smiled. "Queen Chrysalis's plan is going off without a hitch. Soon, the other Princesses will be taken captive, and all the love meant for them will be taken by us..."

Sunburst and Thorax moved away from the door, horrified.

"This is even worse than I thought!" Thorax whispered. "We need to warn the others, fast!"

"Not we, you." Sunburst corrected him.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Thorax trembled.

"You can fly, remember?" Sunburst pointed out. "You can make better time than this wingless Unicorn. Besides, if we both just up and vanish, it will rouse suspicion."

"I guess that makes sense." Thorax admitted.

"Head to Ponyville." Sunburst instructed. "It's closer to here than Canterlot. Get to Starlight, Princess Twilight, and their friends. We're going to need their help. I'll try and play along over here for as long as I can."

"Okay." Thorax nodded his head firmly. "Good luck."

"And to you as well, my friend." Sunburst returned the favor.

Thorax rushed away, wasting no time in his mission. Meanwhile, Sunburst glanced back at the throne room doors.

"Something tells me we're all going to need all the luck we can get..." He mused.

 _The present..._

"Wow." Starlight smiled. "That was pretty heroic of you, staying behind like that."

"Oh, not really." Sunburst blushed. "I just did what had to be done. Somepony had to stay behind and keep an eye on things, and the Changelings would no doubt trust the royal Crystaller. Besides, I wouldn't have been much use on a perilous rescue mission... Seriously, what could I have done, thrown books at the enemy?"

"Don't sell yourself short." Starlight told him. "I didn't think I'd be any help without my magic, but somehow, I managed to help pull off a win."

"I know." Sunburst nodded. "Shining Armor and Princess Cadance filled me in on what happened. How you led the rescue team to save them all, and succeeded. My oldest friend, a hero. I always knew you had greatness in you, Starlight."

"I don't know about 'hero'." Starlight blushed. "To quote a friend, I just did what had to be done. Anyway, I'd say Thorax played a bigger role in the victory than I did."

"I heard about his... ascension." Sunburst admitted. "When I sent Thorax to get help, I never imagined things would turn out like that. Now he's the new Changeling King."

"I was pretty surprised myself." Starlight admitted. "When I told Thorax to actually give Chrysalis the love inside him, I just thought it would be too much for her, and maybe even weaken her enough to stop her. I never imagined it would generate that kind of transformation. But I'm glad it did. Because that was just what we needed to turn the tide. All the other Changelings followed his example, and just like that, we'd won."

"And a win for your team meant a win for all Equestria." Sunburst smiled. "I was there when the real Shining Armor and Princess Cadance arrived to oust the imposters..."

 _Days ago..._

Sunburst was in the throne room, not far from the imposters. He had not informed the guards, for fear they too were disguised Changelings. As tense as the situation was, he was keeping a remarkably cool head.

"I must admit, it's been pretty quiet lately." "Shining Armor" sighed.

"It has, your highness." The Captain of the Guard agreed. "Barely anything's going on lately..."

"Has anypony seen Thorax?" One Guard asked. "I normally see him around in the morning, but there's been no sign of him."

"I haven't seen him either." The Captain frowned.

"That's odd." "Shining Armor" frowned.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be seeing him again soon enough." Sunburst declared.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, revealing the real Shining Armor, Cadance and Flurry Heart.

"Guards!" Shining Armor announced. "Arrest those three!" He pointed at the trio. "We are the real royal family, and they are Changeling imposters!"

"What the...?" The Captain gasped.

"No, they're the imposters!" "Cadance" pointed back. "We're real!"

"We can prove who's real." Shining Armor declared. "Guards, do you remember Flurry Heart's Crystalling? How I was so exhausted and panicked, I accidentally put your helmets on backwards?"

The Guards froze, remembering that instance.

"And surely you remember how I was the first of us to accept Thorax into our community?" Cadance urged. "He is a far better Changeling than those three!"

"Is it really you?" Sunburst went over to inspect them... only to have Flurry Heart gleefully fly up and hug him, giggling happily. "Yes, it's you."

"So those three _are_ imposters!" The Captain yelled, as the Guard pointed their spears at the trio.

"So much for the plan..." "Flurry Heart" growled, leaping out of the carrier and changing into his true form. "At least I don't have to stay in that stupid thing any more..."

As the other two returned to their true forms, the Guards advanced upon them.

"You won't get me without a fight!" The scarred one roared.

"I'd prefer not to fight, actually..." The smaller Changeling quivered.

"Look, maybe we can talk this out." The older Changeling calmly told the angry ponies. "I know we've caused you some... inconvenience, but surely we can reach a consensus here?"

"You should have thought about that before you helped imprison us." Shining declared angrily.

"Now you're going to pay the price for that crime." Cadance added.

"We were just following orders." The old Changeling insisted. "You can't blame us for that, can you?"

"I think you'll find we can." The Captain glared.

"...Okay, then all of you can just go straight to Tartarus." The elder Changeling growled, as he then lit up his horn and blasted a hole in the side of the room. "Let's go!"

"Stop them!" The Captain yelled, leading his troops forward.

By the time the guards reached the hole in the wall, the Changelings had already flown off into the distance.

"Shall we pursue them?" The Captain asked.

"No, let them go." Shining Armor declared.

"But your highness-" Another Guard started.

"Trust me." Shining Armor smiled. "The Changelings aren't a threat any more."

"How do you mean, your highness?" Sunburst asked. "And... where's Thorax?" He realized with a spark of fear that his friend was absent. "Is he okay?"

"Thorax is just fine." Cadance assured him. "Better than fine, in fact."

"He is?" Sunburst asked. "What exactly happened out there?"

"It's quite a story." Shining Armor grinned. "Wait until you hear it..."

 _The present..._

"Right after that, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance shared the details of Chrysalis's defeat, and of the Changelings' mass reformation." Sunburst concluded his tale. "It made for quite the compelling story."

"You don't have to tell me." Starlight smirked. "I lived it, remember?"

"It all seems so incredible, though." Sunburst declared. "In mere moments, you and Thorax turned a hostile race into a peaceful species."

"Yeah." Starlight smiled. "It's funny, really. When Twilight first took me on as her student, she told me I'd gain the power to make Equestria a better place. I never thought it would happen so soon, though..."

"And I never thought I'd become a royal Crystaller." Sunburst chuckled. "Things rarely work out the way you think they will."

"No kidding." Starlight smirked. "I once thought it was mission to spread 'equality' across Equestria. I was so determined to make myself seem like some great and wise visionary, I even cut my bangs short and started talking like I was older than I was. Looking back, it all seems completely ridiculous."

"I wouldn't know about that." Sunburst admitted. "But at least you managed to make Equestria better anyway."

"Well, after almost ruining it with my little time travel revenge scheme, I'd say I broke even." Starlight joked. "But that's enough dwelling on the past. Celestia knows I've done enough of that."

"...You know, when I sent Thorax to get help, I couldn't help but fear the worst." Sunburst admitted. "I was afraid you had been taken and replaced by the Changelings yourself."

"Nah. Lucky for me, Chrysalis didn't think I was 'worth replacing'." Starlight snorted.

"How wrong she was." Sunburst chuckled. "And we both know what that little oversight cost her."

"Yeah." Starlight sighed. "She lost her subjects, her title, and her home. She lost everything..."

"You're not saying you feel sorry for her?" Sunburst frowned.

"I am." Starlight nodded. "I was once in that exact same position. And I know better than most what happens when you become fixated on revenge."

"Speaking of which... aren't you worried Chrysalis will try to make good on her vow of vengeance?" Sunburst asked.

"A little." Starlight admitted. "But even with the few Changelings still loyal to her, it wouldn't be smart for her to try to attack me here. I have my friends to help me, and there's nothing holding my magic back any more."

"I hope you're right." Sunburst smiled. "I'd hate for anything bad to happen to you."

"Thanks, Sunburst." Starlight blushed. "But to be honest, a part of me is hoping Chrysalis and I will cross paths again... if only so I can convince her to mend her ways."

"We can only hope things turn out that way." Sunburst mused. "But for now, I daresay the Changeling kingdom is in good hooves with its new King. Though I am going to miss Thorax being at the Crystal Empire... and I know I'm not the only pony who thinks that way."

"I guess you could call that the price of victory." Starlight shrugged. "But at least Thorax managed to help his hive, like he wanted to. Another goal achieved earlier than imagined..."

"I'm sure Thorax will make a fine King." Sunburst smiled. "The Changelings couldn't be in better hooves."

"I don't think anypony will be disputing that." Starlight grinned. "Hey, are you thirsty? I could whip up some tea, and I think we have some cupcakes in the fridge."

"That would be great." Sunburst nodded.

Starlight fetched the tea and cupcakes, and the two old friends greatly enjoyed their repast.

Not long after, the front doors opened, as Twilight and Spike returned from their trip to Canterlot.

"Starlight, we're back!" Twilight called, entering the study. "I thought I'd find you here."

"Good afternoon, Princess." Sunburst smiled.

"Oh, hello, Sunburst." Twilight smiled back. "How are things back at the Crystal Empire?"

"Couldn't be better." Sunburst declared.

"Sunburst was just telling me about how he and Thorax figured out the Changelings had replaced Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, and Flurry Heart." Starlight declared. "Pretty smart, if you ask me. I was suspicious at first myself, but I needed a little dream spoiler from Princess Luna before I figured it out."

"We just got lucky." Sunburst said humbly.

"In my experience, a little luck can go a long way." Twilight smiled.

"If you hadn't sent Thorax to get help, we would have all been doomed." Starlight declared. "When you think about it, you helped save Equestria too. Congratulations, hero."

"Well, that's kind of stretching it." Sunburst blushed again. "If anypony was a hero, it was you, Starlight. Taking charge, facing the Changeling hive head-on to save Equestria... That's true heroism right there."

"I couldn't agree more." Twilight smiled.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Starlight blushed herself.

"It's getting late." Sunburst noted. "I really should be getting back to the Crystal Empire."

"See you soon... hero." Starlight hugged him.

"You too... hero." Sunburst chuckled.

They both traveled to the front doors together. As Starlight waved Sunburst off, she reflected on the events of the day. Her mind was no longer so occupied with her great adventure. It seemed talking about it with Sunburst and hearing of his own exploits had made it easier for her to finally ease off on her "adventure buzz" and focus on what was coming tomorrow. She still had her friendship studies after all, and intended to give them her full attention.

 _'Finally, a return to normalcy.'_ She smiled. _'Or as normal as things get in Equestria...'_

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	31. First Steps Of Love

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Thirty-One: First Steps Of Love**

It was a quiet day at the Apple family homestead. Applejack had finished apple bucking for the day, and was fixing up some dinner for Apple Bloom, who was due back from school any moment.

"Some nice barley an' okra sandwiches, just how AB likes 'em." Applejack smiled, placing a plate full of the food on the kitchen table.

Applejack expected Apple Bloom back in a matter of minutes, but after half an hour of waiting, she still hadn't arrived. Granny Smith and Big MacIntosh were currently on sales runs, so the emptiness of the house was palpable.

"Where is that young 'un?" Applejack frowned. "Probably hangin' out with her Crusader buddies again..."

The front door opened, and Apple Bloom entered.

"Ah'm home!" She called.

"There ya are, ya darn whippersnapper." Applejack smiled. "Lemme guess, had sum Crusadin' ta do?"

"Not exactly." Apple Bloom shrugged, as Tender Taps followed her inside. "Ah ran inta Tender Taps, we got ta talkin'... Guess Ah kinda lost track a' time. Is it okay if he stays fer dinner?"

"Sure it is." Applejack smiled. "Any friend a' mah li'l sister is welcome at our table."

"Thanks, miss Applejack." Tender Taps smiled.

"None a' that, now." Applejack chuckled. "It's jest plain ol' 'Applejack', ya hear?"

"Um, okay." Tender Taps shrugged, as he took a seat at the table.

Before long, all the food had been eaten, and Tender Taps prepared to depart.

"Thanks for the great food, m- Applejack." He smiled.

"Mah pleasure." Applejack grinned.

"See you tomorrow, AB." Tender Taps smiled.

"Not if I see you first, TT." Apple Bloom joked.

Throwing one last smile Apple Bloom's way, Tender Taps departed from the homestead. As Applejack cleaned up the plates, she found Apple Bloom still gazing in the direction of the door. A thought ocurred to Applejack; A wonderful, lovely little thought that she fully intended to capitalize on.

"So..." Applejack smiled wryly. "That Tender Taps kid's bin droppin' by an awful lot lately..."

"Yeah, so?" Apple Bloom forced herself to turn away from the door. "Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are always droppin' by too."

"But those gals are yer BFFs." Applejack pointed out. "And Tender Taps is the first colt Ah've ever seen ya bring by the ol' homestead."

"So?" Apple Bloom shrugged. "What's yer point?"

"Well, Ah'm startin' ta think the two a' ya might jest be a li'l more than just friends." Applejack grinned.

"Wh-what?" Apple Bloom blushed. "That's crazy! Ah'm jest friends with Tender Taps."

"Sez the filly who wuz starin' after him like Winona stares after me wheneva Ah leave the homestead." Applejack smiled.

"Ah... Ah wuz jest..." Apple Bloom struggled to come up with an explanation. She was lying through her teeth about not having feelings for Tender Taps, mostly because she was afraid of admitting it to anypony but herself. Though she and Tender Taps had hung out regularly, gotten a few smoothies, and spent a lot of time alone, things hadn't gone much further than that. She wasn't sure of the extent of Tender Taps's feelings for her, and was afraid to ask, worried that he might not return hers.

"Mah little sister's growin' up so fast!" Applejack sniffed. "Ah knew after ya got yer Cutie Mark, yer first crush wouldn't be far behind!"

"Ah don't have a crush on 'im!" Apple Bloom fibbed. "We're jest friends, that's all!"

"Sure ya are." Applejack rolled her eyes. "But he seems like a real nice colt. Ya could do a lot worse, ya know."

"You're right." Apple Bloom nodded. "He is a nice colt, and a real good _friend_. That doesn't make 'im mah _coltfriend_."

"'Course it don't." Applejack smirked.

"We're jest friends." Apple Bloom insisted. "An' that's all we're ever gonna be. So Ah'd appreciate it if ya'd drop that kind of talk, Applejack. Especially around Granny Smith and Big MacIntosh."

"Yer secret's safe with me, sis." Applejack winked.

"There's no secret." Apple Bloom said stubbornly as she left the room.

"Whatever ya say, little sister." Applejack chuckled. "Whatever ya say."

Apple Bloom went up to her room, laying down on her bed. Despite her annoyance, she did feel a little bad about lying to her big sister.

 _'It's true, though.'_ She told herself. _'He ain't mah coltfriend. Not yet. Maybe not ever...'_

Apple Bloom had been able to handle keeping those thoughts to herself, safe in the knowledge that they were a matter for her mind only. But Applejack's teasing had brought them out into the open. She wanted more than ever to confess her feelings to Tender Taps, but her fear was greater than ever, too.

 _'Thanks a bunch, sis...'_ Apple Bloom sighed mentally, burying her face in her pillow.

The following day was a Saturday, which of course meant no school. Apple Bloom was making her way to _Sugarcube Corner_ to meet with her fellow Crusaders when she crossed paths with Diamond Tiara.

"Hey, Apple Bloom." Diamond Tiara smiled.

"Hi, Diamond Tiara." Apple Bloom sighed.

"What's wrong?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Nuthin'." Apple Bloom declared.

"Please." Diamond Tiara snorted. "With all that time I used to spend bullying you, I think I know what you look like when something's eating at you."

"It's... not really something Ah want to talk about." Apple Bloom shrugged. "No offense."

"Did you and your coltfriend have a fight?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Wait, what?!" Apple Bloom spluttered. "What are ya talkin' about?"

"I'm talking about Tender Taps." Diamond Tiara answered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Apple Bloom shook her head. "He's not mah coltfriend!"

"He's not?" Diamond Tiara frowned. "But you guys spend a lot of time together. By yourselves..."

"Ah'm tellin' ya, Ah don't like Tender Taps that way!" Apple Bloom insisted. "We're jest friends!"

"Really?" Diamond Tiara grinned deviously. "Well, in that case, maybe I should ask him out..."

"What?" Apple Bloom froze.

"He is kinda cute." Diamond Tiara smirked. "In fact, I think I'll go and ask him out right now..."

"Don't even think about it!" Apple Bloom yelled.

"Aha!" Diamond Tiara said triumphantly. "I knew it. You _do_ like him 'that way'!"

"...Okay, Ah do..." Apple Bloom blushed. "But Ah don't know if he feels the same way."

"Then why don't you just ask him?" Diamond Tiara suggested.

"What if he only likes me as a friend?" Apple Bloom worried. "What if me gushin' about mah feelin's weirds him out? He might not even wanna be my friend any more!"

"If he's as good a friend as you think he is, he probably won't mind." Diamond Tiara smiled. "Besides, it's better to know for sure then spend all this time torturing yourself, right?"

"...Since when did you get so good at givin' advice?" Apple Bloom smiled.

"Guess I've just got a knack for it." Diamond Tiara smirked. "Among other talents..."

"Like yer humility." Apple Bloom joked.

"You can at least think about it." Diamond Tiara urged. "The two of you would make a really cute couple."

"Ah' consider it." Apple Bloom said non- commitedly. "Thanks, though."

"Any time." Diamond Tiara nodded.

Apple Bloom continued her trek to _Sugarcube Corner_. As she did, she reflected on Diamond Tiara's words. Though she was still unsure, talking the matter out with a peer had helped a little.

As Apple Bloom entered the shop, she saw that Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were already there.

"Hey, Apple Bloom!" Scootaloo smiled. "Took ya long enough!"

"We've got a carrot cupcake with your name on it!" Sweetie Belle urged.

"Thanks, girls." Apple Bloom smiled, joining them at the table.

For a few moments, the Crusaders enjoyed their cupcakes. Halfway through, Apple Bloom spoke up.

"Girls, Ah got kind of a problem." She admitted.

"You do?" Sweetie Belle frowned.

"What about?" Scootaloo asked.

"It's... Tender Taps." Apple Bloom sighed. "You know how we've been hanging out a lot lately?"

"Yeah?" Sweetie Belle nodded.

"Well, the truth is, Ah'm not really seein' him as just a friend anymore." Apple Bloom confessed, comfortable enough around her friends to admit the truth. "Ah've... kinda got a crush on 'im."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Sweetie Belle cooed.

"Ew, gag!" Scootaloo cringed.

"But the problem is, Ah don't know whether Ah should tell 'im or not." Apple Bloom fretted. "Ah don't wanna weird him out, or nuthin'."

"Why would he be weirded out?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Because Ah'm worried he won't feel the same way." Apple Bloom sighed.

"Why wouldn't he?" Sweetie Belle smiled. "You're pretty great, you know."

"Aw, thanks." Apple Bloom grinned.

"As gross as I think it is, he'd have to be crazy not to feel the same way." Scootaloo smiled.

"Ya really think so?" Apple Bloom blushed.

"Honestly, I've noticed Tender Taps giving you some pretty fond looks lately." Sweetie Belle chuckled.

"Me too." Scootaloo added. "It's probably a surer thing than you think."

"Ah hope so..." Apple Bloom mused.

"You won't know until you try." Sweetie Belle urged. "Just think, you'll be the first of us with a coltfriend. Lucky you..."

"Hey, what about that colt with the helicopter beanie?" Scootaloo suggested. "I've seen him giving you the googly eye in class."

"Who? Button?" Sweetie Belle blushed. "I hadn't noticed..."

"You should definitely go for it, Apple Bloom." Scootaloo smiled. "As sappy as it is, you definitely deserve a coltfriend like Tender Taps."

"Yeah, let him know how you feel!" Sweetie Belle grinned.

"Okay, Ah will." Apple Bloom nodded determinedly. "The very next time Ah see him, Ah'm gonna tell him how Ah feel!"

"That's the spirit, AB!" Scootaloo declared.

"We're rooting for you!" Sweetie Belle added.

Fortunately, Apple Bloom didn't have to wait long for their next encounter. The very next day, she saw him walking down the Ponyville marketplace.

 _'Okay, this is it...'_ She told herself.

Taking a deep breath, Apple Bloom walked over to him, galvanized by her friends' words of encouragement.

"Hey, AB." Tender Taps smiled.

"Hi, TT." Apple Bloom grinned a little too widely. "Whatchya doin' here?"

"Just picking up some stuff for my mom." Tender Taps shrugged. "Hey, wanna hang out later?"

"Yeah, Ah wanted ta talk ta ya about that." Apple Bloom declared. "It's bin great hangin' out with ya, but I wuz thinkin' we could... do a little more than jest hang out."

"Like what?" Tender Taps asked.

"Like... a date?" Apple Bloom offered.

"Date?" Tender Taps froze up. "You mean like... you, me, holding hooves, stuff like that?"

"Yeah." Apple Bloom nodded. "Truth is, Ah've kinda had a crush on ya fer a while now. Took this long jest ta spit it out. Ya can say 'no' if ya want ta." She sighed. "Ah'm jest glad to finally get it off mah chest..."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but my answer's 'yes'." Tender Taps smiled.

"Ah understand." Apple Bloom bowed her head. "Ah hope we can still be frie- what, wait?!"

"I'd love to go out on a date with you." Tender Taps smiled.

"You would?" Apple Bloom beamed.

"Why wouldn't I?" Tender Taps smiled. "You're the nicest, most fun filly around."

"Really?" Apple Bloom blushed.

"Yeah." Tender Taps nodded. "Honestly, I wanted to ask _you_ out, but I was worried you'd say 'no'."

"Reg'lar two of a kind, ain't we?" Apple Bloom chuckled.

"A perfect duo." Tender Taps said warmly. "Once I pick up mom's groceries, what say we go for a walk by the lake?"

"With pleasure." Apple Bloom leaned forward and boldly kissed Tender Taps on the cheek. "Hurry back, now."

"Now that's what I call incentive." Tender Taps rubbed his cheek, then dashed off down the marketplace.

Apple Bloom watched him run, elated. Her worries had turned out to be completely unfounded. And now, she and Tender Taps were officially dating. She couldn't have felt any happier.

 _'I'll bet Applejack'll have a great big 'Ah knew it' ready the next time TT drops by.'_ Apple Bloom thought, at the same time grinning widely. _'But it's a small price ta pay...'_

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	32. Royal Relations

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Thirty-Two: Royal Relations**

Shining Armor and Princess Cadance were at the Crystal Empire's train station, waiting for a special guest. They were flanked by a small squad of Crystal Guards, who were all standing to attention.

"It's almost time, and there's no sign of him." Shining Armor frowned.

"He'll be here." Cadance declared. "He's not exactly taking the train, you know."

"I just hope he's able to make it." Shining Armor admitted.

"Why wouldn't he?" Cadance asked.

"Maybe something came up." Shining Armor suggested. "Suddenly being in charge of an entire kingdom is a tricky thing to get a handle on. _We_ know that better than most."

"Boy, do we." Cadance admitted. "But he was the one who suggested this little visit. I can't see him _not_ showing up."

"I hope you're- wait, there!" Shining Armor pointed up to the sky. "I think I see him!"

In the distance was a small speck, which was gradually getting closer.

"That looks like him." Cadance smiled... then noted a few other specks joining the first. "And it looks like he brought some friends."

"The more the merrier." Shining Armor smiled.

The specks drew nearer, finally coming into focus. They were King Thorax and several of the transformed Changelings from his hive, having come to the Crystal Empire for a goodwill visit; A sign of the improved relations between the newly-transformed Changeling hive and Equestria. One by one, they landed in front of Shining Armor and Cadance.

"Welcome back to the Crystal Empire, King Thorax." Shining Armor smiled.

"Hello again, Shining Armor." Thorax nodded. "Princess Cadance." He indicated his companions. "These are my... royal advisory council: Mandible, Scuttle, Wallcrawler, Hardshell, Buzzwing, and Clack."

"Greetings, your majesties." Mandible smiled, as the group bowed to Shining Armor and Cadance.

"Welcome." Cadance declared.

"We hope this isn't too much of an imposition." Scuttle said awkwardly.

"Of course not." Shining Armor grinned. "Thorax's subjects are as welcome here as he is."

"So there's no hard feelings about the whole 'kidnapping you and your baby' thing?" Clack asked nervously.

"We prefer not to live in the past." Cadance assured him. "Besides, you did kind of make up for it afterwards. Your mass metamorphosis freed us from the cocoons, and you all stood with the rest of us against Chrysalis."

"We'd seen the light by then." Wallcrawler declared. "Chrysalis wasn't the leader for us, and she never was."

"We were just too blinded by fear and hunger to ever see it until that moment." Buzzwing admitted.

"But now we have a new leader." Hardshell grinned. "A real leader. A leader we're proud to serve."

"Oh, come on, guys." Thorax said awkwardly. "I appreciate all the confidence you have in me, but... you're embarassing me."

"You get used to it." Shining Armor told him. "The Crystal Ponies gave us a lot of adulation when we first took charge."

"Considering their last ruler was a tyrannical shadow pony, you can't really blame them." Cadance joked. "But they eased off over time. They still bow and show respect, but not so much it gets a little... uncomfortable."

"Let's hope it works that way for me." Thorax sighed.

"Now then, what do you say we make our way to the castle?" Shining Armor suggested. "We can discuss matters more from there."

"With pleasure." Thorax nodded. "Come along, everypony."

Thorax's council obediently followed, as did the Guards, as the royals headed into the Crystal Empire.

As they walked through the glimmering streets, Thorax felt a pang of nostalgia. It felt so good to be back, in the first place where he was accepted for being himself. He had missed his old home greatly during his time ruling over the Changeling kingdom. To once again walk the streets, breathe the air, and see the dazzling architecture, was truly a joy.

Of course, the arrival of Thorax and his council had drawn the attention of the Crystal Ponies. Some was astonished, others amazed. One orange-colored Crystal Mare approached Thorax, gazing at him like she couldn't believe her eyes. Her name was Jasper, and not too long ago, she had been Thorax's neighbor. Thorax had always found her to be a pleasant and funny mare.

"Thorax?" She asked. "Is that really you?"

"If you wouldn't mind giving the King some space, ma'am?" Wallcrawler stepped in.

"It's okay, Wallcrawler." Thorax raised a friendly hoof. "She's an old friend."

"Oh, uh... of course." Wallcrawler stepped back, worried he had overstepped his boundaries.

"Hello, Jasper." Thorax smiled. "Yes, it's me."

"Wow." Jasper looked him up and down. "The Prince and Princess told us you'd changed, but... I never imagined this. You're... huge!"

"I guess you could say that." Thorax said sheepishly.

More Crystal Ponies approached Thorax.

"Wow, look at him!" One sapphire colt smiled.

"Check out those horns!" An emerald colt added.

"Easy kids." Buzzwing chuckled. "Don't crowd the King."

"Looks like you've got more members for your fan club." Shining Armor teased Thorax.

"I don't blame them." Cadance smiled. "We've all missed you here, Thorax."

"I've missed you all too." Thorax beamed.

"Well, look who's back." An amethyst-colored stallion frowned as he approached Thorax. "Thought you'd moved on to bigger and better things."

"Excuse me?" Thorax asked.

"You sure ditched us pretty quick, didn't you?" The stallion sneered. "After we accepted you into our community, you just up and left us to become the King of the Changelings. Some gratitude you've got."

"Burgundy!" Jasper scowled.

"It's true, isn't it?" Burgundy declared. "He just up and left one day. Now he's come back so he can slum it with the commoners."

"I'd watch myself if I were you, pal." Clack growled. "Just because we Changelings don't want to take over Equestria any more doesn't mean we'll let you ponies walk all over us... or insult our King."

"Clack." Thorax said firmly.

Clack stepped back, chastised.

"I'm sorry if any of you feel like I abandoned you." Thorax apologized.

"You shouldn't be." Shining Armor declared. "Everypony here knows you helped to save us, Celestia, Luna, and Twilight and her friends."

"But he decided to stay in the Changeling Kingdom, didn't he?" Burgundy snorted.

"I had no choice." Thorax declared. "The Changelings needed a new leader, and that responsibility fell to me. I hadn't meant for things to turn out this way, but that's just how they went."

"We don't hold it against you, Thorax." Jasper smiled... before glaring at Burgundy. "Well, most of us."

"I think it's kinda cool." The sapphire colt smiled. "We knew the King _before_ he was a King!"

The rest of the crowd added in the affirmative, while Burgundy simply scowled and turned away.

"Thank you all." Thorax smiled. "You've all been so good to me. I've really missed living among you. But while I need to stay and lead my new subjects, the Crystal Empire, and all of the Crystal Ponies, will always hold a special place in my heart."

The Crystal Ponies smiled, touched.

"Aw, jeez..." Hardshell wiped a tear from his eye.

"Are you crying?" Scuttle smirked.

"No, just got some... crystal dust in my eye." Hardshell fibbed.

"While this is a really lovely moment, I'm afraid King Thorax needs to join us at the castle." Cadance declared.

"Hopefully, I'll see you all again soon." Thorax declared.

"I sure hope so." Jasper grinned.

"You rule, Thorax... literally!" The emerald colt chuckled.

With the cheers of the Crystal Ponies following them, the group made their way to the castle.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself." Wallcrawler mused. "They really _do_ like Thorax. No wonder he decided to live here after leaving the hive..."

"Well, it didn't go _exactly_ like that." The Captain of the Guard admitted. "We weren't too welcoming of him at first, but after a little convincing, we decided to give him a chance."

"Still pretty hard to believe, though." Buzzwing admitted. "Few Changelings have managed to fit in with non-Changelings like that."

"I remember this one guy... Kevin, I think his name was." Hardshell shrugged. "He was friends with a donkey. Or maybe it was a mule..."

"Remember how we used to think Changelings like him were crazy?" Clack snorted. "Doesn't seem so crazy now, huh?"

As they reached the palace, Sunburst was waiting for them, carrying Flurry Heart in one hoof.

"Sunburst." Thorax smiled. "It's been a while."

"It's good to see you again, old friend." Sunburst smiled. "Even if I wasn't expecting to see you looking quite so... different. I've heard descriptions, but they don't quite measure up to the real deal."

"Well, at least one of us looks the same as ever." Thorax chuckled.

"There's somepony else who wants to say hello." Sunburst held up Flurry Heart.

"Hello, Flurry Heart." Thorax smiled. "I'm not sure if you recognize me. I don't look quite the same as I did when we first met..."

"'Rax!" Flurry Heart placed a hoof on Thorax's nose.

"I'd say she recognizes you." Sunburst grinned.

"'Rax! 'Rax!" Flurry Heart giggled.

"It's good to see you too." Thorax lightly tapped Flurry Heart's nose, making her giggle."Shall we go inside?"

"Of course." Cadance nodded.

The group made their way into the throne room. Food had been provided for the guests. Now that they no longer needed to feast on love, the Changelings were more than happy to eat regular food.

"So, has there been any sign of Chrysalis lately?" Thorax asked.

"Not just yet." Sunburst admitted. "As for the Changelings posing as the royal family, they fled before we could apprehend them."

"They did?" Clack frowned. "Poor guys."

"'Poor guys'?" The Captain frowned.

"They're totally clueless as to what happened." Mandible explained. "They don't know that they can finally free themselves from their hunger, like we did."

"If that's the case, then they're probably still loyal to Chrysalis." The Captain frowned. "That could be a problem."

"From what we've heard, the Changelings posing as Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Twilight and her friends also managed to evade capture." Another Guard noted.

"And there's been no sign of any of them since?" Thorax inquired.

"As far as we know, Chrysalis and her remaining loyalists seem to have gone underground for now." Shining Armor declared. "We're keeping an eye out for them, though. And if they do show themselves again, we'll be ready."

"I don't think Chrysalis will try anything just yet." Thorax surmised. "Not with so few under her control."

"Agreed, sire." Hardshell nodded. "She'll most likely be biding her time, waiting for what she thinks is the perfect moment to strike."

"If she ever decides the time is right, you can count on the assistance of myself and my subjects." Thorax told Shining Armor and Cadance. "The Crystal Empire may not be my home any more, but I am more than willing to help defend it."

"Thank you, Thorax." Cadance smiled. "And know that you and your subjects will always be welcome here."

"Funny, that sort of thing didn't really matter to us before." Wallcrawler mused. "Now it feels kind of nice to know we have friends in Equestria."

"We've been feeling a lot of new things since the big change." Scuttle admitted. "New, but... good. Guess it's just another benefit of our new way of life."

"And we owe it all to our new King." Buzzwing smiled.

"It's funny." Shining Armor declared. "Not so long ago, I didn't think there was such a thing as a nice Changeling. But boy, I was wrong. And now look at us."

"When I first came to the Crystal Empire, I never imagined things would turn out this way." Thorax admitted. "Even in my wildest dreams, I never imagined myself becoming a King."

"Well, _we_ never imagined we'd come to rule over an Empire that had been lost for a thousand years." Cadance, grinning, indicated herself and Shining Armor. "Fate works in mysterious ways, Thorax. But it's usually for the better."

"No argument here." Thorax grinned.

"Or here." Clack smirked.

"But it was only because of the love I gained while living here that I was able to transform the way I did." Thorax declared. "I can never thank you enough for accepting me, and letting me be part of your kingdom."

"And we can never thank you enough for saving us." Cadance retorted. "So I guess that makes us even."

"And if you and your subjects ever need help, you only have to ask." Shining Armor smiled.

"And the same to you, my friends." Thorax grinned.

"Speaking of asking, you wouldn't happen to have more of those juicy beryl berries, would you?" Scuttle held up an empty plate.

"Of course." Cadance chuckled. "Those berries are Flurry Heart's favorite. We always have a plentiful supply at hoof."

"You've got good taste, kid." Scuttle told Flurry Heart.

"Mmm!" Flurry Heart rubbed her tummy, having had some pureed beryl berries herself, and licked her juice-stained lips.

Not long after, Thorax and his advisors made to depart, the cheers of the Crystal Ponies following them.

"Come back soon!" Jasper called.

"Sooner!" The sapphire colt added.

"I'll certainly try." Thorax threw a smile back at them.

Together, Thorax and his advisors took off into the sky, bound for their own kingdom.

"That wasn't half bad." Buzzwing admitted.

"No kidding." Clack nodded.

"Those ponies are pretty nice, once you get to know them." Hardshell mused. " _Really_ get to know them, not just learn their habits so you can impersonate them."

"Well, that goes without saying..." Mandible shrugged.

"I'm beginning to see why you decided to live there, my King." Wallcrawler told Thorax. "Those ponies really are a great bunch."

"They are." Thorax nodded. "And now that we're at peace with them, I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

"You'll get no complaints from me." Scuttle grinned. "Especially if the rest of their food is that good..."

Thorax smiled happily. It had felt good to return to the Crystal Empire, the first place that had ever felt like home to him. Though that chapter of his life was now over, he would never forget the good times he'd had there, and he would keep those memories in his heart as he continued down his new path in life.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	33. Discord&Starlight's Excellent Adventure

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Thirty-Three: Discord And Starlight's Excellent Adventure**

It was morning in Ponyville. Inside Twilight's castle, she and Starlight were preparing for another day of friendship studies.

"Okay, I was thinking we might take a look at altruism, followed by a few pointers about compromise..." Twilight ran down the lesson plan.

"Sounds good to me." Starlight nodded, eager to learn.

As they entered the study, Twilight saw a large red apple sitting on a table.

"That's odd." She mused. "I don't remember bringing food in here."

"Me neither." Starlight nodded. "Maybe Spike did?"

"I don't think so." Twilight smiled. "He'd have eaten it already."

Suddenly, the apple began shaking. As Twilight and Starlight moved in closer, it swelled up like a balloon, and exploded into confetti. In the center of the explosion, Discord appeared in a flash of light.

"Ta-daaa!" The Spirit of Chaos bowed. "How's that for an entrance?"

"Discord." Twilight rolled her eyes. "I should've known..."

"What brings you here?" Starlight asked, pulling a piece of confetti out of her mane.

"Oh, I just thought I'd leave an apple for teacher." Discord smirked. "These friendship lessons of yours seem to be going very well, don't they?"

"I like to think so, yes." Twilight nodded. "It helps that I have such a dedicated student."

"And that I have such a great teacher." Starlight beamed.

"Well, aren't you just a regular mutual admiration society?" Discord smirked. "It's so touching that you've developed such a strong teacher/student bond." He flashed himself beside Starlight, wearing a schoolboy outfit. "But I've been learning about friendship longer than you have. Perhaps miss Twilight needs to speed up the curriculum. Don't want me leaving you in the dust, do you? That would look bad for both teacher and student." He conjured up dunce caps for both Twilight and Starlight. "Not to mention be utterly humiliating!"

Twilight and Starlight glared at him, unamused.

"What?" Discord snorted, flashing away the caps. "I kid!" He pulled both ponies into a hug. "I kid, because I love!"

"And because you think it's funny." Twilight rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah, that too." Discord smirked, putting them down. "Well, I suppose I should leave you to your little lesson. Happy learning!"

Discord vanished in a flash of light.

"Okay, now that's over, let's get on to the lessons." Twilight smiled.

"Gladly." Starlight nodded.

Just as they were about to get to work, Spike entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt the lesson, Twi." He apologized. "But Mayor Mare needs you over at the town hall to discuss this year's Summer Sun Celebration."

"Oh, duty calls..." Twilight sighed. "Sorry about this, Starlight."

"Hey, I understand." Starlight smiled. "You have your royal duty to attend to."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Twilight declared. "Why don't you read a book or two while you wait?"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Starlight grinned.

As Twilight left with Spike, Starlight selected a book, and started reading. After several moments of silent enjoyment, Discord suddenly returned, appearing in miniature form inbetween the pages of the book.

"Ahh!" Starlight yelped, dropping the book in shock.

"Whoops!" Discord chuckled. "Forgot you're not as used to my dramatic entrances as the others..."

"Back so soon?" Starlight frowned. "What, was there a joke you forgot to make before?"

"Not exactly." Discord declared. "I just noticed Twilight heading across town. Important Princess business, I presume?"

"That's right." Starlight nodded. "She suggested I catch up on my reading until she gets back."

"Well, that sounds deeply boring." Discord rolled his eyes. "Why not try something more... fun?"

"This _is_ fun to me." Starlight declared.

"Ugh, like teacher, like student." Discord snorted. "Why don't you let me show you some _real_ fun? It'll be better than just sitting around here for who knows how long."

"A tempting offer." Starlight frowned, unconvinced. "But I think I'll pass."

"Well, if you'd prefer to be some goody-four-horseshoes student who just spends all day studying, be my guest." Discord sneered.

"I will." Starlight declared.

"You know, somehow, I expected better from you." Discord huffed.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Starlight asked.

"I actually thought you were quite an effective leader during our little rescue mission." Discord admitted. "I've never been one for following orders, but you gave us some pretty good ones. But look at you now, mindlessly following Twilight's instructions, like some brainwashed drone."

"Excuse me?" Starlight frowned.

"Or perhaps 'teacher's pet' would be a better term." Discord smirked. "What's next on the lesson plan? How to roll over and play dead?"

"Knock it off, Discord." Starlight growled.

"Or what?" Discord sneered. "You'll tattle on me to teacher?"

"Ha-ha, very funny." Starlight scowled.

"What, can't handle a little fun?" Discord taunted her. "Or is that you don't even know _how_ to have fun?"

"I know how to have fun!" Starlight retorted.

"Well then, you won't mind proving it." Discord smirked. "Will you?"

"Okay, you're on." Starlight declared. "I'll prove it right now. Just make it quick."

"As you wish." Discord snapped his eagle claws.

The two were transported to a ridge, not too far from Ponyville.

"Okay, now what?" Starlight asked. "Unless checking out the scenery counts as 'fun', I'm not impressed."

"I know just how to start off the fun!" Discord declared. He conjured up a flying pig for him to ride on. "How about a race?"

"No way." Starlight shook her head. "There is absolutely no-"

Discord snapped his claws, and Starlight found herself riding a similar pig.

"Of course..." She groaned.

"Let's see if you can handle your steed better than Trixie did hers!" Discord slapped the rear of Starlight's pig, sending it flying ahead, squealing.

"Whoa!" Starlight yelped, hanging on for dear life.

"And away they go!" Discord smirked, his own steed catching up. "Come on, at least try and race!"

"And how do I that?" Starlight asked.

"It's all in the ears!" Discord tweaked the ears of his pig to the left, causing it to turn that way.

Starlight followed suit, slowly but surely gaining control of her steed.

"I think I'm getting it!" She smiled.

"That may be, but you can't beat me!" Discord teased.

"Wanna bet?" Starlight smirked.

"First one to the edge of that forest wins!" Discord pointed to a nearby group of trees.

"You're on!" Starlight declared.

The two racers flew towards their objective, steering their pigs around obstacles such as rock formations and birds. They were neck and neck as they neared the forest, but Discord gave his pig another slap, propelling him there first.

"Oh, yeah!" He whooped, as he, Starlight and their steeds appeared on a winners' podium, Discord on the top. "Undefeated!" He waved a gold trophy with a statue of himself riding a pig around. "Whoo!"

"Okay, I'll admit that was kind of fun." Starlight dismounted her steed. "Now, if that's all, I should really be getting back-"

"Oh, but the fun has only just begun!" Discord declared.

One flash of light later, and the path ahead of Starlight turned to soap.

"Ever been soap sliding before?" Discord grinned.

"Oh no." Starlight shook her head, remembering her brief experience with soapy ground from just before the rescue mission. "Don't even think abouuuuuut-!" Discord gave her a push, sending her skidding across the suds.

"That's the spirit!" Discord joined her, giving himself an ice skating outfit. "Step, step, slide!"

"Whoa..." Starlight struggled to maintain her balance. "Whoa..."

"Come on!" Discord urged, his form perfect. "Go with the flow!"

Starlight managed to steady herself, then control her path. It was starting to become... enjoyable.

"Hey, this isn't so bad. Reminds me of when I went ice skating as a filly..." She made a sharp turn, rotating around Discord.

"Nice moves!" Discord grinned. "Now watch this!"

Discord effortlessly performed a triple salchow.

"Impressive." Starlight admitted. "But how about this?"

Starlight skidded in front of Discord, spraying him with bubbles, which formed a soapy beard around his face.

"Oh, yeah?" Discord smirked.

Discord, returning the favor, sprayed more bubbles on Starlight.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that." Starlight chuckled.

"Finally loosening up, huh?" Discord grinned. "Then let the fun continue!"

Discord introduced Starlight to ever more wild and crazy activities, turning the ground into bouncy rubber, turning a waterfall into a bendy, twisty waterslide, and turning the forest from before into an oversized swing set, the two swinging from vine to vine.

After all that fun, Starlight needed a rest. Discord turned a bed of flowers into actual beds for them to lie on.

"So... still think I don't know how to have fun?" Starlight asked.

"I'll admit, I may have misjudged you in that respect." Discord shrugged. "You rose to the bait most splendidly."

"...Wait, what?" Starlight frowned.

"What, you haven't figured it out yet?" Discord grinned. "I only teased you over not knowing how to have fun to get you out here."

"...Of course you did." Starlight sighed, realizing she had been played like a cheap harmonica. "And why did you do that?"

"I wanted to have fun with you, of course." Discord shrugged. "After our little adventure at the Changeling hive, I felt like we could use a little merriment together. Help us bond a little more, y'know?"

"You know, you could have just said that, instead of concocting some elaborate scheme." Starlight pointed out.

"Eh, this way was more fun." Discord shrugged. "And you _did_ have fun, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." Starlight smiled. "You're a really fun guy, Discord."

"You're not so bad yourself, sister." Discord grinned.

"And It was a pretty good way to pass the time until- Oh no." Starlight suddenly froze up. "How long have we been out here?"

"Beats me." Discord shrugged. "A few hours, maybe?"

"We've got to get back." Starlight gulped. "Twilight's meeting with the mayor is probably long over by now. She's going to flip her lid!"

"Well, if that's the case, there's no rush." Discord said nonchalantly. "If she's already angry by now, I doubt a few more minutes is going to make a difference."

"Please, Discord." Starlight pleaded. "Take us back right now."

"Oh, very well." Discord snapped his claws.

In a flash of light, the two returned to the study.

"And here we are." Discord declared. "Back in the boring old study."

"I just hope Twilight won't be too mad-" Starlight started.

She was cut off by Twilight entering the study, a deeply irritated look on her face.

"Starlight, where have you been?" Twilight growled. "I've been looking for you for hours! We were supposed to be tackling your friendship lessons, but you just up and disappeared!"

"I, er..." Starlight gulped.

"I have to say, I'm very disappointed." Twilight remarked. "This isn't like you at all, Starlight. Just ducking out on me like that..."

Twilight's gaze settled on Discord.

"I'm guessing you had something to do with this, Discord?" She glared at him.

"Well, actually..." Starlight began.

"That's right." Discord stepped in. "It was me. Rotten old Discord, dragging your precious student away from her studies for a day of goofing off, merry-making, and general rowdiness. That sounds just like something I would do, doesn't it?"

Discord's tail sprouted a second head, which winked at Starlight.

"Is this true, Starlight?" Twilight frowned.

"I... well..." Starlight looked between the disapproving Twilight and the encouraging Discord, and reached a hard decision. "...No, it's not. Discord didn't actually drag me along. I agreed to go, of my own free will. It was my choice, and I knew the consequences. You should blame me, and not Discord."

"Well, thanks for stepping all over my selfless act of scapegoating myself." Discord rolled his eyes. "Waste of a perfectly good performance..."

"I couldn't let you take all the blame." Starlight smiled weakly. "It just wouldn't be right. Go ahead, Twilight. Let me have it..."

Twilight glared at Starlight, incensed... then sighed deeply.

"I really should be more angry about this." She shook her head. "But seeing you stand up for a friend like that is actually very impressive. Instead of letting Discord take all the blame, you admitted to your own part in things. That's something a good friend would do."

"Really?" Starlight smiled.

"Really." Twilight nodded. She then turned to Discord. "You too, Discord. Trying to defend Starlight like that was very noble of you."

"Maybe I just wanted to tick you off." Discord snorted. "Ever think of that?"

"And I suppose you must have had quite a bonding experience while playing your little game of hooky." Twilight admitted. "We could call that a session of 'independent study'. You're more than free to do so again sometime."

"Really?" Starlight smiled.

"Of course." Twilight nodded. "Having fun and bonding with friends is an essential part of your studies. Just try and give me a heads up before you go, so I won't spend hours worrying about where you've gone."

"Will do." Starlight nodded.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a late afternoon tea with Fluttershy to get to." Discord announced. He conjured up a calendar. "But I may be able to squeeze in some time for you two over the weekend." He chuckled lightly. "Funny, my social calendar never used to be this full... well, see you gals later!"

Discord vanished in his trademark flash of light.

"So... you two had fun?" Twilight asked Starlight.

"Sure did." Starlight nodded. "So much that I lost track of time. Sorry."

"Well, the day's not over yet." Twilight shrugged. "We might be able to fit in a few notes about altruism before sundown..."

"Sounds good to me." Starlight smiled. "All that fun has left me exhausted. Some nice, relaxing studying is just what I need..."

Teacher and student returned to the library. Starlight had learned something that wasn't exactly on the lesson plan, but was important nonetheless. And from the unlikeliest of sources, too. She made a mental note to make more room for fun in her schedule from then on, and to always make sure her teacher knew about such excursions. Better to be safe than sorry, after all...

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	34. A Night Like No Other

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Thirty-Four: A Night Like No Other**

The time had come once again for the Grand Galloping Gala to be held in Canterlot castle. Ponies from across Equestria were in attendance for the biggest social event of the year. So many attendees (moreso than usual following the amendment of plus ones to the tickets), each with their own story.

As always, Princess Celestia was in attendance, but this year, she was joined by Princess Luna. Celestia wore a golden dress with a sun-shaped brooch, while Luna wore a silvery outfit and a necklace decorated with a crescent moon.

"I am glad you could join me this year, sister." Celestia smiled.

"Well, I'm not usually interested by those overly-formal occasions." Luna admitted. "But after hearing about how eventful the last two Galas have been, I thought it was time I experienced it for myself."

"A wise choice." Celestia grinned. "If the past two Galas are anything to go by, I would hope this year will be even more enjoyable..."

Numerous guests emerged through the castle's front doors, ranging from long-time attendees to first-timers.

Twilight was one of the first to arrive, wearing a midnight blue dress, her mane curled for the evening. Her plus one was her old friend Moondancer, who wore her silver dress, her mane held up in an elegant bun.

"Thanks for coming, Moondancer." Twilight grinned. "I know we haven't seen much of each other lately..."

"It's okay." Moondancer smiled. "I understand. You're the Princess of Friendship. You must have all kinds of royal duties to attend to. Not to mention a student of your own... It's no surprise your free time is limited."

"But not tonight." Twilight smiled. "Speaking of Starlight, I'm hoping you two get to meet each other. Starlight is really into studying, so I'm sure you'll get along famously."

"I like her already." Moondancer declared.

Pinkie Pie bounced her way in, followed by her twin sister Marble Pie. Pinkie wore a bright yellow and white dress, decorated with miniature cupcake patterns, while Marble wore a simple earth tone dress.

"This is gonna be great, isn't it, Marble?" Pinkie beamed.

"Mm-hmm." Marble nodded. She generally didn't enjoy being around large crowds, but she did enjoy spending time with her sister.

Across the ballroom, Starlight was standing in the center of the room, Trixie by her side as her plus one. Starlight was wearing a black dress that Rarity had made for her, her lower mane in a small braid, while Trixie wore a royal purple gown patterned with gold stars. Starlight was anxiously glancing around the ballroom.

"A little nervous, are we, Starlight?" Trixie teased her best friend.

"Nervous?" Starlight chuckled awkwardly. "Why would I be nervous? It's only the first meeting between my oldest friend and my best friend. It's not like I'm terrified the two of you aren't going to get along..."

Starlight had recently received a letter from Sunburst, telling her that Shining Armor and Cadance had arranged for him to receive a ticket for the Gala (as thanks for his work as Flurry Heart's Crystaller). Starlight was glad of the opportunity to see her old friend again, but fearful that he wouldn't click so well with her new friend.

"If he's half the pony you've described him as being, I'm sure we'll get along just fine." Trixie assured Starlight.

"Here's hoping..." Starlight bit her lip nervously.

"Starlight!"

Starlight in the direction of the voice. Sunburst was a short distance away. He was wearing a teal suit, and his usually-messy mane and beard had been groomed for the occasion.

"Hey, Sunburst!" Starlight smiled, as she and Trixie made their way over to him. "Well, don't you clean up nice?"

"You don't look so bad yourself." Sunburst returned the compliment. He then turned to face Trixie. "And you must be Trixie."

"The Great and Powerful Trrrixie, if you please." Trixie smirked.

"I'm Sunburst." Sunburst smiled. "I've heard a lot about you from Starlight."

"And I've heard a lot about _you_." Trixie nodded. "It's nice to finally meet you at last."

"And the same to you." Sunburst said curtly.

 _'So far, so good...'_ Starlight thought anxiously.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and her plus one, Scootaloo, were also enjoying the festivities. Rainbow was wearing official Wonderbolts formal attire, while Scootaloo wore a gold and red dress. They were at the buffet table, savoring the various foodstuffs available.

"Having a good time, kiddo?" Rainbow asked.

"Mmm, yeah!" Scootaloo mumbled, her mouth full of honey tart. "This is some good food!"

"These fancy shindigs always have good eats." Rainbow agreed, taking a bite out of some broccoli.

"Hey, Crash." Spitfire joined them.

"Hey, Cap." Rainbow nodded. "What's happenin'?"

"We need you to join up with the rest of the team for a little meet and greet." Spitfire declared.

"Oh." Rainbow frowned. "Well, I've kinda got a plus one I need to stick with." She indicated Scootaloo.

"It won't take too long." Spitfire declared. "Besides, it's better for the team's public image if we're all together for stuff like this."

"Well, I'd hate to harm the team's rep." Rainbow smiled. "I'll be right there."

"Great." Spitfire grinned.

"But Rainbow, I thought we were gonna hang out all night." Scootaloo protested.

"Sorry, Scoots." Rainbow apologized. "This is my first Gala as a Wonderbolt. I gotta represent. You can hang out with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle for now. But I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay..." Scootaloo sighed.

"Atta girl." Rainbow ruffled Scootaloo's mane. "You just hang in there."

Rainbow went to join her fellow Wonderbolts, while Scootaloo sadly trotted over to join Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, who were also in attendance, alongside their big sisters.

On the other side of the ballroom, Fluttershy and her brother Zephyr Breeze were making their way through the crowd. Fluttershy was wearing a shamrock green dress with forest green accents, and her mane was tied into an elegant ponytail. Zephyr was wearing a blue crushed velvet tuxedo with a lace cravat.

"Now this is my kind of scene." Zephyr smirked, helping himself to an _hors d'oeuvre_. "And now that the Breeze is here, the party can really begin."

"Of course it can, Zephyr." Fluttershy rolled her eyes.

"Fluttershy!" Called the voice of Discord. The Spirit of Chaos, donning an orange tuxedo and matching top hat, was once again joined by the amorphous green blob known as the Smooze, who wore a blue bow tie and top hat. "Sorry we're late. Smoozey lost his favorite bow tie. Spent almost an hour looking for it, then it turned out he was sitting on it all along..."

"It's good to see you again, Smooze." Fluttershy patted the slime creature on its side. "It was nice of you to invite him, Discord."

"Well, after how badly I treated the old boy last time, I felt I owed him one." Discord shrugged. He then looked around. "What, no Treehugger this year? I was hoping we could catch up."

"Oh, I'm afraid she's on a nocturnal animal watching trip." Fluttershy revealed. "So I invited a different guest. You remember my brother, Zephyr Breeze, don't you?"

"Hey there, big fella." Zephyr said awkwardly. "Been a while."

"Yes, it has." Discord said flatly. He and Zephyr had only met once before, but Discord wasn't a fan of the slacker Pegasus. "Fluttershy told me you finally got a job?"

"Yep." Zephyr smirked. "I'm a regular workin' stallion now."

"I suppose congratulations are in order." Discord clapped half-heartedly. "You finally made something of yourself. Bravo."

"Discord, be nice..." Fluttershy frowned.

"What?" Discord pouted. "This _is_ me being nice! I'm genuinely complimenting Zephyr!"

"Of course you are." Fluttershy rolled her eyes. "Now, how about we all hang out for a while, and enjoy the Gala together?"

"Capital idea." Discord smiled. "Zephyr, why don't you get to know the Smooze a little better?"

The Smooze slid over to Zephyr.

"Uh... hi, there." Zephyr reached out a hoof, then immediately withdrew it as the Smooze's slime flowed over it. "Gross..."

"Zephyr..." Fluttershy frowned.

"Did I say 'gross'?" Zephyr said awkwardly. "I meant 'great... to meet you, Smoozer'!"

The Smooze planted a slimy kiss on Zephyr's cheek.

"Oh, look!" Discord smirked. "He likes you!"

"Swell." Zephyr rubbed the slime off his cheek. "This is gonna be a long night..."

"Give Discord a chance." Fluttershy whispered. "He can be really fun once you get to know him."

"Only for you, sis..." Zephyr sighed.

Meanwhile, Sunburst and Trixie were still getting to know each other.

"So, Starlight told me you're a stage magician of some kind?" Sunburst inquired.

"The best kind, actually." Trixie bragged.

"That's an... interesting profession." Sunburst asked. "Seems a little like showing off, though. Doesn't it?"

"Excuse me?" Trixie frowned.

 _'Oh no...'_ Starlight cringed.

"No offense, but putting your magic on display like that seems a little... overly boastful." Sunburst pointed out.

"Well, I'm no Royal Crystaller, but I have to make a living somehow." Trixie huffed. "And my magic shows are what bring in the Bits. No cushy foalsitting job for me..."

"Trust me, it's far from 'cushy'." Sunburst sighed. "Flurry Heart can be quite a hoof-ful."

"Try keeping the awe and attention of a large crowd." Trixie countered. "It's harder than you think."

"Fair point." Sunburst conceded. "I suppose performing is all about keeping the audience entertained."

"So true." Trixie nodded. "And Trixie does it so well... But then again, the same could be said of looking after a foal."

"No joke." Sunburst agreed. "And at least you get to travel all over Equestria."

"That _is_ a nice little perk of the job." Trixie grinned. "I've been meaning to drop by the Crystal Empire at some point, but I haven't found the time yet. Perhaps little Flurry Heart would enjoy my performance..."

"Well, she has very discriminating tastes." Sunburst joked. "But if you're half as good as Starlight tells me you are, you might just be able to catch her interest."

"I'm every bit as good as Starlight says." Trixie smirked. "No 'if' about it, mister. Come to one of my shows sometime, and I'll teach you the difference between 'showing off' and playing to a crowd."

"A generous offer." Sunburst admitted. "One that I might just take you up on."

Starlight breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that tensions seemed to have diffused.

"Hey, about we get some punch?" She offered.

"I _am_ kind of thirsty." Sunburst nodded.

"And I wouldn't want to trouble this throat of mine." Trixie agreed. "Not for my sake, you understand, but that of my adoring fans."

As they made their way to the punch bowl, they passed by Scootaloo and her fellow Crusaders, Applejack and Rarity nearby. Scootaloo wasn't taking Rainbow's absence very well.

"What's taking her so long?" Scootaloo frowned. "How long does it take to talk to some fans and sign a few autographs?"

"I'm sure she'll be back soon." Apple Bloom, wearing a white and yellow dress, assured her.

"Yeah." Sweetie Belle agreed, looking nice in a blue gown. "Why don't we go and get some food? It's better than just waiting."

"Yeah, sure." Scootaloo sighed.

"Is it okay if we get some food, Applejack?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Sure, li'l sis." Applejack nodded, wearing a simple apple red dress.

"Just don't stray too far." Rarity added, wearing a more extravagant dress of black and scarlet.

"Sure, sure." Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes. "Boy, it's like they think we're still foals..."

"At least they're sticking with you." Scootaloo growled. "And didn't ditch you for their new celebrity friends."

"Ah'm sure Rainbow didn't ditch ya." Apple Bloom assured her. "She jest has responsibilities. It's like Applejack and the farm. She may be busy sumtimes, but that doesn't mean she's ditchin' me."

"Lucky you." Scootaloo snorted.

"And isn't Rainbow like your honorary big sister?" Sweetie Belle pointed out.

"That's what I thought too..." Scootaloo said bitterly. "But not any more..."

As Scootaloo trudged off to the buffet table, her fellow Crusaders glanced at each other worriedly.

Starlight stood by the punch bowl, watching happily as Sunburst and Trixie talked about the Crystal Empire (mostly about the best place for Trixie to perform in).

 _'I almost can't believe they're getting along so well.'_ She grinned. _'My new friend and my old friend, being friends, just like I hoped.'_

"Hi, Starlight." Twilight smiled, as she and Moondancer made to get their own refreshments. "Enjoying the evening so far?"

"Definitely." Starlight cast another smile at Trixie and Sunburst. "Sunburst and Trixie seem to really be getting along."

"I'm glad to hear it." Twilight smiled.

"And you must be Moondancer?" Starlight turned to Twilight's plus one. "Twilight's told me a lot about you."

"Same here." Moondancer smiled. "So you're the lucky mare Twilight chose to be her student?"

"Lucky is right." Starlight nodded. "I couldn't ask for a better teacher."

Twilight smiled bashfully.

"Twilight always was into studying." Moondancer recalled. "And so was I."

"Me too." Starlight smiled. "Growing up, I did a lot of research into magic."

"Did you ever read _The Life and Times of_ -" Moondancer started.

" _Morari the Maneless_?" Starlight finished. "Sure have. _The Complete Works of Hayscartes_?"

"Couldn't put it down." Moondancer grinned.

"You should definitely drop by the castle sometime." Starlight smiled. "We've got tons of books over there."

"I know I'd like having you there." Twilight added.

"Maybe I will." Moondancer smiled. "It _is_ about time I saw my old friend's place of residence... and maybe I could give you some studying pointers."

"Or vice-versa." Starlight smirked. "Well, I should get back to my own plus one... plus another one. Don't want them thinking I've abandoned them."

"Of course not." Twilight nodded. "You two have fun."

"And you." Starlight declared, as she went to join Trixie and Sunburst.

"She really is just like you described her." Moondancer told Twilight.

"I like to think I know my student pretty well." Twilight said proudly.

Across the dance floor, Jet Set and Upper Crust watched with disdain as Fluttershy, Zephyr, Discord and the Smooze passed them by.

"Oh, sweet Celestia. Look who it is." Jet Set muttered to his wife. "It's that insufferable chaos spirit... and the slime creature that nearly wrecked last year's Gala."

"I remember the days when the Grand Galloping Gala was a dignified affair." Upper Crust sneered. "Only the most high-class of ponies were invited."

"And now they're just letting in any old magical riff-raff in." Jet Set added.

Discord, having heard every word, snorted indignantly.

"I'll show you two _high_ -class..." He smirked.

With a snap of his claws, Discord turned an entire section of the ballroom into rubber.

"Come on, everypony!" He cannonballed onto the floor, then bounced back up. "Let's have some fun!"

As the rubber floor rippled on impact, Jet Set and Upper Crust found themselves flung upwards, then bouncing uncontrollably.

"My word!" Jet Set yelped.

"This is not dignified!" Upper Crust squealed.

"I should hope not!" Discord smirked, as the Smooze and Zephyr joined in on the fun.

"Now this is what I call a party!" Zephyr chuckled, as Fluttershy hovered above. "Maybe the big guy isn't so bad after all..."

"Told you." Fluttershy smiled.

"Oh, yeah!" Pinkie chuckled, as she dived in, bringing Marble with her. "Let's bounce!"

"Mm-hmmm!" Marble squeaked, bouncing in time with her sister.

"That's it!" Discord guffawed. "The more, the merrier!"

"This is no joke, spirit!" Jet Set growled, he and his wife continued bouncing beyond their control.

"We demand you cease this madness at once, or-" Upper Crust started.

The Smooze suddenly landed on top of them. When he bounced away, both of the snobbish ponies was pinned to the ground by his slime.

"There, you stopped bouncing." Discord taunted. "Happy?"

Jet Set and Upper Crust could only scowl as the others bounced around them. Not too far away, Twilight and Moondancer watched the scene.

"Is he allowed to do that?" Moondancer asked, frowning in Discord's direction.

"Believe it or not, this is actually pretty tame compared to what happened last year." Twilight declared. "But as long as ponies are having fun, I suppose there's no harm in letting him continue."

Meanwhile, Sunburst had taken a break from talking to go to the little colt's room. Trixie returned to Starlight's side in the meantime.

"I have to say, Sunburst is quite a delight." Trixie noted. "He's given me some interesting suggestions for my act. Things I never considered..."

"I'm so glad you two are getting along." Starlight smiled. "You're both so important to me. I'd hate it if you couldn't stand each other or something."

"Perish the thought." Trixie grinned. "He talked about you a lot too, you know. Mostly about how great at magic you are, and what a great friend he thinks you are."

"Really?" Starlight blushed. "He said all that?"

"Oh, yes." Trixie nodded. "He really does think highly of you. Very highly."

"...What are you getting at?" Starlight frowned.

"Oh, nothing." Trixie smirked.

Just as Sunburst made his way back to them, the Gala musicians started a slow number.

"You should ask him to dance." Trixie whispered.

"What?!" Starlight laughed nervously. "Why would I do that?"

"You _are_ such close friends, aren't you?" Trixie grinned. "Why not?"

"I think I'll pass." Starlight muttered.

As Sunburst neared, Trixie nudged Starlight into him.

"Whoa!" Starlight yelped, nearly falling over.

"I gotcha." Sunburst caught her.

"Thanks." Starlight smiled, as Sunburst helped her up.

"...I don't suppose you'd like to share a dance with an old friend?" Sunburst offered, his hooves still holding hers.

"Oh, I'm... not much of a dancer." Starlight cringed.

"Neither am I." Sunburst admitted. "But I'm sure we can muddle our way through."

Seeing the hopeful smile on her childhood friend's face, Starlight couldn't help but nod in agreement. The two slowly started to move in time to the music.

"You sure you're not much of a dancer?" Sunburst asked. "You're not so bad."

"Neither are you." Starlight admitted sheepishly. "This is... kind of fun."

"Maybe we can do it again sometime?" Sunburst offered.

"I'd like that." Starlight blushed lightly.

Trixie watched them dance from nearby, a broad grin on her face.

"Am I, or am I not, the best friend ever?" She smirked.

On the other side of the Gala, Rainbow, having finally managed to tear herself away from her admirers, located Scootaloo. The filly was sitting at a table, completely despondent.

"Hey, squirt." Rainbow smiled.

"Oh, hey, Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo said flatly. "Finally managed to tear yourself away from your admirers?"

"Sorry it took so long." Rainbow apologized. "There were a lot of autograph-seekers. My hoof's kinda numb, if ya wanna know the truth."

"Yeah, it must be such a drag, being idolized by a ton of ponies." Scootaloo pouted. "Means you have no time for fans closer to home. Fans you were supposed to spend the night hanging out with."

"Aw, I'm sorry, squirt." Rainbow sighed. "But I'm a Wonderbolt now. I got a lot of new responsibilities."

"So you forgot about the old ones?" Scootaloo scowled. "Like your honorary little sister?"

"I'd never forget about you, kid." Rainbow assured her. "You're my number one fan, remember? And as your honorary big sis, I'd never leave you behind."

"...You mean that?" Scootaloo smiled.

"You kiddin'?" Rainbow ruffled her mane. "This is the Element of Loyalty you're talking to here. The day I abandon you is the day I turn in my wings. Besides, you're more important to me than a bunch of autograph hounds."

"Thanks, Rainbow." Scootaloo hugged her idol.

"You're welcome, kiddo." Rainbow beamed. "Now, let's get over to the buffet table, before all the good eats are gone."

"And we wouldn't want that, would we?" Scootaloo smirked.

Not long after, the festivities began to wind down. But Discord wasn't about to let things fizzle out so easily.

"Anypony up for a..." He materialized two chocolate pies in his claws. "Food fight!"

Discord flung the pies across the room. One struck Pinkie in the face. She licked the mess off with her unusually long tongue.

"Mmm, chocolate!" She smiled.

"Mind cuttin' me in on the action, big guy?" Zephyr asked.

"Gladly!" Discord created an entire pile of cakes for ammunition.

"Sweet!" Zephyr threw a cake.

"Mah turn!" Apple Bloom joined in.

"And me!" Sweetie Belle followed.

One cake struck Trixie in the side of her face.

"Big mistake." She smirked, gathering up the debris with her magic and flinging it back.

"Shall we back her up?" Starlight asked Sunburst.

"Of course." Sunburst grinned.

As the trio joined in on the volleys, Twilight and Moondancer observed the confectionery conflict.

"That Discord really is... lively, isn't he?" Moondancer said awkwardly.

"You have no idea." Twilight rolled her eyes.

Discord threw a piece of cake towards the back of Twilight's head, but she stopped it with her magic.

"You're slipping, Discord." She turned, smirking widely. "I saw that coming a mile away."

Twilight threw the cake back at Discord, who avoided it by briefly plucking his head off his shoulders.

"Oh, really?" He grinned, returning his head to its proper place. "Did you see _this_ coming?"

A gigantic cake appeared above Twilight and Moondancer. Reacting quickly, Twilight grabbed her plus one and teleported them away just before the cake dropped.

"Okay, I didn't see _that_ coming." Twilight admitted as they rematerialized a few feet away from the impact zone. "But thanks for the ammo!"

Twilight and Moondancer flung bits of the cake at Discord, but the Draconequus nimbly avoided them.

"You'll have to do better than that!" He teased.

"Just watch us!" Moondancer chuckled, getting into the spirit of things.

In a matter of minutes, most of the guests had joined in on the cake flinging, while those who hadn't were cowering behind overturned tables.

"This is some fun, huh, Marble?" Pinkie giggled, as she threw some cake.

"Mm-hmm." Marble nodded, throwing a piece of her own.

"Hey, Rarity!" Applejack called out to her friend, who was one of those hiding behind a table. "Why donchya join the fun?"

"And risk staining my gown?" Rarity scoffed. "Absolutely no-"

Rarity's words were cut off by a splatter of cake in her face, courtesy of Sweetie Belle.

"Gotcha!" Sweetie Belle teased.

"Oh. It. Is. On!" Rarity growled, wiping cake from her face. "I'll get you for that, Sweetie Belle!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Sweetie Belle giggled, dodging the returned fire.

Rainbow flew over the Gala from above, Scootaloo on her back.

"Let's show 'em how it's done, Scoots!" Rainbow cheered.

"You know it!" Scootaloo threw down pieces of cake like bombs.

Jet Set and Upper Crust, dodging cake volleys, raced over to Celestia and Luna, who were watching the fracas from nearby.

"Princess, that... thing is making a mess of the whole Gala!" Jet Set said angrily.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Upper Crust added.

"Yes, I am." Celestia nodded, her horn lighting up.

Suddenly, chunks of chocolate cake splattered onto the snobs' faces.

"If you can't beat them, join them!" Celestia chuckled at the stunned couple.

"Oh, I am so glad I came here!" Luna smirked, flinging some cake at her sister's face.

"Well played, little sister." Celestia smirked. "My turn..."

Laughing merrily, Luna dodged Celestia's volley, then returned fire.

"I am definitely attending next year's Gala!" She giggled.

It was without a doubt the most eventful Grand Galloping Gala yet. Though the guests all left exhausted and covered with cake, there was no doubt in any of their minds that they would remember the night fondly for years to come.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	35. Mistletoe Mayhem

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Thirty-Five: Mistletoe Mayhem**

Once again, it was Hearth's Warming Eve in Ponyville, and a celebration party was being held in Twilight's castle. Practically every pony in Ponyville was in attendance, along with some others from out of town, all enjoying the celebration, which centred around the foyer.

Fluttershy had invited her parents over from Cloudsale. Mr. and Mrs. Shy were currently in awe of the castle's grandeur.

"This is one amazing venue." Mr. Shy smiled.

"Not many ponies back home can say they've been inside a castle." Mrs. Shy agreed.

"It _is_ a very nice place. "Fluttershy admitted. "But you get used to it after a while..."

As Fluttershy and her parents moved through the crowd, they crossed paths with Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Shy." Rainbow smiled. "Glad you could make it."

"Well, we couldn't pass up a party at a Princess's castle." Mr. Shy declared.

"Or a chance for our whole family to be together for Hearth's Warming Eve." Mrs. Shy added.

"'Whole family'?" Rainbow frowned. "Does that mean-"

"Hey, Rainbows." Zephyr Breeze suddenly appeared at Rainbow's side, wrapping a hoof around her neck. "Did ya miss me? Of course you did."

"Hey, Zeph." Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Happy Hearth's Warming."

"It is now that I'm with you, Rainbows." Zephyr cooed.

"Oh, don't you two look so adorable together?" Mrs. Shy smiled, still firmly holding on to the (very misguided) belief that Rainbow had been "pining" after Zephyr for years.

"Yeah, sure." Rainbow pulled away from Zephyr. "Too bad I gotta have a private chat with Fluttershy real quick."

"Don't be gone too long, Rainbows." Zephyr winked.

Rainbow groaned as she lightly directed Fluttershy around a corner.

"Did you have to invite Zephyr?" She sighed.

"Of course." Fluttershy nodded. "We're family, remember?"

"You sure about that?" Rainbow joked.

"Come on, Rainbow." Fluttershy rolled her eyes. "It won't be that bad. Besides, I think you can tolerate Zephyr for one night. Right?"

"Yeah, sure." Rainbow shrugged. "One night should be okay."

"Great." Fluttershy smiled. "I should get back to mom and dad. Do you want to come with me?"

"I would, but there's some Hearth's Warming cider with my name all over it." Rainbow grinned. "Maybe later, 'kay?"

"Okay." Fluttershy nodded.

Rainbow made her way to one of several tables that had been set up for refreshments, and helped herself to a cup of hot cider.

 _'Nothing like hot cider on Hearth's Warming Eve.'_ She thought, hungrily downing the amber liquid in one go.

"Hey, Rainbows." Zephyr crooned as he appeared out of nowhere, and sidled next to her. "Wondered where you wandered off to..."

"Hey, Zeph." Rainbow said through gritted teeth. "What's up?"

"What's up is I'm about to make your Hearth's Warming dreams come true." Zephyr smirked.

"And how are you gonna pull that off?" Rainbow snorted.

"With this." Zephyr held up a piece of mistletoe.

"...What?" Rainbow froze in revulsion.

"Come on, Rainbows." Zephyr smirked, holding the mistletoe above their heads. "You know the rules. Pucker up."

"Now _you're_ the one who's dreamin'." Rainbow pushed him away.

"One little peck?" Zephyr leaned forward, puckering his lips.

"Nuh-uh." Rainbow put her hoof against the lips. "Not this Hearth's Warming."

Rainbow quickly flew away from Zephyr. Rather than being disappointed by her rejection, Zephyr was emboldened.

"I love it when she plays hard to get..." He smirked.

A short while later, Rainbow was helping herself to some Hearth's Warming cake (courtesy of Pinkie Pie).

"Mm-mmm." Rainbow mumbled, her mouth full. "Good stuff..."

"You like the sweet stuff, don't you?"

"Oh, no..." Rainbow rolled her eyes as Zephyr descended from above, landing next to her.

"I got somethin' real sweet for you right here, Rainbows." He grinned, holding up the mistletoe.

"Sorry, but I think I've had enough sweets for one night." Rainbow walked away.

Moments later, Rainbow had just finished chatting with Flitter when she saw Zephyr leaning in her direction, mistletoe up, and cheek thrust forward.

"Nice try." Rainbow moved to one side, causing Zephyr to tip over and land on his cheek.

Zephyr tried again and again to plant a kiss on Rainbow (or have her kiss him). It wasn't long before Rainbow decided to slip into one of the castle's corridors to avoid another round.

"Finally." She sighed, glancing into the foyer, where Zephyr was nowhere to be seen. "Lost 'im."

As Rainbow turned in the opposite direction, she saw Zephyr standing right in front of her.

"Whoa!" She yelped. "How did you-?"

"What can I say?" Zephyr smirked. "Must be our magnetic personalities _attracting_ us together."

"In your dreams." Rainbow snorted.

"You know, I've always loved this 'playing hard to get' thing of yours." Zephyr grinned.

"Playing hard to what?!" Rainbow spluttered.

"Yeah." Zephyr nodded. "It's kinda cute how you keep pretending like you're not interested when you're obviously crazy about me."

"Crazy? About you?!" Rainbow's eye twitched.

"But seriously Rainbows, why fight it any more?" Zephyr asked. "I know full well you've always wanted to have the Breeze as your main squeeze, so why don't we just knock off all these silly games and seal the deal... with a kiss?"

Zephyr waved the mistletoe over Rainbow's head, flashing the smuggest smirk ever. Rainbow grit her teeth angrily, the last strand holding back her temper finally breaking.

"Okay, that's it!" She batted away the mistletoe. "No more, you hear me?!"

"Rainbows-" Zephyr started.

"Don't you 'Rainbows' me!" Rainbow jabbed a hoof at him. "Let's get a few things clear, once and for all. I don't like you that way, and I _never_ have! In fact, I barely even _regular_ like you! The only reason I've put up with you for all these years is because you're Fluttershy's brother!"

"I, er..." Zephyr spluttered.

"All those years of putting up with all your cheesy come-ons!" Rainbow yelled. "And the way you always act like _I'm_ the one with a crush on _you_! Do you have any idea how annoying that is?"

"B-but I-" Zephyr tried to get a word in edgewise.

"And you know what? All this mistletoe nonsense has been the last straw!" Rainbow growled. "Fact is, I'd rather pluck off all my feathers than kiss you! I'd rather kiss the back end of a hydra- A hydra who hasn't bathed in a month! So go away, and leave me alone! Am I making myself clear?!"

Zephyr nodded weakly, his lower lip quivering.

"Always gettin' right to the point, huh, Rainbow?" He said quietly, his barely audible voice cracking. "I've always liked that about you. Y-you want me to go away? Fine. I... I'll go. H-happy Hearth's Warming..."

Zephyr trotted away, utterly devastated.

"It will be now." Rainbow smirked triumphantly. As she turned around, she saw Fluttershy standing before her, an angered expression on her face. "...What?"

"Rainbow Dash, how could you say those things to Zephyr?" Fluttershy glared at her.

"Wait, how'd you know I was here?" Rainbow asked.

"I heard you yelling, and I was worried something was wrong." Fluttershy admitted. "So I came over here to see what was happening, and I heard you saying all those awful things to Zephyr! How could you do that to him?"

"Seriously?" Rainbow growled. "I should've said those things years ago!"

"But don't you see how much you've hurt Zephyr?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's his own fault." Rainbow scoffed. "He should've learned to take 'no' for an answer a long time ago."

"I wasn't exactly a fan of the way he was always trying to woo you either." Fluttershy admitted. "But he never meant any harm by it."

"Well, he sure nearly annoyed me to death." Rainbow pouted.

"But that doesn't mean you had to break his heart like that." Fluttershy declared. "He's always liked you, Rainbow. And hearing all that from the mare he's been crushing on for years wouldn't have made him feel good at all..."

"So what if I hurt his feelings?" Rainbow looked away, mostly to hide the guilty on her face. "He's still an annoying creep!"

"And he's still my brother." Fluttershy declared. "And the last thing I want is for him to be miserable on Hearth's Warming Eve. And I don't think that's what you really want, either."

"Think again." Rainbow scowled.

"Nopony should be sad on Hearth's Warming Eve." Fluttershy told her. "Maybe you can talk to Zephyr? Make him feel a little better?"

"Not a chance." Rainbow crossed her forelegs.

"Please, Rainbow?" Fluttershy urged, moving around to look Rainbow in the eye. "If you won't do it for Zephyr, then can't you do it for me, your friend?"

Fluttershy threw her best puppy dog look at her old friend.

"Urgh... fine!" Rainbow groaned, unable to refuse. "I'll apologize. But you owe me big for this!"

"Thanks, Rainbow." Fluttershy smiled. "You're a really good friend."

"Yeah, I'm great..." Rainbow sighed.

Rainbow searched around the castle, eventually finding Zephyr moping in a corner. The piece of mistletoe was still in his hoof, and he was sadly staring at it.

"Hey, Zeph..." Rainbow said flatly.

"Oh." Zephyr turned around to look at her. "Do you want me to go away again?"

"...No." Rainbow cringed. "Look, I... want to apologize for blowing up at you earlier."

"You do?" Zephyr smiled hopefully. "Like... you didn't mean any of it?"

"More like I only meant _some_ of it." Rainbow told him. "The part about not liking you that way was true. And not to pour salt into the wound, but I don't think I'll _ever_ like you that way."

"Oh." Zephyr frowned. "To the point as always, Rainbow. Nice..."

"Look, Fluttershy is one of my best friends." Rainbow explained. "We've known each other since we were kids. She's almost like family to me. And you're her little brother, which kinda makes you _my_ little brother too. You see how that would make me feel kinda weird, having you hittin' on me all the time?"

"I guess..." Zephyr said sheepishly. "But you've always been the most awesome gal I've ever known, Rainbow. The fastest, the coolest... what stallion _wouldn't_ want to hit on you?"

"I _am_ pretty awesome, aren't I?" Rainbow smirked.

"The awesomest." Zephyr nodded. "It always seemed like you could do anything. You're the most incredible pony around. You can't really blame me for crushing on you. Even if I never had a chance..."

"Sorry." Rainbow sighed. "It's just the way it is."

"No kidding. I'm such a lame-o, thinking I could ever get so much as a kiss from you." Zephyr groaned. "Even on Hearth's Warming Eve..."

Rainbow saw the piece of mistletoe still in Zephyr's hoof, and how glum he was. Gritting her teeth, she made a decision. A decision she feared she might regret...

"Okay, let's do this." She sighed.

"Do... what?" Zephyr asked.

"The whole mistletoe thing." Rainbow said flatly. "Like you said, it's Hearth's Warming Eve."

"Really?" Zephyr stood up. "You mean it?"

"But I have a few conditions." Rainbow declared. "You get to give me one kiss. On the cheek. And don't let it linger longer than a second, you got me?"

"Yes, ma'am." Zephyr grinned. Holding the mistletoe aloft, her pressed his lips against Rainbow's cheek, then pulled it away exactly a second later. "Now that's a great Hearth's Warming gift."

"Yeah, yeah." Rainbow just rolled her eyes. "Just don't try coming back for a second helping."

"Anything you say Rainbows." Zephyr smiled, hugging her. "You are the absolute best, you know that?" He nuzzled his cheek against hers.

"Yeah." Rainbow grimaced. "Hooray for me..."

"Catch ya later, Rainbows!" Zephyr smiled, as he trotted away, happy as could be. "Happy Hearth's Warming!"

"...Sometimes, doing the right thing really bites." Rainbow sighed.

As Rainbow turned around, she saw Fluttershy standing before her, smiling.

"Seriously?" Rainbow frowned. "What is with your family tonight?"

"That was a really nice thing you did for Zephyr." Fluttershy grinned. "You couldn't have gotten him a better Hearth's Warming gift."

"At least I didn't have to shell out any Bits for it." Rainbow shrugged. She rubbed her cheek. "Ugh, that stubble of his felt like sandpaper. Somepony should get him a razor for his birthday..."

"Come on." Fluttershy smiled. "Let's get back to the party."

"With pleasure." Rainbow nodded.

A short while later, Rainbow and Fluttershy were with the rest of their friends, still enjoying the festivities. They had already shared the details of Rainbow's moment under the mistletoe with Zephyr, and were moving on to other topics (at Rainbow's insistence).

"Another great party, Twilight." Rainbow grinned.

"Yes, it's been a marvelous get-together, darling." Rarity agreed.

"Even better than last year's." Starlight added.

"It helps when one of your best friends is Ponyville's top party planner." Twilight grinned.

"Aw, shucks!" Pinkie chuckled. "Just doin' my job!"

"Hey Fluttershy, ain't those yer folks over there?" Applejack pointed. "With Zephyr?"

"Oh, that's right." Fluttershy smiled, as she saw Zephyr talking to their parents from across the room, a wide grin on his face. "Look how happy Zephyr is."

"Yeah, wonder why?" Rainbow smirked proudly.

Rainbow's smirk lessened as she saw Zephyr pointing right at her. To her horror, Mr. Shy patted his son on the back, while Mrs. Shy swooned, a hoof on her chest.

"Oh, no..." Rainbow groaned, as Zephyr winked and blew a kiss at her. "He's probably told them we're going steady, or something gross like that."

"So, when's the weddin'?" Applejack joked.

"Real funny, AJ." Rainbow growled.

"You two _would_ make rather an adorable couple, though." Rarity joined in.

"Ugh, I'm never gonna live this down..." Rainbow groaned.

"I can relate to that feeling." Starlight raised her cup of cider.

"Sorry, Rainbow." Fluttershy suppressed a chuckle. "But on the bright side, you gave Zephyr a happy Hearth's Warming. Isn't that what matters?"

"Yeah, I guess." Rainbow admitted. "But if he ever comes near me with mistletoe again, I'm gonna shove it straight up his nose..."

Rainbow's friends chuckled at her joke. Rainbow, seeing the funny side, laughed too.

"If you can't laugh during Hearth's Warming, when can you?" She smiled.

"My thoughts exactly." Pinkie nodded.

"Happy Hearth's Warming Eve, everypony." twilight smiled.

"Happy Hearth's Warming Eve." The group chorused.

It was indeed a happy Hearth's Warming Eve. Even for Rainbow, who resolved to let Zepyr have his fun for the evening, but fully intended to keep her own promise regarding the mistletoe.

 _'Sorry, Zeph.'_ She thought. _'Only one per customer.'_

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	36. The Stories Never End

**Pony Tails**

 **Chapter Thirty-Six: The Stories Never End**

As the light of Celestia's sun flooded across Ponyville one morning, Starlight Glimmer awoke from the previous night's slumber. Yawning lightly, the Unicorn rubbed her eyes, greeting the new day.

"Another day, another friendship lesson." She smiled.

As she got out of bed, she spared a glance at a photo by her work desk; It was of herself, Twilight and her friends, Spike, and the ponies of her former village, taken during the Sunset Festival. Starlight couldn't help but smile whenever she looked at that picture. That day was one of the best she'd ever had. The day she'd finally put aside her doubts about being a leader, all the worries about whether she had truly changed for the better. The day she helped saved Equestria from Queen Chrysalis's scheme, and finally made peace with her past.

 _'What a day that was.'_ She thought to herself. _'But technically, the big mission started at night, so I guess you could call it twenty-four hours. But what a twenty-four hours...'_

After her twisted attempt to bring "equality" to Equestria, and her almost ruining the country through her time-traveling revenge against Twilight, Starlight was proud to have finally done something that had had a positive impact on Equestria. She could only imagine it had felt just as good for Twilight and her friends every time they had saved Equestria.

 _'And they're batting like, a dozen.'_ Starlight smiled. _'Then again, who's keeping score?'_ She shrugged. _'As long as Equestria's safe, does it really matter who's doing the saving?'_

Starlight made her way down to the kitchen, where Twilight and Spike were already eating their breakfast.

"Good morning, Starlight." Twilight smiled.

"Morning, Twilight." Starlight grinned. "Morning, Spike."

"Somepony's in a good mood today." Spike declared, getting Starlight some pancakes.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Starlight beamed. "Everything just seems so... perfect lately. There's been no magical catastrophes, no dangerous creatures, no invasions... no trouble of any kind. Just regular, peaceful, day-to-day life."

"You're tellin' me." Spike grinned.

"I'd like to think it'll stay that way." Twilight admitted. "But there's always some crazy thing that pops up when you least expect it."

"I've noticed that." Starlight said drily.

"Thankfully, those events are few and far between, so we can enjoy these moments of peace in the meantime." Twilight declared.

"Oh, I intend to." Starlight chuckled.

"But even day-to-day life has it's moments." Twilight noted. "A lot of exciting things happen here in Ponyville."

"No kidding." Spike nodded. "Remember last year's Applewood Derby? Boy, that was a mess."

"And before that, we had the Bugbear attack, then the delegation from Yakyakistan." Twilight recalled. "It's debatable which event caused more harm to the town..."

"And that's just the tip of the iceberg." Spike noted. "Before that, there was Tirek's attack, the Plunder Vines, Trixie's reign, the Pinkie Pie clone stampede-"

"'Pinkie Pie clone stampede'?" Starlight frowned.

"Long story." Twilight declared. "But the point is, Ponyville isn't such a quiet little town. All the ponies here have their own adventures and stories. Like the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They're always going off on their own little adventures, mostly revolving around helping ponies understand their Cutie Marks."

"They sure are active little fillies." Starlight noted. "I don't remember being quite so motivated when I was their age."

"Me neither." Twilight admitted. "Kids these days..."

"At least they know what they want out of life." Starlight noted. "Speaking of, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, me and Spike have to head over to Canterlot for a quick presentation." Twilight revealed.

"Yeah, 'quick'..." Spike snorted.

"We'll be back in a few hours." Twilight smiled. "Until then, why you just... relax, and take some well-earned time off?"

"Okay." Starlight nodded. "Maybe I'll take a walk around town. It _is_ a beautiful day, and I should enjoy it, just in case something crazy happens later."

"I'd say there's about a fifty/fifty chance." Twilight chuckled.

After finishing breakfast, Twilight and Spike set off for Canterlot. Shortly after, Starlight was making her way through Ponyville, sharing "hello's" and friendly waves with the townsfolk she had gotten to know over the past year.

"Hi, Starlight!" Apple Bloom called, as she and her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders crossed her path.

"Hi, girls." Starlight smiled. "What are you up to today? Important Crusader business."

"Nah, we're just headin' over to _Sugarcube Corner_." Scootaloo declared.

"Pinkie Pie told us she's made a new style of cupcake: raspberry vanilla chocolate swirl!" Sweetie Belle declared.

"Sounds tasty." Starlight smiled. "I might just try one myself sometime."

"Pinkie said they'll probably be in high demand, so we'd better hurry and get sum, fast." Apple Bloom declared. "See ya later, Starlight!"

" _Bon appetit_ , girls." Starlight beamed.

All that talk of baking put Starlight in mind of her old friend Sugar Belle, who was just as good a baker as Pinkie Pie.

 _'Maybe I should invite her to Ponyville sometime.'_ She mused. _'Just imagine what kind of culinary wonders she and Pinkie could cook up together...'_

As Starlight kept walking, she saw more denizens of Ponyville enjoying the day. Cranky Doodle Donkey and his wife Matilda were sitting on a bench together, while Petunia Paleo was once again digging for hidden treasures.

As Starlight passed by _Carousel Boutique_ , Rarity came outside, disposing of some scraps of fabric.

"Morning, Rarity." Starlight smiled.

"Good morning, darling." Rarity said, elegantly dropping the scraps into her trash can.

"I take it you've been busy today." Starlight noted.

"Oh, just working on a new Spring line." Rarity declared. "...In fact, I could use some assistance. Would you mind modeling my latest work?"

"Not at all." Starlight nodded.

Moments later, Starlight was standing on the runaway of Rarity's _Boutique_ , modeling a powder blue outfit with gold trim and sequins, while Rarity was recalling the time the outfits she made for Twilight and her friends for their first Grand Galloping Gala had earned the acclaim of Hoity Toity himself.

"...And then Hoity Toity told me he wanted a dozen of each outfit by the following Tuesday." Rarity recalled.

"Whoa, a dozen?" Starlight frowned. "Sounds like a really tall order."

"Oh, it was." Rarity nodded. "But I pulled it off. And let's face it, compared to my current rate of business, that was a mere trifle."

"I shouldn't be surprised you've done so well." Starlight admired her outfit. "You sure have a way with fashion."

"Why, thank you." Rarity smiled. "But this ensemble needs just a little something more..." She added a small diamond to the chest area. "Ah, perfect!"

"I'm sure it is." Starlight smiled, gently removing the outfit.

"Let me know if you want one of your own, darling." Rarity smiled.

"Believe me, you'll be the first to know." Starlight grinned.

After leaving _Carousel Boutique_ , Starlight paid a visit to Sweet Apple Acres, finding Applejack carrying some baskets of freshly-bucked apples.

"Need a little help?" Starlight asked.

"Well, thank ya kindly." Applejack nodded. "Got us a pretty hefty harvest this year."

"No kidding." Starlight grunted slightly, as she lifted up a basket with her magic. "Must take a lot of work to harvest all these apples."

"Not so much when ya have friends ta help ya." Applejack smiled. "Ah learned that the hard way a while back..."

Applejack recounted her attempted solo harvest of the apple trees, and how exhausted she had made herself.

"...Once Ah finally put aside mah stubbornness and let mah friends help, the harvest was over in no time." Applejack declared.

"You really tried to do it alone at first?" Starlight snorted, amused.

"Ah know." Applejack said sheepishly. "Not mah smartest idea... but also not an idea Ah've ever repeated."

Starlight and Applejack placed the apple baskets in the barn.

"Thanks again for the help, Starlight." Applejack smiled.

"Any time." Starlight grinned.

"Ah'll remember that fer the next harvest." Applejack declared.

As Starlight headed back to Ponyville, she took the path that neared Fluttershy's home. As she walked by the cottage, she saw Fluttershy having a picnic with Discord.

"Good morning, Starlight." Fluttershy waved.

"Hi, Fluttershy." Starlight smiled. "Discord."

"Morning." Discord raised a teacup, his pinkie claw extended.

"Enjoying the beautiful morning, I take it?" Starlight noted.

"It seemed like the perfect time for a picnic." Fluttershy admitted. "Care to join us?"

"Oh, I'm sure Starlight has more important things to do than crash our private picnic." Discord said awkwardly.

"Now, Discord." Fluttershy tutted. "You're not getting jealous again, are you?"

"Of course not." Discord snorted.

"'Again'?" Starlight asked.

"Oh, yes." Fluttershy nodded. "It was during last year's Grand Galloping Gala..."

"But it's a long story." Discord declared apprehensively.

"I've got nothing but time." Starlight smiled.

"Of course you do." Discord sighed.

Once Starlight made herself comfortable on the picnic blanket, Fluttershy told her the story, with Discord providing his own commentary on the matter.

"So you tried to send this Treehugger mare to another dimension?" Starlight gaped at Discord.

"A slight overreaction, I'll admit." Discord shrugged. "But it all worked out in the end, didn't it?"

"And Discord learned a lesson about friendship, too." Fluttershy smiled.

"I did start to see the merit in having multiple friends." Discord admitted. "And later on, I saw the merits in making new friends. Like you, miss Glimmer."

Discord flashed a shirt on Starlight's body, which had an image depicting the two of them side by side, Discord giving a thumbs up.

"Um... thanks." Starlight said awkwardly.

"My pleasure, pal of mine." Discord winked.

As Starlight continued her path back to Ponyville, she heard a familiar booming noise in the sky. She looked up to see Rainbow Dash practicing her flying. Utilizing her self-levitation spell, Starlight flew up and joined her.

"Hey, Rainbow." She smiled. "Practicing for your next Wonderbolts performance?"

"You know it." Rainbow grinned. "Spitfire even gave me permission to use the ol' Sonic Rainboom!"

"I'm sure that'll be quite the sight." Starlight declared, having seen it for herself near the end of her time travel excursion.

"Oh, yeah." Rainbow nodded. "It didn't hurt that the Wonderbolts have already seen it before."

"They did?" Starlight asked. "When?"

"Back at the Best Young Flyers' Competition." Rainbow explained. "See, what happened was-"

Rainbow quickly recapped the events of that day, culminating with her rescue of Rarity and three unconscious Wonderbolts, with the Sonic Rainboom capping off the moment.

"Wow." Starlight gaped.

"Yeah, it _was_ one of my more awesome moments." Rainbow smirked. "Top three, for sure."

"No wonder the Wonderbolts said 'yes'." Starlight grinned. "A move like that would be a real show-stopper."

"No doubt." Rainbow nodded.

"Well, I won't hold back your practice any longer." Starlight started to descend. "Good luck."

"Who needs luck when you've got skill?" Rainbow bragged.

Once she returned to Ponyville, Starlight decided to stop by _Sugarcube Corner_. Pinkie Pie was there, working the counter.

"Hi, Pinkie." Starlight waved.

"Howdy-hey, Starlight!" Pinkie beamed. "Anything I can get for you?"

"As a matter of fact, that is." Starlight answered. "I thought I'd try one of those new cupcakes I've heard so much about."

"Comin' right up!" Pinkie passed Starlight one of the cupcakes. "Enjoy."

Starlight took a bite, and enjoyed the triple flavor of the confection.

"Mmm, so good." She smiled. "You've done it again, Pinkie."

"Yeah, making sweet snacks is one of my greatest skills." Pinkie nodded. "Second only to party planning."

"And you're so good at that." Starlight agreed. "I'll bet nopony even comes close."

"Well, there is one pony." Pinkie admitted. "Cheese Sandwich. Did I ever tell you about the time he came to town?"

"No, but I'd like to hear it." Starlight urged.

"Okey-dokey!" Pinkie grinned. "It all started when I was planning for Rainbow Dash's birthday..."

Pinkie ran through the entire debacle, Starlight listening intently. As always with Pinkie, half of what she was saying seemed almost too crazy to be true, but Starlight unerringly took her at her word.

"...So we worked together, and threw Dashy the best party ever!" Pinkie cheered, setting off her party cannon for emphasis.

"Good to know there are more ponies like you out there." Starlight declared. "Equestria could always use more fun."

"That's the code I live my life by!" Pinkie stated solemnly (or as solemnly as she was capable of).

"Lucky for the rest of us." Starlight chuckled as she departed.

As Starlight headed for the castle, she once again took note of all the Ponyvillians enjoying the day, hanging out and making the most of things. Ironically, the mare who had once believed harmony could only be achieved if every pony were exactly the same had come to appreciate the diversity and variety that was all around her.

 _'I'm so lucky to live in this town.'_ She thought. _'So lucky that fate brought me to a place like this. A place where everypony has their own story, and their own happy ending.'_

Upon her return to the castle, Starlight sat down in the study with a book. Not long after, Twilight and Spike returned.

"Hey, how was the presentation?" She asked.

"It went quite well, I think." Twilight declared.

"Well, and long." Spike rolled his eyes.

"And how was your day?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, I took that walk around town, meet up with our friends, and they told me about old times." Starlight declared. "An awful lot has happened to them, and Ponyville. I almost feel like a pony-come-lately around here."

"You wouldn't be the first one." Twilight smiled. "When I first moved to Ponyville, I had a lot of catching up to do myself, and more than a few local customs to adjust to. The first Winter Wrap Up didn't go quite how I planned..."

Twilight shared with Starlight the story of how she had struggled to help without her magic, and ultimately been made the official organizer of the event.

"That was one of my proudest days." Twilight smiled. "One of many that took place right here in Ponyville. I'm sure you'll have just as many as me to reflect on one day."

"I can only hope." Starlight smiled. "But for now, I think I've heard enough stories for one day. And I'm sure there are plenty more yet to come."

"Knowing this town, you're probably right..." Spike chuckled.

"And not just in Ponyville." Twilight declared. "Everypony in Equestria has a tale of their own to tell. And some that are still waiting to be told."

"And we all write our own stories ourselves." Starlight smiled. "Maybe someday, I'll have some stories of my own to tell a newcomer to this town..."

"I'm sure you will." Twilight nodded. "Sometimes, just telling a story is enough to earn a new friend."

" _There's_ the lesson of the day." Starlight chuckled. "Just like clockwork..."

"Very funny." Twilight rolled her eyes. "How about we get some lunch? I'm starving."

"Comin' right up." Spike grinned.

"I'll be right with you." Starlight nodded, returning to her book. "Got one more story to finish here..."

There were so many stories in Equestria. Tales of love, friendship, and adventure. And as long as that great land continued to exist, there would always be more to tell.

 **The End... For Now.**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


End file.
